


Somebody That I Used to Know

by Twinkle320



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Backstory, Canon Related, Divided heart, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 136,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle320/pseuds/Twinkle320
Summary: What happens when “the one that got away” suddenly comes back into your life?  Riley Nevin is living in New York and working as a waitress when the first man to ever break her heart walks through the door of her bar.  Seeing him again is too painful and learning all of the half-truths he ever told her makes it worse.  Circumstances allow her to hide who she really is, but will she be able to keep up the ruse when she is swept off to Cordonia to compete for the hand of a prince...who just so happens to be the best friend of “the one that got away”.  Finding love gets complicated when secrets are in the mix and a friendship could hang in the balance.Canon meets AU -  MC is Riley Nevin from my “Not Quite Cinderella” series but with this twist, it will diverge a lot from Canon.
Relationships: Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont & Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 106
Kudos: 61





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> There will be parallels between this and my series so if you haven't read that, some of this could be spoilers. I know variations of this type of twist have been done before but since I'm drawing on some personal history as well, I'm hoping it's original enough to be fun to read. I wasn't planning on doing anything other than finishing my "Not Quite Cinderella" series but this idea started swimming in my head and keeping me up at night. I only have 1 chapter so far and I am posting for feedback and to gauge interest. I don't know how often I will be able to update with another series going, plus FT job and homeschooling but hopefully my enthusiasm for this story keeps it moving forward. My normal MO is to complete all chapters and then slowly post while I proofread because I have a habit of coming up with ideas and going back to make changes and adjustments for continuity but I am going to attempt to break out of my comfort zone here. 
> 
> All that rambling to say...here is a teaser, feedback welcomed, and hope you enjoy.  
> ***All characters, general storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley comes face to face with the one that got away.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

_Hello, it’s me  
I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time’s supposed to heal ya  
But I ain’t done much healing  
  
_

Under the yellow glow of a flickering street lamp, with the smell of garbage looming in the air, Riley Nevin sat on the back stoop of _McKillian’s Pub_. Lost in thought, she absentmindedly threw crumbs of a moldy dinner roll to a little mouse family that had come out from under the dumpster scavenging for food. Behind her, the door to the pub burst open with a bang, breaking her from her trance.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Riley looked up and saw her manager Joe standing in the doorway with her friend Daniel, looking down at her angrily. “I’m on a break.”

“Break’s over! Help Daniel with this and then get your ass inside.” Joe dropped a dripping bag of garbage on the stoop next to where she sat and walked back in.

“Everything alright, Ri?” Daniel asked once they were alone. 

“Sure…everything’s great. It’s Friday night and I’m living the dream. Got my little mouse friends to keep me company. Just give me a pair of glass slippers and life would be complete” she said sarcastically as she tossed the last of the roll to the ground and hefted the trash bag over her shoulder.

“Yeah, sure…you sound great. What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know, Daniel. I just…I’ve been spending too much time inside my own head lately. I never thought that _this_ is where I would be in life. I’m going to be 26 in two months. Halfway through another decade and I’m still waiting tables like I did at 17 while my very expensive degree collects dust.”

“I get it, Ri…I do. This isn’t exactly my dream either.”

Riley shook her head as she threw the bag into the dumpster. “You at least have a life, friends…the only excitement in my life is being witness to your bed-hopping antics.”

Daniel laughed. “Hey! What are you trying to say?”

Riley rolled her eyes and playful nudged him. “That you’re a man-whore and our apartment is like a revolving door.”

“Awww…that might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me” Daniel laughed. “Seriously though, only you can change that, Riley. You gotta get passed whatever you’re holding onto and put yourself back out there. You’ll never meet someone if you don’t.”

“You’re right, but…”

Riley’s attempted justification was interrupted when Joe burst into the alley again. “I thought I made myself clear! Inside, _NOW_!”

Daniel shook his head and moved toward the door, not happy with Joe but not bothered by the interruption either. In the three years he had known her, he had already heard all of Riley’s excuses. They had been introduced by a mutual acquaintance while out at a club one night. Riley was couch surfing from place to place with the handful of people she knew in the city because she hadn’t found an apartment. It was a whim on her part to move a week after she graduated college. Daniel as it happened, was looking for a new roommate to share his place in Brooklyn. Their friend thought it would be a perfect match, and they had been right. Daniel and Riley hit it off right away and settled into roommate life easily. After he helped her get a job at the Pub, they had grown even closer. It was completely smooth sailing for well over a year. One drunken night when Riley drank to mourn another failed relationship, she and Daniel got carried away and ended up in his bedroom. When they woke the next morning, Riley was the first to say it had been a mistake and they should just forget it. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief but Riley still hit the panic button, which thankfully he was used to at that point. She was desperate to avoid having to move and couldn’t bear to lose their friendship. In Riley’s mind, she was damaged goods…not relationship material. She went on a long winded rant listing all the reasons that Daniel wouldn’t want to be with her. Daniel for his part, assured her that there was nothing wrong with her but he wasn’t looking for anything either. From that point forward their relationship bordered on familial, their drunken escapade all but forgotten.

In their years together, they shared a lot during heart to heart talks over Chinese takeout, often sitting with Netflix on pause because they got so wrapped up in conversation. Daniel was sure he knew every intimate detail of Riley’s past loves…her abusive ex and the guy whose heart she broke when she had first moved to New York. After taking time to be single, Riley constantly insisted that she finally knew what she wanted in a relationship and that she wasn’t going to find it in a bar or club. In her heart, she told him, she truly believed she’d be fine and be more social, maybe meet someone, when she went back to school for her law degree. In her three years in the city, she had applied and been accepted twice but never went, always finding an excuse, some valid, some not…just like her love life.

Once they got back into the kitchen, Daniel hid his frustrations and grabbed new bags to line the trashcans. 

“Bachelor party just rolled in” Joe barked. “I don’t care who takes it, but one of you get your asses out there to seat them.”

Daniel looked up from the trashcan and caught Riley’s eye as Joe went into the office and slammed the door. “Ri…I will do whatever you want…anything. Will you please take this? I have a date.”

Riley rolled her eyes. “What!? I thought we were going out? Who’s the flavor of the week this time?”

“Same flavor as last week, actually” Daniel replied, a big grin breaking out across his face. “Sorry, came up last minute.”

“Holy shit! Did you finally find the girl great enough to end your man-whoring ways?”

“Whoa…let’s not get carried away. It’s not like I’m proposing. I just…like her enough for a second date.”

Riley tapped her chin with her finger, smiling and looking playfully deep in thought. “Enough for a second date, _and_ to offer me anything to take this table…hmmm…what to do, what to do.”

Daniel finished knotting off the trash bag and peeked out the swinging door from the kitchen into the dining room. He caught sight of three men waiting patiently at the host stand. “To be fair, it looks like a _small_ bachelor party and…at least one of them looks to be your type.”

Riley came up behind Daniel, slapping his shoulder and trying to peek around him. “I don’t have a type, you ass.”

“Oh…you do…yeah, you do. Tall, dark, brooding. Deny it all you want, Ri but I’ve been around long enough to see who your eyes land on any time we go out, even if you never act on it.”

“Whatever you say. Fine…you do dishes for a week and cover the quarters for laundry for a month and you’ve got a deal.”

“Done.”

“Now, would you move so I can at least see what I’m working with here.”

Daniel stepped back and let Riley take his spot at the door. Peering through the small crack, she saw three men who, in any version of reality, did not look like they ran in the same circles. Closest to the host stand stood a man who appeared to be pushing 30 or older with slicked back dark hair and olive skin. He was wearing a fancy designer suit and tapping his foot clad in Italian leather in annoyance while he drummed his fingers on the wooden podium. Next to him was a slightly taller man who appeared at least a few years younger. His skin tone was fairer and porcelain, his hair medium brown in a casual crew cut and he wore a giant smile not seeming bothered by the wait at all. His attire seemed much more suited for a casual night out at a pub in New York city; dark-wash designer jeans and a black button-down that he wore untucked. Just to his left, was the third man, the tallest of group by a good two to three inches. His back was to Riley, so she couldn’t get a read on his age, but he had chocolate brown hair that was a little long and shaggy and he wore dark jeans with a slightly lighter colored denim shirt.

Riley glanced back at Daniel over her shoulder. “Really…denim on denim? _That’s_ the one you think is my type?”

“Yep! Nailed it, right?”

Riley shrugged. “I can’t see his face.”

“Well, I saw it. Trust me…get your ass out there and see for yourself” Daniel said, summoning his best Joe impression.

Riley pushed through the door into the dining room and all three men turned to look in her direction. Immediately her eyes were drawn to ‘denim on denim’ trying to see if Daniel was right and when she met his gaze, her heart started pounding and her stomach did a flip. Dropping her eyes, she muttered a quick hello and feeble apology for the wait. Grabbing three menus, she showed them to a table and made a beeline back to the kitchen as fast as her legs would carry her.

Daniel had a huge grin on his face when she burst through the door. “See! What did I tell you? Look at you, you’re speechless already.”

“No” Riley breathed out, shaking her head. “No, no, no.”

“Come on…don’t give me that shit Ri. You just don’t want to admit I was right.”

“I can’t take that table, Daniel.” Riley dropped onto a barstool by the dishwashing station and put her head in her hands.

“Oh please. He’s good looking but you can’t possibly be so intimidated by him that you can’t wait on them.”

Riley looked up at Daniel with tears threatening in her eyes, looking like she was shaking. “I _can’t_ wait on that table, Daniel. I’m not intimidated…I…I”

Daniel approached her and grabbed a hold of her shoulders to stop the shaking. “Alright…spill it.”

“You’re right…you’re right, okay? ‘Denim on denim’ is my type…he’s my type because _he_ , that man out there,” she growled, stabbing her finger in the air toward the dining room, “is the whole reason I _have_ a type. I _know_ him, Daniel.”

“Shit! Please tell me that’s not Mr. ‘I like to hit women’.”

Riley shook her head adamantly. “No. Fuck! Honestly, I think I’d be handling it better if it _were_. No…that…that’s one that got away, or more accurately, the one I never really had in the first place.”

“Okaaaayy…I don’t recall ever hearing about him. When was the last time you saw him? Are you sure it’s him?”

Riley closed her eyes and thought for a moment, nodding her head as she silently counted. “Seven and a half years ago…I think. Pretty damn sure…if that’s not Drake, then he has a twin.”

“Drake, huh? That’s not a name you hear often. How involved were you? Do you think he’d remember you?”

“Hell if I know. I mean, we were _really_ close for almost two years. At least, I thought we were. In the end, he made it clear that I cared way more than he ever did, but…”

“But…? What?”

“Fuck, Daniel. I don’t have time to give you a blow by blow of my first heartbreak. But I was nuts about him and he wrecked me. Unrequited love, blah, blah, blah…Are you going to take this table or not?”

Daniel shook his head. “Nope! Tough love time, sweetheart. Forget the mistakes that I _know_ about, if you ask me based on this reaction, that guy out there is the real deep seeded cause of all your issues. And you, Riley Nevin, are going to face it because, I love you, but you’ve got more issues than a magazine rack and all it does it hold you back.”

Riley looked up at him with a fire in her eyes. “Fuck you, Daniel.”

“Yep…fuck me, fuck you, fuck him…fuck it all. Get mad at me all you want, Ri. You’ll just have to get glad again. I’m doing this for you. I’m out…I’ll see you at home.”

Despite her tense posture and refusal to return the embrace, Daniel pulled her into a quick hug and then disappeared into the breakroom. Riley walked back to the kitchen door and peered out at the men looking over their menus. Determined to get through it as quickly and painlessly as possible, she dried her eyes and pulled out her order pad before heading to the table.

“Good evening, gentleman” she greeted them, keeping her eyes trained on the well-dressed man in the suit. “I’m sorry again for the wait, we’re a bit short staffed this late at night. Can I start you off with some drinks?”

“We’ll just have a bottle of whiskey and four glasses” Drake replied as Riley avoided looking in his direction.

“Great. One bottle of whiskey coming right up. Anything else, or do you need another minute with the menus?”

“How about steaks for the table?” the younger looking man said.

“Ahhh…a filet with a nice bearnaise sauce would be lovely…and do you have wine list?”

Between her peak level anxiety over her proximity to Drake and their rapid fire requests, Riley began to get flustered.

“Guys…relax! Give the woman a chance” Drake demanded.

Caught off guard by his tone, she made the mistake of looking in his direction. When he broke from the glare he was shooting his friends, he turned to look up at her with a soft smile. Their eyes met and the surprise on his face was evident. Riley did her best not to react as her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

“Emily?”

“I’m sorry?” she replied.

“Emily…Emily Nevin, right?”

“Ummm…no.” The lie rolled off her tongue and came out without even thinking. Pointing to her name tag she said, “The name’s Riley. Sorry, I should have led with that. It’s been a hectic night.”

Drake’s face dropped into a frown as he continued to study her. Riley counted her breaths in her head to remain calm and not give herself away. Drake shook his head as if trying to clear a fog. “Wow…ah, right. Sorry. You just…you look _exactly_ like someone I used to know a long time ago, except she was blonde.”

Riley laughed nervously. “Can’t say I’ve ever been blonde a day in my life” she lied. “So…need another minute?” she asked pointing to the menus. “Sorry to say, the closest thing we have to steak is the deluxe burger and our wine list is so short, I’ve got it memorized. House red or house white?”

“House white?” the well-dressed man gasped.

“Tariq…for Christ’s sake, we’re not in a damn 5-star restaurant” Drake huffed. “Just the whiskey…four glasses, four deluxe burgers.”

Riley looked around the table at the three men and then back at Drake curiously. “Four?”

Drake nodded his head to something over her shoulder and Riley turned around to find another man standing behind her. They were so close, there was barely a breath between them. Looking up, she met his gaze and found herself swimming in the deep blue color of his eyes. With blonde hair and chiseled features, he stood nearly as tall as she remembered Drake being, but he held himself with an air of importance. “Oh…um, hi. I didn’t know anyone else was joining this party.”

“Sorry I’m late. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss…?”

“Uh…Riley. I’m Riley. It’s a pleasure to meet you too. Let me go put in your order. I’ll be right back.”

Riley rushed back behind the bar, barely registering that Daniel shouted a goodbye on his way out the door. She steadied her shaky hand to punch the order into the computer and grabbed the glasses and whiskey while stealing occasional glances back at the table. Tariq and the younger man whose name she didn’t know yet, were huddled around the young man’s phone and she caught pieces of their conversation as they bickered about clubs. Drake was engaged in conversation with his friend who had arrived late. Their tone was much more hushed and she caught them looking in her direction once or twice. It made her a bit paranoid because she couldn’t tell if she had convinced Drake that she wasn’t who he thought she was. By the way he kept looking at her, it was becoming evident that she had not. Eager to get away from his focused gaze, she ducked into the kitchen to pull a few extra bottles of whiskey from the stock room.

As soon as Riley was out of view, Drake finally turned back to his friend. “Do you see what I’m talking about, Liam?”

“She does seem uncomfortable with you looking at her” Liam observed. “I’m not sure that means she’s Emily. In fairness, you are a stranger in a bar and I’m sure she has to deal with her fair share of creeps.”

“I’m not being a creep, Li. I’m telling you…it’s her. Look.” Drake reached into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet. Stretching the slot holding his credit cards, he slipped a finger in the back and pulled out a small photograph, slamming it on the table and pointing at it emphatically. “Look at that and you tell me that is not the same girl.” The photo was obviously old, faded and slightly worn from years of being pulled in and out of the wallet, but the faces were clear. A young Drake stood smiling in a tuxedo next to a beautiful, young blonde girl with bright hazel eyes and a brilliant smile, wearing an off-white ballgown covered in embroidered flowers. It wasn’t Liam’s first time seeing the photo, Drake was never without it. After nearly three years in the US, when Drake had returned to Cordonia after an assassination attempt on Liam and his family, he had been quiet, reserved, closed off. It took some time for Liam to notice because he had been dealing with his own traumas but once he was in a better place, he was finally able to get Drake to open up. Of all the things he learned about Drake’s time in America, Emily had always stood out. The way Drake talked about her, the look in his eyes, was just different than anything Liam had seen before. When they were teenagers, Drake had no problem getting girls, but none ever held his interest for very long. After Drake’s return, he’d casually see someone for a short period of time or partake in drunken one-night stands, but he always maintained walls and avoided getting attached. Everything he shared about Emily, to the outside observer would have sounded like they were nothing more than close friends, _best_ friends. But Liam wasn’t an outside observer; he and Drake were as close as any brothers could be even though they didn’t share blood. So, while Drake never came right out and said it, Liam knew without a doubt that he had been in love with her.

“There is definitely a resemblance my friend. I will give you that.”

“A resemblance? Fuck, Li, she doesn’t look like she’s aged a damn day, same face, same eyes! Even that fake smile she keeps giving us matches this real one. The only difference is her damn hair and we all know how easily women change that.”

“Okay, Drake! I concede. You’d certainly know better than I. So…what do you want to do about it?”

Drake ran a shaky hand through his hair before grabbing his whiskey and downing it in one shot. “I don’t know man.”

“Drake, it’s been what…seven years? Perhaps she doesn’t remember you or…it’s really not her. Her name tag says ‘Riley’, the cook called her Riley, the fella who left a short time ago yelled ‘Bye Ri.’ I highly doubt she orchestrated such an elaborate plan in such a short time to conceal her identity and throw you off.”

“She _knows_ me…there’s no way she’d forget and…she tried, she tried to hide it and I’ll give it to her, she almost did but for a split second…I saw it in her eyes when she looked at me.”

“Well my friend, then the only thing to do is see if we can get her to crack.” Liam turned and looked at the swinging door with a mischievous smile just as Riley reentered the dining room.

Putting on her best customer service smile, she returned to the table and set down their glasses and the bottle of whiskey.

“Thank you, Miss Riley. Your service is greatly appreciated” the blonde man said, smiling up at her. She hadn’t noticed it on their first interaction, but he had a slight accent, clearly not from New York; quite possibly not from anywhere in the US.

“Um…you’re welcome? Just doing my job” she shrugged.

“I fear I didn’t properly introduce myself. My name is Liam, and well, you met the guys already.”

“Unofficially, yes.”

“Oh…well, please…let me rectify that. This is Tariq, Maxwell and…” Liam paused rather curiously, searching Riley’s face the way Drake had moments before. She did her best to remain calm and return his curious expectant gaze.

“Cat got your tongue?” she laughed.

Liam shook his head. “Cat got my what?”

“Your tongue? You stopped talking…did you forget your friend’s name?”

“Oh, no…no. Sorry…this is Drake.”

Something in his tone seemed to imply that she should know that, but she maintained her trained smile.

“Well, its nice to meet you all. Its not often I get customers who introduce themselves.”

“No…I guess not. You’ll have to forgive us. We’re not from around here.”

“You don’t say?” she replied sarcastically.

“That obvious, huh?”

“Little bit” Riley said, holding up her thumb and forefinger to indicate a small amount.

“We’d love to see more of the city tonight, this is a celebration after all. Are you a native New Yorker? Where do you recommend we go?”

In her frantic state she had completely forgotten that this was a bachelor party. Her stomach knotted at the thought that it could be Drake getting married. She immediately tried to shove the thought down, hoping her face didn’t betray her. After all this time, it shouldn’t bother her at all. “New Yorker…born and bred” she lied. “I guess where to go all depends on what you’re into.”

“Hmmm…good point. I think some of us,” he said, pointing to Maxwell and Tariq, “are a bit focused on the club scene.”

“Well, you’ll find plenty of those. Let me think on it while I grab your food. I’m sure I can come up with a good one for you.”

Riley turned to walk to the kitchen and could feel them still watching her. 

“Smooth, Li” Drake huffed once she was out of ear shot. “You really thought that would work? That she would just blurt out my name because you _paused_ …”

“Patience, Drake. The night is young.”

Riley turned, quickly glancing over her shoulder once she reached the bar. Tariq and Maxwell seemed far too engrossed in planning the evening to care about her presence, but it was obvious that Drake was suspicious and had shared his suspicions with Liam. Bypassing the window where she could easily grab their food, she barreled into the kitchen and let out a dramatic sigh. Behind her, Joe threw open the office door.

“What the hell are you doing now?”

“Fuck” she muttered under her breath, turning around to face him. “Patiently waiting for the food for my one and _only_ table.”

“Don’t you have side work you could be doing?”

Riley held up her hand and began counting on her fingers for emphasis. “The bar is closed up, the dishes are done except for what is in use by _four_ people, all the tables have been stocked and closed down, the trash was taken out under your oh-so-watchful eye and the floor is swept. This place is ready to shut down as soon as the table you insisted on seating ten minutes before closing time finishes their meal and gets the hell out” she huffed, finally taking a breath.

“Watch your tone unless you want to find yourself on the unemployment line. And for God’s sake, get out of the fucking kitchen.” With that, Joe slammed the door and returned to his paper work. Carl, the line cook, gave her a sympathetic look and nodded to the four burgers in the window before he set to work cleaning the grill. Riley rolled her shoulders and rubbed her temples trying to quell the built-up tension and returned to the dining room to deliver the food.

Setting the burgers down, she reached into her apron to pull out a stack of napkins and noticed Liam smiling up at her.

“Thank you, this looks delicious, Emily.”

“Riley” she said emphatically.

“Oh, goodness. I apologize. My friend Drake here was just telling me about an old flame…Emily. I must have had the name stuck in my head. Please forgive me, Riley.”

“No apology necessary” she said calmly. She turned back to the bar quickly when she felt the tears threatening in her eyes. 

“You’re freaking her out, man” Drake hissed.

“How else do you expect to get her to crack? You already tried asking if she was Emily…it didn’t work. If you have any better ideas, please, share them.”

Drake shook his head and slammed another shot of whiskey before biting into his burger, trying to ignore the knot forming in his stomach.

Needing to get away, Riley grabbed some paper towels and toilet paper and headed to the restrooms to do her end of night checks. Grateful for the solitude, she leaned against the wall next to the sink and let the tears fall as Liam’s words echoed in her head. “ _An old flame.”_ “Old flame my ass” she muttered. Clearly, she and Drake had very different recollections of their time together. Morbid curiosity had her wondering exactly what Drake’s revisionist history was, but she kept telling herself that she didn’t care enough to find out. They had been in her bar for close to an hour and she hadn’t cracked, even though it was evident they were trying to break her. She’d be damned if she was going to give in now. With the bathroom fully stocked, she splashed some water on her face and returned to the bar. Across from where she was wiping down for possibly the twentieth time, Maxwell was waving an empty bottle of whiskey in the air. Grabbing a fresh bottle, she added it to their tab and printed the check, hoping they’d take the hint.

When she arrived at the table with her trained smile, she took the bottle from Maxwell and placed down the new one with the check sticking out underneath.

“Thanks, Riley!” Maxwell exclaimed, starting to show signs of his inebriation. “We ran out before we could toast the man of the hour.” A small part of her wanted to hang around and hear the toast, still wondering who was getting married but she opted instead to politely nod and return to the bar. Fifteen minutes later as she was finishing putting away a rack of glasses Carl had found in the dish room, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, Liam’s hypnotic blue eyes were trained on her and he was grinning from ear to ear.

“I think we’re about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you…and apologize. I know we kept you late and my friends can be…demanding.”

“Please, you were fine. I get paid to be here. Netflix and boxed wine will still be waiting for me regardless of when I get home.”

Liam’s smile dissipated as his expression became much more serious. “Netflix and…boxed wine? Is that a thing?”

“Now you sound like your friend Tariq…I take it you’re accustomed to the finer things?”

“You could say that…” he nodded.

“Well…when you wait tables for a living, the income doesn’t exactly allow for finer things. $12.99 for a box of Moscato that lasts me a week is just my speed.”

“If you’d allow me…maybe I could treat you to a glass of something a step above that, as a thank you for your troubles tonight. We were still hoping for a club recommendation and we’d certainly enjoy it if you’d join us.”

Liam’s eyes were gentle and pleading, his expression returning to a hopeful smile. Inside, her emotional impulses were at war with her logical mind. Every bit of her logic knew that being anywhere near Drake was a _huge_ mistake and that Liam was working with Drake to try to root her out. But her heart…her heart was fluttering as this attractive and courteous man was looking at her so adoringly and something in her wanted to believe that he might actually be interested in her. Daniel had just been telling her to open herself up. Granted, Drake’s friend probably wasn’t the best place to start but knowing she’d probably never see any of them again after tonight, it couldn’t hurt to use it as a first step. The alternative of sitting home wallowing and reliving the past wasn’t exactly appealing.

“I, um…I…sure. Yes, I’d be happy to join you. I know a great place. Give me a few minutes to get changed and I’ll meet you out front.”

Behind his back, Liam was giving Drake a thumbs up.


	2. Like We Never Loved at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley agrees to go out with the guys when she gets off work, despite the fact that it will mean being around Drake and continuing to lie. Memories from a past she's tried to forget come back and she calls Liam out on his obvious attempts to get the truth.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be flashbacks throughout this story...in order to avoid disrupting the flow, I am not going to change fonts or add headers to indicate the year. There will be (......) leading into and ending each flashback and the most obvious tell will be the use of MC's former name, Emily. Just for grounding purposes, Emily is 16 and just finished her Junior year of high school when she first meets Drake, who is 20 and just finished his 2nd year of college.
> 
> ***All characters, general storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_You never looked so good, As you did last night_  
_Underneath the city lights, There walking with your friend_  
_Laughing at the moon, I swear you looked right through me_

Riley walked into the break room silently cursing herself for what she had just agreed to. From the moment she had seen Drake’s face, she had wanted to run away and here she was preparing for a night out that included him. Grabbing her bag from her locker, she pulled out the green party dress she had brought in anticipation of going to a club with Daniel, immediately wishing she had something else. It was her favorite dress but now that her plans included a group of strange men…strange men and Drake…she thought it would look like she was trying too hard. Unfortunately she had no other options. She slipped on the dress that was form-fitting and sat off her shoulders and threw her uniform into her bag. Letting down her braided bun, her dark violet hair fell in gentle waves framing her face. After applying some eyeliner and some nude lipgloss, she hooked on her necklaces and plopped on the bench. Her hands trembled slightly as she reached into her tote for her phone and wallet. When they were customers and she was the waitress, it was easy to excuse herself from their searching gaze or offer short answers to their probing questions. Now, going out with them would mean she’d be compiling lie upon lie all night long, making it more likely she’d slip up. “Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we set out to deceive” she muttered to herself as she unlocked her phone. It was something her mom used to say when she or her brother would get caught in a lie. She had never been a good liar. Now the first step in her continued deception was taking the guys somewhere that she wouldn’t get carded. If Drake somehow saw her ID and last name, the jig was up.

 **Riley:** Hey Daniel…hope I’m not ‘interrupting’…is Logan working the door at Kismet tonight?

She nervously tapped her foot while she waited for his reply. Daniel’s brother was a bouncer at one of the hottest clubs in town. If he was working, it would be a win/win. They could skip the line and he wouldn’t card her. When the reply bubbles popped up, she waited with bated breath. At this point she had kept the guys waiting much longer than she intended and she felt guilty but deep down, part of her hoped they’d give up and leave. _Ding_.

 **Daniel:** Yep! He’s there till 4 AM. I take it the night is going well?

 **Riley:** Shut up

 **Daniel:** Oh come on, it can’t be that bad

 **Riley:** Don’t pretend to know my pain

 **Daniel:** Sex and booze are the perfect cure for pain

 **Riley:** I hate you right now

 **Daniel:** <3

Riley huffed and threw her phone back in her bag. She quickly moved things around in her wallet so nothing with her name would be visible and stuffed her tip money inside. Mustering all of her strength, she steeled her nerves to head outside.

\-------------------------------------------

Drake anxiously paced on the street outside the bar. When Liam approached Emily, or Riley, whoever she claimed to be, on their way out, he gave no indication of what his plan was. As they talked, Drake noticed Liam giving the thumbs up and thought maybe he had gotten some information. But moments later when they walked out the door and Liam insisted they wait, Drake felt the knot in his stomach double in size.

“What the hell are we waiting for, Li? What did she say?”

“Just relax Drake.”

Maxwell stood bopping and swaying to an imaginary beat, regarding his friends curiously. “You’re even more broody than usual, Drake. What’s the matter, you got the hots for the waitress?” 

Drake clinched his fists as he rounded on Maxwell. “Shut it, Beaumont or I’ll shut it for you.”

“I need everyone to shut up” Liam demanded. Drake and Maxwell both turned and stared at Liam, wide eyed at his out of character outburst. “This is my night and I asked you to wait, so we wait.”

A moment later the door to the bar swung open and Riley stepped out onto the sidewalk.

“Wow” Drake exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Riley met his gaze. The look in his eyes stirred her…the look he gave her once upon a time, in those moments where she thought she actually meant something to him. “Wow?”

Drake ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I…almost didn’t recognize you” he stammered, quickly averting his eyes.

“That uniform wasn’t doing you justice” Tariq said.

“Yeah! The waitress is hot!” Maxwell exclaimed.

“Ahem. Her name is Riley” Liam scolded. “And I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.”

Riley though was oblivious to what was being said around her; she hadn’t taken her eyes off of Drake. There he stood, bathed in the city lights and she was overcome with the same warmth she had felt the first time she ever laid eyes on him. After years of trying to forget, the memory just washed over her……

……“Two minutes, two minutes…it’s just two minutes” Emily muttered as she peeled into the parking lot of _Scoops Restaurant and Ice Cream_. Inside she cursed her parents for making her share a car with her brother Drew. Only a little more than six months removed from her sixteenth birthday, they insisted she didn’t need her own. Sharing, however, was always causing problems and now it made her late for the first time in three months on the job. As she got to the back of the building she noticed an unfamiliar car parked in ‘her spot’ and huffed at having to take one further away. Racing through the lot and in the door, she barely registered her best friend, Lynn, laughing at her. In the break room she threw down her things, tied on her apron and raced to get behind the ice cream fountain.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry” she muttered as she passed her boss, Kathy.

“Emily, it’s fine. It’s a just a few minutes, I know you don’t make a habit of it.” Hearing the reassuring words, she relaxed a little bit. Her parents had raised her to work hard, she would hate to ever give the impression that she wasn’t willing to.

Lynn stood leaning on the counter with her arms crossed as Emily bustled around checking the freezers and toppings containers, making sure they were well stocked for the evening. Being nearly inseparable as they were, Emily had helped Lynn get the job and had almost immediately regretted it. Their shifts together were always fun but Emily ended up doing most of the work. They were low on coffee ice cream and since Lynn hadn’t grabbed a back-up, Emily went to the walk-in freezer to get it. When she returned, Kathy was in the fountain area talking to Lynn.

“Hey, Emily. I was just telling Lynn I changed around some shift assignments. I’m going to have her hostess tonight. Think you can handle things back here yourself?”

Logically, she knew the answer was no; Friday nights were non-stop order tickets for the fountain and now that it was June and school was out, it would probably be worse. But it wasn’t her place to tell Kathy how to run things. “Sure thing!” she replied with a smile.

Thirty minutes later the first wave of the rush came. The restaurant was filled and Emily’s ticket printer was getting a workout. She grabbed slips as quickly as they came in, clipping them up to the rack and setting to work. No matter how fast she moved, she couldn’t get ahead. Throwing the order she just finished into the window, she turned back to lean over the freezer and reached for a scoop when suddenly a large, warm hand came over top of hers. It felt almost electric, yet somehow comforting.

“I can handle my slips if you want some help.”

Emily’s gaze trailed from their joined hands upwards until she was staring into a pair of sparkling hazel eyes. The flecks of green seemed to glisten under the harsh florescent lights. They both moved to stand upright at the same time and he looked down at their hands with a blush rising to his cheeks as he pulled his hand away. Emily was by no means short at 5’9” but she had to strain her neck to look up and respond to the gorgeous stranger in front of her. “Umm…sure…sure, yeah, that would be great if you’re not too busy out there. I, ahh…don’t know which ones are yours though.”

His eyes continued to sparkle as he chuckled. “Right, sorry. That’s me,” he said pointing at two slips. “We haven’t met yet, I’m Drake…first night.”

“First night? And you’re already on your own with tables and can handle making sundaes?”

“Right…first night _back_ , I should say. I worked here last summer between classes.”

“Oh? You, ahh…you go to school around here?” It was clear by looking at him that he was older. Everything about the way he carried himself was different than the boys she was used to…this was a man.

“Yeah, I go to Taylor. Just finished my second year.”

Quick math told her he was about four years older than her. Before she could pepper him with more questions, the buzz of more slips on the printer pulled her from their locked gaze. “I should ah…get those.”

“Right…right. Sorry, came back to help and put you further behind. But, I, um…didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh…Emily, I’m Emily.” She couldn’t help the stupid grin on her face as he smiled at her. He grabbed his slips from the rack and they both set to work, occasionally stealing glances at each other. When he was done, he loaded up a tray with his orders and headed back toward the dining room.

“Catch you later, Em. I’ll come back to help more if I can.”

“Looking forward to it.” And she was. All night she smiled each time she caught a glimpse of him and longed to spend just five more minutes with him. When the crew left work that night, she saw him going to the unfamiliar car that had taken her spot. From that night forward, she found herself hopeful to see that car each time she came to work…she was hooked……

……“So, where are we headed, Riley?” Liam asked, breaking her from thought.

“What, she’s our tour guide now?” Drake asked, the disgust evident in his tone.

Riley was silent, glaring daggers at him for a moment before turning to Liam with a smile. “Kismet. Hottest club in town…but quite a walk, we should grab a cab.”

“No need, we have transportation” Liam replied, gesturing to a limo just down the street. Maxwell grabbed Riley’s hand and began pulling her toward the limo like an anxious child on Christmas morning. Behind them, she could hear bits and pieces of Drake and Liam quietly arguing.

“I’m doing this for you…so play nice” Liam hissed. Riley’s heart dropped at Liam’s admission that he had invited her for Drake. Climbing into the limo, she vowed to herself to stay for one drink; she wasn’t going to give them the chance to interrogate her. After giving the address to the driver, she settled into her seat beside Liam. Drake sat along the back, brooding and staring out the window. When he felt her eyes on him, he turned in her direction, his expression haunted. She had seen that look before too…on the last day she ever saw him; he looked like he was hurting...it was empty, it was like she was no one; like he was looking right through her. Turning away before he could see the wetness in her eyes, she tried to fill her voice with enthusiasm and started telling them all about the club.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the glowing building in the warehouse district. A line of twenty-somethings looking to party wrapped down and around the block.

“Um…are we going to be able to get in?” Maxwell asked nervously.

“Of course we will…you’re with me” Riley said confidently. They all climbed out of the limo right at the front of the line where a large, muscular man stood dressed in all black. “Hey Logan!”

The bouncer turned and broke into a smile when he saw Riley waving. “Ri Ri, what’s up, girl?” he asked, pulling her into a hug.

“My new friends here are from out of town and looking to party…one of ‘em is getting married” she said, swirling her finger to point at all of them since she had no clue who the bachelor was. “Can we skip all this shit?” she asked, nodding toward the line.

“Of course! Just need to see IDs guys.” Logan reached his hand out to the men who were all pulling out their wallets.

“How come she doesn’t get carded?” Drake muttered.

“Benefits of knowing people” Riley shrugged.

Once inside, Maxwell headed straight for the dance floor while Liam grabbed the first open booth he saw. Tariq tried flagging down a waitress for bottle service in opposition of Drake’s practical approach of heading straight for the bar. Riley hesitated for a moment and opted to slide into the booth across from Liam.

“Thanks for bringing us here. Looks like the guys are having fun already.”

Riley scanned the room. Tariq had given up his pursuit and stood awkwardly on the edge of the dance floor, Drake stood brooding in a corner by the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand and Maxwell was already surrounded by girls on the dance floor. “Well…I’d say Maxwell is at least. What about you? Do you like it here?”

“What I am enjoying most is the company. And I do believe I owe you a drink. So what will the lady have?”

Riley cringed internally at how hard he was trying. Knowing her penchant for overdoing it with wine and running off at the mouth, she opted for something where she knew she’d stop at one. “Double shot of whiskey on the rocks, please.”

Liam’s eyes widened in surprise. “I thought we were going for a step up from boxed wine.”

“What can I say? It’s been a rough night and I need something a little stronger.”

“Any particular reason the night was so hard?”

“You really want to know? I’m not sure me venting will give you the best impression of me.”

“Nonsense. I’m a very good listener and I don’t judge.”

“Well, let’s see...I hate my job and my boss is an asshole. My roommate slash only friend ditched me for a last minute date and...oh, yeah...I’m here with you, not because you like me but because Mr. Dark and Broody over there has you convinced I’m someone that I’m not.”

Liam’s eyes went wide. “Was I that obvious?”

“Painfully so.”

“Riley, please, I do deeply apologize. I was just trying to help my dearest friend. You’re wrong on one account though...I do like you, regardless of who you are or are not.”

Riley rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you the charmer.”

“I meant every word.”

“So why’s it so important to him?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your friend...this girl that he seems to think I am, why’s she important to him?” Riley knew she was treading into dangerous territory but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

“I’m honestly not even sure I know the full story...I just know it’s been years since he’s seen her and once upon a time, she meant the world to him.”

Riley bit the inside of her cheek to stop a scoff from escaping her lips. With years of diplomatic training, there was nothing Liam missed...watching her intently, he knew she was trying not to react.

Riley looked back at him thoughtfully, searching for words...”Still seems strange to me” she shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Strange how?”

“Well think about it...he thinks I’m her, right?”

“Yes...”

“And that I’m lying about being her?”

“Also correct...”

“Soooo...please tell me you’re following my logic here?”

Liam laughed. “Afraid not...go on.”

“He fucked up...if he thinks someone would lie to avoid him, he knows he did something that would make her not want to see him and well...if that’s the case then she couldn’t have possibly ‘meant the world’ to him.”

“Hmmm...that’s an interesting assessment.”

“But you don’t agree?”

“Well...as I said, I don’t know the whole story but yes, obviously _something_ happened. But I know for certain how he felt about her. Knowing Drake as I do though, I’m fairly sure he probably wasn’t good at letting _her_ know.”

Riley shrugged. “His loss then” she said, ready to let the subject go. “Any more ‘are you Emily’ questions, or can we get those drinks now?”

Liam laughed. “Your wish is my command, Riley. Be right back.”

Liam slid from the booth and headed to the bar. Riley glanced around the club and saw that Tariq had joined Maxwell on the dance floor and Drake had assumed the role of awkward bystander on the edge of it. “Still doesn’t dance” she muttered to herself. “At least that wasn’t a lie.” Over at the bar, Liam stood waiting to get the attention of a bartender. Taking advantage of the moment alone, he pulled out his phone and did the one thing he’d promised Drake for seven years he’d never do...

 **Liam** : Bastien...I need you to look into someone for me. Please find me anything you can on Emily Nevin.

Confident he was doing the right thing in enlisting the head of the King's Guard to investigate, Liam slipped his phone back in his pocket and threw a tip down on the bar. With drinks now in hand, he returned to the booth where Riley sat waiting and slid her drink across the table. He watched intently as she drew a long sip and savored the burn before setting it down again.

“Thanks, I guess this makes us even.”

“Hmmm….you’re right. Now I’ll have to hope you drink slow or come up with another excuse to get you to stay.”

“You’ve got your work cut out for you...I have a one drink limit when I go out with strangers.”

Liam laughed. “Does that mean you do this often?”

“Heh...no, this is actually a first.”

“Then perhaps you could reassess your limit.”

Riley raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so anxious for me to stay if you’re done interrogating me?”

“I didn’t _just_ ask you out to question you. I told you...I like you, Riley. Honestly, hanging out with you is the most fun I’ve had this entire vacation.”

Riley looked at him with wide eyes, for a moment, not sure what to say. If she was being honest, she liked him too. Something about him set her at ease despite the complete panic she had initially felt over seeing Drake. She wanted to believe him but it struck her as odd that he’d feel that way, especially when he was meant to be celebrating with his friends. 

“Oh….um…that’s sweet” she finally said with a hint of hesitation in her voice. “I guess that means you haven’t really been enjoying yourself very much.”

“No, no…its been wonderful, but…there was one thing I wanted to do while we were here and…”

“And what would that be?”

“It’s…well…you’re probably going to think it’s silly, but I have always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty but we never got around to it. And now its our last day here…I don’t mean to sound ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelor party. They’ve done their best, but I am not in the mood to celebrate.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “This...this is _your_ bachelor party?”

“Umm...yes” he replied bashfully. “I guess I should have mentioned that.”

“Ya think?” she scoffed.

“You see, the thing is...”

“That you’re looking to get laid?” she interrupted. “I can see how admitting you’re engaged would put a damper on that. Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on sleeping with you anyway. But don’t let me stop you...look around, you could have your pick.”

“No, no, Riley...you misunderstand. That’s not it at all.”

“Please...stop, really. We just met, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I’m not judging.”

“But I want to explain. The truth is... I don’t actually know who I am going to marry yet…only that I’ll have to pick a fiancé by the end of the year.”

A look of sheer confusion crossed Riley’s face. “You have to what, now?”

“Well…as I mentioned earlier, we’re not from around here...we are from a small Mediterranean county...Cordonia. Have you heard of it?”

“No, can’t say that I have.”

Liam was struck by her answer, it seemed genuine and he made a mental note of it before continuing. “We aren’t very well known...once I begin my reign, I hope to change that.”

“Your...reign?”

“Yes. That’s the truth of it...Cordonia is a traditional monarchy and I am the Crown Prince.”

“Riiiiight...is this all part of the act? You tell me you have a secret identity hoping I’ll say ‘I do too’? Christ, for the last time, I’m not fucking Emily.”

“You really think I’d do that?”

“I don’t know you...how the hell would I know what you’re capable of?”

“Google me.”

“What?” she scoffed.

“Google me! Pull out your phone and google me, google my country.”

Riley eyed him suspiciously and sighed as she reached into her bag for her phone. When she opened the browser she typed ‘Crown Prince’ and then looked up at him. “Spell it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Cordonia...spell it. I can’t spell the name of a damn country I’ve never heard of.”

“C-o-r-d-o-n-i-a.”

Riley hit search and tapped ‘Images’; her screen filled with pictures of Liam. She selected the first one and it led her to an article on trade policy, where Liam was pictured in formal wear shaking hands with another man. The caption read: _Crown Prince of Cordonia Liam Rhys meets with Italian Prime Minister Giuseppe Conte as the two countries open discussions on trade._

“Satisfied?” Liam asked.

Riley threw her phone back in her bag and rolled her eyes. “Fine...you’re a Prince. What does that have to do with your bachelor party?”

“Our laws require I be engaged or married in order to take the throne. My father is aging and will retire soon, so...I must choose someone to marry.”

“Chose someone? You make it sound like you pick from a catalog!”

“It’s not _quite_ like that, but I’m sure it’s very different from whatever your traditional views on love are.”

Riley scoffed. “I don’t have any traditional views on love.” Liam watched as her eyes drifted to the dance floor. “I learned a long time ago not to expect much.”

“Why would you…”

“Would you excuse me?” Riley interrupted. Without waiting for a response, she bolted from the booth.


	3. Boys Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley takes Liam on an adventure and tries to live in the moment. Liam is intrigued by Riley but holds back as his gut tells him he'd be betraying Drake. Learning more about Liam's friends, Riley learns that her first love was based on half truths and feels the heartbreak and anger all over again. When the night is over, Riley tells Daniel all about her impromptu fairytale. Meanwhile, Liam gets some results from Bastien regarding the investigation and formulates a plan that goes against his very nature.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows a role reversal from canon for Liam and Drake. 
> 
> ***All characters, general storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Momma said there’d be boys like you  
Tearing my heart in two, doing what you do, best  
Taking me for a ride, telling me pretty little lies  
But with you, I can’t resist_  
  


Riley rushed across the dance floor, not even caring that she nearly ran people over, including Drake and Maxwell. It would have been easy to walk out and disappear but she knew it would raise suspicions. Instead she sought refuge in the ladies room. The line was out the door but she didn’t need a stall so she pushed her way through and slumped against the counter. It didn’t phase her that she had an audience for her breakdown. As she cried over the sink, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up in the mirror.

“Forget him…he’s an asshole” the obviously drunk, barely legal girl standing beside her loudly slurred out. A chorus of “Yeahs” in solidarity broke out from the other ladies filling the room. “Just go back out there and pick yourself a different one.” Riley laughed, but there was no joy in it.

“Thanks” she replied as she splashed water on her face. “But I’m an asshole magnet, and when I get a good one, I end up not wanting him.”

“Keep trying sister. You just need to find the right prince.” At that, the girl stumbled back out into the noise of the club. Riley shook her head as she watched her go. While the pep talk hadn’t exactly been helpful, it did give Riley an idea and she pulled out her phone.

 **Riley:** Oh, Daniel….best buddy, my pal…

Reply bubbles popped up and Daniel responded shockingly quick for someone on a date.

 **Daniel** : What do you want, Ri?

 **Riley:** I’ve reconsidered our deal

 **Daniel:** Deal?

 **Riley:** I take back my dishes and laundry request…I need your boat

 **Daniel:** **😳** you mean my DAD’s boat????

 **Riley:** Potato potato

 **Daniel:** **😂** you realize that statement loses its meaning when its written?

 **Riley:** Shut up, you knew what I meant. Can I use the boat or not?

 **Daniel:** Fine…I’ll text Logan to give you his key.

 **Riley** : Thank you, thank you, thank you

With a dab of powder to conceal her red eyes, she returned to the booth where Liam sat looking lost in thought. “Let’s go.”

He looked up at her questioningly. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“Should I grab the guys?”

“Nope…just us. Don’t worry, I’m not kidnapping you.”

“I hadn’t even considered that. I’m, uh, not usually allowed to travel without security. This trip was meant to be on the condition I remain anonymous.”

“Liam…I don’t care about your title and you won’t be in any danger…I just want to show you something.”

“I suppose you’re not going to take no for an answer?”

“Nope.”

“Then I happily surrender to your demands.”

Riley grabbed Liam by the hand and led him back out to the street. If any of his friends noticed, they didn’t say anything. She ran up and talked to Logan and got the boat key. They walked the short distance through the warehouse district down to the docks where there was a small marina. After punching in the gate code, she walked slowly having to count the boat slips since it was too dark to see the slip numbers. When she found the right one, she climbed aboard and turned to Liam with a smile.

“Aren’t you getting on?”

Liam looked on hesitantly. “I thought you said I wouldn’t be in any danger.”

“You’re not.”

“So…you know how to drive this thing?”

“Of course, now get on. You’re wasting time.”

Riley undid the ropes, started the engine and pulled out of the slip, minding her speed in the no wake zone until she was in the open water. They cruised along in companionable silence for a while as Liam took in the sights of the city looming behind them.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” he asked, turning back to her.

“Come on, Liam. You seem like an educated man…can’t you guess?”

“Well, I guess…”. Before he could finish, the mist around them started to lift and directly in front of them in the distance, the Statue of Liberty came into view. “Oh, Riley! How did you do this?”

“My roommate owed me a favor for staying late at work tonight. This is his dad’s boat. I just thought…well, with everything you told me about your life and upcoming choices, I thought you deserved this.”

Tearing his gaze from the statue, he reached out and placed his hand over hers on the throttle. “No one has ever done anything like this for me.”

“Really?” she replied, clearly shocked. “You’re a prince, don’t people do things for you like, _all the time_?”

“Royal life has it’s perks, but…no one has ever gone out of their way to really listen to me and make my dreams come true.”

Riley slowed the boat to a stop right at the edge of the markers in open water. “I’m sorry we can’t go closer…no private boats allowed beyond this.”

“This is perfect. You are…amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like you.” She blushed under the intensity of his gaze. “I want to know more about you, Riley. You can do anything. _Be_ anything. What is _your_ dream?”

Riley tried to fight the emotions rising inside her. “No one has asked me that in years. I, um…I think I lost sight of my dreams a long time ago. I know I want to travel and see the world but that sounds so cliché; everyone says that. More than anything…I just…I just want to rediscover my dreams…I just want to be me again.”

“What happened to make you lose sight of things?”

“That…” she said thoughtfully, “is a very long answer and not something I want to get into. This is your celebration…I don’t want to waste it talking about me or my mistakes.”

“Fair enough…for what it’s worth, Riley…I can tell you have an adventurous and generous spirit. Embrace those things about yourself and I think you will find what you are looking for.”

On impulse, Riley leaned over, her gaze locked on Liam and brought her lips to his. It was a slow and tender kiss, two strangers learning about one another. When they finally broke apart, Liam leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, despite the gnawing guilt he felt. “You are full of surprises.”

“Sorry…I just…I’m not used to anyone seeing me that way anymore and I wanted to, um…thank you.”

With a gentle caress of her cheek, he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and looked back up at the statute. “She really is something. The ultimate symbol of freedom.”

“Is that why you wanted to see it?”

“Partly, yes. Freedom is something I’ve always desired. As a member of the royal family, my actions reflect on my house and all of Cordonia. That alone means my life is on rails…planned. That is something I have never been able to forget, no matter how badly I might want to.”

“Well…I am glad you had the freedom to come on this trip with your friends, and happy that I could help make this happen for you.”

“It really does mean the world to me…both their efforts and yours.”

“So…are you all ‘noble’, are your friends titled and bound by duty too?”

“Ah…I see you’re familiar with the hierarchy of a traditional monarchy.”

Riley laughed. “A little. I studied Political Science and Government in college. Mainly focused on the US, of course, but I branched out into International a time or two.”

“Impressive. So…to answer your question, both Maxwell and Tariq are Lords. Tariq’s father is a Duke and Tariq will someday assume that title. Maxwell has an older brother who is the Duke of their house. Drake is a commoner.”

“Oh! That’s unusual…how exactly does a commoner become friends with a Prince?”

“Drake’s father was the head of the Kings Guard when we were young, so his family lived in the palace most of the time. We became close as children. After, um…after Drake’s father died protecting the King, my father, we took them in permanently and we have been more like brothers ever since.”

A wave of nausea threatened to overpower Riley. The heartache of Drake walking away without a care had been bad enough, but the realization that she had never really known him was unbearable……

……“Come on, Drake! Tell me about your family.”

Drake was staring into his coffee as they sat in their usual booth at the diner that had become their after work hangout. “Nothing to tell, Nevin.”

“That’s not fair…you know all about mine. You and my mom are practically besties.”

“We are not besties” he said, looking up and glaring at her.

“Really?” she said with a raised eyebrow. “You call her Em J…only her closest friends do that.”

Drake shook his head and laughed. “She insisted! You know you’re my Em.”

“I _was_ …now I’m ‘Nevin’ because she’s your bestie. I mean, even if I’m working she sits in your section when they come in to eat. I think she likes you more than she likes me.”

“You’re her _teenage_ daughter…can you blame her?”

Emily hated it when Drake reminded her of her age. It was always his go to excuse when she even hinted at taking their relationship to the next level.

“Whatever…I am _not_ difficult. I’m an angel compared to her at my age. Now, stop deflecting and tell me something.”

“You’re killing me, Nevin. Fine…my family is from Texas. My mother and younger sister live there while I’m here. My father…” Drake looked down, his eyes filled with sadness. “My father was killed when I was fourteen. So…there you have it.”

“Oh god, Drake.” Emily’s eyes welled up with tears. “How?”

“Don’t do that, Em…don’t feel sorry for me, I’m fine. This is why I don’t talk about it.”

“I’m sorry…I just…I can’t imagine.”

“His job was dangerous. I grew up knowing the risks. He did private security for some important people, politicians and stuff. He was killed protecting one of them.”

“That is awful…I…”

“Can we drop it now? Please.”

Emily wiped at the tears in her eyes. “Okay…okay…I, um…thank you for trusting me and telling me.”

Drake just looked at her with a sad smile……

……Liam continued talking about the noble houses of Cordonia and his plans to revitalize some of them. Riley was only hearing half of what he said, as all the half truths Drake ever told her ran through her head. Years of loving him, followed by years of him being the standard she measured all other guys against, and it was all a lie. For a fleeting moment, she considered dropping her ruse and confronting him when they got back to the club. But she pushed it down. The man in that club wasn’t her Drake…her Drake didn’t exist…the man at the club was a stranger, and he didn’t deserve an ounce of honesty from her.

“We should be getting back” Liam said, pulling her from thought. “Maxwell is frantically texting me.”

“Oh…of course. I guess this did take longer than I thought.”

“I don’t regret a minute of it” he replied, a look of longing in his eyes.

“Good.” Riley placed a gentle hand on his cheek and kissed him again but Liam pulled away quickly. If his instincts were correct, he couldn’t do this…he couldn’t betray Drake, no matter how fascinated he was by her.

“Thank you for a wonderful memory, Riley.”

“Thank _you_ , Liam. It was nice to escape for a little while. I guess tomorrow is back to reality for both of us…you go home to Cordonia and I go back to the glamorous establishment where we met.”

“I suppose so…but I am so glad we met.”

“Me too,” she smiled.

They returned to the docks in companionable silence. When they walked out of the marina, the limo was waiting and Maxwell was standing outside.

“Oh, thank god,” Maxwell exclaimed. “I really didn’t want to have to tell Bertrand and Bastien that I lost the future king.”

“My apologies, Maxwell. We lost track of time. Are the others already back at the hotel?”

“Um…no” he replied, opening the door to the limo and revealing the two men sprawled across the seats. “Tariq blacked out from exhaustion…Drake declared residence at the bar after you left and probably severely depleted their whiskey supply.” Knowing exactly why Drake drank himself stupid, Liam’s guilt amplified and beside him, Riley’s stomach was in knots. Her familiar pull toward Drake was present…he was clearly in pain, but her anger squelched her sympathy. He didn’t deserve it. After Riley declined a ride home, with a friendly embrace, Liam said goodnight and they headed to the hotel.

\-------------------------------------

Riley endured the 3 AM subway ride to Brooklyn and wearily climbed the three flights of stairs to her apartment. When she let herself in, she was surprised to see Daniel on the couch, alone.

“Hey. What are you doing up? Where’s your bed buddy?” she asked.

Daniel laughed. “I should be asking you that.”

Riley glared at him. “There was no chance in hell of that happening.”

“Okay…not in a joking mood. Duly noted. Sit…tell me about it.”

Riley tossed her tote bag on a chair and flopped down next to Daniel on the couch, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. “Nothing to tell.”

“Seriously, Ri? You see this guy after seven years and nearly lose it. Then you ended up going out with him and his friends. And to top it off, you borrow my dad’s boat for some mysterious reason. I think there is plenty to tell, so start talking. What happened when you went to the table? Did he recognize you?”

Riley sighed. “Yes.”

“And…? Don’t make me drag this out of you, Ri. Did you guys talk?”

“No…I, um…I told him I wasn’t who he thought I was and pretended not to know him. Happy now.”

“You what? What the fuck…I told you to _face_ your issues. How the hell did you even pull that off anyway? You wear a name tag for Christ’s sake.”

“He’s not an issue I want to face, Daniel. And it was pretty easy to pull off, I look a little different and my name wasn’t Riley when I knew him.”

“Wait, what?”

“I changed my name, Daniel…when I turned 18. My given name is Emily.”

“Why did I not know that?”

Riley lifted her head and looked at Daniel with annoyance. “You realize the whole point of a name change is to no longer be known by your old one, right? It’s not like I go around saying, ‘Hi, I’m Riley but I used to be Emily’ when I meet new people.”

“Fine, fair point, but we will circle back to that. So, if you hid who you were, how did you end up going out with them?”

“His friend invited me…claimed it was to thank me for my service but I knew it was to question me. It was obvious Drake didn’t buy my story and they wanted to prove I was ‘Emily’.”

“And…did they?”

“No, I stuck to my story. Drake avoided me all night so I ended up talking with his friend, Liam. I _think_ I managed to convince Liam that I didn’t know Drake and I called him out on interrogating me. He claimed he was just trying to help Drake because Emily…I…meant the world to him.”

“Wow…and even that didn’t get you to crack?”

“No, because I know it’s bullshit.”

“Do you though? I mean…I have no idea what happened but if his friend is saying it, it must be true.”

“It’s not! Please, drop it.”

“Fine…jeez. So, where did the boat factor in?”

“Well, that’s where things got interesting. So, Liam…are you ready for this?...is the Crown Prince of some country called Cordonia.”

“Ok, now that I call bullshit on.”

“I know, right? I did too, but turns out…it’s true. He made me Google him. Anyway, they were here for _his_ bachelor party even though he hasn’t ‘picked’ a bride yet and the one thing he wanted to do while they were here was see the Statue of Liberty, so…I took him.”

“Look at you being spontaneous! And with a Prince, no less…forget your Cinderella obsession, you just had your very own fairytale. So…did anything um… _happen_ with this Prince?”

“We kissed…twice.”

Daniel laughed. “No better way to stick it to Drake than to get with his best friend.”

“It wasn’t like that. I wasn’t even thinking of Drake at that point. Liam was really sweet, and incredibly good looking and honestly…its not like I will ever see him again. They leave tomorrow and he has to pick a bride, so…it was silly but I was trying to put myself out there, like you said.”

“I’m proud of you, Ri.”

“Thanks,” she replied through a yawn.

“Go get some sleep. You’re on a double tomorrow. But don’t think I am letting you off the hook…I want to hear more about Drake.”

“Fine.” Riley stood up and grabbed her bag, giving Daniel a quick peck on the cheek before heading to her room. Once she was changed, she sat down on the edge of her bed and opened her night table drawer. After a moment of digging, she pulled out a small photograph. It was the only one she kept out; all the pictures and mementos of their time were in a memory box in her closet. She hadn’t looked at the photo, or the box in nearly two years. Her heart swelled at the sight of a handsome young man with his arms wrapped around a smiling young girl…the girl that she used to be. Her thumb traced delicately over his smiling face as a tear fell from her eye. She curled up on her bed and fell asleep, awash in tears with the photo clutched in her hand.

\---------------------------------------

Back at the hotel, just before Liam settled into bed, he checked the text that he had left unread that came in while he was with Riley. Bastien had sent a message asking him to call when he could, there were preliminary findings in the investigation into Emily.

Bastien answered on the first ring. “Good morning, Your Highness.”

“Good morning from New York, Bastien. What do you have for me?” Bastien hesitated. Bastien thought of Drake as a son and knew very intimately what Emily had meant to Drake. He also knew how strongly opposed Drake was to any investigation into finding her. Bound by duty, however, he had to answer to his Prince and future King.

“So far the findings are limited sir…and have led to more questions but the investigation is ongoing. Emily Anne Nevin, born November 11, 1993. Two older siblings, brothers. Father, living, resides in Florida. Mother, deceased. Last known residence appears to be her childhood home in a small town outside of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. There is no record of her moving from there. High school graduate. Registered at Layton College in upstate Pennsylvania and officially withdrew three weeks into her first semester. There is no other record of higher education.”

“That’s not possible” Liam interrupted. “She went to Taylor University, same as Drake.”

“Well sir, that is why I indicated that further questions have been raised. I am still awaiting more detailed records from Taylor but as of now, they were able to tell me that there was no Emily Nevin enrolled between 2011 and 2016. The additional questions were raised by a court filing in 2011.”

“What kind of court filing?”

“Emily Anne Nevin petitioned the county court for a change of name on her eighteenth birthday. The records indicate that the petition was granted however, they are redacted and do not show what her name was changed to.”

“Riley” he whispered.

“Excuse me, sir…did you say something?”

“No, um…nothing of consequence, Bastien. I might have more information on my end but we will discuss it when I return. Please keep me posted on new developments.”

“I will, sir. Good night.”

Liam laid down his phone and though he tried, he was unable to fall asleep. There was nothing concrete, no proof but between Bastien’s info and his instincts, he felt in his gut that the woman who had captivated him all evening and the only woman Drake ever loved, were one in the same. It would be easy to just tell Bastien about Riley and add her name to the investigation but he held back. Instead he decided if he was going to prove this, for Drake, he couldn’t lose track of her. Every decision or plan Liam had made throughout his life was measured and calculated; he avoided risk. In this case, however, the only plan he could devise was perhaps the dumbest and riskiest thing he could have come up with. And if it was going to work, he needed Maxwell’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam now has to deal with the gnawing guilt over possibly betraying Drake. We'll see a bit of an internal struggle for him going forward if he's able to kick his plan into motion.


	4. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley talks with Daniel and shares more about her past with Drake before heading to work for the day. Liam pulls Maxwell into his scheme and sets his plan in motion. With a little help, Maxwell is successful in executing the first step.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***All characters, general storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Say something, I’m giving up on you  
I’ll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would’ve followed you  
Say something, I’m giving up on you_

Riley woke the next morning to the sound of Daniel pounding on her door. Clinching her fists to rub the sleep from her eyes, she crumbled the photo that she forgot she had been holding. Looking down at the now ruined picture, a soft ironic laugh escaped her. One simple action of clinching her fist had turned the photo into a fitting metaphor for their relationship; from the image of perfection to cracked and fragmented.

“Ri! Are you up? You’re going to be late.” Riley shook herself from her trance and opened her door to find Daniel poised to knock again.

“I’m up, I’m up. What time is it?”

“It’s 8:30. You’re cutting it awfully close to make it to work by 10. Just figured I’d wake you so you didn’t have Joe on your ass all day.” 

“Thanks, but you know I could walk in an hour early and he’d still be on my ass all day.”

“True, but maybe it doesn’t have to be from the second you get there…now get moving.”

“Thanks, Daniel.” Riley raised her hand to wave him away and he caught site of the crumpled photo she still clutched.

“That looks like it’s seen better days.”

“Heh, yeah…it’s trash now…crumbled it accidentally when I woke up.”

“Sure you weren’t taking out some pent up aggression?”

“Eh…maybe sub-consciously. I started out last night hurt and then ended up pretty angry so…it’s a distinct possibility.”

“Wanna talk about it? You didn’t say much about Drake last night.”

Riley moved to sit on her bed, plopping down and pulling her legs up underneath her. “I thought the point of the wake-up call was so I wouldn’t be late.”

“Sorry…just curious. I told you we’d be circling back on more details!”

“Its fine, you know I’m in no rush. Ok…details…last night while I was with Liam, pretending not to know Drake, I asked him questions about his friends. When I knew Drake, he told me he was a small-town Texas boy, with a mom and sister still living there and a Dad who did private security that died protecting a client and turns out…it was a lie. Drake grew up in Cordonia, at the palace among Royalty. His dad didn’t do private security, he was the King’s personal guard and died protecting the King…and who the hell knows what’s true about his mother and sister…so yeah, being lied to makes me angry.”

“Just to play devil’s advocate here, please don’t cut me…” Daniel said, putting his hands up defensively, “but did you ever stop to think he didn’t want people to know he had a connection to royalty…that he just wanted to be a normal person? I mean…it seems he gave you just enough detail for it to be true and honestly, Ri…you didn’t fall for him because of who his family is or where he was from. Does any of that change who he was as a person?”

“Seriously? Does bro code apply even when you don’t know the guy? Why are you defending him?”

“I’m not, Ri. I’m just trying to make you see that maybe you should talk to the guy. Seven years can change a person, you know that better than anyone.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. Nothing would change how he toyed with me…drawing me in and then pushing me away; over and over and over again until one day…it was like I never existed.”

“So he ghosted you?”

“No…that would have sucked but this was worse. We still worked together, saw each other multiple times a week. I could be standing _right_ next to him, but _I_ was the ghost because he acted like I wasn’t even there. Not so much as a glance or a hello to acknowledge my existence, even when I tried talking to him.”

“Wait…you would speak to him and he’d just blatantly ignore you?”

“Yep. One day, after doing it for weeks, I got sick of it and when he was leaving for the day, I followed him outside and confronted him.”

“And did he talk?”

Riley looked up at Daniel, with tears streaming down her face and he sat down beside her as she recalled the memory……

……Emily stood staring at the door that Drake had just left through. After three hours of another shift together where he completely ignored her, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. This needed to end, one way or another, she couldn’t let him keep hurting her like this. Knowing all of her tables were handled, she made the split-second decision to follow him outside. She had finally caught up to him just as he reached his car.

“Drake, wait.”

Drake stopped in his tracks and his shoulders dropped but he turned around looking down to avoid her gaze. When she stepped in front of him, he leaned on his car and kept his eyes trained on the ground.

“We need to talk, Drake.”

“There’s nothing to talk about Emily.” Between the hallow sound of his voice and the use of her full name, she bristled. He hadn’t called her anything but Em or Nevin in the last year and half.

“I need to know why you’re doing this…why are you treating me like I don’t exist? What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything.”

“Then why?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to _me._ Don’t I mean anything to you?”

“I just can’t do this anymore.”

“Is this because I want to be _together_? I can’t lie and say I don’t want that, but I can let it go if that’s what this is about. I’d rather have you in my life as my friend than not in my life at all. You’re my best friend, Drake.”

“I can’t be in your life.”

“But why?”

“I just can’t!” he snapped, finally looking up.

The tears she had been fighting now fell freely. “ _FINE!”_ she yelled. “Then give me a clean break…tell me you don’t care about me, tell me you hate me so I can walk away and not look back; so I can hate you too.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I care about you more than you’ll ever know” he said softly.

Emily shook her head adamantly. “No, no…clearly you don’t.”

“I do…that’s why I’m doing this. I won’t talk to you about this again, Emily. Good bye.”

Without another word or glance, Drake got in his car and drove away, leaving Emily standing there, as she sank to the ground, swallowed up by tears……

……“And that was it.” Riley reached for a tissue while Daniel sat down beside her. 

“Did you ever find out what he meant?”

“Supposedly he couldn’t handle me going away to school; that’s what a mutual friend told me. I was going to be four hours away across the state. But I don’t think that was ever true because I ended up having issues that caused me to drop out of that college and I came home. Even once I was home, he wouldn’t talk to me. By the time I moved back, it was too late to register anywhere for fall so I just worked. In the spring I chose to commute to a local school and ended up at the same university Drake went to…not because of him but because they had the best law school in the area and I had a better shot of getting in if I went to undergrad there. Anyway, we still worked together for another six months till he quit just before the spring semester. Once I started school, I saw him on campus a handful of times and at first he still wouldn’t acknowledge me. About 2-3 months into the semester I passed him as he was headed to his car and I was headed to class. He actually said hello, asked me how I was doing…blah, blah, blah, bullshit small talk. When I said ‘see you around’ he replied ‘maybe’ and had this pained expression. I never saw him again after that…his car was never there at the times I had gotten used to seeing it, he was never on campus. I assume he dropped out or finished early.”

Daniel threw his arm around Riley’s shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug. “I can totally understand why that wrecked you…it sounds like it fucking sucked. But, you have another chance here Ri…now would be the perfect time to ask him about it all over again,” Daniel prodded.

“That’s just ridiculous. It doesn’t even matter anymore, Daniel. Besides, even if I _wanted_ to talk to him, and I _don’t,_ they go home today.”

“Yeah, cause I am sure it would be so hard to find a way to track down the Prince of a country to get in touch with his best friend…you know, not like he’s a public figure in the spotlight or anything.”

“I don’t need the sarcasm, Daniel…I have nothing to say to him. He’s been out of my life for seven years and last night was a blip in the Matrix.”

“Keep trying to convince yourself of that, Ri. It’s painfully obvious that even ‘out of your life’, he hasn’t been out of your head.” Daniel gestured around her room where framed quotes and wooden inspirational signs dotted the shelves and walls. “What good is surrounding yourself with all these if you don’t believe them. Might want to re-read the one on the back of your door.” Daniel got up and left, pulling the door closed behind him and leaving her to stew in self-pity; her _“Everything happens for a reason”_ sign mocking her from the back of her door.

With little time now to get ready, she sprayed some dry shampoo in her hair, quickly braided it, and twisted it into her usual bun. She pulled on her black work jeans and a grey sweater. After throwing a clean work shirt in her still packed tote from the night before, she was out the door and at the subway station with time to spare. Off she went to another day of her less than perfect reality, hoping it would be a busy day so she wouldn’t have too much time with her thoughts.

————————————————-

Liam stood in the living room of the Vanderbilt suite at the Plaza Hotel, a cup of coffee going cold in his hand as he stared into space, thinking over his plan. Usually an early riser anyway, he had given up on sleep just as the sun was coming up. His thoughts were consumed with details of his plan and unlike his political efforts and strategies, no matter what he did, the plan still felt scattered. It was now a little after 8:30 AM and around him, he heard the suite starting to come to life as the guys woke up and started packing. Maxwell was the first one to enter the living room and Liam jumped at the opening. “Where are the guys?”

Maxwell went to the wet bar to pour a cup of coffee. “Hmmm…Tariq is trying to pack without wrinkling the new Armani suit he bought yesterday afternoon and Drake hopped in the shower…muttered something about needing to cure his hangover. I haven’t seen him that wasted in ages...since Sav…”

Liam met Maxwell’s gaze. “Yes…I know. I’ve seen it many times for one reason or another. Whiskey isn’t just his favorite drink, its his coping mechanism.”

“Really, you don’t say? I thought that’s what his grumpy persona was for.”

Liam laughed. “Well, there’s that too.”

Maxwell sat down on the sofa, grabbed the newspaper, and put his feet on the coffee table.

“Maxwell, while we have a moment to ourselves, there is something I would like to talk to you about.”

“Sure. Everything okay, buddy?”

“Yes…yes. Fine. I…um, I don’t know how to say this other than to be direct. It has come to my attention that your house is in a bit of financial distress.” Maxwell’s eyes went wide as Liam continued. “I’m sure you know that we need every noble house to be as strong as possible in every way…it solidifies the monarchy.”

“Liam…I…I don’t know why you want to talk to me about this, or how you even know,” Maxwell stammered. “Shouldn’t you be talking to Bertrand, he’s the Duke.”

“Maxwell, please, relax. I can tell I’ve made you nervous. That was not my intention and I am not upset. I know Bertrand has been doing his best to restore things, I just think there is more that could be done…and I could help.”

“Bertrand would never accept a loan from the Crown.”

“I’m not talking about a loan, Maxwell. Has your house selected a suitor to sponsor yet?”

Maxwell regarded Liam curiously. “Ummm…no. Bertrand has met with a bunch noble ladies from all over and hasn’t found anyone that lives up to his impossible standards. Its probably for the best, we can’t really afford to support a sponsee.”

“Well, that is where I come in.”

“Are you saying there’s someone you want us to sponsor? Have you been dating someone? Ohhh…is it a commoner, your chamber maid…ohhh…ohhh…or that hot guard, what’s her name…Holly, yeah; Bastien’s protégé Holly.”

“No, Maxwell. Its not like that. Just listen…help me, help you. I am not dating anyone but, I would in fact like to suggest someone for you to sponsor. I will see to it that she is financially supported, in the name of House Beaumont of course, for the length of the social season.”

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, who is it?”

“Riley,” Liam stated matter-of-factly.

“Riley? Who’s Ri…wait, our waitress? From last night?”

“Yes, that Riley.”

“But…wait, what? That makes no sense…you just met…” Maxwell’s eyes went wide as a thought came to him. “Oh my god…did you have sex with her on the boat last night? Like, _unprotected sex_?” he asked, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Jesus, Liam…the number one rule of one-stand stands…sock that wang before you bang.”

“Maxwell!” Liam exclaimed in the commanding tone he usually reserved for court. “I did nothing of the sort and I take offense to the suggestion.”

“Sorry, man…I just…I can’t think of any other reason for this. I thought maybe you wanted her there in case you planted a little sapling. If she ended up pregnant, you could pick her and legitimize the heir. But if it’s not that, then why? I could tell you were into her and don’t get me wrong, she’s hot but do you think the court and my brother or your father would accept an American waitress as a suitor. You’re not going to be able to pick her.”

“I have my reasons, which I prefer to keep to myself for now. I would like to believe that I do, in fact, have a choice but I cannot deny the truth in your assessment. Whether or not she is picked will be of no consequence though, I can ensure that she is portrayed in a positive light in the press, show her favor and thus help bolster the image of House Beaumont.”

“You do realize this is crazy, right? And that’s coming from a guy who bought a flock of peafowl.”

“Yes, Maxwell…I realize that this is not very in character for me to suggest and probably on the same level as you acquiring _The Godfeather_ and his ‘mafia’,” Liam said mockingly, “but…as my friend, I am asking you to just…trust me. If and when the time comes, I will explain everything. For now though, this must stay between us.”

“No judgement here, buddy…I think we’re all a little bit crazy. So…what’s the plan? How do I find her and what do I say?”

“She mentioned last night that she is working again today, so you will have to return to the bar to find her. Say whatever ‘Maxwell’ thing comes to your mind to convince her to come. You’ve never had trouble with words my friend. I know she wants to travel…maybe the lure of a new country will help.”

“And what about Drake?”

Liam’s breath caught in his throat. Knowing Drake as he did, he couldn’t imagine that Drake had shared anything about Emily with Maxwell.

“What about Drake?”

“Yeah, what about me?” Drake strolled into the room in his usual denim on denim attire, running a towel over his head to dry his hair.

“Oh…Good morning, Drake. How are you this morning?” Liam asked.

“I’m fine,” Drake grunted as he poured himself coffee. “Why were you talking about me?”

Liam looked at Maxwell and subtly shook his head. “Oh…I, um…I was just asking Liam if he needed any help preparing for the masquerade ball tomorrow and he was going over everyone’s duties.”

“Really?” Drake asked, raising his eyebrow. “And what’s mine?”

Maxwell shrugged. “Standing in the corner and drinking whiskey?”

“Funny, Beaumont, real fucking funny.”

“Actually, Drake…there is something you can do for me? Can you get in touch with the pilot and let him know to update the manifest for today’s flight…Maxwell will not be returning until tomorrow.”

“What? Why?”

“Well…that’s what we were just discussing. I was assuring him that we are all covered for ball preparations and that I need him to stay here and take a meeting for me. My father unfortunately needs me back in Cordonia today for a legal matter but there is a diplomat here in New York that requested time with a representative of the crown.” Liam silently reminded himself that he was only half lying to his best friend.

“So why not Tariq? Leave him behind…Beaumont is _slightly_ less annoying to be stuck on the plane with.”

“Maxwell is better suited for this meeting…when you call Jarvis, just ask him to ensure the plane is well-stocked with whiskey. I am sure you’ll survive the six hours with Tariq.”

Drake huffed. “Fine. I’ll go call him.” Liam watched as Drake left the room and waited until he heard the bedroom door click before turning back to Maxwell.

“Thank you for being discrete. Now, why were you inquiring about Drake?”

“I just think he was obviously into the girl…I heard him tell her that she looked exactly like someone he used to know. Not sure what that was about…but we both know he only drinks himself stupid like that when something is bothering him. His ass became acquainted with the barstool when you left with her.”

“Drake will be fine” Liam lied. “He’s not the type to care about a random stranger enough to drink that way. I am sure there are other things weighing on his mind.”

Maxwell shrugged. “Ok. You’d know better than I would. I guess I can skip packing…am I really staying till tomorrow?”

“I secured the room for another night, just in case, and chartered you a flight since we are leaving on the jet. You can leave whenever you are ready; whenever you have convinced her. I negotiated with the hotel for the room to be refundable should you not stay, and you can just file a flight plan with the charter company whenever you wish to leave.”

“So, what you’re saying is ‘don’t leave without her’?”

“Yes, Maxwell. It is imperative that you not take no for an answer.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Liam clapped Maxwell on the shoulder and headed to the master suite to pack as anxiety roiled through his stomach and guilt gnawed at his mind. One of his greatest strengths was his ability to be convincing, but he was having a hard time convincing himself that he was doing the right thing.

—————————————-

Riley emerged from the subway into the bright morning sun. It was a typical early fall day in New York, and she wished she could spend it in the park. With the subway slightly less crowded than usual, the forty minute ride went quickly and she had made it to her station with time to hit her favorite coffee shop on her way to the pub. Unfortunately, the line was long and she stood anxiously tapping her foot, watching the clock tick closer to 10 while she waited to order her chai. When the barista finally placed it on the counter it was 9:55 and Riley took off running, yelling a hurried ‘thank you’ over her shoulder as she burst out onto the street. Thankfully the pub was less than half a block away; she arrived breathless but on time. As she pulled the door open, she heard someone behind her calling her name.

“Riley! Riley! RILEY!”

When she turned around, she saw Maxwell waving as he exited a taxi and hurried toward her.

“Riley! I am so glad I caught you. I need to talk to you, its important!”

Riley looked at him hesitantly and then glanced at her watch. “Um…ok, but you’re gonna have to come in with me or I’ll be late.” Riley pulled open the door and Maxwell followed her inside.

“ _You’re late!”_ Joe was standing behind the bar, scowling in her direction. “And we’re not even open yet, you can’t bring a customer in here!”

Riley scoffed. Between a lack of sleep and emotional drain, she was not in the mood to deal with him and didn’t take the time to think before she spoke. “You realize you contradicted yourself. It’s 9:59, I am _not_ late. If I were, we’d be _open_ and you’d have no issue with someone coming in.”

Joe looked briefly taken aback. “I…I…just get your uniform on and get to work. I don’t pay you to stand around.” With that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

“Wait here” Riley said, turning her attention to Maxwell. He playfully saluted as she headed to the break room. After she changed and stored her bag in her locker, she returned to the bar to set up for the day. They opened at 10 but rarely saw customers until at least 11.

Maxwell was sitting on a barstool, fidgeting nervously as she quietly sliced lemons. “So…you wanted to talk to me? Are you going to talk?”

“Right, right…sorry. This is going to sound really weird, but…I know Liam told you who he was and explained his need to select a bride and well…we are heading back to Cordonia for the start of the social season and I’d like to invite you to join the festivities.”

Maxwell smiled nervously, waiting for her to reply. “Join the festivities? Like come hang out and watch him chose his bride? That _is_ a weird thing to ask a relative stranger.”

“Well, no…actually I mean…join and compete to _be_ the bride. Normally you wouldn’t be allowed to, but I would like to sponsor you.”

“Maxwell, do you always talk in riddles?”

Maxwell laughed. “Sometimes I think I’m just a riddle that even I can’t solve.”

Riley sighed. “Great, well, I have no idea what’s going on and at this point I’m almost afraid to ask. Can you slow down and try to make sense?”

“Right…sorry. I’m from a noble house in Cordonia. Each house can present a suitor for the Prince’s hand during the social season. Most will present an unmarried lady of the house but I don’t have any sisters so we can choose a woman to sponsor as a suitor instead. And I choose, you!”

“You had me all the way up to the end…then it turned into nonsense again. You chose _me_? As in, you want to fly me to a foreign country that I had no idea even existed till yesterday, to _compete_ against noble women for the chance to marry a man that I just met twelve hours ago?

Maxwell smiled, eagerly nodding his head. “That about sums it up. Sounds amazing, am I right?”

“Ummm…no…sounds like you’re still drunk from last night or I should be looking for hidden cameras.”

“I promise, I am completely sober and there are no cameras. I’m being serious.”

“But why me?

“It feels like the right choice. For you and for Liam. I saw the way he looked at you last night and I could tell he felt a spark and I _think_ maybe you did too.”

Riley knew full well that she had been too overwhelmed with emotions last night to even give any real thought to _feelings_ for Liam. Sure, he was sweet and handsome and she had enjoyed kissing him but it didn’t necessarily mean there was anything more to it. If he lived in New York, she might take the chance to date him or get to know him but what Maxwell was asking was too much. “Maxwell, listen…if you were here offering me Liam’s number and a date, I’d jump at it, but I don’t want to join some princess contest.”

“I thought every little girl wanted to be a princess.”

“Yes…but I am not a _little_ girl with little girl fantasies anymore. I can’t marry some guy I barely know.”

“What if you looked at it a different way then…you’d get to travel all over a new country, to some places more beautiful than you can imagine…all the stuff with Liam would just be a bonus. It’s the adventure of a lifetime…all expenses paid.”

Maxwell made it sound enticing, even if going just to travel did seem a bit opportunistic. While she let his words sink in, the kitchen door slammed open and Joe emerged into the dining room. “Enough chit chat. He either orders something or he’s out” he said, jabbing a finger in the air, pointing at Maxwell. After initially turning to leave, he stopped and looked back. “Oh, and by the way, Jeff called out…I’m gonna need you to cover the dish room between tables.”

“In addition to covering the bar till 3?”

“Yeah, is that a problem? You can handle all 3.”

“Am I getting paid for doing the jobs of three people?”

“Not in this lifetime” he scoffed before retreating back to his office.

Riley looked at Maxwell wide-eyed.

“Adventure awaits” he said. “Or you could stay here with that asshole…tough call.”

“Would you excuse me for a second?”

Maxwell nodded. Riley disappeared into the kitchen. When she reached the breakroom, she changed back into her sweater and grabbed everything from her locker. With her uniform shirt and apron balled up in her hand, she walked to the office door and knocked.

“What?” Joe barked.

Riley opened the door and threw her work clothes on the desk in front of him. “Shove those up your ass, I quit.”

Before Joe could even react, Riley was at the bar grabbing Maxwell by the hand. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the twists keep coming...I hadn't initially planned for Liam to be the mastermind behind bringing Riley to Cordonia but the idea came to me and I could not let it go. This whole story is giving me lots of sleepless nights, between all the ideas and drawing on a deeply personal history. I am going to try to keep to weekly updates as long as the story keeps flowing but sometimes extra time might be needed to organize my thoughts and the flow of the story.


	5. Million Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell fills Riley in on Cordonia and the social season. Riley returns home to tell Daniel about her plans and doesn't appreciate it when he takes the opportunity to psychoanalyze her. Packing sends Riley on a short trip down memory lane as she mulls over Daniel's advice. With as much of her life as she could fit packed in her suitcases, she reflect's on the life she's leaving and heads off to meet up with Maxwell.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be honest, I am not super satisfied with this chapter, it didn't turn out exactly as I wanted. It does, however, serve its purpose to move the story forward while giving a little more insight into who Riley is and how where her life has been is shaping where her life is going. I hope you enjoy and as always, I love all feedback...it really helps when struggling with the story and knowing people are reading keeps me motivated.
> 
> ***All characters, general storyline and some dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers.***

_I know I’m not the only one  
Who regrets the things they’ve done  
Sometimes I just feel it’s only me  
Who can’t stand the reflection that they see_

Riley and Maxwell were on the street and down the block before they heard Joe shouting expletives after them from the door of the pub.

“Um…what the hell did you just do?” Maxwell asked.

“I told him to take the job and shove it. Isn’t that what you _wanted_ me to do?” Riley asked, stopping in her tracks and looking at Maxwell as her anxiety rose. “If you’re going to rescind the offer, I’m going to have to go grovel for my job back and I _don’t_ grovel.”

“So, you’re coming with me?”

“Well, it was a hell of a snap judgement but, yeah…he pissed me off and it made your offer sound more appealing.” Riley shrugged.

Maxwell jumped up and down. “You won’t regret this Riley. Oh.my.god…this is so exciting. We are going to become best friends and Liam is going to be so happy and Drake and Tariq will be there plus lots of new people for you to meet…it will be like all the fun from last night never stopped.”

Maxwell’s words were streaming out so quickly she could barely keep up and she stopped listening all together the minute he mentioned Drake’s name. It hadn’t occurred to her that he would be a part of all of this.

“Wait…” she said.

“No, no, no…don’t change your mind.”

“I’m not…I mean, maybe I’m not…I just want to know more. Does Liam know about this? Why will Drake and Tariq be there? Who else?”

“Wow, you talk almost as fast as I do…that’s a lot of questions.” Maxwell took Riley’s hand and led her into the coffee shop she had just left not twenty minutes before. She was silently grateful for his sudden choice, since she had left her chai under the bar at the pub. “Let’s grab some drinks and chat,” he said. Maxwell too was grateful for the reprieve of waiting in line as he thought through how to answer her questions. Liam had asked him to be discrete and he had to assume that meant he didn’t want Riley to know it was his plan. Five minutes later they had their orders and took a seat at an empty table in the back, away from the larger crowd.

“Ok,” Maxwell said thoughtfully, “let’s see if I still remember all those rapid-fire questions…first, no, Liam doesn’t know about this but if my hunch is right about that spark I saw, I know he’ll be happy to see you.”

“You really noticed a spark? While you were drunk? And across the club on the dance floor?”

“Yes, I really did” he lied, trying to sound reassuring. “We’re all kind of trained to keep an eye on him…for security reasons, so I was watching you guys. You admitted you’d date him if he lived here, right?”

Riley smiled at the memory of the gentle kiss they shared and his kind and caring demeanor. “Yes, of course I would. Prince or not, he’s one of the nicest, most genuine people I have ever met.”

Maxwell tried to quiet his conscience, feeling guilty that he and Liam weren’t being completely honest with her. Liam did seem to like her but deep down, he knew there was more to it and Liam was hiding something. Everyone took Maxwell as the naïve, party guy but he was more perceptive than they gave him credit for. “That’s Liam to a T” he said to fill the awkward pause. “And you’ll get a chance to learn even more about him. Alright…next question, I think it was about Drake and Tariq, right?”

Riley nodded as she put her chai down to hide her trembling hand.

“So, the social season is a series of events…balls, parties, boat races, skiing…all sorts of fun stuff all over Cordonia and the whole court attends, including Drake and Tariq. Drake is a commoner but he’s always there to support Liam since they’re like brothers and Tariq is a Lord, but he’s honestly hit-or-miss; sometimes we see him, sometimes we don’t. Between you and me, he’s a bit…strange.”

“Noted. And you kinda covered my last question of ‘who else’ in there too.”

“Right, I was getting to that…the court is important because part of competing to become Liam’s bride will mean impressing all of them. And then of course, the other suitors will be there too.”

“And who are they, how many of them?”

Maxwell made a show of nodding his head and counting on his fingers. “I think, including you, there will be six. A duchess, a countess, and three ladies.”

“And I guess I qualify as a ‘commoner’…and American…like I even stand a chance.”

“By being our sponsee, you will also be a lady, of House Beaumont, and we will teach you everything you need to know to compete.”

“We?”

“My brother Bertrand and I, he’s a duke.”

“Oh, right. I remember Liam mentioning that. Tell me more about him.”

Maxwell grimaced which did nothing to set Riley at ease. “Well…you know how I’m so fun?” Riley nodded. “Yeah…um…Bertrand’s not,” Maxwell said. “Basically, if you could imagine the exact opposite of me, that’s him. Kinda serious, a little snooty, very focused on his title and bringing honor and prestige to our house.”

“Wow…you’re really selling this whole thing. Learning the ropes of court from someone like that sounds like a nightmare.”

“Oh,” Maxwell said, waving her off, “he’s not that bad. Plus you’ll have me there as a buffer. So…are you still in? Or do we need to go buy you some knee pads to do your groveling?”

Riley looked at Maxwell’s expectant smiling face while she weighed the pros and cons; unable to decide if even a page full of pros would be enough to outweigh the two biggest cons: Drake and the continued lies it would take to be around him. “How much time do I have to think about it?”

“Well, technically, we don’t _have_ to leave until early tomorrow morning but, the sooner we go, the more time you’ll have to prepare for the first event.”

Riley’s eye went wide and she nearly choked on her chai. “Wait, wait, wait…tomorrow? As in you want me to drop everything in my life and fly off with you in the next twenty-four hours?”

“Actually, I was hoping for sooner. We have a charter plane at our disposal. We can leave as soon as I file a flight plan.”

“And when is the event? What is it?”

“A masquerade ball, tomorrow night at the Palace.”

Riley shook her head. “This can’t be happening…I’m still asleep and this is some crazy screwed up dream.”

Maxwell leaned across the table and pinched Riley just above her wrist. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“To prove you’re not dreaming…duh.”

“Then I must crazy for even considering this.”

“Come on, Riley. Let me ask you this, what do you have to lose?”

Riley looked down at the cup in her hands thoughtfully. It would sound pathetic to admit that she literally had _nothing_ to lose. Maxwell sensed her hesitation and cleared his throat, drawing her from her trance.

“So…what? Boyfriend?” Riley shook her head no. “Another job,” he asked. She again shook her head.

“Family?”

“All in other states” she replied.

“School? Friends?”

“No and yes, but its not like I couldn’t keep in touch with them and I’m sure I’d see them again.”

“Would it really be that hard to pick up and leave for a couple months?”

“Months?” she exclaimed.

“Yeah…the social season is about four months long.”

Riley looked at him thoughtfully. “It would take _some_ planning but I guess it could be handled quickly.”

“Great! We should get going then, no time to waste!”

Maxwell stood from the table and tossed his cup in the trash as Riley followed suit. “Okay,” he said, “where to?”

“I have to go talk to my roommate, and pack. If you don’t mind, I’d like to handle it on my own.”

“I don’t mind at all. Give me your phone.”

Riley looked at him hesitantly before pulling her phone from her back pocket, unlocking it, and handing it over. Maxwell made a few quick swipes and handed it back with a smile. “I programmed my number in there. Just shoot me a text when you’re done and we can meet up. I’m staying at the Plaza. If you have a lot of bags, it might be easier to get a car to come get you. Or…”

Riley held up her hand. “How about I do what I need to do and we’ll decide from there?”

“Works for me!”

Maxwell turned to hail a cab and Riley headed back down into the subway, wondering what the hell she was going to say to Daniel.

—————————————-

It was nearly noon by the time Riley made it back to Brooklyn. Daniel was scheduled to work at the pub that night so she knew he’d still be home. When she walked through the door of their apartment, he was on the couch and jumped with surprise at the sound of the door.

“Ri? What the hell? Please tell me you didn’t get your ass fired.”

“No!” she protested. “But I did quit.”

Daniel’s eyes went wide and he gestured for her to sit. “Quit? Like…no notice, walked in and walked right back out?”

“Not exactly…but kinda.” Riley shrugged. “It’s a crazy story actually…” Daniel listened intently as Riley filled him in on Maxwell tracking her down, his offer, and Joe pissing her off to make the decision an easy, albeit rash one.

“So, let me get this straight…” Daniel said. “You’re here to tell me that you are getting on a plane sometime in the next twenty-four hours and moving to Cordonia for a few _months_?”

“Yes…that’s what I’m saying.”

“To compete to marry a man you don’t even _know_ , who is the best friend of the man that you’ve basically loved for nine years…”

Riley ran her hands down her face in frustration. “I don’t love Drake, Daniel.”

“Jesus Christ, Ri…you are so deep in denial it’s a wonder you’re not drowning. I have fucking eyes. I don’t know all there is to know about Drake because you chose to omit him from everything you ever shared with me, but I do know all about the fling with Phillip, the years with asshole Michael and the rom-com turned tragedy that was your year with Matt. And now that I know that Drake exists, even without all the details I can see clear as day that he, and your feelings for him, have influenced all of your relationships since then.”

“Well thank you, Dr. Phil,” Riley replied sarcastically. “Please, do tell me how you think he had anything to do with any of them.”

“Okay…fine, I _will_ since you’re too stubborn to admit it on your own. How about you give me a timeline…you said Drake just disappeared one day after you finally spoke to him on campus, right?”

“‘Spoke’ is an exaggeration. It was small talk in passing, and even then, it was like he was looking right through me until the very end when I glimpsed the pain in his eyes as he turned to walk away. I didn’t know what to make of it and it killed me, I dwelled on it, especially when I realized he was gone from campus. But yes, he just disappeared.”

“And how long after that did you hook-up with Phillip?”

“What difference does that make?” she asked dismissively.

“Answer the question.”

“A week,” she replied, looking down sheepishly. “But it had nothing to do with Drake! I had a crush on Phillip for years; since my brother became friends with him when I was in eighth grade.”

“Yet you never acted on it until you needed a distraction from the pain of Drake being gone. If I’ve followed your stories correctly, there was about eight months between you confronting Drake in the parking lot at work and him leaving, right.”

Riley nodded.

“And where there any other guys in that time period?”

“One.”

“Who?”

“Drake’s friend from school.”

“What?!?!”

“It was stupid,” she said, shaking her head. “Drake started spending time with this other waitress at work and my so-called friend convinced me that he was doing it to make me jealous and told me to do the same. Drake’s friend Nick used to come into the restaurant a lot and he had a thing for me so…I asked him out. We went on two dates; nothing happened, at all. There was no connection, no attraction on my part and then after the second date he told me he couldn’t see me anymore, no explanation. I bumped into him years later before I moved here and he asked me out again. I was honest and told him I thought it was strange that he was asking since he hadn’t be interested all those years ago and he told me I was wrong. He said he was interested but that Drake had told him to stay away from me.”

“Wow…we’ve gotten totally off course here, but I gotta say, I kinda wanna kick the shit out of Drake.”

“Get in line. Anyway, that obviously fucked with my head but, between knowing I was moving and the fact that I was never really attracted to Nick, I said no and that was that.”

“Ok…so, he doesn’t count. Two dates to try to make someone jealous doesn’t fit the point I am trying to make here. In those eight months, you never had eyes for anyone but Drake, and then Drake left and you jumped into a hook-up. I’m willing to bet that Drake leaving made you feel like you weren’t good enough and you just wanted someone to want you, and Phillip was there. And then when that hook-up failed to turn into anything real, because Phillip wasn’t willing to commit, Michael was there. You’d known him for _years_ and never looked his way but suddenly you threw yourself into a relationship with him. With Drake walking away and Phillip not ‘choosing’ you, you were willing to take what you could, even from an abusive asshole, because you wanted to be loved.”

Tears were welling in Riley’s eyes as she shook her head. “I fucking hate Psych majors,” she said with a small laugh. “I hate that you can get inside my head like that.”

“Riley, you and I both already knew that you stayed with Michael through all the abuse because you wanted to be loved, you wanted to be enough. I just never knew it was because Drake made you feel like you weren’t.”

“That makes it sound like Drake is to blame for my bad choices and he’s not. Yes, he impacted my mental state and confidence and maybe that can justify staying with Michael after he first showed his true colors, but every time after is on me.”

“I agree with you, to an extent, but I won’t continue my analysis,” Daniel joked. “We’re moving on to Matt.”

“This should be interesting…he doesn’t fit your narrative, Daniel. Matt was sweet and kind, generous and gentle…he truly loved me. Plus, he didn’t leave me, I ended it.”

“Keeping going…you’re making my point for me. You ended it because…?”

“Because I didn’t love him; I couldn’t love him…I felt like I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Because?”

“Because he was _too_ good, I didn’t deserve him.”

“Ding, ding, ding…we have a winner.”

Riley looked at Daniel, wide-eyed. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath at the realization of how right he was, it still came down to not believing she was enough. She had been going to therapy for years to deal with the scars Michael left behind but not once had she and her therapist made that connection; more likely than not because she never mentioned Drake and the scars that _he_ had left. Riley pulled Daniel into a hug. “You really need to get out from behind a bar and put that degree of yours to use.”

“Being a bartender is a lot like being a counselor,” Daniel laughed. “But this was just me trying to help my best friend. Riley, it’s your life…I won’t tell you what to do, but if you go to Cordonia without dealing with any of this, Liam will just be Matt all over again. If you really want a chance with Liam, you need to talk to Drake when you get there. It’ll be hard, but its got to be easier than weaving lies about who you are for the next few months.”

Deep down, she knew Daniel was right, but she still wasn’t sure if she was willing to face things. “I’ll think about it.”

“I guess that’s all I can ask for. So, what’s the plan then?”

“Right now, I’m here to pack and figure things out with you and this place.”

“Should I look for a short-term subletter?”

“I was thinking about that on the subway and, I don’t think it’s necessary. I can’t really pack up my whole life here to make room for someone else to move in, but…between my savings and the small piece of my inheritance that I got when my mom passed, I have more than enough to cover my half of things for the time I’ll be gone. I can either give it to you all upfront or just transfer it to you each month.”

“Let’s go with monthly so I don’t end up spending it on anything other than bills.”

Riley laughed. Daniel was awful with money. “At least you’re self-aware. Alright, it’s settled. I will transfer what you need for the rest of September today and then send money on the first of the month for the rest of the time.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Great. I’m going to go pack.”

Riley hugged Daniel one more time and then headed toward her room. “Hey, Ri?”

“Yeah?” Riley turned back and saw Daniel looking at her with a thoughtful expression.

“Are you sure you’re doing the right thing?”

“I honestly don’t know but…this is putting myself out there, right? In a big way. I haven’t been myself for a long time now…between Michael, Matt and losing my mom, sometimes I don’t even recognize the girl in the mirror. If anything, maybe this is a chance to find myself again.”

“Do you really want a chance to marry this guy?”

Riley shrugged. “I know I want to get to know him better.”

“But what happens if he picks you?”

Riley felt a knot forming in her guts. “I hadn’t thought about it. I pretty much figured I don’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of that happening.”

“But if it does?”

“I guess I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.” Riley stepped into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

From the bottom of her closet, she pulled out her largest suitcase and a smaller carry-on size. Not knowing much about the events Maxwell described, or whether she’d regularly be able to do laundry, she opted to pack as much as she could. Both suitcases ended up filled to the brim with nearly everything she owned, leaving behind only her most casual clothes. On top of the drawer open in front of her was her favorite shirt; her Philadelphia Eagles Super Bowl LII champions tank-top. She practically lived in it; she slept in it, worked out in it, and walked all over New York in it to piss off the Giants fans. It sucked to leave it behind but bringing it would be a dead giveaway; Drake knew she was a die hard Eagles fan. She smiled to herself, recalling how shocked he had been at her sailor’s mouth the first time he ever watched a game with her. Watching together was something she had tried to avoid, not wanting Drake to see her screaming and cursing at the TV. It also didn’t help that his family rooted for the hated Cowboys but Drake admitted he’d never had a rooting interest and she was determined to convert him to a Birds fan. Maybe he wouldn’t remember any of that, maybe it had been as meaningless to him as she herself had been, but she wasn’t willing to risk it even if she hadn’t yet decided whether she’d talk to him or not. Closing the drawer, she placed the two heavy bags by the door and pulled out a duffle bag to pack some shoes. Bringing a third bag felt ridiculous at first but considering some people pack that much for a week long trip, she didn’t think it was unreasonable for four months. All of her make-up, straightening iron, and nicer jewelry had been slipped into open spaces in the suitcase, so this would literally be a bag of shoes. Her fancy shoes were stored in their boxes at the top of her closest. As she pulled them out, she came across the memory box that held items from her time with Drake. With damp eyes, she stared at the picture framed on the lid; Drake in his tux and her in her off-white gown. A story could be told just by the smile on her face. In her seventeen short years of life before that, she couldn’t recall ever being happier than she was that night. But the picture couldn’t tell the story of how they had gotten there……

…….Emily stepped out of the dressing room beaming at Lynn who had come out at the same time.

“Oh, Em…that’s the one,” Lynn said. “You have to get it.”

Emily walked over to the triad mirror and took in her reflection from every angle. Most days when she looked at herself, she hated what she saw. Over the last year, she had slipped into some damaging habits in an effort to lose weight. Though her friends had become suspicious of her skipping meals or heading to the bathroom immediately after eating, she had managed to deny their accusations and lost a lot of weight in the process. It hadn’t felt like enough though until she looked in the mirror that day. The dress fit her like a glove. It was mint green with an A-line, chiffon skirt that had a high slit. The bodice was a beaded lace overlay with a rounded neckline and a sweetheart plunge under the overlay that showed off a tasteful amount of her ample cleavage. “I love it,” she whispered.

“So get it,” Lynn said.

“I have no reason to get it. We came in here for _you_ to get a prom dress. I don’t have a date.”

“I thought you asked Drake?”

Emily dropped her eyes to the ground and hesitated. Talking about Drake was something Emily and Lynn avoided for the sake of their friendship, since the ‘incident’ and this was the first time Lynn had said his name in months.

“I did. He said he didn’t think it was a good idea.” As the familiar feeling of jealousy crept over her, Emily stepped back into the dressing room so Lynn wouldn’t see her tears. “That one looks great on you, by the way,” she said, once she was safely concealed behind the door. “Do you love it?”

Lynn stood preening in the mirror in the icy grey blue silk gown, tilting her head from side to side thoughtfully. “I think so,” Lynn replied. “Do you think Eric will like it?”

“I’m sure he will…but you’re just going as friends, right?”

“Sure, yeah…right, but you know what they say; sometimes being ‘friends’ has benefits.”

Emily fought the overwhelming urge to retch, nauseated by Lynn’s cavalier attitude about sex. Even though they were best friends, they couldn’t be more different. Emily believed in love and maybe naïvely believed that sex should be an expression of that, where as Lynn wasn’t opposed to using her body to get a guy and sex was just sex. Occasionally, Emily stupidly envied Lynn, but she’d push it down by reminding herself that she wanted something real. 

When they were back in their own clothes, Emily placed her dream gown on the return rack and Lynn went to the register to pay.

Weeks went by and she couldn’t get the dress out of her mind. She had returned to the store twice just to recapture how it made her feel to have it on but going to prom alone was not something she was willing to do so she left it behind.

After her second solo trip to the mall, she stopped home quickly to change and head to work for her shift. Once she had turned 17, she had moved up to waitress and she always tried to get in early to get a good section. The night seemed to drag endlessly; it was rainy and it kept the customer’s away. When they finally finished closing duties, everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Drake and Emily had been in the habit of parking next to each other, making a game out of who would arrive first to claim ‘their spot’. That night, Drake had won the spot and Emily parked right beside him. They walked out together and despite the rain, they stood and talked like they always did. It was a week night, so going to the diner was out since they had school the next day. While the warm spring rain fell around them, they shared stories of some of their customers that night, talked about school and made plans to go to a movie that weekend when they both had off. A little over half an hour had passed and Emily was wet and chilled to the bone so they said their good nights, shared a hug and Drake gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Emily slid into her car as Drake walked away but when she turned to pull her door shut she saw that he had turned back and was just looking at her.

“Drake? What’s up? Are you ok?”

He took a step toward her, never breaking their gaze as a gentle smile played on his lips. “I’m going to take you to your prom.”

Emily’s jaw dropped open and she jumped out of the car so fast she nearly bumped her head. In an instant her arms were around his neck, hugging tight and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, unable to hide the surprise and smile on her face.

“But…you said no. What made you change your mind?”

“It would make you happy,” he said. Slowly, his hand came up and brushed a wet strand of hair out her eye, “and I…I want to make you happy.” In that moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her. As an inexperienced 17 year old, she was too shy to make the first move. But, he didn’t. It didn’t ruin her happiness over his change of heart but, coupled with his declaration of making her happy, it left her wondering exactly where they stood. Two days later she returned to the store to buy her green dress, but it was gone. It didn’t phase her though…she didn’t need the dream dress, she had the dream guy……

Still entranced by the photo, she carefully held the box in her hand as if it might burn her. Without even opening it, even after two years passing since she’d last looked inside, she could list every item in there. Shaking slightly, her fingers toyed with the clasp, warring with herself over whether or not to open it, whether to bring it or leave it behind. Her fingers snapped back like they’d been shocked; opting not to reopen it or endure the tears that came with the trip down memory lane. Instead, she lifted aside a few pairs of shoes in the duffle bag and carefully placed the box on the bottom. What possessed her to pack it, she couldn’t explain. It wasn’t like she’d need to prove to Drake who she was, he already suspected. But something inside her couldn’t bear to leave it behind, even if having it close by sparked a pain low in her gut. When all of her bags were by packed and by the door, she completed a bank transfer to Daniel and saw him off to work before firing off a text to Maxwell. Thirty minutes later, the car he sent for her had arrived and she stood in the doorway of the apartment with a tear in her eye. This was where she had gained her independence, where she had had to grow up, face hard times, and learn how to make it on her own. While she had no idea what the future held, something about the moment struck her oddly…it felt like goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Riley’s view on psych majors is said completely in jest and not intended to offend anyone.


	6. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Maxwell arrive in Cordonia. Liam continues to pull the strings behind the scenes. While on a tour of the palace with Maxwell, more memories and feelings from Riley's past come flooding back.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this song title for a chapter in 'Broken Cinderella' but it fits this chapter so well, I had to use it again. I normally write from a place of being planned out, outlines, clear paths and arcs but this story seems to want to drive itself and I find myself just going with it as I type so please let me know if you have any feedback as it is always my goal to make sure the reader is engrossed and entertained.
> 
> I’m taking a little liberty with time differences and flight distance so to keep it easy for continuity as we move along, Cordonia is 6 hours ahead of Eastern Standard time and it’s a  
> 6 hour flight.  
> ***All characters, general storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Did all my dreams never mean one thing?_ _  
Does happiness lie in a diamond ring?  
Oh, I've been askin'  
Oh, I've been askin' for problems, problems, problems_

Riley slid into the plush leather seat of the Lincoln Town Car while the driver loaded her bags. As she reached for her seat belt, her cell phone rang in her tote beside her; a picture of Daniel behind the bar at the pub flashing on the screen.

“Do you miss me already?” she teased as she answered.

“Of course I do, but…that’s not why I’m calling.”

Riley grew concerned at the serious tone in Daniel’s voice. “What’s up?”

“Ok, so…you know how I feel about all this and I want you to just talk to Drake, but…”

“Spit it out already!”

“Fine! I realized while I was on the subway that there is a complication that you didn’t consider if you choose to continue your lie…”

“What kind of complication?”

“Riley, you’re getting on a plane…that requires a manifest, TSA, customs and possibly even a visa with how long you’ll be there and you may have changed your first name, but…”

“Shit!” Riley exclaimed just as the driver entered the vehicle.

“Something the matter, Miss?” he asked, looking at her in the rearview.

“No…no, could you just wait a moment. I need to figure something out before we leave.”

“Of course.” 

Riley reached for the switch and put up the partition to talk to Daniel in private. “What am I going to do?”

“You know my answer. Get on the plane as ‘Riley Nevin’ and talk to Drake when you get there.”

“I can’t do that, Daniel. I’m not ready…but I guess I have no other choice unless I just don’t go.”

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“I am going to kick myself for telling you this, but…I know a guy.”

“A guy? What kind of guy?”

“The kind that can give you documents that say whatever you want them to say.”

Riley’s eyes went wide. “How the hell do you know a guy like that?”

“He was my college roommate. He got his start making fake IDs for kids on campus and made a name for himself when none of his work ever got flagged as fake. But seriously, he’s a good guy with a real job now…I just know he still does this on the side. And he’s quick and discreet. You should still be able to leave today.”

“OMG, Daniel, you are a life saver. How do I get in touch with him?”

“I’ll text you his address and number and send him a heads up that he’ll be hearing from you. But Ri, don’t just jump at this and do it. Take a minute to think about it. This isn’t a white lie where no one gets hurt and you wouldn’t just be keeping the truth from Drake…”

“I know, Daniel.”

“Do you though? Do you realize that if you are really going there for a shot with Liam and you start out with this lie, you’ll be doing to him exactly what Drake did to you?”

Riley inhaled as if she had been punched in the gut and had the wind knocked out of her; tears welled in her eyes. “When you put it like that, I sound like a colossal asshole.”

“I know you’re not, Ri. I know why you want to protect your heart. Just…think about it.”

“I will,” she whispered.

“Love ya, be safe.”

Riley ended the call and dropped the phone in her lap as it pinged with the text from Daniel that contained the contact information. Placing it back in her tote, she pulled out her travel portfolio and looked at her passport as Daniel’s words ran through her mind. After another moment of thought, she put down the partition and gave the driver a destination.

\-------------------------------------------------

Time passed like a whirlwind leaving Riley feeling as if a cyclone had picked her up and dropped her in Oz. When she had arrived at the Plaza, Maxwell was packed and pacing, anxious to get on the plane. Once the flight plan was filed, they boarded the plane at 3 PM New York time for the six-hour flight. They touched down in Cordonia at 3 AM but even in the dark Riley was able to see the gorgeous coastline, the sparkling streets of the capitol and the Palace shining like a beacon on the hill above it. Nothing could have prepared her stepping out of the limo and onto the Palace grounds.

“What are we doing here at this time of night?” she asked as she looked up at the regal, imposing building.

“This will be your home for the next four months.”

“My home? I’m staying at the Palace…not your place, not a hotel?”

“Nope. Most of the nobility stay here while the social season is underway, including the ladies vying for Liam’s hand.”

Maxwell led the way through the grand front entrance, stopping to confer with someone who appeared to be a guard before leading her up a grand staircase and through winding hallways. They finally came to a stop in front of a huge, ornate, mahogany door.

“Here’s your room. We are in the west wing. If you need anything from me or my brother, our rooms are just a couple doors away,” he explained, throwing the door open with a flourish.

Riley let out a gasp when she walked into the lavish guest room. It was fancier than anything she had ever seen before and probably larger than the entire two-bedroom apartment that she had shared with Daniel in Brooklyn. There were full length paintings adoring the walls and the coffered ceiling was trimmed in gold. A fancy chandelier like the one she had seen in the lobby of the Plaza earlier in the day, hung in the center illuminating the room in a soft glow. It was too dark to see much, but a wall of floor to ceiling windows faced out to gardens at the back of the palace. An inviting king size bed with luxurious linens and more pillows than anyone could ever need completed the room. “WOW!”

“As a royal guest, you are spared no luxury” Maxwell explained. “Let me show you where you can put your things.”

Maxwell walked to the first of two doors in the room and showed her into the walk-in closet. It was more than enough space for the wardrobe she had brought with her. The second door was the en suite bathroom that featured an oversize shower with glass surround, rain shower showerhead and body jets as well as a two-person soaking tub with heat and jets.

“I can’t even wrap my head around this,” Riley exclaimed.

“You’ll have plenty of time to get used to it,” Maxwell said with a smile. “Why don’t you unpack and try to get some rest. It’s going to be rough with the time difference, but we have an early start tomorrow.”

“What’s tomorrow?” With all the excitement, Riley had forgotten all about the royal event scheduled for the next night. Maxwell reminded her about the masquerade and headed off to bed with the promise to meet in the morning for a tour of the palace and grounds, as well as a trip to the boutique to prepare for the ball.

When Maxwell stepped out into the hall, he was surprised to find Bastien waiting quietly in the shadows.

“Lord Maxwell, Prince Liam requests your presence in his study.”

“At 3:30 in the morning?” Maxwell asked surprised.

“Yes, my Lord.”

Bastien gestured for Maxwell to go ahead and followed silently into the royal wing where Liam’s study was located. When the men entered the room, Liam was seated on a large, brown leather couch with a glass of scotch in his hand. A smile crossed his face when Maxwell entered as Bastien bowed and left them in privacy.

“So, you did it? She’s here?”

“Yes. I just got her settled in to her room.”

“How did she react to the invitation?”

Maxwell took a seat across from Liam and waved off the offer of a drink. “She thought I was crazy, Liam. If it wasn’t for her boss being an asshole, I doubt she’d be here at all. And the girl was full of questions…some of which I had to answer less than truthfully, which I hate…I assumed that you didn’t want her knowing that this was your idea?”

“You were correct in that assumption Maxwell, thank you, you did well.”

“Listen…you’re Prince and as a member of the court, I am happy to do as you ask without questions, but as your friend…well, it would be nice to know what this is all about because I feel awful lying to this girl.”

“Maxwell, I understand your hesitations but aside from my involvement, where is the lie? She is here because we met and there was a mutual attraction. Bringing her to participate in the social season will just give us a chance to get to know one another better.”

Maxwell shook his head. “I wanna believe you, man. But we’ve known each other all our lives and I can’t shake this feeling that there is more to it than that.”

“I assure you, if there is anything more to know, I will share it with you when the time comes. Please, just make sure Riley is well looked after. I’m sure you noticed she is in a room near yours. I have also set up an account with the palace boutique in Bertrand’s name for purchases to be made there. For purchases as we travel, I have requested an additional purchasing card on my personal account that will bear your name.”

“Thank you, Liam. I promise to make sure she is taken care of and has everything she needs. Is there anything else I should know?”

“Yes…pertaining to security. I believe you and Bertrand have released your bodyguards for financial reasons, correct?”

Maxwell dropped his eyes in shame. “Yes.”

“Since all the ladies have their own security detail, I will be making arrangements for Riley. While I intend to show her favor to bolster your house image, I cannot assign a member of the king’s guard for obvious reasons. Therefore, with his knowledge and training, I will be asking Drake to act as de facto bodyguard for all members of House Beaumont.”

Maxwell looked up, wide-eyed. “You’re kidding, right?”

“I assure you, I am not. Drake travels with the court anyway, it just makes sense. I will be speaking with him in the morning. Once he is brought up to speed, feel free to call on him as you need.”

“Okay…you’re the boss, boss.”

“Thank you, Maxwell…for everything. Go get some rest, tomorrow is a big day. Please send Bastien in on your way out.”

\----------------------------------------------

Once Maxwell had left, Riley started the process of unpacking. It was only 9 PM according to her internal clock and she wasn’t quite ready to sleep. After getting all of her clothes hung in the closest, she pulled shoes from the duffle bag and lined them all on the floor until the only thing left inside was her memory box. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she ran her fingers delicately over the picture on the lid, filled with the sense that it was a mistake to have brought it. In a mild panic, she began searching the room for places to hide it, among other things, that she would not want being found. Thankfully it didn’t take long to discover that the drawer on one of the nightstands was actually a safe, with the key already in the lock for the room’s occupant. When she had it unlocked, she placed the memory box on the bottom of the drawer and turned to grab her tote. Turning it over to dump the contents, she pulled the two sets of travel documents from the pile of things and placed them in the drawer on top of the memory box. Even after weighing Daniel’s advice, she couldn’t bring herself to be honest yet. When she met with his friend, the man encouraged her to use a name that it would feel familiar enough answering to, but not something easy to link to her real identity. Diving into her family history, she selected a name that someone would have to go back through seven generations to find in her family tree, but was close to her heart because of its connection to her mother. With all her secrets safely stored, she placed the key inside her wallet, repacked the tote and placed it in the closet before changing for bed. Aided by a sleep mask and an Ambien, she settled in to get some rest.

\-------------------------------------------------

“You wanted to see me, Your Highness?” Bastien entered the study at Maxwell’s instruction and found Liam looking out the window to the illuminated hedge maze below.

“Yes. Did you secure a copy of the manifest from the charter company as I requested?”

“I did, Sir. I have it right here. Per the company’s documents, the travelers on the chartered flight were Maxwell Percival Beaumont and Riley Anne Benner.”

“Benner?”

“Yes, Sir. There is a copy of a valid, US Passport issued three years ago bearing that name as well as all of the customs forms from their arrival in Cordonia. Tomorrow I will review her identification documents personally to secure her temporary residence permit since her stay will extend beyond the allowable ninety days.”

“Very well. Please include that name as you continue to investigate Emily Nevin.”

“Of course, Your Highness. Is there any connection to your knowledge that I should be aware of?”

“No, Bastien. That’s what I am hoping _you’ll_ be able to tell _me_.”

“Of course. Good night, Your Highness.”

Bastien departed and resumed his station outside the study, leaving Liam lost in thought. It was another hour before the prince finally emerged to retire to his quarters. It almost felt like a useless endeavor since he was awake and back to work less than three hours later.

Liam was well acquainted with Drake’s schedule and knew he’d be at the training facility working out with the guard. It wasn’t unusual for Liam to join him, so dressed in his gym clothes, he stopped in the kitchen for a hydroflask before making his way across the palace grounds. When he walked in, Drake was doing kickboxing drills on a heavybag off in the corner away from guard members who were having their morning briefing. With the exception of Drake, everyone stopped to acknowledge Liam’s presence and bow. Liam offered a polite nod and crossed the gym, grateful for his friend who couldn’t care less about courtly protocol and titles. Though many at court found it disrespectful, Liam _liked_ that Drake never bowed to him outside the confines of a royal event. It made him feel normal…something he longed for.

“Come to get your ass kicked?” Drake asked, never breaking the rhythm of his routine.

“Not today,” Liam laughed. “It wouldn’t do to start my own social season with a black eye.”

“It’s a masquerade ball, Liam…hide it behind a mask.”

“Touché.”

With a final blow to the bag, Drake stopped, grabbed a bottle of water and regarded Liam curiously.

“So, what’s up then? I didn’t think I’d see you until tonight with all the preparations and all.”

“Well…I was up early enough to get a quick workout in and, I needed to talk to you about something.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?”

“Because you don’t like anything…”

“You’re not wrong. So, what is it?”

“I’ve come to ask you to put all of this training to use. For reasons I am not at liberty to disclose, the members of House Beaumont are currently without a security detail. Since I don’t believe it is prudent for them to travel throughout the season without one, I would like for you to act as their body guard.”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

Liam laughed. “For someone who claims to merely tolerate Maxwell, you sound an awful lot like him. He had the same reaction when I told him I’d be assigning you.”

“Agreeing with Beaumont, heh…I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

“Please, Drake…be serious for just a moment.”

“They’ve been without a guard for months now, Liam,” Drake huffed, nodding over to where Bastien was working with new recruits. “Tyler over there joined the guard after they let him go. Assign him to look out for them.”

“If I could assign a member of the guard, I would, Drake. But the Beaumonts will be sponsoring a suitor and I cannot risk the appearance of favoritism if they are protected by an employee of the crown.”

“A suitor? Who the hell are they sponsoring? And how?…they're broke.”

Liam’s eyes went wide. “Shhh…do not say such things out loud. How did you know that?”

“I’m a commoner, Liam…I know broke when I see it. They released all of their staff, not just the guards. If anyone paid attention to anything other than themselves around here, everyone would know it by now.”

“Be that as it may, we should do our best to keep it under wraps. As I told Maxwell, it is important for all of the noble houses to be strong…a weak house reflects poorly on the monarchy.”

“Oh, well, we can’t have that now, can we,” Drake scoffed. “So who’s the suitor? Some stuffy princess from somewhere in Europe? I’m surprised Duke ‘Snooty’ found someone to live up to his high standards. Hope this girl knows what she’s getting herself into in the name of _House Beaumont_.”

“Yes, well, Bertrand is very proud of his house and I cannot fault him for that. Unfortunately, I do not know anything about their suitor; I will meet her tonight. As will you when you escort them to the ballroom.”

“Fine, man. When have I ever said no to you?”

“Never…and I appreciate you not starting now. I assure you, this will not be 24/7 duty, you will still have your independence.”

“And I don’t have to dress like the guard?”

“Of course not.”

“Good…cause wearing a suit all the time is where I draw the line.”

“I suspected as much. Thank you, Drake. Truly.”

“No problem. So, I’m good till tonight, right? I had planned on taking a ride and going out to the cabin for a bit…maybe doing some fishing.”

“The day is yours my friend. Just be back in time to meet Maxwell at his suite before the ball.”

Liam clapped Drake on the shoulder and turned toward the machines to do a short treadmill workout. Drake grabbed his towel and water and departed for his suite.

\--------------------------------------------

Riley awoke to the sound of knocking on her door. With the haze from the Ambien, it took a minute to get her bearings and remember where she was as she struggled to open her eyes. When her surroundings came into focus, it all came flooding back.

“Oh god, what have I done,” she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

“Rise and shine, Blossom,” Maxwell called from the other side of the door.

Riley slowly padded over and opened it to let him in. “Blossom?”

“Yeah…you like it? You’re new to court with a lot to learn, like a flower blooming for the first time.”

“Sure, it’s cute Max.”

“No one ever calls me Max…I love it…our own nicknames; the first step to becoming besties.”

Riley laughed as she sat back down on the bed and crossed her legs beneath her. “So…what’s up?”

“Time to start the day. I thought I could show you around the palace, maybe some of the grounds too. And then we go into preparation mode for tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let me get dressed.”

“Ok, I’ll be back outside your door in twenty.”

Maxwell left as Riley headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. It took her a couple tries to figure out all the nozzles but once she did, the cool water did wonders for washing away the lingering haze of her sleep aid. With no time to dry and flat iron her hair, she pulled it into a high pony tail and threw on a pair of jeans and a light weight sweater. As promised, Maxwell was prompt in returning to pick her up. 

Their first stop on the tour was a dining room. Maxwell explained that the palace had several dining rooms for different purposes. They grabbed a quick bite to eat before continuing on their way. While inside, he showed her the old throne room that had been turned into a museum of sorts, the Royal portrait gallery featuring generations of the royal family as well as the ballroom and the new throne room. Riley resisted the temptation to sit on the throne as Maxwell admitted to pondering if the thrones were even comfortable. Once they had seen most of the inside, Maxwell ushered her out to the grounds. There were gardens in every direction, a hedge maze, and a large open field that Maxwell explained was used for picnics or could accommodate an outdoor ballroom if such an occasion arose. Maxwell chatted eagerly about the Masquerade Ball while they wandered the grounds somewhat aimlessly.

“Should we be heading back soon to get ready?” Riley asked, interrupting his endless stream of chatter. “Is there anything more to see?”

“Just a few more things…the stables, the training center…stuff like that.”

As they approached three large buildings set to the back of the palace grounds, their previously quiet surroundings were interrupted by the roar of an engine. 

“What the hell is that?” Riley shouted over the noise.

“Palace garage,” Maxwell shouted back.

They watched as the garage door came up and a figure on a red motorcycle sped out like he’d been shot out of a canon. Riley’s stomach clinched and she knew immediately who it was before Maxwell even said.

“Figures,” he huffed when the sound faded to the distance. “That was Drake. He brought that thing back with him from his time in the States and refuses to get rid of it. Let’s get to the stables, then I’ll get you back.”

Riley followed aimlessly, lost in thought……

……Emily sat on the floor of her bedroom, reading a book as the breeze blew gently in the open windows. It was a quiet, sunny Saturday and she had no plans, no work, nowhere to be. The peaceful silence was broken by the hum of a really loud engine somewhere nearby. With her concentration broken, she reread the same paragraph three times and finally gave up as it just got louder. When it got to the point that it sounded as if it was right out front, she laid her book down and looked out the window. There at the end of her driveway was a red motorcycle, driven by a man in jeans and a t-shirt, the visor of his helmet was raised and he was speaking to her mother but she couldn’t see his face. Her mom was smiling and nodding and then seemed to point up toward Emily’s window. The man pulled off his helmet and turned to look in the direction Em J was pointing and Emily’s breath caught in her throat. It was Drake. Immediately, her heart started pounding in her chest and she had butterflies in her stomach. After their first meeting a work, they had become friendly, and hung out with some of their other co-workers on occasion. A few times, she had been without a car because Drew needed it so her dad had dropped her off at work and Drake had ended up offering to drive her home. It was one of those times that had been their first night at the diner just the two of them. But this was new. They had never done anything not somehow linked to work. It was surprising that he had even found his way there since she had to give him turn by turn directions each time he drove her. It was also surprising how good he looked…the motorcycle itself was sexy as hell but, damn could he wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Emily had never seen him in anything other than the standard _Scoops_ uniform of black pants, a horrifically pink, button down shirt and tie. When they’d gone out after work, he took off the pink and just wore a t-shirt but this whole look was just different. Pulling herself out of the drooling trance he had her in, she ran to her bedroom door and checked herself out in the mirror on the back, thankful that she actually happened to look cute. Satisfied, she ran down the steps, only slowing her pace when she reached the front door; it wouldn’t be cute to appear too eager. 

When Drake saw her coming down the walkway, a huge grin crossed his face and Emily melted a little more. Em J went back to her gardening to give them some privacy.

“This is a surprise.”

Drake shrugged. “I had the day free and the weather is finally nice, thought I’d take this out for a spin and somehow just found myself headed here.”

“So you’re saying you were drawn to me?”

A slight blush rose to his cheeks as he ran his hand through his hair. “Something like that.”

“Did you come to take me for a ride?”

Drake seemed to look nervously at Em J and chuckled. “Not today…I only have one helmet.”

“Bummer.”

Drake stood off the bike and placed his helmet on the seat and Emily eagerly took him by the hand and led him to the porch. She got them some drinks and they spent the rest of the early afternoon just talking about anything and everything.

“So, um…since we’re both off, wanna do something tonight?”

Emily tried to control the butterflies that had reanimated in her stomach, reminding herself that as much as she wanted this to be a date, he just said ‘do something’. Nodding her head, she spoke slowly, hoping her voice wouldn’t betray her nerves and excitement. “Yeah, that would be great.”

Drake left with the promise to come back in a few hours to pick her up. Emily painstakingly prepared, picking a cute plaid skirt and t-shirt that showed off her curves with a light weight, casual khaki blazer topping it off. She was disappointed when he came in his car and not on the motorcycle, but the disappointment faded as the night wore on. They got dinner at their favorite diner because they were creatures of habit. That was the night she opened up to him about how insecure she was, how she felt pressure to be pretty and thin like her friends…that was the night that Drake told her she was beautiful; that she was perfect. After miniature golf and ice cream, Drake drove her home and walked her to her door. Everything about it felt like a date, until he opted to kiss her only on the cheek. That wasn’t enough to stop Emily from falling head over heels though. For weeks after they spent many more similar nights and Emily would constantly beg him to come pick her up on the motorcycle. But Drake was a man of his word, and when he finally admitted to Emily that he promised her mom he’d never let her on it, she knew that she’d never get that ride……

……Riley tried to pay attention as Maxwell blathered on about the lineage of the Royal stallions and the many Derby winners they owned but it was no use. Even seeing him in her bar hadn’t awoken her like seeing him on that bike had. After that first night when she had truly fallen for him, after he had toyed with her and pulled her in and pushed her away again and again, after the heartbreak of him just disappearing; she had never been the same. For years she had locked away the good and only focused on the pain so she could hate him. But all it took was seeing a man on a red motorcycle to realize that Daniel was right…she still loved Drake Walker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending was not what I had planned...I was figuring on more time passing before Riley comes to this realization but...that said, just because she realizes it, doesn't mean she's going to give into it.


	7. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake seeks out solitude while Riley prepares for the Masquerade and meets some new friendly, and not so friendly faces. A truth is revealed that leaves Riley with a lot of questions.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***All characters, general storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Then only for a minute, I want to change my mind  
‘Cause this just don’t feel right to me, I wanna raise your spirits  
I want to see you smile but, Know that means I’ll have to leave  
  
_

Somehow being mere miles from the palace was enough to make Drake feel like he was in another world. Not long after his father, Jackson, had taken the position as head of the guard, the Crown had gifted him a parcel of land. Though the Walker family lived at the palace by virtue of his position, Jackson wanted his kids to have a place of their own and he decided to build a cabin. It was a modest three bedroom cabin that was warm and homey, built with love by his own two hands. When Jackson died, Bianca and the kids lived there until, overcome with her grief, Bianca left her kids behind and moved to Texas. After he and his sister Savannah moved back to the palace as wards of the Crown, Drake avoided the cabin. Instead of warm memories of home and family, it was just a reminder of being abandoned and all he had lost. It wasn’t until he came home from college in the US that he found himself going there more and more; it was his escape.

On this brisk early fall day, Drake once again needed to get away. Before him, the lake was flat; reflecting the sun like a mirror and lay without so much as a ripple as if frozen in time. Around him stood the tall pines of the forest, only the faint sounds of birds in the distance. Having grabbed his tackle box and rod from the cabin, Drake set about baiting and casting his line. While he watched for any sign of a catch, relaxed by the solitude, his mind wandered to Emily. 

It had been barely more than twenty-four hours since they had walked into that bar and Drake had felt the small flicker of hope in his chest that he hadn’t felt for seven years. It was a fleeting feeling that was quickly crushed. Every fiber of his being felt electrified when their eyes locked, every hair on his body had stood on end. It was her…but it wasn’t, was it? It couldn’t be. Maybe he just wanted it to be her…he wanted the chance to make things right. Every time he pushed her away, he convinced himself that it was for her own good. But then he couldn’t stay away and would draw her back in, or maybe it was her drawing him. Something about her just made her impossible to ignore, and even more impossible to forget after all this time. If it was her, he couldn’t blame her for not wanting to talk to him; he had ripped her heart out one too many times, the same heart that he had told himself again and again he needed to protect. She had told him once that she wanted to hate him, needed to hate him, so she could forget, and he had certainly given her enough reason. Now, Drake questioned whether or not he was losing his grip on reality. Even though her face and her smile, the pull he felt, told him she was his Emily, the story behind her eyes was different. Riley wasn’t happy…Riley looked sad and empty. Had he done that to her, or was this a different pull? Maybe Riley drew him in because he saw himself, what he had become, reflected in her eyes. Either possibility terrified him. Either he had broken the spirit of the one person he had ever loved or he was drawn to a woman that clearly had eyes for his best friend. After Liam and Riley had left the club together, Drake wallowed in whiskey like he had so many times before. For a moment, the alcohol allowed him to forget…forget Emily, forget Riley, forget that deep down, unlovable Drake just wanted to love and be loved.

Over the years, Liam and Bastien had both encouraged him to reach out to her but he always resisted and refused to allow them to look for her. Moments of weakness had led to the occasional social media search, but he never found anything. All those years ago he had walked away so he wouldn’t hold her back. It made him feel better to imagine that she had become the lawyer she dreamed of being and had found love and was on her way to starting the family she had always wanted. Anything less would break his heart. It was better not to know. Though his life had become a very solitary existence, with his sister gone, Liam now poised to take the throne, and his heart already taken by someone he’d never have, he could tolerate it all if somewhere in the world, she was happy.

\--------------------------------------------

Maxwell brought Riley back to her suite after their tour. With her mind already reeling from her moment of weakness outside the palace garage, Maxwell only served to escalate things when he advised her that she needed to meet with Bastien before they headed to the boutique. Just as Daniel had suspected, she’d need a visa for the length of time she was staying in Cordonia. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she retrieved the key to open the safe while Maxwell paced the room. Riley blocked Maxwell’s view of the drawer while she shuffled through the multiple sets of paperwork. She hadn’t bothered to mark which was which so she needed to ensure she grabbed the correct set.

“What’s taking so long Blossom?”

“Just trying to make sure I have everything Bastien will need” she replied, hoping her nerves weren’t evident in her voice. Thankfully Daniel’s contact had been thorough in looking up the visa requirements for Cordonia; she held in her hands everything she needed to be Riley Benner, right down to a birth certificate that effectively changed her birthdate and covered who her parents were as well.

Maxwell led Riley to the guard office where Bastien was sitting surrounded by files. Of the suitors, she had learned she was the only one with no ties to Cordonia, but clearly the guard kept tabs on anyone who came in contact with the Royal family. Riley’s pulse quickened when Bastien told her to just leave the documents, assuring her they would be returned later. Everything in her prayed that Daniel’s ‘guy’ was as good as he claimed to be.

Deep calming breaths helped slow her racing heart while she wiped her clammy palms on her jeans and dutifully followed Maxwell to the boutique.

“Go ahead in and look around, Blossom. Remember, it’s a Masquerade so try to find something with a mask that will still allow you to stand out.”

“Sounds like something I can handle.”

“I have no doubt. There’s an account all set up for you, just tell them to charge it to Bertrand Beaumont once you find something.”

Riley shot Maxwell a thumbs up and opened the door to step into the boutique, surprised to find an unclothed woman standing right in the center of the room.

“Oh goodness, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize anyone would be in here,” Riley exclaimed.

Turning around, the young woman flashed her a brilliant smile as she covered herself with a gown she was holding. From her appearance, Riley assumed that they were around the same age, but this woman exuded class, elegance, and beauty. With her olive skin tone and gently slanted brown eyes, she appeared to be part Asian. Her long, smooth hair was nearly black and fell perfectly down her back; not a hair out of place. It was intimidating and as she pulled her gaze away, Riley feared she wouldn’t measure up if all the suitors were this beautiful.

“No problem. To be honest, I didn’t have an appointment. I’m Hana.” The gentle tone of her voice paired with her smile helped set Riley at ease.

“I’m Riley, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Are you here to prepare for the Masquerade tonight? I assume like me you are searching for something to wear.”

“That is exactly why I am here, yes. It looks like you found something though,” Riley said, nodding to the dress that Hana still clutched to her chest.

“Yes, I did, I was just about to slip it on. I’d be happy to show you around. This boutique has some of the most beautiful gowns.”

Riley turned away and began scanning the racks to allow Hana the privacy to pull on her dress but turned back in time to see her struggling with the zipper.

“Here. Let me help” Riley said stepping behind Hana to pull up the zipper.

“Thank you! Not many of the girls here are like you…”

“Helpful?” Riley asked.

“No…nice.”

Hana turned back to the mirror and placed a pink and silver mask over her eyes. As she did a spin, the skirt of her pale pink gown twirled around her and the light reflected beautifully off of the sequins that covered the bodice. “Ah, this dress is perfect. Now, what about you?” she asked, turning back to Riley. “One must have a mask for the Masquerade. Have you seen the angel costume? You’d look amazing in white. Or there is also a red one if you are feeling more…devilish” she said.

There were so many beautiful gowns to choose from but only a select few actually seemed like costumes and came with masks. Hana seemed to have pointed her to the only two that remained, so Riley took them into the dressing room.

The angel costume was a Grecian style white dress that caught the light perfectly with small tastefully placed sequins, an ornate silver mask and a delicate halo. The devil costume was much more daring, red and strapless with sheer panels of lace all through the bodice, a black sequined mask and red devil horns. After trying them both, Riley settled on the devil costume and stepped out of the dressing room.

“How do I look?”

“Amazing,” Hana gushed. “It fits perfectly. Great choice.” After they settled up with the seamstress who had finally returned, they said their goodbyes with a promise to catch up with each other at the ball.

Riley returned to her room and selected a pair of black stilettos from her closest and sat at the vanity to do her hair and makeup. With her hair in an elegant, simple chignon, she opted not to wear the devil horns and left them laying on the bed. There was nothing left to do but wait for Maxwell.

\---------------------------------------

Drake had returned from his outing with enough time to shower and change. With Liam’s blessing to skip the suit, he threw on a fresh pair of jeans and his usual denim shirt and headed over to the Beaumont suite. When he knocked, Maxwell threw open the door with way more enthusiasm than was necessary.

“Drake! What’s up buddy? Here to serve and protect?”

“Don’t sound so excited Maxwell. I know you hate this idea of Liam’s as much as I do.”

“Nonsense! I was just surprised. This is going to be awesome, we are going to spend so much time together and all become like the three best friends that anyone could have.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say, chief. I don’t see myself becoming best friends with whatever crown-chasing Euro princess you begged to represent you.”

“Well then you’ll be pleasantly surprised to see that my suitor is no such thing. Come on, let’s go. It’s time to pick her up.”

Maxwell hurried down the hall as Drake trailed behind. Three doors away, Maxwell finally slowed down and eagerly knocked on the door with Drake standing off to the side.

Riley opened the door to find Maxwell in an elaborate black and red suit with a gold, bejeweled half mask that reminded her of the _Phantom of the Opera._ A wide smile crossed his face as she did a twirl for him in her own costume. They coordinated perfectly without even trying.

“You look great, Blossom!”

“Thanks, Max.”

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yep! I don’t think I need anything else.”

Maxwell began chattering away about introductions and protection as Riley stepped out of the room and turned to pull the door closed behind her. Most of what he said was barely registering until she turned back and found him standing beside Drake. A gasp that she couldn’t suppress escaped her lips and she quickly played it off.

“Jesus, Max. You could have warned me you had someone with you, you scared the crap out of me.”

Drake regarded her curiously and she looked away quickly while Maxwell laughed.

“I just did, Blossom! Were you even listening? My good buddy Drake here is going to be House Beaumont’s body guard throughout the season. I was just telling him how you weren’t a snobby crown-chaser, but I think you proved the point.”

Drake bowed stiffly. “Good evening, my Lady. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Drake…are you blind? You’ve met her before. Show him, Blossom.”

Riley slowly and reluctantly reached up and pulled off her mask and the shock on Drake’s face was immediately evident.

“Em…”

“Riley!” she exclaimed, quickly cutting him off.

“Riley, right. What are you doing here?” Drake tried to calm the hammering of his heart; overwhelmed once again by this pull she seemed to have.

“Maxwell invited me. He’s sponsoring me for the season.”

Drake turned to Maxwell with fire in his eyes. Whether she was Riley or Emily, his protective instincts kicked in. “What the hell would possess you to do this?”

Maxwell threw up his hands defensively. “Woah, woah…you’re supposed to be the one protecting me, not beating me up…settle down, Drake.”

“Maxwell, this is nuts…you don’t know anything about her!”

“I know she and Liam hit it off…what else do I need to know. She’s not a crown-chaser, Drake. It took a lot of convincing to get her to come,” Maxwell lied.

“Why do you have such a problem with this?” Riley demanded.

Drake turned back to her, a touch of pain mixed in his angry expression. “You have no idea what you are getting yourself into here. Those ladies at court are going to eat you alive.”

“Clearly you know even less about me than Maxwell does. I’m not afraid of anyone.”

“I sincerely hope that’s true because you are going to need that attitude to survive. You didn’t just walk into some fairytale, _Riley_.”

Riley bristled at the emphasis he put on her name as Maxwell stood silently stunned at the fire between them. “Thanks for the concern, if that’s what you call it, but I can assure you, I’ll be fine!”

“Look, no offense, but I have seen girls like you come and go. It never ends well. Not for you, not for Liam, and not for the Royal family.”

“Well, no offense to _you_ Drake, but I doubt you’ve ever met ‘a girl like me’. Maybe you should remember that before you go giving advice that nobody asked for.” Riley turned quickly to Maxwell. “Can we go now?”

Riley stormed down the hall not even sure where she was going as Maxwell ran to catch-up. “What the hell was that?”

“Your _buddy_ is an ass…that’s what that was. Why do I need a body guard, Maxwell? And why him?”

“Liam insisted,” Maxwell blurted out before he could stop himself.

Riley stopped in her tracks giving Drake just enough time to catch-up. “Liam, what?”

“Did I…did I say ‘Liam’? I meant Bertrand. Yeah, Bertrand insisted.”

“Bullshit!” Riley exclaimed. “Does Liam know I’m here?”

“Yes,” Maxwell admitted.

Drake grabbed Maxwell’s shoulder and spun him to face him with more force than required. “He told me he didn’t know who your suitor was. What the hell is going on Maxwell?”

“He didn’t, I mean…he does now, I…um…”

Maxwell wrung his hands as incoherent words of denial continued to spill from his lips.

“I’m leaving unless you tell me the truth, Maxwell. I refuse to be lied to.”

The tears brimming in Riley’s eyes tugged at Maxwell’s heart. “Okay…okay…Liam asked me to sponsor you. It was his idea for you to join the season. But I swear, that is all I know, he never gave me a reason. I just assumed it was because of your time together when you left the club.”

Riley looked hesitantly at Drake who appeared to be seething. “Tell us exactly what he said,” Drake hissed.

Riley held up a hand. “Don’t bother, I will ask him myself. Take me to the ballroom.”

“Blossom, this probably isn’t the best idea…you need to make a good impression on the court.”

“That only matters if I stay.”

“You’re going to leave?”

“I…”

“Maxwell,” Drake interrupted. “Why don’t you zip it and take the girl to the ballroom like she asked? I think you lost the right to question her by lying to her.”

Riley felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand-up and fought the urge to rail at Drake. The only thing stopping her was the knowledge that she was just as guilty of lying as they and Liam were.

Maxwell looked at her with an expression full of guilt and regret. “Okay, follow me.”

When they reached the ballroom they stepped up to the closed double doors where a herald stood waiting. Drake excused himself to head to another entrance since he wouldn’t be announced.

“You need to tell the herald your name and title to be announced,” Maxwell explained before he was announced into the room.

Recalling Maxwell’s explanation in New York, Riley stepped up and said, “Please announce me as Lady Riley Benner.”

After descending the stairs, she found Maxwell at the bottom with Drake standing off to the side. “So where is Liam?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, Blossom, but you can’t just walk right up to him. I will take you to greet him when the receiving line starts. Right now, I have to go find Bertrand. You’ll be okay on your own, right? Just…mingle.”

Before she could even reply, Maxwell took off to the other side of the ballroom, no doubt to tell Bertrand they may lose their suitor.

Riley scanned the room and her eyes found Hana standing with a small group of women who were no doubt the suitors. She made her way through the crowd and was relieved to see Hana smiling as she approached. With all the revelations the night had brought thus far, she needed a friendly face and she just hoped that Hana was genuine.

“Hello again! I’m glad to see you made it,” Hana said.

Riley laughed. “I almost didn’t but thank you.”

“Oh no! Did something happen?”

“It’s too much to explain and isn’t worth it since I’m here and that’s what matters.”

“Of course,” Hana said, nodding politely. “So, this is the Masquerade! What do you think of it?”

“It’s ah…it’s wonderful.

Hana flashed her bright smile. “I can tell you’re going to enjoy yourself here.”

Riley tried to maintain her forced air of positivity. “I sure hope so.”

“To be honest, it’s very refreshing to be around someone so excited.”

“I guess fancy balls have lost their luster for you?”

“When you’ve gone to as many as I have, yes, they can lose their charm…unless, of course, you find the right companion.” Before Riley could reply, someone across the room caught Hana’s eye. “Please excuse me, there’s someone I need to greet. But maybe we can talk later?” Riley nodded as Hana headed off.

Left alone, Riley grabbed a glass of champagne and stood quietly in a corner near the base of the stairs, watching the crowd mingle around her. A moment later, movement to her right caught her eye and she turned to find Drake leaning against the wall a few feet away, holding a glass of whiskey.

“Hiding from the wolves already?” he asked when he caught her eye.

“I don’t have much of a choice when I seem to be surrounded by them,” Riley retorted as she stepped toward him. “How do I know you’re not one of them?”

“Heh, compared to most of the nobles here, I’m your best friend.”

“Forgive me if I have very little reason to believe you.”

“Look, I am not trying to be a jerk. I’m just trying to help.”

“You have a very peculiar way of helping,” she bit back. “Being an ass isn’t helpful.”

“I’m just saying the things that I wish someone would have told me a long time ago.”

Riley softened for a moment as she recalled Daniel’s defense of Drake’s lie. It was certainly possible that he hid his connection to royalty due to his obviously poor perception of them. “Why do you…” Before she could finish, Riley was interrupted by a voice coming from behind her.

“Ahem! Pardon me, but I absolutely must steal her away.”

Suddenly a hand was around Riley’s arm, pulling her away from Drake who didn’t even flinch at the intrusion.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Riley exclaimed as she wrenched her arm away.

When she turned to see the aggressor of this interruption, she was practically nose to nose with a beautiful, regal-looking woman who wore a fully sequined red, mermaid-style gown that matched the color of her flame red hair. She was glaring at Riley with piercing green eyes.

“Forgive me for being so forward,” she replied in a phony saccharin-sweet tone. “I always notice when the herald announces a new name. I make it a _point_ to know all the ladies at court, especially those who deign to wear my color.”

“Your…color? I wasn’t aware that someone could have ownership of a color.”

“Red is a Nevrakis color, and _I_ am Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos.”

“Oh, well forgive me…had I known who the hell you were before this lovely encounter, I would have run my choice of wardrobe by you for approval.”

“Hmmm…you’re quite feisty for a new girl, Lady Riley Benner. Let me give you a word of advice…”

“I think I’ll pass,” Riley replied as she looked over her shoulder at Drake who was watching with a satisfied smirk. “I’ve had my fill of advice for the day. Have a good evening.”

Olivia stood with her mouth agape, watching Riley return to the corner where Drake stood, before stomping her foot like a child and storming away.

“What the hell was that?” Riley demanded when she reached Drake.

“That, my lady, was your first wolf encounter.”

“I mean _you?_ What kind of useless body guard stands around shooting whiskey when his charge is being dragged off by a stranger?”

“The kind that avoids Olivia at all costs and knew you weren’t in any danger. Olivia’s obsessed with daggers, but she wouldn’t use one on you unless you gave her a reason to.”

“Wow, thanks, that’s so comforting,” Riley scoffed.

Drake shook his empty glass. “I’m gonna grab a refill. Want anything?”

“No…thank you. I’ll just be here fending for myself.”

Drake rolled his eyes and turned to walk away just as Maxwell rushed to her side. “Prince Liam is here! Ready to see him again?”

Across the room, Liam was standing next to his father, the King, as a receiving line began to form. What should have been a nervously exciting moment was instead marred by the anger she felt just looking at him. “I’m ready to get some answers.”

“Remember, just stay calm.”

“I’m not going to cause a scene, Maxwell, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I…I just, it’s just that I have to present you to the King and how you present yourself reflects on our house and Bertrand would kill me if it doesn’t go well.”

“I’m not exactly happy with you right now, Max, but I am not going to do anything to bring shame to your house.”

“I trust you, Ri.”

Maxwell took Riley’s arm and guided her over toward the dais where the king was seated. There were a few girls in front of them so Riley stood as still as she could, trying not to sway or fidget and give away her nervousness. Thankfully, the line moved quickly and a moment later she was in front of the king.

“Your Majesty, may I present Lady Riley Benner.”

“Of course, Lord Beaumont,” the King replied, looking at Riley expectantly.

Riley smiled and dropped into a low curtsy, meeting his gaze as she rose back up. “Your Majesty,” she said politely.

“It is a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell’s house has chosen. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia.”

“Thank you,” she said. Were her mind not consumed with confronting Liam, she would have focused more on how odd it was to think a curtsy and a hello were enough to make a lasting first impression.

Maxwell stepped forward and again, took Riley’s arm, leading her to line to meet the prince. When the few ladies in front of her had finished with their time, she stepped forward and curtsied to a smiling Liam, who reached for her hand.

“Hello. You’ll have to forgive me my Lady, but I don’t think we’ve met,” he said as he brought her hand to his lips and swept a kiss across her knuckles.

“Apologies, Your Highness, but you are mistaken…we most certainly have met. In fact, I believe I am here at your invitation,” Riley replied, sure to keep her tone pleasant and sweet.

For a brief moment, behind his mask, Liam’s nerves betrayed him, and Riley was astute enough to catch it while he tried to cover. “My invitation? I’m sorry to say, that isn’t helpful…all of the ladies here tonight are essentially here at my invitation. This is the first ball of my social season, afterall.”

“While I am sure that’s true, I doubt that one of your closest friends flew them all here at your request.”

Liam’s smile faded slightly. “Riley…how…”

“How did I find out? Maxwell slipped up, it was an honest mistake, so I hope you’ll forgive him. But I want to know why?”

“Riley…you are understandably upset. I am sorry for the secrecy. I can explain but the receiving line is perhaps not the right time or place.”

“Then when?”

“Save me a dance. It will give us some time to talk.”

“Fine, but you should know…if you’re not honest with me, I’m leaving,” Riley replied, fully aware of the hypocrisy present in her words.

“Fair enough. I’m sorry, Riley, our time is up. I will see you again soon.” 

Riley offered a polite bow, turning to rejoin Maxwell, leaving Liam to greet the other ladies. It took every bit of his training for Liam to remain composed and appear interested. It was impossible to shake the feeling that this was an even bigger mistake than he had feared. Ideally, she would have never found out, at least not this soon but now that she had, despite his own reservations about _her_ honesty, he had to come up with something to get her to stay.


	8. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masquerade ball continues. The more Riley learns and sees about the court, the more she is ready to leave Cordonia. With the last dance of the night, she finally gets the chance to confront Liam. Will he be able to convince her to stay?
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has it all, angst, fluff, intrigue and of course...lies. There is a good bit of canon dialog in here and I  
> of course couldn't resist a good Cinderella reference. There is a good chance that you might not particularly like Riley in this chapter and that's ok...she's doing and saying some unlikable stuff but as Daniel told us in Chapter 1, this girl has issues and we'll get back to the heart of who she is because deep down, she really is good person. 
> 
> ***All characters, general storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_And you can trust me not to think  
And not to sleep around  
If you don’t expect too much from me  
You might not be let down  
  
_

Drake watched from his corner of the ballroom as Maxwell ushered Riley away from the receiving line. The younger Beaumont looked panicked and for her part, Riley looked thoroughly pissed and shaken. In an effort to get some privacy, Maxwell led her to an empty balcony just outside the ballroom and Drake decided to follow, out of both duty as their guard and morbid curiosity. Once the doors were closed, Drake stood quietly to the side while Maxwell rounded on Riley.

“So…what did he say?” Maxwell asked insistently.

“Nothing,” Riley replied. “Literally nothing. He told me to save him a dance and we’d talk. I told him if he wasn’t honest with me, I was leaving.”

“Riley, you can’t leave. Having a suitor in this social season is _really_ important to House Beaumont.”

“Maxwell, _you_ didn’t even choose me! Liam did, so why am _I_ so important?”

“Liam might not have told me his reasons for choosing you, but he wanted us to have a suitor to help strengthen our house.”

Riley ran her hands down her face in frustration. “But, why?”

“Because their broke.”

Riley jumped at the sound of Drake’s voice behind her. “What?”

Drake casually walked over to join them while Maxwell looked down, ashamed. “You don’t have to hide it from me, Maxwell. I knew. But you should be honest with her.”

Maxwell looked up, meeting Riley’s imploring gaze. “Drake is right…we are in a bit of financial distress. Liam found out and thought having a suitor would help.”

“So, wait…help how? Do you get money if I marry him?”

“No…not exactly. But, if you’re viewed favorably in the press, it wins us recognition that Bertrand could leverage and if you _are_ the chosen suitor, well, then the people seeking to be affiliated with House Beaumont would just come out of the woodwork.”

“Oh my god, I just…I don’t even know what to say right now.”

“Ri, listen, I know that this is…messy, but its still a good thing that you’re here. Getting to know Liam is what matters, right? Having an adventure and maybe finding love, that’s why you came.”

“That’s the pack of lies you sold me on, yes…but it’s not the truth. You lied to me, Max…and Liam lied, and you,” she said glaring at Drake, “you just…ugh” she said with a huff as she took a seat on a nearby bench and dropped her head in her hands.

“What the hell are you blaming me for, Benner?”

Riley’s head snapped up at the use of her ‘last name’…it was too much; too much like they used to be. “You did this…you are the reason I uprooted my life for a pack of lies.”

For a moment, Drake felt that brief glimmer of hope again at the implication of her words as he held her gaze. Maxwell broke the charged moment between them.

“What does Drake have to do with this?”

“I won’t know for sure until I talk to Liam, but I am pretty certain he invited me because _Drake_ here thinks I am some girl that he supposedly loved and screwed over,” she replied, never taking her eyes off Drake. Maxwell looked back and forth between them, surprised again by the intensity of the anger between two strangers.

“You have _no clue_ what the hell you’re talking about!” Drake yelled.

“Don’t I though? You thought I was her at the bar, you convinced Liam of it to the point he interrogated me that night and it’s _so_ obvious that you screwed up somehow if you truly believe someone would go to such lengths to avoid talking to you!”

“I am _not_ talking about this with you, Benner, it’s none of your business.”

“If I’m here because Liam is still trying to prove that I’m this Emily person, then it most certainly is my business.” Riley felt the knot in her stomach growing with every word. It was becoming too easy to deny who she was, and she was beginning to hate herself.

Drake just glared at Riley, feeling the blood boiling in his veins.

“Well… _are_ you her?” Maxwell asked sheepishly.

Riley jumped to her feet. “What? _NO!_ How many times do I have to say it?”

“I just…it seems like you’re getting awfully defensive Blossom and this,” he said, gesturing between Riley and Drake, “is an awful lot of tension for two strangers.”

“Oh, well _excuse me_ for being pissed off that I turned my life upside down to be here only to find out it’s a shit show. I think I have every right to be mad.”

“Ri, you don’t even know…”

Riley held up her hand to stop Maxwell. “You know what? I’ll just talk to Liam. I am _done_ with this,” she said, circling her finger amongst the three of them. “I’m going to get a drink and get some air away from you…don’t follow me.”

Maxwell looked at Drake, dumbfounded. “What the hell was that?”

Drake ran his hands through his hair and sighed. “Hell if I know.”

“Do you really think…I mean, who is she?”

“I don’t know man.”

“Ok…who do you _think_ she is? Who’s Emily?”

“I’m not talking about this, Beaumont.”

Drake walked back into the ballroom, leaving Maxwell standing on the balcony trying to figure out how this whole thing had blown up so colossally.

\--------------------------------------

Riley walked back into the ballroom and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server before heading out another set of double doors into the courtyard. Unfortunately, she didn’t find the privacy she desired when she noticed all of the other suitors standing around an ornate bar set-up. Hana caught her eye and gestured for her to join them. Riley reluctantly walked over and offered Hana a weak smile but before they had time to so much as greet each other, Olivia was at their side.

“Riley! You were awfully familiar with the Prince. You didn’t say you knew him.”

“Remind me again who the hell you are?” Riley replied.

“Oliva Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos,” Olivia hissed.

“Right, right…and keeper of the color red, that’s an important title to remember. Forgive me _Duchess_ , do you perhaps have a list of rules or expectations for me? I’d hate to continue to disappoint you, I just wasn’t aware that I had to tell you things that are none of your damn business.”

A collective gasp came from the other suitors as Olivia stepped up to Riley, glaring with clinched fists. “Oh, but it is my business. Everything that has to do with Prince Liam is my business. After all, I will likely be his queen when this ‘competition’ is over.”

“Poor Liam,” Riley scoffed. “I’d certainly think his decision-making skills should be called into question if he chooses you.”

“You’re gutsy, I’ll give you that. Gutsy and stupid. If you think you have a chance with Liam, or any man here for that matter, you are sorely mistaken. You might have been able to capture Liam’s attention when it was just the two of you, but you don’t stand a chance compared to the ladies here. You’re not princess material, you’re not even worthy of that commoner or the Beaumont boy you’ve cozied up to. We are from the finest families in Europe. Kiara here is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages…”

“Le Prince va tomber amoureux de moi,” Kiara exclaimed. 

Riley looked over at Kiara who was undeniably beautiful with her dark skin, long dark hair and petite frame; and speaking the language of love didn’t hurt. It was surprising how confident she was in winning the prince’s love even when faced with Olivia who seemed sure she’d be queen. 

“It’s nice to dream,” Olivia scoffed before turning back to Riley. “Besides, even when the prince makes the logical choice, she has her designs on the commoner.”

Riley looked at Kiara questioningly. “Drake?”

Kiara shrugged. “J'aime garder mes options ouvertes.”

“Keep your options open? Wow…what a romantic sentiment,” Riley scoffed while she flushed with anger, feeling the all too familiar jealousy rumbling in the pit of her stomach……

……Emily was sitting in the passenger seat of Lynn’s old beat-up Civic just before midnight on their way home from a concert when Lynn’s phone chimed in her purse.

“Can you grab that and see who it is?” Lynn asked.

Emily pulled the phone out and clicked the home button to illuminate the screen and was immediately overcome with nausea. “It’s Drake. Why is Drake texting you? At midnight?”

“Oh…umm…he’s ah, been trying to set me up with Nick.”

“Then why doesn’t Nick just text you himself?” Emily asked, sensing the hesitation in Lynn’s answer.

“Who knows…college guys make about as much sense as high school guys…which is none.”

“So you and Drake…”

“Me and Drake nothing, Em…I swear. You’re my best friend and I know how you feel about him…you better make a move soon though. Guys like that don’t wait around forever.”

Emily felt like she had been punched in the gut and she was overcome with doubt that Lynn was being truthful. She didn’t have the experience that Lynn had, hell, she had no experience and was always waiting for Drake to make a move. But he never did. He was always so kind and considerate and she just assumed that he was too good a guy to pressure her. Most days she thought he at least felt for her what she felt for him, but she was never quite sure and wondered if it was just wishful thinking. Maybe Lynn was right, maybe she had to stop waiting for him. Maybe it was too late and Lynn had gotten to him first.

Weeks went by and Emily tried on several occasions to work up the nerve to at least kiss him, but she always talked herself out of it. Meanwhile, her jealousy continued to fester with every smile and whisper she witnessed between Drake and Lynn. It was killing her inside to question two of the people she loved most but her gut was constantly telling her there was something going on. But not even the pain of the questions could compare to how much it hurt when she found out she was right.

It had happened purely by chance. When her shift ended just before the dinner rush on a Saturday, she stayed for a bite to eat and was sitting at the break table with two male employees that she was friendly with who were bantering back and forth. Gossip going around the restaurant was nothing new; Emily was used to hearing it and usually didn’t pay it any mind. This time however, Howard and Brian were talking about Drake which caused her ears to perk up a bit.

“That boy needs to get his act together and just finally admit he likes you,” Howard said, turning his attention to Emily. “The ladies man routine doesn’t suit him.”

“What?” Emily said, looking up in surprise.

“Anyone can see it.”

“Nah, man…what are you talking about? He’s with Lynn,” Brian said.

“No he ain’t…he said she’s just the kind of girl that’s good for a roll in the hay, that’s all it was…hit it and quit it.”

The sudden turn in the conversation to such inappropriate topics was not unusual, and normally Emily would just walk away. She wasn’t easily offended by words, but she never felt the need to be a party to such talk. In this case though, she felt chained to her seat with tears brimming in her eyes.

“Hit it and quit it?” she stammered. “Did they…”

“Oh, shit…you didn’t know. I just thought since ya’ll was so close, you’d know.”

“No,” Emily replied, shaking her head, fighting the tears. “No…I didn’t know.” Her fork dropped to her plate with a clang. “I’ve gotta go.”

Tears clouded her vision on the short drive home and she alternated between white knuckling the steering wheel and pounding it with her fist. Her best friend had slept with the guy she was in love with. It didn’t matter that she was only seventeen and people told her she didn’t know what love was…she did, and she loved him. In her racing thoughts, blame for the whole thing was falling squarely on Lynn although she rationally knew it shouldn’t. When she got home she went straight to her room without saying a word to anyone. After getting into yoga pants and a hoodie, she curled up in a ball and cried uncontrollably on her bed. Eventually her mom came to check on her and through her sobs she managed to tell Em J what happened.

“Oh baby girl,” Em J said soothingly as they rocked together in embrace, “I know how that boy feels about you…I don’t know why either of them did this and I know it hurts but, you aren’t in a relationship with him honey…it doesn’t excuse what they did because they both lied and disregarded your feelings but it wasn’t cheating.”

“I know that, Mom, but…how could they? Neither of them give a damn about me.”

“That’s not true…you and Lynn have been more like sisters for five years and Drake is nuts about you.”

“No he’s not…he wouldn’t do this if he was. And she…she...” Emily’s whole body shook with sobs.

“Emily Anne…listen to me. That boy stops and talks to me, your mother, at my work at least once a week, sometimes more…you mean the world to him, I can tell by the way he talks about you.”

“Then…then why would he sleep with her and not me?” she cried.

Most girls Emily knew would never, could never, ask their mother’s a question like that. Thankfully, Emily knew that she could; her mother was her truest friend, her safe space…nothing was off limits.

“I say this and I mean no offense to Lynn but honestly, honey, I think he likes you _too_ much and _respects_ you too much to do that. He knows your heart and he knows that sex isn’t just sex to you.”

“Great, that’s just great…so I’m the goody goody, _again_. Emily who never breaks the rules, Emily who always does the right thing and that’s a reason for Drake _not_ to be with me. I don’t know why I even bother…love sucks.”

“Baby, I can’t speak for him but I get the sense that no matter how he feels, he’s just not ready to give you what he thinks you deserve, that doesn’t mean you should stop caring about him if you can work through this.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forgive either of them,” Emily declared.

“That’s your decision to make sweetheart.” Em J gave Emily a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

An hour later, Em J called for Emily to come downstairs and when she descended the steps, she saw Drake and Lynn standing on her porch. Not surprisingly, word had reached them that Emily had found out their secret and despite the late hour, they came to see her. Just seeing them together was another knife straight to the heart. They both had their excuses, none of which made her feel better. They both offered their apologies, neither of which she was willing to accept yet. A moment of weakness, a stupid mistake, they never meant to hurt her…it all meant nothing to her.

For weeks she avoided them both and they avoided each other, trying to prove to her that there was nothing between them. Eventually they both wore her down, little by little. Drake was super attentive and Lynn was constantly apologetic up until Emily finally told her to stop and they made a pact not to talk about Drake. Lynn ended up quitting her job at _Scoops_ for completely unrelated reasons but it managed to ease some of the tension. Ultimately, Emily found some level of forgiveness, more so for Drake then Lynn; it had fractured their friendship just enough to allow other issues to fester and crop up and not long after Drake had stopped talking to Emily right before college, her friendship with Lynn ended when Lynn tried again to pursue Drake. Deep down, the whole incident had impacted her more than she anticipated; long after her friendship with Lynn ended, long after Drake disappeared, jealousy and self-doubt were her constant companions. She would always feel like she was too much for anyone to handle and never enough to be worth even trying……

……With the jealousy coursing through her, she was overcome with the paradox of wanting to run, but feeling frozen in place. Riley hadn’t pulled her eyes from Kiara all through Olivia’s ranting about the other suitors and their superiority. Kiara was her better; she was more beautiful, more refined…educated and classy, confident and poised. A chance with Liam was what she had come for, a chance with Drake had never crossed her mind despite her lingering love for him; but Olivia was right, she didn’t stand a chance at either if this was her competition. All of her posturing to Drake about not being afraid of anything had been just another lie on the list; she was afraid she’d being leaving Cordonia, whether tomorrow or in four months’ time, with another broken heart.

“You’ll learn your place here…or else I’ll make your life a living hell,” Olivia hissed, finally pulling her from her trance.

“Oh, and what exactly _is_ my place here?” Riley scoffed trying her best to appear strong and composed.

“Oh, somewhere below Penelope and Kiara, but you know what?” Olivia said, as Riley finally looked away from Kiara to take in Penelope who was pretty, but plain with what appeared to at least be a kind demeanor. “Probably above Hana. Though I am surprised Hana is here at all after what I heard about her last attempt at an engagement. We all know her family will throw her at any available bachelor if it means she can climb another rung on the social ladder. But honestly, it’s a bit much to expect that Prince Liam is going to accept damaged goods.”

Riley turned to see Hana’s face turn bright red and tears welling in her eyes. It was heartbreaking to watch. Having long felt the ache of considering herself damaged goods, she could only imagine the pain it caused Hana to hear it said.

“I…I need to…excuse me,” Hana whispered as the tears broke free. Pushing past everyone, she ran for the palace.

Riley stepped closer to Olivia with fury in her eyes. “Jesus christ, you are such a bitch. I hope to God Liam isn’t stupid enough to pick you because you’d make a shit queen.”

Kiara and Penelope looked on with their mouths agape while Olivia boiled with rage. “How dare you?”

“How dare I? I just said what everyone else was thinking.”

“You little…”

“Hold that thought…forever.” Riley turned on her heel and raced to the palace hoping to track down Hana. While she was scanning the ballroom in search of her, Maxwell stepped into her path.

“There you are. You look…upset.”

“You think? This whole fucking place is a nightmare.”

“Don’t say that, Blossom. It’s not that bad, I promise.”

“I regret coming with every minute that passes, Max. I know you think this is some dream opportunity but…”

“It is…you’ll see. Just talk to Liam and I am sure he’ll change your mind. Now’s your chance. The last dance is about to start.” Maxwell nodded over to where Liam was standing on the outskirts of the dance floor talking to Penelope who had returned from the courtyard.

Riley mustered all of her resolve and made her way through the crowd to where they were, listening to little snippets of their conversation as she got closer. Penelope was going on and on about poodles while Liam appeared to be doing his best to at least seem interested.

“Excuse me, may I cut in?” Riley interjected.

“If you must…” Penelope replied, sounding more disappointed then angry.

“I must. Thank you, Penelope.”

Penelope reluctantly walked away and Liam turned to Riley with a smile. “You handled that very well.”

“Well, I promised you a dance and we have important matters to discuss.”

“Indeed we do,” Liam replied. With a slight bow, he took her hand and led her on to the dance floor as the orchestra began to play a delicate waltz. 

Riley hesitated. “I don’t…I’m not sure I know the steps.”

“Just follow my lead.”

Liam took her right hand in his left and placed his other hand on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder. With his confident movements through the simple box step, it was easy to follow his lead.

“This seems relatively easy enough,” Riley said.

“You’re a quick study. That will serve you well through the rest of the season.”

“ _IF_ I stay,” she replied pointedly.

“Yes, of course. We should talk while we can.” Liam began to take larger steps and with a few glides, he guided them with ease through the set of double doors to the empty balcony where she had been earlier with Maxwell and Drake.

Riley allowed herself the momentary fairytale indulgence, thinking of how the Prince did the same thing with Cinderella in the movie, before all the anger and questions once again took over. Pulling her hand from his, she moved to the railing and crossed her arms, leveling him with her gaze.

“Why am I here?” she asked, quick to get to the point.

“You don’t waste any time, do you?”

“Its all I want to know and a simple question, no sense in dancing around it.”

“You are here because I like you, Riley…simple as that.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Liam stepped closer, closing the distance until there was barely a breath between them. “Tell me…did you not feel something when we were together in New York? When we kissed?”

“Of course I did. But _I_ kissed _you_ , after you invited me out to question me for Drake.”

“Riley, I told you, that wasn’t true then and it isn’t true now,” he said, willfully lying. “Yes, I asked you questions to perhaps see if Drake was correct, but I invited you out because I liked you. And when you told me you were not Emily, I took your word for it…your word was all I needed.”

Liam watched her expression carefully as she weighed his words, looking for any sign that he had been convincing. Throughout his years of training, he was confident that he had mastered his poker face when it came to dealing with diplomats and world leaders, but she was different. There was something about her that told him that she could read him; she could see right through the mask.

“So that’s it?” she asked hesitantly. “You _felt_ something so you asked Maxwell to bring me here? Why not just tell me that then?”

“Riley…I couldn’t. This social season is about choosing a bride, yes, but more importantly it is about choosing the next queen of Cordonia…the _right_ queen. I didn’t want you to have false hope knowing that I arranged for you to be a suitor. I do not have the luxury of choosing solely with my heart, no matter how much I might want to.”

A look of confusion came over her expression. “You’d ignore your heart when making your choice?”

“It is my hope that I don’t have to…I have never wanted a political marriage. Ideally, after spending time with all the suitors, I’d like to choose someone using my heart and my head. But I can’t deny that there is a chance that I’d have to choose out of duty and that is why I didn’t want you to know I brought you here.”

“Because even if your heart leads you to me, you might not choose me…” Riley said as more of a statement than question as realization washed over her.

“Sadly, yes. Riley, I am drawn to you…I am fascinated by you. You are intelligent and strong and so incredibly beautiful. With the guidance of the Beaumonts on the ways of court, I believe you have what it takes to make a great queen. Should you choose to stay, not only will we have a chance to get to know one another, but you will have the chance to show the court you can handle being a monarch.”

“I guess I understand,” she said softly. “It takes more than love to run a country.”

“Especially given Cordonia’s recent history.”

“What do you mean?”

“These past few decades have been somewhat rocky for us…The first queen abandoned my father and my older half-brother…I am not clear on the exact details but…”

“Do you know why she left, at least?”

“She couldn’t handle the pressures of courtly life. She came from a lesser noble family, so she hadn’t been long at court before the marriage. And my own mother passed away when I was still a child.”

“Oh Liam, I am so sorry, I…I..I just lost my mom a little less than a year ago and even as a grown woman its so hard, I can’t imagine that kind of loss as a child.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“I don’t think that makes it hurt any less.”

“No, you’re right…it doesn’t.” Liam turned his gaze to the gardens looking lost in thought.

“And so, the current queen?” Riley asked, pulling him back to the present.

“She may not be my mother, but she is a wonderful woman who’s done her best to lead Cordonia alongside my father. Instability in the monarchy is always dangerous for a small kingdom like ours. Weakened currency, a rise in crime, a drop in tourism…all because of the lives of the rulers.”

“So that’s why you care so much about finding the right queen.”

“Exactly. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to burden you with this.”

“Liam, you can tell me anything. I’m here for you. You’ve got a lot resting on your shoulders.”

“True, but I owed you answers. Maybe in the interest of getting to know each other, I can at least take a moment to sprinkle in tales of my misspent youth.”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing those either” she said, appreciating the change to lighter subjects. Though he hadn’t fully set her at ease about being there, she did feel better.

“One summer when I was only eight,” he began, “my father decided to throw me into the rigors of governing. He made me sit through hours of meetings for three weeks straight. Finally, I couldn’t take another minute and I decided to liberate myself.”

“Wait, YOU played hooky?”

“Ha ha, yes…Drake and I stole a monster supply of chocolate from the kitchens and we hid out in the gardens, just over there. We spent the evening making up games to play in the garden maze…Our best one was maze-tag. You can see the entrance to the maze over there, by the hedges.”

Riley bristled at the mention of Drake but thankfully Liam didn’t notice. This was the type of story she had always wanted him to share with her and having to hear about his childhood from Liam hurt. She knew she’d have to get her heart and mind under control when it came to Drake if she was going to stay. “Maze-tag? Let me guess, you played tag in the maze?”

“You’ve got it. Not our most cleverly named game, but whoever was ‘it’ had to run after the other person in the maze. You lost if you were ‘it’ by the time the other person got to the center. We played that for hours, until we nearly collapsed from exhaustion. But we were too stubborn to go back. We used the last of our strength to climb up the tree in the center of the maze and vowed to live out there. We fell asleep in that tree, and I only woke up when I fell off the branch and landed flat on my back, swearing up a storm. I hope this doesn’t destroy your image of me as a proper prince.”

“Not at all. It gives me a glimpse of the man behind the title.”

“Good…that’s important to me.”

Just then, Riley heard the music swell from inside the ballroom as it moved to the end of the song. Liam took her hand and resumed their dance, moving her gracefully toward the doors and back inside. As the music wound down, Liam pulled her close and the waltz steps came to a stop as he just held her and swayed to the final notes.

“This song is coming to an end, and the Masquerade with it. We’ll have to say good night soon,” he said.

“Is this how its going to be for the next few months? Stealing a couple minutes here and there?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Things are different here…I should spend some time with the other girls to be fair to them. But believe me when I say I wish this night didn’t have to end.”

A rush of guilt washed over Liam as he watched the blush rise to her cheeks and a smile overtake her face. The weight of his dishonesty was crushing even though he had so many doubts about whether or not she was being honest in return.

“Who says it has to?”

“Uh-oh. The last time you got that gleam in your eye, we ended up on a boat to the Statue of Liberty.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Never. What are you proposing?”

“Would you like to meet me at the garden maze?” Riley wanted more time to make up her mind. Their talk had helped but she needed to see if there was really something between them worth staying in Cordonia for.

Liam hesitated. While the prospect of alone time with her was alluring, he knew he had to be careful. It wouldn’t do to get caught up in his feelings toward her until he knew for certain who she was. Still, it was near impossible to resist her pull.

“Yes…but my bodyguards would never allow me to go out there alone.”

“You won’t be alone, I’ll be there.”

“They’d probably like that even less. We shouldn’t…”

“Then why are you smiling?”

“Because we both know how much I want to.”

“Well, I will be out there in twenty minutes. I hope I won’t be alone.”

The waltz came to an end and Liam stepped back looking at her with a glint in his eyes. The crowd politely applauded and Riley turned to walk away. Liam gently grabbed her arm, spun her close and bent his head toward hers… “I’ll see you in twenty,” he whispered.

\---------------------------------------

True to his word, though a few minutes late, Liam met Riley at the entrance to garden maze. Under the light of the full moon, they frolicked and recreated Liam’s memories of maze tag. Liam had caught her off guard, tagging her before taking off across the lawn. Riley was more cunning than he realized, taking a short cut that allowed her to jump into his path.

“Tag! You’re not as fast as you think!” Riley tapped his shoulder and took off.

Ducking between the hedges, she picked up speed not knowing where she was going. She could sense his presence; he was gaining ground. Remembering Liam’s story earlier, Riley recalled that there was a tree at the center of the maze. She started using the tree as a navigation point to maneuver through the twists and turns and finally emerged around the last turn seeing a straight path to the tree where a swing hung from its branches.

Just as she thought she had the easy victory, Liam jumped out from the hedges and lurched toward her to tag her but his momentum took him right into her and they were both knocked off balance. He wrapped his arms around her as they toppled to the ground, laughing as they rolled toward the tree, coming to a stop just beneath the swing.

“We made it, the center of the maze” he said.

“And I do believe I win” she declared.

“How do you figure that?”

“Easy, I’m on top!”

“Hey, we don’t know who tagged who at the end there. I want a second ruling”

“Well, we don’t always get what we want…even princes.”

Liam let out the most genuine laugh she had heard from him but she noticed his face quickly turned serious as he gazed up at her.

“Something about you,” he said, “it just feels right to be around you.”

“I feel the same way,” she whispered.

He reached up to touch her face, still maintaining his deep gaze into her eyes but holding back out of loyalty. Pushing aside all thoughts of Drake and all of her doubts, Riley leaned down and captured Liam’s lips. Gentle at first, Liam lost his resolve and succumbed to temptation, deepening the kiss and trailing his tongue across her lower lip to beg entrance. Riley eagerly granted it and melted into the kiss, allowing herself to hope in that moment that he was being honest with her and that if the time came to be honest herself, he’d forgive her her lies. Even with her head screaming ‘ _wait’_ , through thoughts of Drake and doubts about the web of lies she was caught in, her heart was already falling for this man.

Lost in each other, they were oblivious to the eyes watching them from high above. King Constantine stood on the balcony of his suite watching his son, the future king, frolic like a child and act inappropriately with a suitor.

“What do you know about her?” he asked the head of the guard who stood faithfully at his side.

“Not much yet, Your Majesty,” Bastien replied. While his orders had come from Liam, his ultimate duty was to the King and he could not hide anything. “Prince Liam has me looking into her, as well as another young lady he seems to think she might have a connection to. The investigation is ongoing.”

“Anything you find comes to me first… _anything._ Do you understand?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”


	9. Almost Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley meets Bertrand Beaumont for the first time and it doesn't go well. When Bertrand learns why Riley is really in Cordonia, he starts banking on an inevitable outcome. Tensions mount when Liam and Drake face-off over Riley and in a moment of hangover weakness, Drake finds himself opening up more than usual. Bastien makes some headway in his investigation but it doesn't quite add up yet much to Constantine's chagrin. Riley attends the Derby and things seem to go from bad to worse.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter once again has a little bit of everything. Since this story focuses on the history of MC and Drake and the dynamic that history causes during the social season, the content will not be as heavily focused on the actual season events, the events will simply be a backdrop for the original content...that being said, there is some canon in here with scenes in the boutique and at the Derby itself. Hope you enjoy and as always, thanks for reading.
> 
> ***All characters, general storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I’m trying not to think about you  
Can’t you just let me be  
  
_

Riley had spent most of the night lying in bed with a racing mind, feeling equal parts blissful and broken. After her realization at the palace garage, it should have been easy to admit who she was, give Drake a chance to talk things through, and see if there was a chance for them. The problem was, the thought of that didn’t _feel_ easy; it terrified her. Just because she still loved him, didn’t mean he felt the same, or that he had ever felt that way at all. Once someone had broken your heart, it was scary to consider giving it to them again and trusting them with it. Riley, in fact, had a hard time trusting anyone anymore. And Drake…Drake was looking for Emily, the sweet young girl who was too nice for her own good, full of innocence with dreams of love, career and family; she wasn’t that girl anymore, and not just in name. Sure, she still had a kind heart, and for the most part she was nice, unless she encountered someone like Olivia who gave her reason not to be. But aside from that, she was jaded…there were walls around her heart and she carried around a heaviness, a sadness, and it was exhausting to feel that way on the inside while trying to hide it in how she presented herself to the world. It shouldn’t have broken her to lose Drake all those years ago, not when she never _really_ had him to begin with. But it was her first experience with love and in the end, it had hurt like hell. Maybe if it hadn’t been a roller coaster of him drawing her in and pushing her away, if the lies and losing Lynn hadn’t happened, if he hadn’t just cut her off and then disappeared, she could have dealt with it. If it had been as simple as unrequited love it might not have changed her. If Drake _had_ loved her back then as Liam claimed and still couldn’t commit, it was hard to believe he could love who she was now. After Michael, after Matt, after losing her mom…each loss or heartache had added another layer to her walls; there was no way he could ever love her enough to want to scale them. Going backwards wasn’t the answer, she had to say goodbye to what almost was. She had to hold on instead to the one thing giving her a small flicker of hope…Liam. If she could open herself up to him, if he could accept her for who she was, even when she told him the truth, maybe she still had shot at something real.

When the knocking began on her door just hours after she had finally fallen asleep, she had made a decision…Liam was worth staying for. Riley pulled a hoodie over the tank top and shorts she had slept in and padded to the door, opening it to find Maxwell and a stern, surly looking man standing beside him.

“Hey, Max. What are you doing here?”

“Morning Blossom. We have an event to prepare for _and_ there’s someone you should meet.” Maxwell stepped aside and his companion entered the room while looking Riley up and down. “Riley, this is my brother, Bertrand. Bertrand, this is the woman I was telling you about…meet Riley.”

Bertrand continued to look her over and the disapproval was written all over his face. Maxwell had been right, at first glance they were nothing alike aside from a minor family resemblance. Bertrand lacked the light and spirit that Maxwell exuded and everything about his suit, shirt and tie, and sweater vest combo screamed ‘serious’ as opposed to fun-loving.

“This…” he said, turning back to Maxwell, “this is the woman you have chosen to represent House Beaumont?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Bertrand,” Riley said.

“Nailed it, right?” Maxwell said, seemingly oblivious to the ire emanating from Bertrand.

“Nailed it? I think ‘colossal failure’ would be more accurate. She doesn’t even know how to properly address someone of my station!”

“Oh…I’m…I’m so sorry,” Riley stammered.

“Bertrand, she can learn…” Maxwell began to protest.

“The proper way to address a duke is ‘Your Grace’,” he exclaimed, still glaring at Riley.

“Yes, Your Grace…I am so, so sorry.”

“At least it appears you can be trained.”

“Trained? I’m willing to learn but I am _not_ some dog you need to ‘train’,” Riley exclaimed as her previously apologetic demeanor vanished into anger.

Maxwell stepped between them. “Riley, he didn’t mean it that…”

“Maxwell, we need to speak…in private, _now_ ,” Bertrand said, gesturing toward the door.

Maxwell followed Bertrand dutifully out into the hall as Riley plopped on the bed. Their voices carried into the room just by the sheer volume, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying, nor did she wish to try. It was clear as day that Bertrand didn’t approve of her and Maxwell was getting a tongue lashing for it, but she had no desire to hear Bertrand belittle her in the process. At that moment it dawned on her that Bertrand’s anger was misdirected and though she was angry with Max for lying, she didn’t think he deserved the treatment he was getting.

When the men reentered the room, Maxwell looked like a child that had just been scolded and Bertrand still maintained his glare.

“For this to work, you will need to commit to …” Bertrand started, wasting no time getting back to business.

“Excuse me…I think there is something you should know,” Riley interrupted.

“Lovely, a waitress with no manners…this is going to be more work than I thought. You must learn to wait your turn before speaking young lady.”

“Young lady?” Riley scoffed. “You’re like, what…five years older than me? I _have_ manners, I did say ‘excuse me’ and I am so much more than just a waitress, which you would know had you come here with any interest in getting to know me instead of doubting your brother for a choice that wasn’t even his in the first place.”

Maxwell stood behind Bertrand subtly shaking his head until Bertrand rounded on him. “Wasn’t your choice? Maxwell Percival Beaumont, what is she talking about?”

“Tell him, or I will,” Riley interjected.

“I didn’t choose Riley to be our sponsee…Liam chose her after we met her in New York. He asked that we sponsor her and suggested that it might help improve our…situation.”

“The…the Prince? He chose her? Well…this changes things. It is more important than ever that her training be impeccable.”

“And, why is that?” Riley asked, regarding him curiously.

“Isn’t it obvious…if he brought you here, his intentions are clear.”

Riley shook her head adamantly. “No…no,” she said firmly. “Liam inviting me here does not mean that I am going to be his choice. He made that very clear last night. It’s why he didn’t want me to know that he arranged this.”

“Lady Riley, Prince Liam is simply maintaining the illusion of propriety, as he should. For our part, we will proceed as if the conclusion is inevitable…you are to be chosen as queen and therefore it is our duty to ensure you are prepared, which starts today.”

“What’s today?” Riley asked.

“Only the _premier_ outdoor social event of the season…the Derby. Have you ever heard of a Derby?”

“Yes, _Your Grace_ ,” she spit, disgusted by his condescending tone. “I attended the Kentucky Derby in my country. It’s a horse race for rich people in fancy clothes with big obnoxious hats.”

“I’d say that is quite an oversimplification but, no matter…the important thing is that this will be your first opportunity to make an impression on the press. They will be covering the event.”

“Fine…so what do I need to do?”

“First and foremost, you will need to carefully consider your attire. The queen will be in attendance, so I recommend going with a Derby look that is modern to impress her. Once you’re dressed, we will reconvene here for some preparation before we head to the Derby grounds.”

Riley resisted the urge to salute, opting for a polite bow instead. Maxwell shot her a remorseful look before following Bertrand out the door.

After throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt, Riley made her way to the boutique and regretted it the minute she opened the door. Olivia stood preening in the three-way mirror, dressed in a mint green dress with a concoction of yellow flowers and feathers mounted to her head, presumably as a hat.

“Oh, I’m surprised to see _you_ here. I thought you’d have gone home by now,” she said when she saw Riley behind her in the mirror. “Surely you’ve realized that you don’t have a chance at winning.”

“And here I thought it was _you_ that surely would have realized that I can’t be intimidated. Bitches like you are a dime a dozen where I come from…you won’t scare me away just by acting like an entitled, petulant child.”

Olivia spun around with an icy glare. “Suit yourself…you’d be better off admitting defeat now but if you’re too stupid to realize it, I’ll just have to remind you, _often._ ”

“Well, if your plan is to scare me off, you might want to rethink coming at me looking like Bid Bird,” Riley said, nodding to the Olivia’s hat. “It’s more laughable than threatening.”

“This my dear is fashion. I can’t wait to see what you wear…if it’s anything less than runway couture I presume the press will walk right passed you, though, who knows…sometimes the cameras can’t resist a good train wreck. Toodles,” Olivia sneered and walked out the door.

Finally alone, Riley turned her attention to the various racks of dresses, intent on finding the perfect modern outfit like Bertrand had recommended. After only trying on four dresses, she found the one. It was stunning and unique with it’s two-piece look; a white bustier style top with a tasteful sweetheart neckline and a baby pink skirt adorned with large red rose clusters and green leafy accents. When she returned to her room, she opted for her nude heels to elongate her legs in the pencil skirt and selected a silver and peridot necklace that had been her mom’s which picked up the green in the skirt perfectly. She considered for a moment whether or not the Pandora charm bracelet she always wore, another piece of her mom’s, was appropriate and opted to keep it on; Bertrand’s opinion be damned. In the middle of doing her hair and make-up, there was a knock on the door. The smile she wore, expecting Maxwell, faded when she opened it to find Bastien.

“Your documents, my lady,” he said, as he presented the papers in his outstretched hand. “Your visa application is processing, I will let you know if there are any issues.”

“Issues?” Riley asked, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Yes, my lady. Cordonian officials will work with the US Embassy to verify the paperwork and reach out if they run into any problems with verification. Everything _seemed_ to be in order, so I wouldn’t worry.”

Riley felt uneasy with Bastien’s tone, trying her best to remain calm, but her voice faltered. “Right…uh…thank you, Bastien. Is…is there anything else?”

Bastien was astute enough to pick up on her tension; the waiver in her voice, the sweat beginning to bead at her temple, the slight tremble of the papers in her hand were all the evidence he needed to know that she was hiding something. Unwilling to tip his hand however, he offered a polite bow and took his leave. There was no need to confront her until he had something solid, and with the King now taking point, he would have to await his orders.

When the door was closed, Riley’s tremble became more pronounced as she made her way to the nightstand to return the documents to the safe. It wasn’t lost on her that even under lock and key, those papers could be her undoing.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Across the palace, in the Royal wing, Liam was in his suite fielding calls and emails before the Derby. The work of a future king never stopped. Having just hung up with the Greek Prime Minister, he headed to his closet to retrieve his blazer when there was a knock on the door. With the servants all preparing for the post-Derby picnic, there was no one to announce guests so he made his way across the room, yanking open the door with his free hand as he pulled on the sport coat. On the other side stood a disheveled Drake, swaying nervously and staring at the ground.

“Drake! You look…well, you look like hell. No sense in mincing words. Come in, what is going on? Shouldn’t you be with the Beaumonts?”

Drake walked into the room, slightly unsteady on his feet and ran his hand nervously through his hair when he finally looked up to meet Liam’s gaze. “Why is she here, Li?”

Liam had expected Drake to have questions, but nothing could have prepared him for the state his friend was in. “Maxwell brought her…”

“Cut the crap, Liam,” Drake yelled. “Since when do we lie to each other? I know _you_ asked Maxwell to bring her, what I want to know is why?”

“Drake, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation.”

“Great…I can’t wait to here it,” Drake replied from where he stood at the mini bar, pouring a finger of whiskey with a shaky hand.

“I don’t think you need that, brother.”

“Don’t tell me what I need, Li. Just tell me the truth.”

Liam calmly walked over to Drake and gently took the rocks glass from his hand. “She is here to give us both, you and I, time.”

“Time? I don’t even know what the hell that means. Time for what?”

“Time to learn who she truly is. After my evening with her in New York, there were still too many questions. I can read people, Drake…it’s what I do. And so many things had me believing you, believing she is Emily but then…”

“Then what?”

“Then there were things she said that led me to believe she is who she claims to be…things Emily would know that Riley didn’t, like she had genuinely never heard of Cordonia.”

Drake flopped into the wing back chair in the sitting area and dropped his head in his hands. “That proves nothing, Liam. Emily may have never heard of Cordonia either.”

“What? How is that possible? With your relationship, with everything you shared…”

“I never shared that,” Drake said. “I left here to make a life of my own, Li. I never told anyone about Cordonia. I didn’t want to get by on where I was from and who I was connected to.”

“So, what did you tell her? Is this why you think she would be mad enough to hide who she really is from you?”

“No, this has nothing to do with why she’d be so mad…I screwed up, Li. I took the best thing I ever had and screwed it up big time, but it’s not this. Emily thought I was from Texas, because that’s what I told everyone. My mom was there, I have dual-citizenship, it just made sense.”

“It made sense to lie?”

“Yeah, it did…or I thought it did. I never thought I’d fall for her, man. And even when I did…well, I never did anything about it because she deserved better. By the time it ended, the truth wouldn’t have made a damn bit of difference anyway.”

Liam took a seat across from his friend who was obviously in pain, and more talkative than usual in his current state. “Why did it end?” he said, asking the question he had always wanted to know.

“Like I said, she deserved better so I pushed her away so she could find it. By the time I realized I was an idiot, it was too late.”

“Had she found someone else?”

“No…no, someone found me. Leo…Leo showed up at my apartment and asked me to come home.”

“After the assassination attempt…” Liam whispered as realization hit him. Drake just nodded. “Drake…I…I don’t even know what to say. I am so sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t know he was coming for me until I was here. You tried to send me back and I stayed.”

“Then why didn’t you look for her? Bastien and I tried so many times to convince you.”

“Because it was for the best. Leo just stopped me from selfishly pulling her back in after I had already hurt her so many times. It couldn’t be fixed then and it can’t be fixed now.”

“But what if it can? That’s why I did this. If Riley is Emily…”

“ _No_ ,” Drake shouted, his voice booming through the suite. “I can’t even think of that possibility now. How is this helpful, Li? You brought her here as a suitor to _marry_ you? How do I compete with that? You’ll be wooing and courting her like all the other suitors. Didn’t you stop to think for one moment that you could fall for her. Or worse, that Riley, or Emily, or whoever the hell she is, will fall for you.”

Liam could do nothing to assuage the guilt gnawing at him and struggled to maintain his composure and choose his words. “I…I just thought it best that we not lose track of her until we knew for sure. It was a hasty plan but I had to act quickly, if she’s Emily…”

“You keep saying ‘if she’s Emily’ like it doesn’t matter if she’s not,” Drake said, the anger still evident in his voice.

“Of course, if she’s Riley it’s of no consequence…unless…” Liam again was struck by a revelation. “Unless…”

“Don’t say it,” Drake implored.

“You like her regardless,” Liam stated matter-of-factly. “Is that what this is about?”

Drake stood from the chair and angrily stalked toward the door. “You know, man…forget I said anything. You have a wife to choose and I have bodyguard duty.”

“Drake, don’t go…I wasn’t trying to make you angry, I just want to…”

“Help, yeah, I got that. Don’t worry about me, I’m good, I don’t need help,” Drake said pulling the door open. “I didn’t ask for any of this.”

With a wall shuddering slam of the door, Drake was gone.

\-----------------------------------------------

Bastien walked into Constantine’s study, on delivery duty for the second time in the same day. After the King’s order to provide him with any information on Lady Benner first, Bastien had received an update. Constantine didn’t even look up as Bastien placed the file in his hand.

“What’s this?”

“Enrollment records from Taylor University, sir.”

“I wasn’t aware that your investigation entailed confirming Lady Benner’s educational history, Bastien. That’s not exactly the kind of information I had in mind.”

“This is not for verification purposes, sir. Prince Liam’s initial request was to investigate one Emily Nevin whom he believes bears some connection to Lady Benner. Ms. Nevin is believed to have attended Taylor University but due to a name change on her part, we have been unable to confirm that. We requested these records to help…that file contains all students with the surname Nevin registered at Taylor between 2011 and 2016. It’s more than we would have thought, however, three particular records are of interest; those bearing the name, Riley Nevin.”

“Riley Nevin? As in ‘Lady Riley Benner’? Are they one in the same?”

“Though he has not said so, I believe that is what Prince Liam intends to find out.”

Constantine skimmed the records carefully over the brim of his glasses. “Correct me if I am wrong, Bastien but Drake Walker attended Taylor University on the Crown’s dime, did he not?”

Bastien hesitated briefly having desperately hoped he could keep Drake out of things and off Constantine’s radar, but he was bound by duty. “Yes, sir. Mr. Walker attended Taylor for three and half years before returning to Cordonia.”

“Returning empty handed with nothing to show for my money, if I recall. Tell me, did Mr. Walker know this Ms. Nevin?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Details, Bastien…I am asking for details. Why is my son looking into a woman connected to Drake Walker and better yet, why is this woman in my country competing to claim a title she is not worthy of holding.”

“I do not know, sir.”

Constantine threw the file of records at Bastien, spilling the contents to the floor. Bastien crouched and scrambled to pick everything up as the King stood from his chair. “Come back when you _do_ know,” he shouted as he left the room.

\-----------------------------------------------

Riley made it through all of Bertrand’s preparations and the questions from the press unscathed, even expertly fielding questions on apples which Bertrand had stressed were very important. The reporters that she had spoken to seemed to have taken a shine to her, dubbing her ‘The Mystery Woman’ and she couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. Once she was through with the interviews however, she struggled to find where she needed to be. She was loathed to admit that she had been wondering where Drake was, and wishing he was with her. All of the other suitors had walked the red carpet with a stoic guard at their side, leading them through the hordes and guiding them on where to go. Riley however, was alone; a fish out of water. Maxwell and Bertrand had insisted that she could handle things on her own and instructed her to look for pink tents where the other suitors would be, but there were no pink tents in sight. As she wandered through the fields with her shoes sinking in the ground constantly tripping her up, she ended up behind the spectator stands at the stable. Hoping someone was inside that could direct her on where to go, she tentatively opened the door and peeked inside. There was a lone horse in a stall, munching on an apple but not a person to be seen. “Hello,” she called out, as she made her way carefully through the hay further into the barn. Behind her, a gust of wind caught the door that she had left open and slammed it shut with a bang that sounded like a gun shot. Riley jumped out of her skin and the horse had the same reaction, bucking and kicking until the loose stall door busted free. In a flash, the scared horse was bounding toward her and rearing up on his hind legs as he cried out a frightened whiny. Instinct told Riley she should run but her fight or flight reaction failed her and she stood frozen in place. Riley began stumbling backward in an attempt to flee and was once again tripped up by her shoes. With her feet seemingly tied in knots she barely noticed someone dart between her and the horse as she fell back into a pile of hay.

When she regained her composure, she looked up to see what had happened and was surprised to see Drake standing with the horse, calming it and stroking its muzzle as it nuzzled into his hand.

“Whoa there, whoa,” Drake said, combing the horse’s mane with his fingers. Placing his hand on either side of the regal animal’s head, he pulled his face down and locked eyes with it. “Nothin’ to worry about big fella. I’ll get this girl outta here for you.” With the horse calm, Drake led it back to it’s pen and secured the door.

Riley was rife with emotion; still fearful, thankful for Drake’s intervention, in awe of his gentleness with the animal and angry with him at the same time. As it had been since the day he walked into her bar, the anger won out.

“You okay, Riley?”

Riley took Drake’s extended hand to pull herself out of the hay and dusted herself off. “I’m fine, no thanks to you.”

“No thanks needed anyway,” he retorted. “I was saving the horse. These Derby runners are like athletes. Can’t risk an injury tripping over a stray human.”

“Charming,” she sneered. “Did the horse knock the sense out of you?”

“Nah…in fact, I got away without a scratch.”

“What are you even doing here?”

“I’m your body guard, remember? It’s my job to be here.”

“You’re a little late for that!” she exclaimed. “If you had been here when you were supposed to be, I wouldn’t have gotten lost and wound up in here in the first place.”

“Lost? How do you get lost at a Derby with assigned viewing areas?”

“That’s not the point…where were you? All the other suitors had their guards with them every step of the way and I was alone.” Taking in his blood shot, puffy eyes for the first time, she felt a tug at her heart. Drake looked away, unable to bear the vulnerability in her gaze he instead looked at the ground, anxiously kicking at the hay with his boot.

“I, uh…I got held up at the palace.”

“Are you okay?” The edge to her voice was gone, replaced with softness and concern that affected him more than he cared to admit.

“I’m fine, Benner…nothing a little hair of the dog won’t fix,” he retorted, trying to break the charged moment with sarcasm. “Don’t let me keep you. You should be getting back to the racetrack and your adoring fans.”

Riley felt the clamp once again close on her heart at his tone, dejected that he was still being so off-putting when she was trying to be nicer.

“Fine…I’d love to get back but I don’t know where to go. Maxwell told me to look for the pink tents and I never saw them.”

“He’s wrong. You’re looking for white tents, next to the starting line…can’t miss them. Good luck,” and he turned to go.

“Where are you going? Aren’t you coming with me?”

“There’s plenty of security at the tent. I’m due to meet Liam. He has a private tent and we usually just hang out there, get some drinks and place our bets. It’s pretty sweet.”

“In that case, I’m going with you.”

“What?”

“I’m your responsibility, Mr. Bodyguard. Where you go, I go. Take me with you.”

Drake immediately tensed at the idea of being in the same tent with her and Liam. “I don’t think you’re supposed to…”

“What are they going to do? Put me in Princess jail?”

Drake tried to fight the smile threatening to break out across his face. Her fearlessness was admirable. Turning once again to leave, he didn’t stop her when she followed. They walked in silence across the field until they reached a large, gold, private tent. Drake showed his pass to the guard and they were ushered inside.

Liam was standing at the open front, staring intently at the racetrack, unaware of their presence.

“Hey, Li.”

“Drake, I didn’t know if you’d come,” he said turning around. “Lady Riley? What are you doing here?”

“Drake let me tag a long after he found me lost at the stables.”

“Lost? How did that happen with Drake escorting you?”

Riley shot Drake a look but decided not to throw him under the bus. “We got separated in the crowd, I got all turned around and disoriented but luckily he found me.”

Drake looked at her with surprise and gratitude, wondering why she’d do such a thing after all the animosity between them. “I’m going to go get us some drinks,” he said, eager to get away from the already awkward situation.

Riley and Liam exchanged banter and talked about the horses and the upcoming final race. It was pleasant and felt friendly but lacked the intimacy she had felt between them the night before. When she attempted to place her hand over his on the railing, he had pulled away, simply patting her hand affectionately. When Drake returned, the tension in the air felt palpable. Before entering the tent, he had cleared his throat to make his presence known, obviously thinking there was more going on then there was. Riley observed the stilted conversation between the two men and couldn’t help but wonder if she, or her presence was the cause. Things finally took a turn to the lighter side when the horses lined up at the gate and Drake and Liam placed their bet. Despite herself, Riley found it cute when she learned their tradition since childhood had been to bet push-ups for the loser while the winner sat on his back. They stood together for perhaps the first comfortable moment of the day, cheering the horses on to the finish. Drake was playfully braggadocios when his horse took the crown. Riley felt the familiar butterflies at seeing the fun, playful Drake she used to know but it was fleeting. Tension once again took over when Liam suggested Riley be the one to sit on his back before stripping down to his bare chest to pay his debt. Drake’s jaw noticeably clinched as she took her seat on Liam’s back and for reasons she could not comprehend, she found herself giving him a reassuring smile. Finally relaxing, Drake jeered as Liam breezed through the push-ups.

“You got off easy, Li. She’s much lighter than I am, yet you still look winded.”

“Very funny, Drake,” Liam said, standing as he finished. “I assure you, it was still a challenge. Never let it be said that I’ve ever backed down from a bet.”

“And you lose all the time so that’s saying something.”

“I must have done something very wrong at some point in my life for you to be my best friend.”

“I think it’s part of my job to keep you humble. Hard to do with all these gorgeous women chasing after you.”

Drake immediately regretted his words, not wanting Riley to know he thought she was gorgeous. He felt her gaze on him, getting him flustered to the point that he had to look away.

Liam too sensed the tension and attempted to turn the conversation back to the events. “Speaking of which, now that the races are over, it’s probably time to get back to the social barrage. Next up is the lawn picnic” Liam said.

“I guess that means I should be getting back to where the other ladies are…Bertrand and Maxwell are probably looking for me.”

Drake looked back at Riley and let out an audible sigh, “I’ll go see where they are.”

Once Drake was out of the tent, Liam stepped up to Riley…“Thank you for coming here, Riley. I am not exaggerating when I say it made my day.”

“It did?”

“Yes, of course. It was lovely to spend time with you. Why would you doubt that?”

“It’s just…well, something felt…off. With you and me, with you and Drake…”

Liam placed his hands softly on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. “I assure you, everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind and Drake…Drake is going through some things.”

“Okay, I believe you. It’s just…after last night, this felt so _different_.”

“Last night was wonderful but so was this. This is all about getting to know one another, Riley. We need moments like this too.”

Riley nodded and looked up at him sheepishly. Rising to her tip toes, she placed a soft kiss on Liam’s lips before feeling him once again pull away.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, hurt flickering in her gaze.

After his talk with Drake that morning, he felt even more that he had to maintain propriety out of loyalty to his friend but the pain in her eyes cut him to his core and her pull still felt so strong. “Nothing…nothing at all,” he said as he tentatively leaned down bringing his lips to hers.

Just as Riley wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, they heard the clearing of a throat and jumped apart. Liam stared over Riley’s shoulder looking remorseful and full of regret. Riley turned in the direction of his gaze to see Drake standing at the entrance with fire and pain burning in his eyes and her stomach clinched in knots.

“Let’s go,” he growled and stormed out of the tent.

Riley looked up at Liam with tears threatening to fall before turning and running after Drake without a word.


	10. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley confronts Drake after he walked in on her and Liam kissing. Tensions continue to mount and Liam realizes he needs answers sooner rather than later. Riley convinces everyone to sneak out for a sweet treat and becomes confused when Drake suddenly starts acting nicer.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I hope all my readers are still here...I'm not giving up on this story, I'm just facing some struggles with it. First and foremost, I am still relatively new to writing so even though this has the loose construct of canon, building the plot feels intimidating. Secondly, as I noted when I set out on this, I am drawing from some personal history that is hitting me in the feels more than I expected. I truly appreciate each and every one of you that has taken the time to read, comment or offer kudos and I hope you stick around because this is a story I want to tell and I refuse to give up.
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Cause when I'm with him_ _, I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if you were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

  
Drake stormed across the open field with Riley following in pursuit as fast as her high heels would carry her. “Drake! Drake, wait up!”

“What, Benner?” Drake snapped, whirling around just as she reached him.

“What’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem.”

“Could have fooled me. Talk to me, Drake.”

“Talk to you?” he scoffed. “I’m your bodyguard, Benner. We’re not friends.”

“Wow, this is what I get for trying to be nice to you? What the hell…is this about what you walked in on?”

“Not even a little bit,” Drake lied. “If you want to be stupid and throw yourself at a man that has five other women vying for him, that’s on you.

“Really? You think that’s the kind of girl I am?”

“I wouldn’t know, Benner. I don’t _know_ you.”

“But you thought you did…”

“Honest mistake…I won’t make it again. You just lo…”

“Look like her, yeah…I know. I got that part.” Riley couldn’t understand why she was goading him; she was acting completely on impulse and couldn’t stop herself. “Is that why it bothered you? Because when you look at me you see her?”

Drake stepped closer, towering over her with the same fire still burning in his eyes. “I already told you, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Stop pushing this, Benner.”

Riley stood unflinching, staring up into his eyes. His gaze burnt straight to her soul and when it felt like the fire would consume her, she had to look away. “You know,” she said, staring across the field, fighting against tears, “you’re right. We’re not friends. I’m a suitor and you’re my bodyguard so from now on…why don’t you act like it?”

“As you wish, my lady,” Drake quipped, the sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Without another word, he continued across the field to where the limos were waiting. After a brief encounter with the other suitors and a pleasant conversation with Hana, Riley slid into the limo where Maxwell and Bertrand sat eager to hear of how she did with the press. Drake sat along the back, much like in New York, staring out the window.

The ride back to the palace picnic grounds was filled with more preparation. Bertrand gave Riley tips on interacting with the Queen; how to address her, how to walk with her, as well as how to generally conduct herself. Both Beaumonts also encouraged her budding friendship with Hana; it could be a beneficial alliance.

When they finally arrived, Riley was in awe of the set-up. The lush field surrounded by gardens behind the palace was completely transformed. There were white tents scattered around, each with a linen covered table, set with pink floral centerpieces and place settings for tea. Before they could be seated, however, the entire court gathered around the larger gold, royal tent for an address by the Queen. Queen Regina looked every bit the part; regal, sophisticated and classically beautiful. As she walked to the front of the group for her address, she was trailed by a woman that looked like a runway model. Dressed in green, the woman appeared to be around Riley’s age with blonde hair done in a perfectly styled bob cut. It didn’t take long to realize that the woman in question was the other suitor that hadn’t been at the Masquerade. Madeline, as Riley would learn her name to be, seemed to be very close with the queen. The knowledge that she was a suitor caused quite a buzz among the other ladies. Olivia shared that Madeline had previously been engaged to Liam’s older brother, which struck Riley as strange, but then again, nothing about the whole situation she found herself in was normal.

The opening event of the picnic was a croquet match where the Queen and a suitor of her choice would face off against Liam and the suitor he chose. Not surprisingly, the Queen chose Madeline. It was however a bit of a surprise when Liam chose Riley. Thankfully croquet was a game she at least had some experience with, so she was able to appear confident while they played. 

“Looks like we found another way to steal a few moments,” Liam said when she joined him on the course.

“Looks like. Is that why you chose me?”

“Maybe,” Liam said with a wink.

Throughout the game, their interaction was playful and flirtatious and Riley was truly enjoying herself. Recalling Bertrand’s instructions, she also took the opportunity to speak with the Queen, hoping to make a good impression. While Liam took his turn, Riley joined Madeline and the queen who were engrossed in conversation.

“Am I interrupting anything?” she asked politely.

“No,” replied Madeline. “We were simply discussing how to best undress when meeting the ministers during the coucher.”

“I’m sorry, how to do what?” Riley asked, confused.

“Oh goodness, Madeline, you are too funny,” the Queen said.

“Forgive me, Riley, it was only a joke. I hope you won’t begrudge us a small laugh at your expense,” Madeline replied.

Riley was not fond of being the butt of people’s jokes, but she knew how important it was to remain calm to ensure she gave the best impression, so she politely nodded and smiled at Madeline.

“Now, let’s give Riley the opportunity to speak her mind. Tell me your thoughts on governance, my dear,” the Queen said.

A small, imperceptible sigh of relief passed Riley’s lips; governance was at least something she was comfortable discussing. “Governance is an art lost on most,” Riley replied, realizing she sounded like she was parroting a text book.

“A sad truth,” the Queen agreed, just before Liam called out to Riley to come take her turn. It was the end of the circuit; the last shot.

“I don’t want to add any pressure, but this could be the winning shot,” Liam said when she stepped up to her ball. Riley hesitated, looking back at the Queen and Madeline and then out to the crowd. The Queen had an odd expectant look on her face, almost as if she was waiting for Riley to mess up. In the crowd, she noticed Drake leaning against a tree, just staring at her. Everything felt oddly unsettling. Liam’s hand gently brushed hers and she felt a warmth wash over her. “Are you okay, Riley?”

“Yes, yes…I’m okay,” she said, taking a deep breath and squeezing his hand. “I got this.”

Riley lined up her shot and gently tapped her ball which rolled across the lawn and pinged the center peg.

“I believe that means victory is ours,” Liam proclaimed. With all eyes on them, his celebration remained reserved as he took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. Riley looked past him toward the crowd just in time to see Drake turn and walk away. Before she could give it any thought, the Queen was by her side.

“I am glad you had the guts to finish the game. Too many ladies have thrown the game on purpose to impress me. That’s why I decided to make it a point to lose this match.”

Riley looked at her, shocked. “You mean…?”

“It was a test…and you passed. I am sure we’ll have times in the future where we’ll find ourselves on opposing sides. Next time though, I expect we won’t be playing croquet…and I won’t be holding back. It was a pleasure to have met you Lady Benner.”

Riley curtsied and the Queen walked back toward the Royal tent with Madeline and her guards in tow. Liam led Riley toward the the other tents and they took a seat at an available table and found themselves quickly joined by Hana. “Riley, Prince Liam, that was well played.”

Liam stood and offered a polite bow. “Thank you, Lady Hana. Won’t you sit with us?”

Conversation at their table was light hearted while servers made the rounds with tea and tiny sandwiches. Riley saw Maxwell approaching and smiled until she noticed Drake was trailing just slightly behind him. Maxwell eagerly greeted them all and congratulated them on their win as Drake quietly took the seat across from Riley.

“Yes! We can finally eat!” Maxwell exclaimed, reaching for the sandwiches.

“If you can call this eating,” Drake muttered.

“What’s the matter Drake, tiny tea sandwiches not good enough for you?” Riley retorted.

“I prefer my food a little more hearty, Benner.”

Riley glared at him. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Call me ‘Benner’? It’s annoying.”

Drake just shrugged and reached for a stack of sandwiches.

“On to more important topics,” Maxwell interjected. “Do you think you impressed the Queen, Riley?”

Riley was still looking at Drake who was trying to appear aloof and engrossed in his food. Without even trying, he was making her blood boil and it had only been three days since she arrived. Four months of this was going to be torture. “I…um…I think I did, I guess,” she replied, finally turning her gaze tentatively toward Liam. “What do you think?”

“I think you performed quite gracefully in front of her.”

“Enough about Riley,” Drake interrupted. “All the little sandwiches are gone and I’m still starving.”

Riley wanted to reach across the table and smack him, but at the very least, she was grateful that he’d used her first name. Maybe he was capable to listening after all.

“Not to worry,” Maxwell said, “there’s more food waiting for us back at the palace.”

“I could really go for a cronut right now,” Riley mused noticing Drake’s eyes snap up to meet hers. “ _Shit_ ,” she thought to herself. It had come out before she even realized what she was saying. The craving was real, but it was also something Drake knew about her…the old her. When they worked at _Scoops_ , whenever they were scheduled to open on a Sunday for the breakfast shift, Riley…er…Emily, would bring in a few dozen cronuts for the crew. Sunday’s were busy so the grill was too overwhelmed for them to actually order something on their breaks, it had to be grab and go, and everyone loved the cronuts.

“A what?” Liam asked. Riley quickly looked away from Drake, thankful for Liam’s interjection.

“A cronut.”

“I think you mean donut, Riley” Hana replied.

“You’ve never heard of cronuts?”

“Can’t say that I have,” Maxwell answered.

“I have,” Drake muttered.

Liam looked at him curiously. “You have?”

“They’re an American thing.”

“From New York with love,” Riley chimed in, hoping the mention of New York would be enough to deflect any suspicions she’d inadvertently peaked in Drake.

“Not just New York…” he said.

“Oh, well, I’ve never had them anywhere else,” she lied. “But we have a crucial problem…you guys have to try cronuts.”

“Please tell me it doesn’t have anything to do with crows,” Maxwell said.

Riley laughed. “No, Maxwell. It is the sumptuous inside of a croissant mixed with the glazed outside of a donut. It is one of the best pastries ever invented.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Drake said.

Riley resisted the urge to call bullshit, recalling how he used to devour at least two before anyone else could even get one. “Why don’t we let them decide for themselves?” she retorted. “Ironically enough, I think I saw some in the window of a bakery in town on the way to the Derby. I don’t know how they could be so close and you’ve _never_ had them. We should go.”

“While that sounds like quite an adventure, I don’t think the schedule will allow for it,” Liam said.

“There’s nothing on the schedule tonight…how about a jail break? I even have a ‘body guard’ we could take with us,” she replied, using air quotes. Drake looked up, shooting daggers in her direction.

“That _does_ sound like fun,” Hana said.

“Very tempting,” Liam replied. “Are you sure you want to do this, Riley?”

“Positive. Let’s all meet outside once it gets dark. It’s time to have an adventure.”

With everyone agreed, the rest of the afternoon passed in relative peace. Drake remained mostly quiet while the group chatted until Liam excused himself to spend time with some of the other ladies. When Liam departed, so did Drake. Riley was thankful for a reprieve from the tension that came with spending time with both men. When the picnic finally ended, she was grateful for the opportunity to return to her room and rest before meeting up with everyone again.

——————————————

With the picnic over, Liam returned to his office, anxious to speak with Bastien. After the scene with Drake at the Derby and the obvious tension at the picnic, it was clear that things were getting complicated and he needed answers before it was too late. Bastien arrived within minutes of Liam calling for him.

“Good evening, sir. I presume you are looking for an update on the investigation?”

“You assume correctly, Bastien. Do you have anything for me?”

“We received some records from Taylor University,” Bastien explained, referring to the records he had already shown Constantine. “If I may be direct sir…”

“Of course, please.”

“I reviewed the records with an eye toward what I _assume_ you are looking for, since you have not shared many specifics, sir.”

“And what are your assumptions, Bastien?”

“I believe that you are trying to determine if Lady Benner is in fact, Emily Nevin.”

“Well, then I hope you are as good at investigating as you are at making assumptions, because you are correct. So, what have you found in that regard?”

“The records from Taylor include all students with the surname Nevin registered between 2011 and 2016. The name is more common than one would have thought, but…there were three Riley Nevin’s registered at Taylor in that time frame.”

“And do we have any details on those three individuals?”

“Minimal details, sir. Two were female, one was male…that’s all we know and for now, all Taylor is willing to release to us due to privacy concerns since this is a private investigation and not linked to any criminal activity.”

“Would a direct request from a future King be helpful?”

“I do not believe that would be wise, sir, unless you wish to tip your hand. In order to release any further information without a subpoena, the University would have to request the permission of the former student.”

“No, that is certainly not ideal. So, what are next steps?”

Bastien hesitated. He had not had a chance to discuss next steps with the King, but he could not risk looking incompetent in his task in the Prince’s eyes. “I am looking into family, as well as looking for links…address changes, employment records…it’s casting a wide net and hoping for a catch. I am also keeping close tabs on the processing of Lady Benner’s visa. If she is not whom she claims to be, then the documents submitted for processing are fraudulent and should be detected.”

“Thank you, Bastien. It sounds like you have everything under control.”

Bastien bowed. “Thank you, Your Highness. I appreciate your faith in me.”

Bastien turned toward the door but stopped when Liam called out to him. 

“Bastien. You haven’t told me what you think.”

“I’m sorry, sir…I’m not sure I follow.”

“Did you ever see a picture of her? Emily, I mean. Drake carries one with him everywhere. He has since he returned. Has he ever shown you?”

Bastien frowned. “No, sir. I can’t say that he did. Despite all my efforts to support him during that time, he was resistant. He hardly spoke of her, let alone shared a picture. But it was clear that, well…no matter. The point is, I don’t know enough to form an opinion.”

“It was clear that he loved her? That’s what you were going to say…correct?”

Bastien’s eyes flitted to the ground before meeting the Prince’s gaze again. “Yes, sir.”

“I’m glad to know its not just me who sees that.”

“Sir…if I may offer some advice…”

“Please, do.”

“Be careful…there is a lot at stake here. I…I’m sorry, I’ve already said too much.”

“I know what’s at stake, Bastien. That’s why I need your help to solve this, sooner rather than later.”

“I will do my best, sir.”

Bastien bowed once again and took his leave, leaving Liam with his thoughts as he poured a glass of scotch.

——————————————

Once the sun had set, Riley made her way to the palace gates. It was a brisk evening much like fall back home so she opted for skinny jeans, a plum colored blouse with a plunging neckline which she topped with a light-weight cardigan and her black knee-high boots that would be comfortable for walking in. When she reached the gates, Maxwell and Hana were already waiting. Maxwell looked eager but Hana looked anxious.

“Hey guys! Ready for adventure?”

“You know it, Blossom!”

“Do you think we’ll get caught?” Hana asked.

“Would it be a big deal if we did?” Riley asked. “I thought we were guests here, right? We should be able to come and go.”

“We can,” Maxwell replied. “Taking the Crown Prince with us however, is a whole other story unless he takes a member of guard.”

“Well, we have Drake for that,” Riley said.

“Drake’s not a guardsman though…he’s not even a real bodyguard,” Maxwell replied.

Riley’s eyes went wide. “What? He’s not.”

“Uhhh…”

“Maxwelllllll, what aren’t you telling me? You promised me no more lies.”

“Drake trains with the guard _all_ the time…he’s more than qualified to be a bodyguard, or a guardsman if he wanted to be. Bastien practically raised him after his dad died and his mom left.” Riley was taken aback for a moment, not realizing what he meant by Drake’s mom leaving but Maxwell was clearly rambling and she could hear the tension in his voice.

“That wasn’t an answer, Maxwell…if Drake isn’t an actual bodyguard, then why is he _our_ bodyguard?”

“Because we needed one…all the other suitors have one and Drake’s a friend, so we asked him, that’s all there is to it,” Maxwell lied, not wanting to betray another one of Liam’s secrets.

“Really?”

“Yes, really, Ri.”

Before Riley could dig any further, Hana interrupted, pointing across the field. “Here comes Drake now.”

Riley turned to see him walking toward them from behind the palace and was quickly overcome by how handsome he looked. Something about seeing him in the moonlight, after spending so many nights like that together in the past, just struck her. Gone was his usual denim on denim attire, replaced with dark wash jeans, a fitted Henley and a leather jacket slung over his arm. Drake had always been fit but he had filled out and bulked up in the seven years since she last saw him. The way his shirt clung to the tone muscles of his body made Riley feel things she didn’t want to be feeling. When she noticed he was also looking her up and down, an unwelcome blush rose to her cheeks and she quickly looked away.

“Hey guys, any sign of Liam?” he asked as he joined them at the gate.

“No, Prince Liam seems to be taking a while,” Maxwell said.

“Well, he’s the prince, we’ll be lucky if he can sneak out at all.”

“There he is,” Hana exclaimed, once again pointing across the field.

Liam walked up to the group, breathing heavy and looking slightly disheveled as if he had just run a marathon. He quickly pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket of his khakis and wiped at the sweat on his brow before rolling up the sleeves of his maroon sweater and dress shirt.

“You made it! Are you okay?” Riley asked, brushing a leaf off his sleeve.

“It’s been a while since I had to sneak out my own bedroom window…I nearly fell into the rose bushes, but I stand before you unscathed.”

“Well, now the real adventure begins!” Riley declared.

They slipped through the gates and wound down the road toward town. Maxwell skipped ahead excitedly, while Liam and Hana chatted. Riley and Drake both lagged at the back of the group without saying a word to each other. There was a chill in the air and it was getting rather windy as they got closer to the beach. Riley rubbed her arms for warmth.

“Cold, Benner?”

Riley looked up, startled by the sound of his voice. “Uh…no, no, I’m okay,” she stammered.

“You sure? I have a jacket.” Drake held out his jacket that was still slung over his arm.

“Oh, um…thank you, but really, I’m okay.”

“Suit yourself,” he replied as they once again fell into a tense silence.

The beach path finally wound down to a boardwalk and a small row of shops.

“Is it just me, or is it more fun to be out at night when you’re also breaking the rules?” Maxwell said.

“It’s more fun when you know you’re headed to something delicious!” Hana replied.

“And after a day spent answering to the press and the Queen, this is the sweetest freedom” Liam added.

“And it’s about to get sweeter” Riley said pulling open the door to the pastry shop.

Maxwell pushed his way through. “We need all your finest cronuts, please!” he shouted from the doorway.

“I think you are supposed to go to the counter, not just shout from the doorway” Hana scolded.

Drake was just shaking his head… “Yeah, like normal people.”

“I’ll handle this,” Riley said stepping up, “you guys take a seat.”

Riley went to the counter and ordered one cronut for everyone and returned to the table with the tray. Her heart began pounding in her chest when she noticed that the only seat open was next to Drake. She moved to slip into the chair and accidentally bumped her leg against his.

“Watch it, Benner. You’re on my side”

“Sorry, did I miss the part where you own the bakery,” she snapped.

“Wow…You don’t let anything go, do you?”

Riley was about to retort but when she looked over at him, she noticed a hint of a smile. After all the tension of the day, she decided to relax and accept his sudden willingness to play nice. “Nope,” she replied, returning his smile.

“You’re gonna be trouble. I can tell.” Drake held her gaze for a moment until Liam’s voice interrupted the moment.

“Well, these look delicious,” he said.

“What’s more important is how they taste…everybody dig in!” Riley exclaimed.

When everyone had grabbed a cronut, they all agreed to eat together on the count of three, but Maxwell couldn’t honor the agreement and had a mouthful of cronut before the count even reached two.

“Mmmmmm, delicious,” he mumbled as he chewed.

“Maxwell!” Drake exclaimed.

“I regret nothing…Mmmmmmmmm…flaky, crusty, glazed cloud of flavor…”

Once Maxwell had ruined the moment, everyone else began eating.

“I really must take some of these back home,” Hana said. “I’ve never tasted anything so light and fluffy and sweet.”

“This rivals the finest pastries from the palace chefs. Even Drake is smiling,” Liam declared.

“Seems like you like them more than you let on earlier,” Riley pointed out.

Drake shrugged. “What? I like a good dessert. Who doesn’t?”

“The last time I had something _this_ good, Bertrand hired a pastry chef from a Michelin-star restaurant to make his birthday cake” Maxwell said.

“Wait a second,” Riley said, “Are you saying that Bertrand used to actually have fun?”

“Ha ha, yeah, he wasn’t always like he is now.”

“There was a time when Bertrand would’ve been here with us tonight,” Liam added.

Riley was shocked… “Really??”

“Yes, we were all close, once. But he’s grown distant in the past few years.”

“Aww,” Maxwell interjected, “Bertrand’s gonna be fine. He’s just sorting some things out. You know what? I’ll even bring him back a cronut.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Hana said.

“It’s a noble thought, but we’ll see if that cronut actually makes it back to the palace,” Drake said.

Maxwell looked a little guilty with a sheepish grin on his face… “I hope you’re not implying that I’d eat my brother’s cronut.”

Drake raised an eyebrow at him…“I was doing more than implying.”

Maxwell laughed…“Well, it’s the thought that counts anyway, right?”

“I can’t believe how good those were!” Hana declared.

“What did I tell you? Have a little faith in me,” Riley said.

“That was a treat! Thanks Riley,” Maxwell said, smiling at her.

“We should sneak out more often,” Drake offered.

Liam shook his head slightly… “I wish I could.”

They were having so much fun enjoying each other’s company, that Riley decided to grab one more round of cronuts. As they sat, Drake’s knee drifted over and was resting on hers, once again causing her pulse to involuntarily quicken. Liam was quiet as everyone chatted, and Riley noticed he seemed to be watching her and Drake intently. Despite his assurances at the Masquerade, she still had her suspicions as to why he really wanted her in Cordonia. Hana finally brought them all back to reality by looking at the clock.

“Wow, its gotten late.”

“We really should be getting back,” Liam said.

“Don’t want the Kingdom to panic over a missing Prince?” Riley joked.

“Precisely. I’ve already been gone for quite some time.”

“Historians will tell of the day when Cordonia nearly collapsed because the Prince went out for cronuts,” Drake declared causing everyone to laugh.

“Okay, maybe its not that bad,” Liam said, “but we should still head back to the palace.”

Riley cleared the table and returned the tray as they all headed for the door. They were back out on the beach path, talking away about the fun they had had when Riley noticed a shadowy figure lurking nearby that suddenly stepped into the light. They all jumped a little before noticing it was Bastien.

“Bastien? What are you doing here?” Liam asked.

“I couldn’t let you go out without security, Prince Liam.”

“But…but how did you know?”

“Please, Your Highness. I was assigned to your brother before this. I’ve seen every trick in the book.”

“I am sorry to have troubled you.”

“Like I said, I was assigned to your brother. Compared to him, you’re hardly any trouble at all. But…”

“But…we should still be getting back,” Liam said with obvious disappointment in his voice.

Bastien trailed just behind Liam as the group continued down the boardwalk toward the palace. Liam seemed even more quiet and reserved with his guard around. Maxwell and Hana were involved in conversation and Riley walked alone with Drake just behind her.

“Well, you win this round, Benner,” Drake said as he stepped up next to her.

“Win? I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I had forgotten how good cronuts are. It’s been a while since I had them and well…I can admit when someone is right. It’s one of my charms.”

Riley laughed… “I didn’t know you had any…Charms, I mean.”

“Ha ha. You’re kind of funny, you know that?”

Riley looked down at her feet, unsure how to respond. Being angry at him had been her defense mechanism but, it was hard to stay angry when he was being nice. “I’m actually surprised you came…it’s not like we’ve been getting along.”

“And pass up a chance to get away from the palace? You should know me better than that by now.”

“I hardly know you at all,” she replied. With all she was learning, it felt true even if it wasn’t completely accurate. “If you ever say more than two words to me, its all laced with dire warnings and doom. And…well, you’ve been pretty closed off.”

Drake looked down… “That makes two of us. I, uh…I don’t know your reasons but, for me, being around the nobility has had that effect on me. Look at this…everything is better away from the palace. No stiff etiquette, no having to watch your back all the time. We can be ourselves out here.”

Riley once again recalled Daniel’s words, maybe Drake really _had_ hidden his connections to royalty because he hated it so much.

“Are you saying you can be less negative?”

“I am saying you’re more fun when you’re not trying to play princess.”

Riley looked up at him in surprise. There was a softness in his gaze that she hadn’t seen from him since their first encounter at the bar. It felt almost impossible to look away. He surprised her again when he suddenly draped his jacket over her shoulders.

“What’s that for?”

“You’re cold, Benner…and you can’t convince me otherwise.”

Riley blushed as she slid her arms into the sleeves. She felt more warmth than even the jacket could provide, overcome by the memory of how it used to feel when he wrapped his arms around her. As her arms fell back to her side, their hands grazed but neither of them moved.

A moment later, Maxwell dropped back and interrupted the charged moment. “Hey, you two are falling behind. Catch up or we’ll leave you!”

Drake looked down at their hands, ever so slightly touching and looked back up and held Riley’s gaze…. “Looks like we should catch up to them. Shame, I was enjoying myself.”

“You can have fun after all? Call the press, I’ve made an earth-shattering discovery.”

“It’s not really a discovery. You were just blind to it this whole time. You’re like the last person to discover the Earth is round.”

“Hey!”

“Last Riley to the group owes me drink,” and he took off jogging. 

Riley smiled to herself, almost wanting to lose and spend more time with him, until Liam turned and caught her gaze. The look on his face was a mix of confusion and sadness. As her friends laughed and joked around her, Riley remained quiet, lost in the thought playing over and over in her mind…“ _You’re here for Liam. You’re here for Liam. You’re here for Liam…”_


	11. Insensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley gets an unwelcomed early wake-up call. After a quick catch-up and some real talk with Daniel, she finds herself at the palace gym with ideas of building on the positive night she had just had with Drake. Drake once again leaves Riley reeling which sends her on a trip down memory lane as a means of holding on to hope. Drake tries to deal with the war going on inside himself.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on a day between events. As I have mentioned in previous chapters, unlike canon, the events will be more backdrop than focus and we will see more of what goes on between. There are flashbacks in this chapter that are from Riley's point of view but toward the end you will see Drake reflecting on one of the same memories from his perspective.
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Oh, you probably won't remember me_  
_It's probably ancient history_  
_I'm one of the chosen few_  
_Who went ahead and fell for you_  
_I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch_  
_I fell too fast I feel too much_  
_I thought that you might have some advice to give_  
_On how to be insensitive_

  
Riley woke the morning after their night out to the sound of incessant knocking on her door. With bleary eyes, she reached over and grabbed her phone and saw it was 6 AM. 

“Please stop banging,” she shouted as she got out of bed with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to answer the door. 

On the other side, she found Maxwell dressed in gym shorts and a tank top with his signature smile on his face.

“Morning, little Blossom!”

“Maxwell! What are you doing here? Do we have an event to prepare for?”

“Nope! That’s actually why I’m here. We have the whole day free and I thought we could start it with a nice morning jog.”

Riley searched Maxwell’s face for any sign that he was joking but he was just looking at her expectantly. “Maxwell…there are two things you should know about me…I am _not_ a morning person and I do _not_ jog.”

“Come on, Blossom. It’ll be fun. We’ll run around the palace grounds and then we can hit the gym. Drake will be there and I’m sure we could grab Hana too.”

Riley shook her head. “We have very different ideas of fun, Maxwell. How about I will meet up with you at the gym after your run, in a say, an hour?”

“I guess I can live with that…you don’t know what you’re missing though.”

“I assure you, I know very well what I am missing…I hate running.”

“Ok, see you in a bit.”

Maxwell jogged down the hall and out of sight as Riley stepped back into her room and closed the door. There was no use trying to get back to sleep. She always had trouble sleeping and only had an hour till she promised to be at the gym anyway. Knowing the time difference made it just after midnight in New York, Riley took a chance he’d be up and decided to video chat Daniel since she hadn’t spoken to him since she left.

The loud obnoxious ringing while she waited for it to connect sounded piercing in the otherwise silence of her room. When Daniel’s face finally appeared on her screen, she couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s about damn time,” he declared without so much as a ‘hello’.

“Nice to see you too,” she scoffed.

“I just thought I’d at least be getting daily updates.”

“Well, as much as I would love that, there isn’t much time for it unless you want me calling you at ungodly hours.”

“So…what are you doing up now? I never see your bright, shining face before 9 unless you’re working and I know it’s early there.”

“Apparently there aren’t any events with the court today, it’s a free day. I discovered however, that Maxwell’s one of those people who _likes_ to wake up early and _likes_ to jog…”

“And he clearly doesn’t know you well enough yet to know that you’re one of those people that would rather hold their pee until it hurts than get out of bed?”

“Exactly! And he thought I would actually _like_ to go jogging.”

“I’m sure you set him straight quickly.”

“I did! I sent him on his way and told him I’d meet him at the gym in an hour. 7 AM is still ungodly but I haven’t worked out in almost a week so…plus, I’m already up.”

“Well, enough about mornings…tell me what’s going on? What have you been doing?”

Riley’s mind was flooded with the events of the previous four days and in her usual ‘word vomit’ fashion, they all came spilling out. “Hmmm…where to even start. So, Liam is the reason I am here…he told Maxwell to invite me and sponsor me. He claims it’s because he likes me, but I still have my doubts. All the other suitors, except one, are snooty bitches like those Upper East Side trophy wives we hate serving cosmos to. The head of the kings guard gives me the creeps and I feel like he knows all of my documents are fake and he’s just waiting on the proof while my visa processes. Maxwell has been awesome other than this early wake up call and never telling me anything, but his brother sucks…pretentious prick. Oh…and I have a bodyguard, which would be cool under normal circumstances but…my bodyguard is _Drake._ ”

“Jesus Christ, Ri…it’s even more of shit show than I thought it would be…I wish there were cameras following you so I could watch…that sounds like must-see TV.”

“It’s not funny, Daniel. I uprooted my life for this and I’m only four days in wondering when it’s all going to implode.”

“Have you spent any time with Liam?”

“Some…we danced and talked at the Masquerade after Maxwell let it slip that it was Liam’s idea to invite me. I asked him why he brought me here and I threatened to leave if he wasn’t honest with me…”

“Which is hypocrisy at it’s finest…” Daniel interjected.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious, I hadn’t realized that. I feel shitty enough as it is. _Anyway_ …he insisted that he took me at my word when I said I wasn’t Emily and that he felt something, a connection, when we were together in New York and wanted to see where it could go but couldn’t risk people finding out that he arranged for me to be in the competition since it would look like favoritism.”

“Well…isn’t it favoritism?”

“No. Because even if he likes me, there is no guarantee that he can or will pick me in the end. He is looking for a queen, not just a wife.”

“Do you believe him when he says he likes you?”

“Sometimes,” she admitted. “We had a magical night in the garden after the ball. We kissed again. But then other times he pulls away and he acts _really_ weird when Drake is around and he always seems to be watching how Drake and I interact.”

“So you think he’s still suspicious?”

“In a word…yes.”

“And how _do_ you and Drake interact?”

“It’s complicated,” she replied, diverting her eyes from the camera.

“Don’t give me that shit, Ri. Even thousands of miles away I can tell when you’re withholding information.”

“I, um…I _may_ have come to the conclusion that you…you were, right,” she said, mumbling the last word as she ran her hand over her mouth to disguise it.

“I was what? I’m sorry…I didn’t catch that but I think you said I was right about something and if that’s the case, I need to hear it again so I can alert the media that hell has in fact frozen over.”

“God, you’re such a smart ass! Why are we even friends?”

“I ask myself that question often.”

“I hate you…”

“No you don’t, you hate being wrong…so, what was I right about?”

“I may not be as over Drake as I thought I was.”

“Seriously? You can’t even say it? Repeat after me… I’m still in love with him’”

“I’m not saying it, Daniel. So far, I have only thought it…if I don’t say it, it doesn’t have to be real.”

“That’s some screwed up logic, Ri. You can’t run from it. Did you talk to him?”

“Not exactly.”

“Then what?”

“I’ve basically been, um, fighting with him. Being a colossal bitch, I guess and he, uh, he walked in on me kissing Liam and kinda freaked about it. Then I tried to goad him into admitting that it bothered him because when he looks at me, he sees ‘Emily’,” she said in air quotes.

Daniel’s eyes went wide. “Who are you? This isn’t you, Riley.”

“I know,” she whined. “I just don’t know what to do. Am I really supposed to hand my taped up, super glued heart back to the guy that shattered it and say ‘Here, take it for another spin’?”

“I’m not telling you to marry the guy, Ri. I’m not even telling you to date him or to give up on seeing if there is something there with Liam, but for Christ sake…at least stop acting like a scorned teenage girl and _talk_ to the guy. Tell them all the truth and be real with them. They can’t help but love you if you let them see the real Riley.”

“They’ll hate me because I’ve been lying to them.”

“For four days…you can make them understand. But if you let it go any further, then you’re right; they might end up hating you.”

“You’re right… _again._ Drake and I did have a moment last night…for a fleeting second I wanted to tell him until I reminded myself I’m here for Liam.”

“A moment? What kind of moment?”

“It was weird. After bickering or ignoring each other all day, we all hung out last night and when he showed up he was just being different…he was actually being nice so, I decided to be nice too and by the end of the night he had given me his jacket and we were walking and talking and almost ended up holding hands until Maxwell interrupted.”

“Do you think he knows?”

“That I _am_ Emily? I don’t know. We went out for cronuts which was a slip on my part because I’m the one that introduced Drake to cronuts back in the day so I guess maybe he’s picking up signs, but…” Riley stopped and ran her hand through her pillow-matted hair. “It’s just all too confusing…what if he thinks he likes this me but he only likes this me because I look like her and…”

“Oh my god, Riley!” Daniel shouted pulling her from her rambling. “You’re acting like you’re talking about two different people! You’re YOU, you’re Emily, you’re Riley…it’s all you.”

“I know that!”

“Do you, though? You’re making this way too complicated.”

“Yes, Daniel…I know that Emily and Riley are one in the same physically but…I’m not that girl anymore. That wide-eyed innocent teenager that he knew. When I changed my name it really was just a simple name change but when he disappeared…when he disappeared it was like ‘Emily’ disappeared in more than name only and I became a different person. And then Michael and the abuse, Matt and not being able to love him, losing my mom…those things have defined me as Riley and I feel so far removed from my life as Emily that it mine as well be a different person.”

“So change it!”

“Change it? Just like that…like it’s simple?”

“It is if you let it be. You’ve shut out your life as Emily because of some painful memories and then once you ‘became’ Riley you dealt with more pain to the point that you can’t even see that it wasn’t _all_ bad. You have had happiness in your life regardless of which name you used…and you’ve always been a good person regardless of which name you use. So stop viewing it as two separate people and figure out how to be both. You changed because when Drake left, you thought who you were wasn’t enough…but his decision doesn’t define you…you define you.”

Riley smiled weakly. “If you opened a practice, I could be your only client Dr. Daniel and you’d still have enough business to be thriving with all my crap. Thank you…I needed that kick in the butt.”

“Does that mean you’re going to talk to him…”

“I don’t know…”

“Riley,” Daniel sighed.

“It means that I am going to take your advice and figure out how to make my two halves whole while I consider talking to him…and I will try to stop fighting with him. I was putting up walls but maybe last night is a good sign, maybe I don’t have to.”

“I guess that’s better than nothing. But, seriously think about telling the truth, before someone else finds out and tells it for you.”

“I will. I gotta go, Maxwell will be waiting at the gym.”

“Alright. Love ya, Ri…call again soon.”

“Love you too, I will.”

  
After disconnecting the call, Riley got up and skipped the shower since she’d have to shower after the gym anyway. Once she had brushed her teeth, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, threw on her black yoga leggings and a black sports bra, and slipped on her running shoes. She grabbed a bottle of water from the stash she had brought up to her room from the kitchen and headed out toward the back of the palace.  
  


Outside, she looked longingly at the pool, wishing she could spend the day just lounging, before glancing at her smart watch and noticing she was about to be late. Though every muscle in her body tried to rebel against it, she broke out into a light jog and made it to the gym facilities with a few seconds to spare. When she entered, she was surprised to find it nearly empty. Maxwell and Hana were against the far wall where there were mirrors and a barre, doing their post-jog stretching. Even with a slight sheen of sweat, Hana still looked like the image of perfection.

“Hey guys,” she said as she came up behind them. “Where is everybody?”

“Oh, the guard has an off-site crisis training today. Liam was here, but you just missed him. He is a super early riser. And Drake is over there taking out some aggression on the heavy bag.”

Riley turned in the direction that Maxwell indicated and saw Drake, shirtless and in gym shorts, with his hands wrapped punching the heavy bag that hung from the ceiling. With each contact the bag swung violently. Between her appreciation for his physical appearance and her awe over the strength he was exhibiting, Riley felt her breath catch in her throat. It wasn’t her first time seeing him without a shirt, and he had always been fit but the years had obviously been kind to him. Sweat glistened on the defined muscles of his chest and she could see the tightening ripple in the muscles of his arms each time he drew back and threw another punch at the bag. With each blow, his toned abdomen contracted and Riley found herself wondering how it would feel to run her fingers down the perfectly carved six-pack

“Where do you wanna start, Blossom?” Maxwell said, pulling her from her lustful thoughts.

“Oh, um…elliptical for me, then some weights but I should stretch first.”

Once she was warmed up, Riley spent thirty minutes on the elliptical, breathily singing along to the piped in music. Most people thought singing while working out was strange but Riley had developed a habit of holding her breath while working out so she started singing as a means of keeping herself breathing. Throughout her time on the machine she would sneak glances at Drake who had moved on to free weights. A few times, she was surprised to find him watching her and even more surprised at how his glances made her feel. With nothing but time to think as she worked through the cross-training circuit on the machine, Daniel’s words rolled around in her head and she considered more and more the possibility of telling Drake the truth. When the machine completed it’s cool-down phase, Riley stepped off and headed right for the free weights just as Drake was placing a pair of dumbbells back on the rack.

“Hey Drake,” she said tentatively.

“Benner,” he said curtly with a nod.

His cool demeanor took her back for a moment, but she pressed on. “I was, uh, wondering if maybe we could talk, maybe while you spot me on chest press.”

“I was just heading out.”

“Oh,” she said, dejected. “I just thought, you know, after last night…”

“Last night?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I thought we kind of had a breakthrough…not bickering, kinda sorta acting like _friends_. And I thought maybe we could just keep that going and get to know each other better.”

“Last night was fun, Benner but we don’t need to convene some sort of sharing circle, we’re still not ‘besties’ as you and Maxwell say.”

“Wow…that’s condescending. Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Shoot me down whenever I try to be nice to you. Are we only going to get along if it’s on your terms?”

“I don’t have terms, Benner. I just go with the flow.”

“Going with the flow would be taking me up on talking while we work out,” she shot back, annoyance clearly growing in her tone.

“Sorry,” he shrugged. “As I said, I was on my way out. See ya around.”

Riley stood dumbfounded, looking after him as he walked away and out of the gym without another word. All thoughts of telling him the truth disappeared with him. Riley crossed the gym to where Maxwell was working out on a leg press machine. “Hey Max, I’m spent…I’m gonna head back to my room.” 

“Alright Blossom…I’ll see you at dinner but you should take the afternoon to get packed, we leave tomorrow.”

“Packed? Leave? For where?”

“To the northern region of Cordonia, to the snow!”

“Snow? At this time of year?”

“Its kind of an anomaly…there’s almost always snow where we’re going.”

“Fine by me! I love snow…winter’s in New York were _amazing_.”

“I wouldn’t celebrate too soon, Blossom. We are going to the Lythikos duchy, afterall.”

Riley turned the information over in her head, certain she had heard that name before but unable to place it. “Okay…and what does that mean?”

“It means, that you are about to go straight into Olivia’s home territory. If you thought she was difficult here, being there will be a whole new experience and if you want time with Prince Liam, you are going to have to beat her at her own game, on her home turf where she will have the advantage.”

Riley immediately felt a knot form in her stomach. Since arriving in Cordonia, the only thing she hated more than having to deal with Drake, was dealing with Olivia. Everything about the woman was awful. She was pretentious, mean, arrogant, and acted like she was entitled to whatever she wanted, including Prince Liam. If being on Olivia’s home turf could possibly make that worse than the hell it already was, she had no desire to go to Lythikos, no matter how much she loved snow.

“Fuck,” Riley muttered.

“Something the matter, Blossom?”

“No…nothing. I’ll be sure to get packed, Max. Thanks for the heads up.”

Riley returned to her room, stopping only to sneak a bottle of whiskey from the bar cart in the parlor, and pulled out her suitcases. When she had packed in New York, she wasn’t entirely sure of what to expect in Cordonia. Although she had quite a few warm things to take with her, she wasn’t sure it would all be appropriate for their time in Lythikos, especially since Maxwell had said nothing of what they would be doing there. For a moment she contemplated going to the palace boutique again, but she instead made a mental note to check with Maxwell at dinner.

With her bags as packed as they were going to get for the time being, Riley poured herself a finger of whiskey, sat down on her bed and pulled the safe key from her wallet. She was certain she would need to be day drinking for what she was about to do. Moving aside both the legitimate and falsified travel documents, she pulled her memory box from its place on the bottom of the drawer and placed it on the comforter in front of her. Looking at the picture on the lid, it was still hard to reconcile the smiling, seemingly happy young Drake that she once loved with the grumpy, indifferent man that she faced every day now. Their time together during the ‘jail break’ the previous night had reminded her of so many of the fun nights they had together in the past and it had given her hope. Allowing herself to hope didn’t mean she could give him her heart again, and she wasn’t ready to give up on the connection she felt to Liam anyway, but she had thought maybe, just maybe, she could get some answers, some closure, and they could try their hand at being friends. In the gym, he had been so off-putting and cold that it had diminished that hope, but she knew that the box in front of her held proof of what they had been, what they could be again; the box could keep hope alive. With hesitant fingers, she undid the clasp and opened the lid for the first time in years.

As her eyes fell over the contents, she couldn’t help the goofy grin when she saw the item that laid right on top. It was silly really, she had never understood why she kept it other than the fact that he gave it to her on a crazy night that had been fun and filled with laughter……

……Every night when the restaurant closed, all of the closing servers had to roll the clean silverware so it was ready for place settings for the opening shift the next day. It had been a busy night with customers still lingering after closing time so the dishroom was backed up and it was a waiting game to finish. While they waited, boredom set in and a whipped cream battle was started. Emily, who was now a server, unknowingly walked into the ice cream fountain area at her manager’s request to check that closing tasks had been completed by the new fountain employee. When she turned the corner she was met with a spray of whipped cream, straight to her face. Wiping it out of her eyes, she saw Drake and Lynn looking at her and cracking up laughing. Some cherries were thrown, some chasing ensued, but Drake seemingly had the last laugh when both girls were covered in whipped cream. Once he returned to the dining room to wait with the other servers, Emily cleaned up and decided to exact her revenge. With the help of Lynn, she filled both of her hands with whipped cream and snuck up behind Drake, who was seated in a booth with no easy escape route, and clapped her full hands on either side of his head, filling his ears and covering his cheeks in the sticky cream. Drake somehow jumped over the table and chased Emily into the breakroom, pulling her into a bear hug when he had caught up with her and pressed his cheek to hers, sharing the smeared cream. They had just finished cleaning themselves up when Don, the dishwasher, let them know he was taking the last of the silverware out to the servers. Drake and Emily returned to the table and began the task of rolling. Mixed in with the forks and knives, Drake came across one of the long iced tea spoons they provided with sundaes for reaching the bottom of the glass.

“Betcha I can bend this with my bare hands,” he said, turning to Emily.

“Yeah, right,” she challenged.

Drake took the spoon in his hands and bent it in two places until it formed a tight S-shape and beamed proudly at Emily.

“Impressive,” she teased.

“For you my lady.” Drake held out his hand and placed the spoon in Emily’s palm.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have,” she giggled. “I will treasure it always.”

That night when she got home, she pulled the spoon from where she had placed it in the pocket of her apron and laid it in her night table drawer right next to an old fountain slip from when she was still making ice cream that Drake had drawn a smiley face and a heart on when he picked up his order. It was the beginning of a small collection of momentos……  
  


……Riley sat in her room at the palace, a world away from that time and place in her life, clutching the silly spoon that she had held onto for nearly nine years; a promise kept, she treasured it. Right beneath it was the fountain slip, the printed order faded with time but the hand-drawn smiley face and heart unchanged. Moving it aside, she picked up the next item. It was like the mere act of touching something was enough to play the memory in her mind like a movie. In this case, it was a movie ticket that she held in her hand……  
  


……“Come on, Drake, _pleeeeaaasse_ ,” Emily begged, “I really want to see it.”

Drake rolled his eyes and chuckled at her pleading. In the short time they had known each other, she had managed to have him wrapped around her finger and while he playfully feigned disinterest, he knew he’d give in eventually. “Why that movie, Em? Why can’t we go see the movie that’s _actually_ being rereleased with a special edition?”

“Because I don’t like _Avatar_ Drake, and it’s being rereleased with like 8 new minutes of footage in a nearly 3-hour movie. You probably won’t even be able to pick out what’s new.”

“Okay…but _Titanic_ is 3 hours and 30 minutes long and there is _nothing_ new.”

“I know that! But Hill Heights Cinema got special permission to show it for one night only in conjunction with the rerelease of this supposedly special _Avatar_. It’s not like it’s showing nationwide…our theatre in our town is the _only_ place doing it. Its like it’s a meant to be opportunity and it might be the only chance I ever get to see it on the big screen.”

“Fine,” Drake relented, “we’ll see your movie, but I get to pick next time.”

“Deal!” Emily jumped into his arms. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Seeing her favorite movie in an actual theatre on the big screen was everything she hope it would be. Watching her well-worn DVD couldn’t even compare. But seeing it with Drake made it even more special. Though their relationship was still undefined, their night, as many nights had, included all the elements of a date. They held hands going into the theatre and through most of the movie, unless of course it was at a point where Drake threw his arm around her shoulders. Hill Heights had fancy seats where the arm rest could be raised and it allowed Emily to cuddle close to him. He playfully teased her when she cried before taking a tissue and gently wiping away her tears. When the movie ended, they returned to his car parked at the very back of the nearly empty lot and laid on the hood, looking at the stars.

“I want what Rose and Jack had,” Emily lamented.

Drake laughed. “She let him die, Nevin.”

“No she did not…he let her live.”

“There was plenty of room on that door.”

“Oh god, seriously? You’re one of those people. Maybe Jack could tell it wouldn’t be as safe and sturdy if they were both on it. He sacrificed himself because he loved her and she loved him so much that she never stopped, even when he was gone. _That’s_ what I want…someone that loves me that much, and that I can love forever.”

Emily looked over at Drake who was staring thoughtfully at the stars. In the moonlight, her favorite view of him, he looked so handsome and she felt her heart swell. No matter what anyone else thought, she knew that she already felt that for him…she could love him forever. All she wanted was for him to feel the same. 

Feeling her eyes on him, Drake looked over and met her gaze. His hazel eyes sparkled and were full of affection, causing her to feel a flutter of hope. But when he spoke, his words didn’t match his gaze or her wishes. “You’ll find that someday, Em…I’m sure you will.” Drake squeezed her hand and sat up, kissing her knuckles. “Come on…it’s late. I better get you home before I have to face the wrath of Em J.”

Emily nodded sadly and pulled him into a hug, willing him to feel all she felt for him from her embrace before finally getting up and sliding into his car for the ride home……  
  


……Riley felt the tears on her cheeks, not even realizing when they had begun falling. Wiping at her eyes in frustration and downing her shot, she placed the movie stub, fountain slip, and spoon back in the box and locked it away once more. It had been more than she had allowed herself to feel in years, a step in the right direction for allowing who she was then as Emily, and who she was now as Riley, to coexisting but going further wasn’t something she could handle at the moment. A glimmer of hope had been restored, however. Despite her dread over dealing with Olivia at the next event, her memories had been enough for Riley to choose instead to look at Lythikos as a chance to try again at being friends with Drake.  
  


\----------------------------------------  
  


Down the hall, Drake was in his suite with a bottle of whiskey and an empty tumbler sitting on the table in front of him. It was where he had been since returning from the gym. It was too early to drink and he had managed to stop himself, but he hadn’t stopped thinking about it, or her, all morning. The problem was, he was still having trouble determining what thinking of her meant. When she confronted him at the Derby, he had denied it, but she was right…when he saw her kissing Liam, he saw _Emily_ and it lit a fire of jealousy and rage in him that felt impossible to snuff out. After spending that afternoon with his rage, he had managed to suppress it before meeting up for the cronut run. Cronuts reminded him of Emily, _she_ reminded him of Emily, but when he set out for the palace gates that night he had promised himself that he’d give her a chance and stop punishing her for a past that was his alone. Their conversation and interaction had come easy once he let it, it felt natural. When their hands grazed on the way back to the palace, it was like a spark of electricity passed between them and he wanted more. Challenging her in a race back to the group had been silly and not very in character for him but he found himself glad when he won…he wanted to have that drink with her; until he didn’t. 

After getting back to his room that night, his mind wouldn’t shut down as he berated himself for having feelings; any feelings at all. When it came to Riley Benner, any and all feelings felt like a triple betrayal. It wouldn’t be fair to her if his feelings were based on the fact that she reminded him of Emily. That, coupled with feeling like he’d be betraying Emily by feeling something for someone other than her, even if she never knew any of it, was too much to bear. But with the added element of Riley being a suitor for his best friend, a suitor that Liam clearly had feelings for, well…that would be the cherry on the betrayal sundae. Drake had let out an ironic laugh at the metaphor, _“who compares betrayal to ice cream,_ ” he had thought to himself. Because of how they met though, it was fair to assume that for him, ice cream and Emily would always go hand in hand.

When sleep hadn't come that night, his mind wandered back, latching on to any and every memory that he could of Emily. It was the most he had allowed himself to think of her in years. Part of him was desperate to reconnect with that time in his life and the other part was focusing on all the ways Emily and Riley were different as if to convince himself that he was capable of separating what he felt for one from the other; that it was okay to feel something for Riley. Unfortunately, the one memory he clung to, was the one memory that held him back. “I made a promise…” he muttered under his breath, “and she doesn’t even know it.” On a night under the stars, after taking Emily to see her favorite movie, he listened to her go on and on about finding ‘forever love’. Love wasn’t something Drake had ever given much thought to at the time, but despite himself, he was pretty sure it was something he felt for Emily. When she had stopped talking, he caught her looking at him with a hopeful expression on her face. In his mind, he was saying ‘ _We can have that’_ but what came out was completely different. “You’ll find that someday, Em…I’m sure you will.” He kicked himself immediately for saying it, and he had been kicking himself ever since. Since that night though, he had been keeping his unspoken promise, that they could have that, because in the seven years since he had walked out of her life, he had never loved anyone else.

And then he met Riley. He didn’t love her, they’d only known each other four days, but she stirred something in him that no one else had since Emily. At first it was easy to blame it on her appearance but after the previous night, her whole presence just _felt_ familiar. It was the endless cycle of thoughts that didn’t make sense, and the personal war inside him that led him to where he was now, searching for answers at the bottom of a bottle. When he saw her in the gym, he felt the iron shudders on his heart come slamming back down because it was foolish to allow himself to feel anything. But after rebuffing her once again, he felt a physical ache when he saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes. All she seemed to be looking for was a friend. Why she wanted that with him, he’d never know, but he knew how he had treated her that morning wasn’t fair. He could push down what he was feeling, he was skilled at it, and he could give her what she was looking for. With a shaky hand, he returned the whiskey and tumbler to their place on the bar cart and began packing his bags. “Friends…I can do that,” he said to himself. “I can fix this. We’ll have that drink in Lythikos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties here with details of the movie flashback. Since this is loosely based on real-life occurrences, Titanic was the movie seen in the real-life event (at the time of it's original release...I know, I'm dating myself here) and try as I might, I couldn't let go of that being the movie since the conversation after it was the real focus. While it was eventually rereleased for its 20th anniversary, the 2017 rerelease wouldn't fit my timeline so I made up this special one-night only to coincide with the true to life rerelease of Avatar in 2010.


	12. Set Fire to the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley spends some time training with Bertrand and Maxwell in preparation for Lythikos. After the court arrives in Lythikos, the nobles engage in winter fun while Constantine is once again plotting. Riley and Drake make failing efforts in forming a friendship but when Olivia goes on the attack, she finds herself determined to support him. 
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fluff, a little bit of intrigue and a whole lot of Riley and Drake not being able to get out of their own way. I REALLY wanted to get to the meteor shower scene but I didn't want to rush it and this would have been too long to include it. The good news is, that's where we'll pick up next time. Please note: I wanted to get this posted so it is not perfectly proofread. I will be going back to do it as its up, but please forgive any errors. Thank you!! 
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_My hands, they’re stong but my knees were far to weak  
To stand in your arms, without falling to your feet  
But there’s a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
All the things you’d say, they were never true, never true_ _  
  
_

Riley had consumed one too many fingers of whiskey following her trip down memory lane and she ended up falling asleep. When she came to, the light coming through her window had dimmed significantly and she had no sense of how long she had slept. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, she found that it was 6 PM; time to head down for dinner. After splashing her face with water and straightening her hair, she stepped out into the hall, surprised to see Bertrand and Maxwell just getting ready to knock.

“Hey Max…Your Grace,” she said with a slight bite to her tone toward Bertrand. “Come to accompany me to dinner?”

“We will not be attending dinner with the court this evening,” Bertrand replied.

Riley shrugged. “Okay, suit yourself. See you later then.” She turned to go but stopped when she heard the Duke pointedly clear his throat.

“That was a collective ‘we’, Lady Riley. You’ll be joining us.”

“But, I’m hungry,” she protested. “I want to eat.”

“And eat you will, just not with the court. We have arranged to use one of the smaller private dining rooms to combine dinner with a training session.”

“What do I need to train for?”

“As of yet, you have not dined with the court in a formal setting. That will change in Lythikos. We must ensure you are prepared.”

Bertrand set off down the hallway while Riley locked her door and dutifully followed, briefly passing Drake who shot her a curious look before heading off in the opposite direction.

When they entered the private dining room, there was a small group of staff waiting for them. Bertrand stopped to speak with them in hushed tones and when he was finished, they all quickly departed. A moment later, one maid returned with a large mahogany box which she placed on the table in front of where Bertrand had taken his seat. He offered a curt thank you as she bowed and once again departed.

“While we await the arrival of our meal, we will begin with a lesson on place settings.”

Riley shot Maxwell a questioning look and he just shrugged. “Placesettings?” she asked. “Like, forks, knives and spoons?”

“Precisely.”

“I wasn’t raised by cavemen, Bertrand. I know what silverware is.”

“Then naming these for me should be no problem.” Bertrand laid out twelve pieces of silverware that all looked like some variation of a fork. “Tell me…are you familiar with each of these?”

Riley sat silently for a moment, looking over each instrument, realizing she had never seen more than half of them. Bertrand took her silence as proof of his point. Lifting one of the pieces from its place before her, he held it in the air for her to examine. “Kindly tell me what this is?”

Riley studied the so-called fork in his hand. It appeared to be wide and slightly rounded just above the handle with three short tines. “A spork,” Riley replied confidently.

“A spork?” Bertrand exclaimed. “That’s preposterous.”

“Not really. Look at it. It’s like a combination of a spoon and a fork, for when you can’t decide.”

Bertrand dropped the fork to the table with a clang and put his head in his hands, careful to keep his elbows off the table. “This is worse than I imagined.”

“Okay, Mr. Know it all, what is it then?”

“Lady Riley…this is an ice cream fork.”

Riley threw her head back with laughter. “Who the hell eats ice cream with a fork?”

“People with an ounce of decency, that’s who,” Bertrand bit back. Riley stopped laughing and regarded him with a burning fury in her eyes. Maxwell sensed that things were about to get ugly and stepped in.

“Okay, okay…no need to start an argument when there are so many sharp objects within arms reach. Bertrand, rather than quizzing Riley, why don’t you just explain what each of these are. She’s a quick study. I’d bet you only have to tell her once and she’ll remember.

Riley looked at Maxwell with a grateful smile as Bertrand pulled out more silverware.

“Very well,” Bertrand huffed as he carefully arranged an assortment of spoons in a row below the forks. 

As predicted, once Bertrand named each piece, Riley was able to quickly go through and identify each one, easily retaining what he had told her. Careful not to damage any of Bertrand’s clearly prized collection, Riley slid five of the forks out of their place in line. “I know these,” she said. “But I’ll have no use for them.”

“Pardon?” Bertrand replied.

Riley once again easily recited the name of each fork. “Fish, lobster, Seafood, Snail and Oyster. See? I know them,” she said, pushing them back toward the box. “But I don’t eat seafood so I won’t ever need to use them.”

“At formal dinners, you will eat whatever your host is gracious enough to serve you,” Bertrand replied.

Riley again laughed. “Yeah…my mom tried that line on me too…no offense _Your Grace_ but if she wasn’t able to convince me, you won’t be able to either.”

Bertrand angrily began gathering up his silverware and thrusting it back into the box. “I can see this was a useless endeavor.”

“I think that’s a little bit of an exaggeration,” Riley protested. “I learned everything you taught me, I just have my likes and dislikes, Bertrand.”

“Yes, well, we all have such likes and dislikes but you are still expected to conduct yourself as a proper lady when dining with the court.”

“Would a proper lady vomit all over the table?” Riley asked. “Because that’s what would happen if you force me to put anything with seafood in my mouth.”

“I…well…no, I assume that would not be a desirable outcome.”

“Bertrand, I promise…I will not embarrass you or disgrace your house. I have learned a trick or two and simply claiming a food allergy is a sure-fire way to get out of eating something I don’t like without appearing ungrateful.”

“I suppose that is true.”

“Bertrand, I think we can trust Riley to handle things the right way,” Maxwell interjected.

“Very well. I will _attempt_ to have a little faith so long as you conduct yourself appropriately but don’t expect me to hold my tongue if I feel something is improper.”

Maxwell and Riley shared a playful glance and giggled. “We’d never expect you to hold your tongue, big brother.”

Servants made their way into the room as Bertrand moved his mahogany box to the sideboard. They were served a three-course meal, during which Bertrand watched Riley’s every move. Thankfully, the only place he found room for criticism was in the placement of her free hand while she ate. Instead of resting it on the table, Bertrand instructed her to keep it in her lap with her back straight for proper posture. It felt ridiculous to sit that way but if it was only for the occasional meal, Riley knew she’d survive. Once they finished with dessert, they all retired to their rooms to rest up for the long journey ahead.

  
—————————————-

  
It took a day and half to get to Lythikos. Due to the icy conditions making it impossible to keep runways clear, they were unable to fly and had to endure the long drive. It reminded Riley of her trips south to Florida. Unlike her father who liked to drive straight through, their driver stopped at a small B&B after about twelve hours on the road. When they woke in the morning it was another four hours until finally they were standing at the foot of the Alps, breathing in the icy air. Riley had been right about her wardrobe, she was dreadfully unprepared for the cold. Even New York during an arctic blast and a blizzard could not have prepared her for the frigid air that went right to her bones. Maxwell, Drake and Hana were all at her side, taking in the beautiful snow filled vistas overlooking the Nevrakis chateau. Maxwell was appropriately bundled with a feather down coat, wool scarf, knit hat and gloves. Drake wore his usual denim-on-denim ensemble with just his leather jacket overtop but seemed unphased by the brisk air. Hana on the other hand, was woefully more unprepared than Riley, wearing only a light chiffon dress with a thin cardigan over it. While she stood with chattering teeth, Maxwell pulled off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Riley noticed the glance shared between them and wondered for a moment if Hana had any real interest in Liam.

“Need an extra layer, Benner?” Drake offered.

Riley looked at him in surprise. The last time they spoke, his demeanor had been icier than the ground they now stood on and she was getting rather frustrated with his hot and cold routine. “No thanks, I’m good,” she replied coolly. _“Two can play at this game_ ,” she thought before reminding herself that she had resolved to at least be friendly. “I appreciate the offer,” she added sweetly. “Is there a boutique here where I can get something warmer for later, though?”

“Of course,” Maxwell replied, cheerfully. “You’ll find a boutique practically anywhere we go.”

“That’s so…unusual,” Riley said.

“Not really…it’s just how the nobles do things.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

“It’s hard to get used to even when you grow up around it,” Drake mused.

Riley looked over at him searching his expression as he gazed out over the snow covered fields. “I suppose so,” she said thoughtfully. “So, this is where Olivia lives? It would explain the ice in her veins.”

Drake let out a soft laugh.

“This is her family’s northern most estate,” Maxwell explained. “She primarily lives at Lythikos Hall, which is further south, but she hosts us up here for the social season so we can take advantage of the snowy festivities.”

“And so she can take advantage of Liam, of course.”

“She does have the edge here, but that is no reason to admit defeat,” Hana replied. 

Riley heard Drake sigh as he turned back to the car to retrieve the luggage. Maxwell stepped away to help, grabbing his and Hana’s bag while Drake carried his own modest duffle bag and Riley’s small suitcase.

Looking around, she saw the other guests arriving and immediately filing toward the chateau, eager to get into the warmth. “Where’s Bertrand?” Riley asked as she searched the crowd for him.

“Yeah, Beaumont. I notice he’s not around lecturing Benner. I thought he hated to miss out on the chance to eat fancy food and rub elbows with the royals.”

“Bertrand was called away for some business having to do with our estate.”

Riley perked up immediately. “Bertrand isn’t coming? That would explain the impromptu lesson last night. This is starting to sound like a real vacation after all!”

“That’s one way to put it. Now we can really enjoy ourselves.”

“Well…before all the ‘fun’ starts, why don’t we get everyone to their rooms first,” Drake suggested.

“Good idea, buddy. And then I can show Riley and Hana where the boutique is.”

When they entered the chateau, Riley was immediately taken by how warm and inviting it felt. It was the exact opposite of what she’d expect from Olivia. They were all shown to rooms in the West Wing and to Riley’s surprise, Drake did a security sweep of her room before he’d allow her to enter.

“Am I going to be safe in there, sir?” she teased when he came back to the hallway. She wasn’t sure but for a moment it seemed like he blushed.

“It’s all clear.”

“Thanks, Drake. I guess I’ll see you outside?”

Drake shrugged. “Maybe.”

Riley sighed as she went into her room and set down her bags. Drake seemed determined to make friendship impossible.

\----------------------------------------

As members of the court were arriving and settling in, Constantine made himself comfortable in the office that Olivia kept for him at the estate. While he wasn’t a big fan of the Duchess, he could admit that she was a good hostess, to the Royal Family especially. Still, he found himself often questioning her motives and always ensured a full sweep of the office was done before he conducted any business there. When Bastien completed the sweep and declared the room clear, Constantine gestured for him to close the door and take a seat.

“I need an update, Bastien. I’ve been informed by some of the palace staff that my son and the commoner have been heard arguing over this woman. I’m not sure if I can impress upon you how poorly that reflects upon my son as future king, not to mention the monarchy.”

“Sir, I quite understand the urgency. We have confirmed through public records that there was a Riley Nevin registered at the same address where Emily Nevin grew up. There is no evidence however, that they are the same person; it could merely be a relative. I have also received word from the consulate that additional information was required to validate her travel documents and they are in the process of working with the US Embassy. They have been instructed to send copies of anything they find to me.”

Constantine sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. “If that is all…”

“Sir, there is one other thing, that I thought perhaps you’d like to see for yourself and draw your own conclusions.”

“What is it?”

“I was able to obtain a copy of a photograph that Mr. Walker carries around with him, one of he and Emily Nevin while he was attending college in the US.”

“How did you come to possess this photo?”

“Through my station as head of the guard with access to a master key for the palace, Sir.”

“You stole it from Walker’s room?”

“I merely made a copy, Sir.”

“Forgive me, Bastien, but I thought you and the Walker boy were close, I am pleased but admittedly surprised by this.”

“My duty is to the Crown, Sir. His Highness asked my opinion, but I had not yet seen a photo of Ms. Nevin and I figured it could prove useful.”

“And…what is your opinion, Bastien?”

“I think we are on the right track, Sir,” he replied as he laid an enlarged copy of the photo on Constantine’s desk. The king reached across the piles of paperwork for a copy of _Trend_ that had been left for his review. Many of the suitors, including Riley, whom they’d dubbed ‘The Mystery Woman’, graced the cover. Constantine looked between the two photos, side-by-side, his face twisting in concentration as he studied them. 

“The resemblance is remarkable. When was this first photo taken?”

“2011, Sir. Mr. Walker accompanied Ms. Nevin to her senior prom.”

“Good to know his attentions were on his studies,” Constantine spit sarcastically, looking up from the photos. “I agree, Bastien. You are on the right track. I believe we could expand our efforts, however. I want you to include Walker and his relationship with this girl in the investigation, see what turns up.”

“Forgive me, Sir, but I’m not sure what the benefit of that would be.”

“Have you ever heard the phrase ‘Two birds, one stone’?”

“Of course,” Bastien nodded.

“Walker has had his hand in the royal purse for far too long and has had the ear of my son for even longer. Perhaps getting rid of the girl will be just what we need to change that.”

A knot formed in Bastien’s stomach. Despite his pledge to look after Jackson Walker’s children, he was bound by duty to Constantine and Cordonia. He had already failed to protect Savannah and now he had the unenviable task of taking down Drake. “As you wish,” he replied sadly, turning to go before the King could see the tears forming in his eyes.

  
\-------------------------------------------------

After visiting the boutique with Hana, Riley found herself bundled in her designer coat, fleece-lined jeans, wool hat, and leather gloves, standing at the edge of an ice-skating pond; staring at it with trepidation. She had skated several times, both at Love Park in Philly and at Rockefeller Center when she moved to New York but never on an honest-to-goodness pond where she didn’t know if she could trust the thickness of the ice. Before she had time to consider it any further, Maxwell came up behind her and gave her a gentle shove toward Liam while he called out to distract Olivia who had been monopolizing Liam’s attention.

Liam smiled and took Riley’s arm, helping her glide gracefully in the full circle of the pond.

“It’s lovely to spend this time with you,” Liam said. “You look beautiful, by the way, and very warm.”

Riley blushed. “Thank you, Liam. Thankfully the boutique was well stocked, or I’d look like a popsicle. I’m glad we got this time though too. Even though it’s only been a few days, it feels like a lifetime ago that we were alone in the maze.”

“I’d be remiss if I didn’t spend time with Olivia since she is the hostess, but I do hope we’ll get a few more moments like that.”

“I have to be honest, sometimes I find it hard to believe that you and Olivia are so close.”

“Olivia can be…a tough person to get along with sometimes.”

“You put it much more politely than I would have. I don’t want you to think ill of me though so I will keep my opinion to myself.”

“Riley, you can speak freely with me.”

“It’s just…she’s cruel and arrogant, basically the opposite of you, yet she thinks she’s a shoe in to marry you.”

“There was a time before I became Crown Prince when it was assumed she and I would be married. With this social season now, however, it should eliminate all presumptions. No one is a ‘shoe in’.”

Riley tried not to let her disappointment show as they took another lap around the lake. Maxwell was doing his darndest to give them more time. While they skated, Liam shared stories about growing up with Olivia. She learned that Olivia’s parents were killed in an assassination attempt when Olivia was only five. Difficult as Olivia could be, learning of the devastation she’d endured made Riley feel at least a little sympathy for her. 

When Olivia grew tired of Maxwell’s antics, she skated back over to claim Liam and Riley was left on her own. In the distance, she could see Hana and Maxwell skating together and smiled at the obvious spark between them that neither seemed to want to admit. She watched and giggled to herself as other nobles struggled to stay on their feet and failed miserably. Scanning the ice and the banks of the pond, she searched for any sign of Drake and found herself disappointed when she didn’t see him anywhere.

A short time later, everyone left their ice skates behind in favor of skis and headed up the mountain. Riley rode the lift alone and stood at the top trying to determine which slope, as a novice skier, would get her back down quickly and safely. Seeing the other nobles once again struggling gave her a slight confidence boost. She had skied once or twice but was never very good at it. Just as she noticed the ‘bunny slope’, Drake skied up beside her.

“So Benner, you finally made it to the slopes.”

“Oh, there you are! Were you looking for me? Maybe even starting to miss me?”

“Hardly. I was just getting bored up here by myself.”

Riley felt a small stab of rejection. It felt like every time he’d take a small step forward, he followed with two giant steps back. “You should have joined us on the pond then.”

“Ice skating isn’t really my thing unless there are nets, sticks and a puck involved.”

“Really? I think you should try figure skating, you’d look good in a tutu,” she replied with a laugh.

A faint smile crossed Drake’s face as the corners of his lips twitched. “Some mental images aren’t worth the effort.”

“I happen to think that particular image would be enjoyable but, I suppose skiing is manly enough for you.”

Drake looked over at a group of nobles fumbling to stay on their feet. “I’d hardly call what’s going on here skiing, but I am looking to change that. How about a race?”

“What makes you think I can ski any better than any of them?”

“Maybe I’m starting to have faith in you, Benner.”

Riley felt herself blushing, thankful it would be disguised by the wind whipping at her cheeks. “I, um…I might just have a little faith in you too, Drake.”

“It’s the apocalypse after all,” he retorted. Once again, his sarcastic reply left her wondering if they’d ever actually be friends. “Anyway,” he continued, “I’m going to start skiing down this slope in a minute, and if I get to the bottom before you, well…let’s just say I’m calling that a win, and I might never let you hear the end of it. Ready…set…don’t wipe out.”

Drake took off down a slope that was much steeper than the bunny slope Riley had been eyeing but, fueled by a little bit of anger and a fierce competitive spirit, she took off after him. Panic swelled inside her as she picked up speed but she felt an overwhelming desire to beat him so she pushed down her fear, bent her knees and leaned to go even faster. Passing Liam and Olivia in a blur, she could hear Olivia’s flirtatious laughter but hadn’t noticed them skiing hand in hand. Riley remained focused on the slope ahead and watched as Drake deftly maneuvered to swerve around a downed branch. He slowed for just a moment and she heard him yell back to watch out but her amateur skills left her unsure of her ability to avoid it. At the last moment, she decided to jump it. Launching herself into the air, she thought she had cleared it but the tip of her left ski had dropped just enough to catch a piece of the branch and send her toppling head over feet down the hill. Drake skid to a stop, unhooked his skis and ran back in her direction.

“Benner, Benner…are you okay?” Drake wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried to help her into a sitting position.

“I’m fine,” she huffed, shrugging his arm off.

“Don’t be like that, Benner. Let me help you.”

“Help me? I…” Riley felt herself about to snap but when she saw the look of concern in his eyes, she softened. “Okay,” she relented. “My knee hurts really bad.”

“Do you think you can stand?”

Drake put his hands under her arms and tried to lift her to her feet. When she attempted to take a step, her leg quivered and almost gave out.

“Okay, that’s it…I’m carrying you back to the estate.”

“But…”

“No buts.” Drake leaned down and unclipped her skis and in one swift movement, he cradled her in his arms with ease. Making his way carefully down the rest of the slope, they crossed the field and entered the chateau where he deposited her in the sitting room and silently disappeared. Riley sat trying to wrap her head around what had happened and tried to forget how good it felt to be in his arms when a moment later he returned with an ice pack and an ace bandage.

“We’ll have to wrap it over your jeans for now, but tonight you should rewrap it after you change. Ice for twenty minutes and then heat when you go to bed tonight.”

“Thank you, Drake. You didn’t have to do all this…I…” Her ability to form a rational thought failed her as all the things she wanted to say to him swarmed through her mind. Before she could speak any further, a cold gust of air burst into the foyer, followed by the loud chatter of the returning nobles. Soon the parlor was full and servers made the rounds with hot chocolate to warm everyone up. Drake and Riley were joined by Maxwell and Hana. As they chatted about the day, Olivia stopped to greet them.

“Well, hello my dear guests. I hope you’re enjoying my spectacular hosting.”

“I always enjoy my time here with you, Olivia,” Maxwell replied clearly trying to be polite.

“Yeah, its…something,” Drake groaned.

Riley searched his face and could tell he was holding his tongue trying to avoid conflict with Olivia. Liam had alluded to her on the pond that Drake and Olivia did not like one another.

Olivia, however, was never one to hold back. “Did you see we have eclairs, Drake? They always remind me of dear, darling little _Savannah_. She’d gobble them down like a sow at the trough.”

Riley immediately recalled from the few things that Drake had shared that Savannah was his sister. At the mention of her name, a fire burned behind Drake’s eyes and she wondered what happened to cause it.

“Don’t talk about my sister,” Drake seethed.

To no one’s surprise, Olivia wasn’t done needling. “Why ever not? She was such a fixture at court, and then she just up and disappeared. You never told us what happened, and usually gossip is quick to spread.”

“She left because of people like you,” he spit, his anger nearing a boiling point.

“She always was the sensitive sort,” Olivia taunted. “Ladies like that don’t last long here.”

Riley found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Drake. There was clearly pain under his anger and her heart hurt for him. She watched as his jaw clenched and he balled up his fists. With obvious effort to remain calm, he stood from his chair and stepped away from the group. “You know what? I just remembered; I have somewhere I need to be. If you’ll excuse me.” He offered a slight bow to his friends and turned to leave the room.

Olivia remained undeterred, calling after him. “Wait, Drake, dear! Come back. I wasn’t finished with you.”

Riley felt rage roil through her that she couldn’t control. “Olivia!” she cried, rising with effort to her feet. “Leave Drake alone before I slap that fucking smile off your face!” Half the room stopped to look at the commotion and Drake paused briefly at the door, catching her eye and frowning. 

Olivia wheeled around and directed her ire at Riley. “Oh, does Cinderella have a soft spot for the rough around the edges commoner?” she teased.

“More like a strong hatred for you and distaste for seeing anyone treated like shit for no reason.”

“I have plenty of reason, no need to justify myself to the likes of you. I’ll leave you to your commoner, I have a prince waiting for me. I promised Liam a _private_ tour of the Lythikos castle.” With one last smug look, Olivia turned on her heel and left the room.

“God, she is such a bitch” Riley huffed as she sat back down.

“I can’t believe the things Olivia says. Poor Drake,” Hana sighed.

“Yeah, he doesn’t usually let Olivia get under his skin like that,” Maxwell added.

“Liam said they’ve never gotten along,” Riley said. “But why would she goad him about his sister like that?”

“It’s a long story,” Maxwell said, looking away.

“Well, I hope he’s alright,” Hana continued. “I saw him go outside, but its not a good idea to be out there right now. I heard there is a storm coming in tonight. What could he be thinking?”

Riley rose to her feet and turned gingerly to grab her coat, bending slightly to test her knee. It throbbed a little but she knew she could walk. Outside the sky looked ominous, dark with thick gray clouds, much like the pre-blizzard conditions she had witnessed often back at home. “Well, there is only one way to find out what he’s thinking,” she said, pulling on her coat.

“Riley! You can’t be thinking of going after him! You’re hurt and you shouldn’t be out in the storm either,” Hana cried.

“Did you see his face, Hana? I can’t let him wander around out there all hurt and angry.”

“When did you start to care so much, Blossom? It seems like most of the time you guys barely tolerate each other.”

“I…” Riley was at a loss for words. “He’s Liam’s best friend, and I care about Liam,” she lied. “If Liam were here, I’m sure he’d go after him. Since he’s not…I will.”

Riley stepped out into the cold night air. As she looked out over the vast, snowy landscape, she realized she was being driven more by her memories than what had just happened. Drake was strong and capable and could handle himself, she knew he didn’t _need_ her, but…the old Drake, her Drake, had always come for her, no matter what and now it was her turn. With no idea which way he went, she set off across the fields toward the woods, desperate to find him but with no idea of what she would say when she did.


	13. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley remembers a time Drake came for her in a time of need. After wandering through the snowy woods of Lythikos, she finds Drake and they share a moment as they both struggle to find a way to be friends. Drake shares a small piece of his memories of Emily, which gives Riley the courage she's been looking for but it doesn't last.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The primary scene in this chapter has been a favorite of mine in TRR and I wanted it to be important in this AU too...its the first time Drake and Riley put all the bickering, tension and pettiness between them aside and actually try to be friends and like in the original TRR, it brings them closer. We learn a little more through flashbacks about the things that made Riley (Emily) love Drake, like how supportive he was. I just want to call out that this flashback is full of typical pettiness that can happen between teenage girls. As adults its easy to look back and see how silly it all was, but for Emily at the time it was a big deal and knowing Drake supported her is something that matters regardless of age.
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_I don’t know where, confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Will you lie with me, and just forget the world_

  
A light snow had begun to fall as Riley wandered the grounds around the chateau. In just the five minutes since she had followed Drake, her knee was throbbing and there was no sight of him anywhere; but going back never crossed her mind. Instead, she circled the grounds and began wandering toward the woods, knowing Drake wouldn’t want to be around people, as memories ran through her mind……

……Emily was lying on the bed, looking into Drake’s eyes and despite the fact that she knew there were others in the room, she didn’t care. They were all miserable but she wasn’t about to let them ruin the happiness she felt, lost in her own little world. Prom had just ended and after a quick stop at the diner, Emily, Drake and all her friends were all in a luxury suite at one of the local hotels. The bathtub was filled with ice and alcohol, the hot tub was bubbling as people lazily soaked their feet and there was tension in the air. Emily wasn’t even sure what had set Lynn off but assumed it was most likely jealousy since Drake had kept his word and cut Lynn out of his life. For the most part, the night had been a dream. There were a few jabs and barbs exchanged because Emily’s dress was off-white and they teased her about it being her wedding but otherwise there had been fun and singing and Emily had even tricked Drake into dancing. Somewhere though, between the end of prom and arriving at the hotel, Emily had become the enemy. The plan was to drink and party, maybe get some sleep and then head to an amusement park the next day, it was supposed to be their last hoorah as seniors and it was turning into anything but.

While Emily and Drake lay talking on the bed and ignoring those around them, someone came and ripped a pillow from underneath her head.

“Guess I’ll sleep on the floor. It’s the wedding night, so we know what they’ll be doing,” her friend Anna joked.

Emily felt the tears spring to her eyes. They hadn’t been doing anything, barely even touching unless you count holding hands, but the stupid taunting hurt. Not because of what they were saying, but because Emily was so ready for the step they were insinuating, so in love with Drake. Drake rose from the bed to confront them, but before he could even get out a word, there was a knock at the door. Drake’s friend Nick stood nervously on the other side with his hands in his pockets as Drake went to talk to him before returning to where Emily sat.

Drake’s eyes were filled with longing and regret. “I’m so sorry, there’s something I have to deal with. I have to go.”

“Now?” Emily asked as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Drake nodded. “Will you be coming back?” she asked.

“I’ll be back to leave for Six Flags ® if not sooner,” he replied as he pulled his dress shirt back on and put on his shoes. Emily sank back into the pillows, but Drake lifted her to her knees on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Are you going to be okay?”

Emily knew it was a lie, but she nodded through her tears, trying to be strong. Their eyes lingered another moment before he gently pulled her to his chest and completely enveloped her in his arms. It felt safe and comforting but she knew it wouldn’t last. His lips lightly brushed her ear and his breath was sweet and warm as he whispered, “It’ll be okay, hang in there, I’ll be back in a few hours.” Drake held her tight for another moment before stepping back and looking into her eyes one more time as he wiped a tear from her cheek and then turned to go. As the door shut, Emily sank back to the bed, lightly touching the spot where he had just been. Tension hung in the air as the room was silent for what seemed like an eternity. When it was finally broken, it was by Lynn.

“I need a cigarette,” she huffed as she stormed out of the room.

Emily looked up to find her other friends staring at her. “What did I do to deserve any of this?”

No one spoke. Anna and Denise followed Lynn from the room, their actions telling Emily all she needed to know, as their dates grabbed another beer and silently returned to the hot tub. Emily rose from the bed and walked out into the hall. Right outside the room, she leaned against the window looking out over the woods behind the hotel, trying desperately to hold onto the happy parts of the evening. Tears continued to fall as her heart filled with anger toward her friends for ruining her happiness. When the elevator bell sounded as it stopped on their floor behind her, she tensed up, expecting another confrontation with her so-called friends. Instead, a gentle hand fell on her shoulder and when she turned around, she found herself looking up into Drake’s hazel eyes, filled with care and concern. Without a word, he pulled her into an embrace.

“You’re back,” she whispered as her tears soaked his shirt.

“Come with me. Nick won’t mind. I don’t want to leave you here like this…with them.”

Emily wanted to go. It meant the world that he had come back for her and she imagined the possibility of staying at his apartment, sleeping his arms, the possibility of more; but she shook her head. “I can’t. It will just make things worse and give them more ammunition. They’ll say I chose you over them. They’ll hate me.”

“Who cares!” Drake exclaimed.

“I do, they’re my friends.”

“Some friends. If they were really your friends, they wouldn’t do this to you. God this is just like…”

Emily waited for Drake to continue but he just shook his head. “Just like what?”

“Nothing…I just…I know a lot of girls just like them back home and they aren’t worth it, Em.”

“I know,” she said sadly.

Drake pulled her to his chest again and held her tight. “Call me as soon as you get up.”

Emily nodded and watched as he walked back to the elevator. Through the window in the hall, she could see him getting in his car and driving out of the parking lot. Moments later her friends were back, and that night in a room full of people, she softly cried herself to sleep at how alone she felt……

……Riley turned around, realizing she had wandered into a clearing in the woods, not knowing how she got there. “He came for me,” she whispered to remind herself why she was there as she tried to gain her bearings.

“Benner!”

Riley jumped and turned to see Drake standing at the edge of the clearing. 

“What the hell are you doing out here?” he asked.

Riley trudged through the snow until she was standing right in front of him, her gaze gentle despite the harshness of his tone. “I saw you going off on your own, close to dark with a storm coming, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I was worried about you.”

“No offense, but you’re the last person I need looking out for me.”

His words felt like a punch to the gut. “Wow! Well screw you too Drake Walker! Forgive me for making the mistake of actually giving a damn about you!”

Riley turned to walk away but Drake grabbed her arm before she could. “That’s not what I…dammit Benner, I’m not trying to be a jerk. I only meant you shouldn’t have to worry about me. You should only be looking out for yourself. I heard what you said to Olivia. She’s going to make your life a living hell now.”

Riley forcefully wrenched her arm from Drake’s grasp. “I don’t give two shits about Olivia! And I sure as hell am not so self-absorbed that I can’t be concerned about people I care about!”

Drake held up his hands in defeat. “Okay, Benner. I’m sorry, I guess, well…I just didn’t know you cared. I haven’t given you much reason to.”

“That’s the understatement of the century! But…I do. I just thought…I think we could be friends…”

“Friends…right. Yeah, I um…I don’t really ‘do’ the friends thing, but I guess since we’re going to be seeing so much of each other, it’s worth a shot.”

“I’m not going to get us matching bracelets or anything, Drake. I just mean we don’t have to keep up all this silly bickering and maybe, oh, I don’t know…get to know each other. You can start by telling me why exactly you came out here?”

Drake laughed softly. “If you really want to know, you’ll have to trust me.”

“I’m not sure we’re there yet…” Riley started as Drake took a step toward her. Before she could continue he placed his hands on her shoulders and playfully shoved her, causing her to stumble and fall backwards into the snow.

“Hey,” she yelled as she made contact with the cold ground. Her anger quickly gave way to amazement as she found herself looking up into the most star-filled sky she had ever seen. 

“Drake,” she exclaimed as she watched shooting stars streak through the sky and light up the night. Drake landed beside her with a thud and she shuddered, more from the closeness than the cold.

“Yes, my lady?” he teased.

“This is absolutely gorgeous.”

“Nothing beats a clear view of the sky during a meteor shower.”

“It’s definitely worth wandering the woods and braving the cold. I’m so glad I didn’t miss this. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Really?” Drake asked, looking over at her surprised. “Would’ve figured you’d rather eat bon-bons and dress up tiny dogs, or whatever Olivia had planned for the night.”

Riley looked over at him, but quickly looked away at the intensity of his gaze. “Just proves my point…you know very little about me. I’m not a bon-bons girl and Olivia can take a long walk off a short pier for all I care.”

“That much I had picked up on,” he replied with a laugh as he shifted to lay back down. Riley noticed that he had somehow ended up even closer than before and her heart began to race. Keeping her eyes focused on the sky to remain calm, she noticed the dark clouds beginning to roll more ominously across the sky.

“Looks like we were just in time to see this before the storm comes,” she said.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to miss it. I…I used to do this with my little sister, Savannah, every year.”

At the mention of Drake’s sister, Riley’s mind filled with questions that she knew she couldn’t ask. It was clear now that Drake and his sister had grown up in Cordonia, but she wondered how his stories of Texas in the past fit in. During her few visits to his apartment when he was in college, she had seen incoming and outgoing mail to his mom in Texas, so she knew that much was true. Riley’s one and only encounter with Bianca Walker had been extremely brief. Bianca came to town for a parent’s weekend during the fall semester Drake’s junior year and he took the weekend off to spend time with her. He stopped into the restaurant with her on a busy Friday night to pick-up his paycheck and after quick introductions, he rushed off. It was well after the encounter when she learned that Drake was embarrassed that his mom was gushing about how much Drake cared about Emily and how good Emily was for him.

“So…” Riley said, looking over at him hesitantly, “if you have such good memories of doing this with your sister, why did you get so upset when Olivia mentioned her?”

Drake sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time to listen if you want to tell it.”

Drake continued to stare quietly at the sky as Riley turned away again, accepting that as usual he wasn’t going to talk. For a moment she heard nothing but the wind whipping around them and the gentle sounds of his breath until he quietly began.

“We grew up around the royals. My dad used to do security for Liam and his brother, and my sister and I were allowed to hang out with them. Liam and I ended up getting close, even though I didn’t have the lineage to merit it. Savannah on the other hand, got along with everyone, and they were all friendly with her. She loved living at the palace when we were kids, being around all the pretty dresses and jewelry…but it got harder when she was older.”

“What happened?” Riley asked softly.

“She…It was hard on her. She couldn’t take it, I guess. After what happened with…I…I guess I don’t really know what happened, but I know that I failed her. I couldn’t protect her. I couldn’t protect her from this place…or these people. And now she’s gone.”

Drake’s voice caught on his final word and Riley reached out and took his hand without even thinking. He flinched at first under her touch but didn’t move his hand as she interlaced her fingers with his.

“Gone where?”

“I…I don’t know. Sorry, it’s…I guess I’m still not ready to talk about it,” he said. “This is more than I’ve talked about it with anyone in the last year, actually.”

“Really?” she asked, sitting up in surprise but never moving her hand from his. “Does this mean _you_ trust _me_?”

Drake sat up beside her. “I don’t trust anyone, Benner…but if I did, I’d start with you.”

“I think that might be the nicest thing you’ve said to me since we met.”

“Heh…maybe.”

“Well, thank you…for talking to me.”

“So, what about you? I did all the talking. Tell me something.”

Riley hesitated, wondering what she could say that would be truthful without giving too much away. “Um…well, I have two older brothers, so I’m the baby of the family. My dad is living the retirement life where it’s warm and sunny and my mom…my mom passed away about 9 months ago.”

Drake squeezed her hand as she reached up to wipe the tears forming in her eyes. “I’m sorry…I know that’s rough. Were you close?”

“Very…she was my best friend.”

“What happened?”

Riley looked over at him and recognized the care and concern in his gentle expression. The way he looked at her made her want to pour her heart out, but she couldn’t and slowly shook her head as the tears once again fell. “I guess we both have things we’re not ready to talk about.”

“I guess we do. But…if you ever want to, I’ll listen.”

Riley gave into her impulses and leaned over to hug Drake. At first, he tensed up, but gradually relaxed into the embrace and held her surprisingly close. “Ditto,” she whispered.

Drake pulled back and stood from the ground, extending his hand to help her up. “We better get back. It would be quite the scandal if I let one of the Prince’s suitors freeze to death out here on my watch.”

Riley laughed. “Back to bodyguard mode. I’d hate for my untimely demise to cause you any difficulty.”

When Drake pulled her up, the force brought her right to his chest and their eyes locked.

“Not to mention that Maxwell would never let me hear the end of it,” he said softly, holding her gaze as he smiled.

His smile had been a rare sight since she arrived in Cordonia and it was always one of the things she loved about him in the past, it made her pulse quicken. Making each other smile and laugh had always been her favorite thing about their relationship; there was a time where she wanted to be the one to make him smile forever.

“Benner?” Drake said, breaking her from thought.

“Right, Maxwell…” she said, shaking her head to clear her reminiscent fog. “I’m sure even Bertrand would be upset, in his own way,” she said, stepping back and immediately missing the warmth of his body next to hers.

“Bertrand? He’d only be upset if he couldn’t turn it into some kind of press event. Now, let’s go.”

As they began walking back to the estate, the wind picked up and the snow fell heavier at their feet. Riley was grateful that Drake seemed to know the way. Trudging through the mounting snow made her knee ache and she felt her footing begin to slip so she reached out for Drake who was a few steps ahead and grabbed his hand. As their palms met, he let out a small gasp and looked back at her, startled.

“For, you know…safety,” she said.

“It is really slippery out here,” he agreed. “We should both be careful.”

They reached the chateau, still hand in hand and came to a stop outside the front door.

“Drake…thank you.”

“For what, Benner?”

“For…sharing that with me. The stars, escaping from all this,” she said, gesturing toward the estate. “And opening up to me…I know it wasn’t easy. I had a really nice time with you.”

“I’m, uh…I’m glad you were stubborn and tracked me down. All in all it was a good day. It’s too bad that tomorrow it’s back to waltzing and bowing and all that.”

“Well, I hope I can waltz better than I can ski…especially now with a messed up knee.”

“You waltzed perfectly fine at the Masquerade…you have nothing to worry about.”

“Liam did all the work, I just followed his lead. I had no idea what I was doing.”

“Wait, so…you really can’t waltz?”

Riley shook her head. “You’re scaring me…is waltzing a big deal?”

“Oh Benner, Benner, Benner. What would you do without me? There’s a ball tomorrow. All of the ladies are expected to dance the Cordonian Waltz in front of everyone.”

“Oh, god!” Riley exclaimed, covering her face with her free hand. She slowly lowered her hand and looked up at Drake sheepishly. “I’m going to look stupid, aren’t I? I am going to look bad in front of the entire court!”

“Hey, on the bright side, it’ll probably be hilarious to watch…”

Riley playfully smacked his chest. “That’s not funny! Since you’ve gone to the trouble of warning me, now you have to teach me.”

Drake laughed. “Sadly, I can’t help you there. I don’t dance.”

“You don’t dance? At all? Ever? How is that possible when you grew up around all this?”

“Never bothered to learn and it was never expected since I’m not noble.”

“How have you lived your whole life without ever dancing?”

“Fine…I danced once.”

“When?” she prodded.

“When, what?” he asked, confused.

“When did you dance?”

Drake shook his head. “Are you determined to get my life’s story in one night?”

“Maybe,” she teased.

“If you must know, it was when I was in the US for college. I, um…I took Emily, the girl you’ve heard about…I took her to her prom.”

“And danced with her? How’d she convince you to do that, Mr. I Don’t Dance?”

“Convince? No…more like she tricked me.”

“Tricked you?”

Drake smiled at the memory. “I agreed to a slow dance…I’m sure you’ve been to a dance back home. It’s nothing like the balls here, its all standing close and swaying, no special moves to know. Anyway, a song came on that seemed slow so she dragged me out to the dance floor but about a minute into the song, the tempo changed and it was an upbeat dance song; more Maxwell’s style. But she held me there and wouldn’t let me go sit down, so…I danced.”

Riley looked up at him in awe, lost for words. She couldn’t believe he remembered that. Since the night she had seen him again for the first time in her bar in New York, she was convinced that their time together had meant nothing to him, and he remembered something as simple as a dance at her prom. It was something she had always been able to remember fondly, any time _I’ve Had the Time of My Life_ came on, she’d picture them swaying to the gentle early strains of the song, followed by the look of horror on his face that made her laugh when the beat changed.

“Lucky girl,” Riley said softly.

“Yeah,” Drake replied sadly.

“So…what do _I_ have to do to convince you to help me? I’m not sure tricks would work in this instance.”

“Benner, I wasn’t kidding…I don’t know the Cordonian Waltz. You should ask Hana. If anyone knows everything forward and backwards, it’s her.”

Riley looked down, trying to hide her disappointment. “Yeah…maybe.”

“You’ll be fine, Benner.”

Riley looked up again, meeting his eyes as he looked at her reassuringly. Things were changing between them, she could feel it and it scared her. While she believed as a young seventeen year old girl that she could just be his friend even though she loved him, she was wise enough now to know that it would only lead to pain. “Drake…I have to tel…”

Suddenly the door swung open behind them, stopping her before she could get out the words. “Riley! Drake! You’re back, thank god! I was so worried about you, I couldn’t sleep.”

Drake dropped Riley’s hand as Hana stepped outside to usher them in. “It’s so cold and the snow was coming down harder. I was going to come looking for you. You both must be freezing,” she exclaimed as she closed the door.

“Yeah…I’m, uh…colder than I realized. I’m going to go warm up and go to bed. Thanks Hana, good night,” Drake said.

“Good night, Drake.”

“Drake, wait…I…” Riley called out as he ascended the stairs.

“Thanks for the talk, Benner. Night,” he said, looking back at her. In his eyes, she swore she could see the same longing that she felt. The universe was cruel in it’s timing, allowing them to be interrupted just as she found the courage to tell him the truth.

“We should get to bed too,” Hana said, pulling her from thought. “We have the ball tomorrow and need to be well rested if you are going to pull off the Cordonian Waltz.”

“I don’t think any amount of sleep will improve my chances.”

“What do you mean?”

“As Drake was just reminding me when you found us, I don’t know the Cordonian Waltz.”

“Oh dear, its rather late but I suppose if you wanted to…I could show you.”

“If you really don’t mind...”

“I don’t mind at all! Let’s go up to my room.”

Riley and Hana made their way to Hana’s room and quickly set about moving furniture to make room for dancing.

“Hana, I really appreciate you helping me like this.”

“It’s no problem at all, Riley. I am just sorry I didn’t think to ask if you knew it. It’s a good thing Drake’s looking out for you.”

“Yeah…good thing,” Riley said quietly. All of her courage from a few minutes ago was gone. It would be easy to tell Hana. Hana was so caring and understanding that Riley was sure Hana wouldn’t judge her. If she told her everything, Hana might even understand and have some advice. In her short time in Cordonia, she had come to consider Hana among her best friends, but try as she might, she couldn’t get the words to come. Riley sighed in defeat. “Alright…so, the Cordonian Waltz…how complicated is it to learn?”

“That depends. Do you consider yourself a good dancer?”

“I’d say I have rhythm, and I took some lessons and did some dancing in high school.”

“Well, then this should be no problem for you. The Cordonian Waltz is a choreographed dance with specific steps. As long as you know your part for each of them, you can follow your partner easily. Let’s put on some music and get started”

Hana started some waltz music on her phone and assumed the role of the Prince as she walked Riley through the steps patiently. With each move, she assured Riley that simply following the lead of her partner was a perfect way to ensure she performed a flawless waltz.

“Ultimately, the waltz is like a conversation. You and your partner make a connection, responding to each other to make the dance work. It’s kind of romantic…Actually the Cordonian Waltz is supposed to be a courtship dance, which is undoubtedly why Olivia chose it for the formal ball tomorrow.”

“A courtship dance?”

“Yeah, the last two steps are meant to be the most flirtatious…there’s the spin…just relax into this” she said as she moved to grasp Riley’s hands and swing her around in a spin. Riley laughed as she felt the room spinning around her.

“This feels too fun to be a formal dance. Am I doing this right?”

“You are doing it perfectly.”

After three times through the dance, Riley felt confident that she was ready and they collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the day.

“Hana, thank you! You’re a good teacher. Ice skating, waltzing…How are you so good at all these things?”

“As much as I’d like to claim it’s natural talent, its as I said before. My parents have been pushing me to learn all the courtly and social arts since I was young.”

“You must have had no free time.”

“Between school, dance, music lessons and etiquette classes, my schedule was very full. My parents expected a lot. They were devastated when they didn’t have any sons, so they pinned all their hopes on me. Every day of my life has been about grooming me to bring fame and fortune to my family by winning some prince or noble’s hand…for all the good its done.”

“Hana…I’m sorry. That sounds like you had not much of a childhood and some crazy expectations to live up to. Even without all the training, any prince or noble would be lucky to have you because of your heart! I don’t want to pry but….Olivia said you had a previous engagement?”

“Yes, I did. Last year, my parents arranged a very advantageous match for me, but it didn’t work out. Only a few weeks before the wedding, the groom pulled out of the arrangement. It was scandalous, and since then, my parents have been rather upset with me and desperate to find another match.”

“Do you mind if I ask what happened? With your fiancé?”

Hana opened up in a way Riley only wished she could and told Riley all about her former fiancé, Peter. Peter had been from a wealthy, English noble family that held ancestral lands and titles. In Peter’s family, they were raised with romantic notions and ideas of wedded bliss; the polar opposite of how Hana had been raised to seek a marriage of convenience for elevation in social status. Peter had loved her but just before their wedding, he came to realize that Hana didn’t love him and tried to quietly call off the marriage. Unfortunately, with his family’s standing in English nobility, and her father’s notoriety in the business world, there was a lot of public speculation about their split. Hana’s parents were upset but after further training in the ways of court, they gave her another chance at marriage by presenting her for Liam’s social season.

“Do you think I’m an awful person?” Hana asked when she finished her story.

“Awful? No! God, Hana, never! It sounds like you want to marry for love too, though. Don’t…don’t you worry that history will repeat itself with Liam?”

“I am hopeful things will turn out different and I don’t want to disappoint my parents.”

“And what about Maxwell?”

“Maxwell?” Hana said in surprise.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him…and the way he looks at you.” Riley shrugged. “It’s kind of obvious, Han.”

“Maxwell is…amazing,” Hana admitted. “I’ve only known him for short time, but…he’s so sweet and special and fun, but…”

“But, what?”

“He’s a lord, Riley. With no means for elevation since he is the second son of his house. I’m already a lady. My parents want my marriage to improve my standing.”

“But Hana, you are the one that has to live the rest of your life within your marriage. You have to be happy with the decision and do what is best for you.”

“I don’t think I have ever thought about what’s best for me…what about you Riley? This isn’t exactly the American way, with suitors and social season. Why are you doing this? What do you want out of it?”

“I…I don’t know,” Riley admitted. “This is definitely not the way things are done back home, but…I wasn’t getting anywhere with my love life before all this so I guess, I just took a chance.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Riley nodded. “Twice. Both times with the wrong guy.”

“What made them the wrong guy?”

Riley’s mind flashed to Drake…young, handsome, irresistible Drake. “My first love was…perfect, for a time. Honestly, I think it wasn’t so much that he was the wrong guy in the usual way; he was sweet, protective, funny and he just accepted me for who I was, or I thought he did...I never knew why it ended. I guess maybe he was the wrong guy because he didn’t have enough room in his heart to love someone like me. And Michael, my second love…well, he said and did all the right things at the beginning but, he was abusive; mentally, emotionally, physically. And for a while I accepted it because I just wanted to be loved and believed what he gave me was all I deserved but eventually I knew it was wrong and it ended.”

“Oh, Riley…I’m so sorry. Is it…is it hard to still believe in love after all that?” Hana asked timidly.

“No. I grew up seeing true love between my parents. I know it exists. I know not to expect all sunshine and roses, it takes work, but I know its real.”

“That’s beautiful. You’re parents sound so special. I’m sure all they want for you is to find what they have.”

“They are…they were…I don’t know the right way to phrase it. My mom passed away…it devastated my dad. I know they both want me to find that though. My mom used to have this plaque in their room and I remember asking her after I first fell in love, how I would know it was real. She pointed to the plaque and said, ‘when you have that, you’ll know’.”

“What did it say?”

“’ _I do my thing, and you do your thing. I am not in this world to live up to your expectations, and you are not in this world to live up to mine. You are you, and I am I, and if by chance we find each other, it’s beautiful’._ I guess maybe that’s what scares me about being here…there are a lot of expectations on someone meant to be queen.”

“Maybe so, but Liam seems to want real love too.”

“Maybe.”

“Just hold on to that, Riley. You’re mom gave you great advice…it must have been wonderful to have someone so supportive.”

“It was. I’m sorry, Hana…I wish it was the same for you.”

“Well, its not all bad. They have been encouraging me to spend more time with you.”

“With me? Why?”

“Ummm….well, they know you have a connection with the Prince…and if I’m close to you then I’m closer to Liam.”

“Wow,” Riley said, not sure whether to be hurt or impressed by her parent’s cunning. “That’s quite a strategy.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t sound good…please, I want you to know that I like spending time with you. I’d spend time with you even if it had nothing to do with Liam. I consider you my friend, Riley.”

“I really like spending time with you too, its good to have a friend around here.”

Just then, the clock struck midnight and as if on cue they both started yawning.

“I think we should get some sleep” Hana said.

“Yeah, probably a good idea, I’ll see you tomorrow and thank you!” Riley said giving Hana a hug.

“Good night, Riley.”

Riley left Hana’s room and headed through the dark hallway toward her own. In the room next to hers, Drake’s room, there was a soft glow coming from under the door and she could hear the faint sounds of music through the thick mahogany. She stopped for a moment, wondering if he was in there thinking of her, either ‘version’ of her, the same way she’d been thinking of him since they parted. For a moment, she lifted her hand and considered knocking; hoping that maybe seeing him would allow her courage to return. When she saw the light click off at her feet, she dropped her hand and continued to her room, hoping tomorrow would bring another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote from Riley's mother's plaque is attributed to Frederick Perl and Riley's story is based on my real life...it's a plaque my mom had in her room and actual advice she gave me at 17, and how I knew my hubby was the one.


	14. These Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake wallows in self-pity and painful memories after his evening with Riley threatens his ability to suppress his emotions. Riley tries to keep her mind off Drake and prepares for the ball with Hana. When it's time to dance, she realizes just how conflicted she is.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest...I am REALLY nervous posting this. I really struggled with this chapter and contemplated putting off posting a little longer. I wrote it once and the words just flowed but when I reread it, I wasn't sure if it was right...it felt heavy. So I scrapped it and rewrote it but it felt forced and phony...the struggles of writing. So I tried to strike a balance between the 2 versions. To this point, the flashbacks have been from Riley's point of view so I felt like it was time for Drake to look back. The beginning of this chapter with Drake is part flashback with a lot of introspection and just thinking of the past, not necessarily in flashback form. If you hate it, I am so sorry and please don't hesitate to give any feedback, good or bad...it helps me as I continue to frame out this story. Thank you as always for reading.
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_You can go, well of course you can  
But I swear, that these words will stand  
Up to you and your grandest plans  
You can’t come back…you can’t come back  
  
_

Drake laid in bed, staring at the ceiling; one arm slung over his head, the other casually draped across his torso trying to concentrate on the constant in and out of his own measured breathing. It was one of those nights where he hoped to get _some_ sleep but wasn’t sure he could due to his racing mind. After coming back from the meteor shower with Riley, he had retreated to his room desperate to escape the flood of emotions that he felt from being around her. Out of sight was not out of mind, however. Both Riley and Emily consumed his thoughts from the moment he closed his door. 

When he had heard the footsteps in the hall, he knew instinctively that it was her. When he saw the shadow of her feet stop outside his door, he waited with bated breath for the knock to follow. When it didn’t immediately come, he turned off the light, hoping she’d continue on. Facing her again that night was not an option, he wasn’t sure he could restrain himself. Riley was stirring things in him that he’d managed to avoid for over seven years. Each day since he’d left the US, every decision he had made, had the intent of ensuring that he’d remain alone. It was how he liked it and now, Riley had come to Cordonia, with the cruel irony of having the same face of the only woman he’d loved, and it was threatening everything.

Sitting up and reaching for the glass of water on his nightstand, he saw his wallet but resisted the urge to pull out the photo. He didn’t need the reminder; there was a living, breathing reminder right next door. Water quenched his thirst, but it did nothing to calm his mind. Stumbling in the dark, he crossed the room to grab the whiskey from the mini-bar. 

Warm, amber liquid passed his lips and burned on the way down as he realized everything going on gave him a strange sense of déjà vu. This was something he had done before, trying to be friends with someone he felt more for, and he’d failed…miserably. Trying to keep Riley at arm’s length was exactly what he had done with Emily. In both cases, the underlying reason was ultimately the same…Liam. In college, even with the freedom that anonymity gave him, Drake felt forever in the shadow of Liam. Everyone left Drake Walker, everyone chose someone better, and Emily _deserved_ better. With Riley, it wasn’t just Liam’s shadow…Liam was the whole reason she was in Cordonia and even knowing very little about her, he knew she deserved someone like Liam.

Now, it was just the excuses that were different. Back than he had the convenient excuse of Emily’s age. Drake was months away from turning twenty-one when they met so as they grew closer and it was clear she wanted more, he’d remind her time and again that she was a teenager and he’d be able to go places and do things that she couldn’t.

“I want a girlfriend that I can take to the bar or club with me,” he recalled saying to her once. Even though he rarely went to those places, it was an easy justification to deny his growing feelings for her.

The excuse with Riley was much more complicated. His reasons for pushing her away were the same as his reasons for being drawn to her; her face, those eyes, that smile. But pursuing Riley now would be just as stupid as the last time he got drawn in by someone that looked like Emily……

…… Emily and Lynn were attached at the hip. Between the fact that they were always together and looked so much alike, everyone thought they were sisters; twins even. From the moment they’d met, Drake hadn’t been overly fond of Lynn but tolerated her for Emily’s sake. At least once a week, he found himself hanging out in large group situations with co-workers, Emily’s friends, and sometimes Nick, just so he could spend some time with Emily.

One weekend, Emily had gone away camping with her family. Drake worked a day shift and made plans with Nick for the night. After shutting down a bar and continuing the party at Nick’s apartment, Drake found himself in a situation that he wasn’t clear headed enough to handle. Nick had a thing for both Emily and Lynn, but since Lynn was more rebellious and had no rules or curfew, she became the focus of his efforts. When they got back to Nick’s place, Lynn was waiting outside.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Drake slurred.

“Nick invited me over,” Lynn replied.

“Never took you for the 1 AM booty call type.”

Lynn laid her hand on Drake’s arm, rubbing slowly while she smiled seductively. “Guess you don’t know much about me then.”

When everyone had filed into the apartment, their upstairs neighbor Tracy suggested a drinking game called ‘Flip Sip or Strip’. With the amount of alcohol consumed before and during the game, details were hazy but Drake knew it resulted in three things: an empty bottle of Jack Daniels, everyone wearing fewer clothes, and Lynn sitting in his lap. Over and over, she told Drake that Emily was too young and inexperienced to give him what he needed. With the haze of alcohol, their resemblance became more pronounced in his mind and while her words had the desired effect, it wasn’t because he wanted to sleep with her. It was because the only word ringing over and over in his ears was ‘Emily’. Lynn and whiskey allowed him the illusion of sleeping with Emily, without the threat of breaking her heart; at least that’s what he told himself. 

Drake rolled over the next morning and felt the warmth of a body in bed next to him. When he opened his eyes he saw Lynn, half naked in his bed.

“Holy shit, get up!” he shouted.

Lynn stirred and groaned as she sat up in the bed and pulled the covers around her. “Why are you screaming?” she whined.

“What are you doing here?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember?”

“Please, please tell me you just _slept_ in my bed.”

Lynn laughed. “There wasn’t much sleeping going on.”

“Oh god.” Drake ran his hands through his hair, pacing the room when he noticed the condom wrapper on the nightstand. “Holy shit…holy shit.”

“What are you freaking out about?”

Drake glared at her. “You know _exactly_ why I am freaking out.”

“Oh please, she’s not your girlfriend, Drake.”

“That doesn’t fucking matter. I care about her.”

“Yeah…I _know._ I kinda figured after you told me over and over and over again last night. And when you called her name which is so fucking lame by the way.”

“How do you remember so much?”

“I didn’t drink anywhere near as much as you.”

“So wait, you knew what the fuck you were doing? Why?”

Lynn shrugged. “Wanted to see if I could. Lord knows Emily has been trying for _months_. I was curious. Up until you called out her name I figured clearly, she’s the problem, but now that it’s obvious you do want her and aren’t doing anything about it…I just wonder what the hell is wrong with you.”

“Emily and I are none of your fucking business.”

Lynn stood and started pulling on her clothes with her back to Drake. “She makes it my business…it’s all she talks about. And…we tell each other everything by the way.”

Drakes heart started racing when he saw the look in her eyes as she looked at him over her shoulder.

“You are _not_ telling her about this. It was a huge fucking mistake, she can’t know.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I lied to her?”

“The same kind that would do something like this in the first place.”

Lynn picked up her shoes and walked over to where Drake stood, leaving barely a breath between them. “You can blame the alcohol all you want Mr. High and Mighty, but you were a willing and very um… _active_ participant. But fine…I’ll keep your secret.”

“ _Our_ secret. You can’t tell anyone!”

“Fine.”

For weeks after, Drake walked on eggshells and tried to avoid being around Emily and Lynn at the same time. While on a closing shift one night, another server, Howard, made a comment to him about sleeping with Lynn and Drake was fuming. He played it off hoping that would be the end of it. When he got to his car, he text Lynn and didn’t hear back till an hour later.

“I said ‘call me now’! What the hell took so long?” he said without so much as a greeting when his phone rang.

“Hello to you too.”

“Cut the shit, why does Howard know?”

“Know what?”

“Jesus Christ, Lynn, don’t play dumb. Did you tell Howard or not?”

“Fine, yeah…I did. We were talking and it came up. Howard won’t say anything.”

“He said something to _me!_ ”

“He won’t say anything to anyone else. Christ Drake, calm down. You probably screwed things up more for yourself than Howard could.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I was with Emily when you text me…I was driving so she checked the message to tell me who it was.”

“God damn it!”

“Yep! And of course, she wanted to know why you’d be texting me so late.”

“What did you say?”

“I told her you’re trying to set me up with Nick. I don’t think she bought it though. But…you’ll be happy to know that I told her she has to make a move soon cause you’re not gonna wait around forever.”

“Why the fuck would you tell her that?”

“Just trying to help my two friends get what they want.”

“We’re _not_ friends,” Drake hissed.

“Oh, well…guess we have nothing else to talk about then,” Lynn replied before hanging up.

Days later, the secret was inevitably exposed, and Emily knew. Lynn insisted that they talk to her together and they agreed to downplay it and not give details. Lynn never acknowledged that she had set out to sleep with Drake and Drake never explained that he was drunk and drawn in by Lynn’s resemblance to Emily…all they said was it was a mistake. Afterward, Drake finally acknowledged to himself how important Emily was to him and did everything he could, short of becoming an official couple, to show her. It still felt unfair, drawing her in and pushing her out at the same time, but he stubbornly held onto that last wall that he just couldn’t let her get over or through. He could love her and she could love him, all within the safety of their friendship……

……“Fucking idiot,” he muttered to himself before he downed another shot of whiskey. “All for nothing.”

In hindsight, Drake realized that could have been the break. It sucked for him, it sucked for her, but ultimately it would have been a cleaner break in the end. Instead he’d allowed both their feelings to grow deeper through many more months of friend dates, and prom, nights on the phone talking, and rebuilding the trust between them. 

“I’m my own worst enemy,” he sighed as he thought back to the end.

It all started to unravel as Emily’s graduation approached. Once she’d been accepted to a college completely across the state, she talked more and more about her dreams. Drake convinced himself that in order for her to achieve them, he needed to be out of her life. One night, after she graduated, she came to his place to hang out before she left for senior week in Florida the next day and ended up spending the night. Holding her in his arms on his sofa, watching her sleep was the closest they had come to ever actually being together. Laying there, he wished with everything inside of him that he could give her what she deserved but instead resolved to rebuild his walls so that she could go to college free to find her happiness without him. Over the next week, each excited text telling him about her trip only strengthened the resolve that she was better off without him. It didn’t matter that she said she missed him and couldn’t wait to see him again, his focus instead was how much better her life could be if she wasn’t always looking to get back to him. Little by little he backed away once she was back. It started with fewer texts, fewer phone calls, and less nights together outside of work. Eventually he started changing his shifts which then turned into taking less hours and getting a job elsewhere to make-up the difference. She questioned him every step of the way but he persisted until after five weeks, he stopped talking to her altogether; even if they were standing side-by-side at work. Every ‘why’ and ‘please talk to me’ felt like a stab to his heart but they were stabs he was willing to take for her. For her, the pain would be temporary, she’d move on and find what he couldn’t give her; that’s what he told himself.

The day she followed him to the parking lot to confront him was the day he almost broke. Seeing the pain in her eyes as she pleaded for answers gutted him.

“FINE! Then give me a clean break…tell me you don’t care about me, tell me you hate me so I can walk away and not look back; so I can hate you too,” she had screamed at him.

He couldn’t do it. For all the things he’d done to push her away, lying about how he felt was one thing he couldn’t do. Until that day, she had never asked and he never volunteered it but in that moment, he told her that he cared, more than she knew. He was walking away _because_ he cared. It was the only answer that he could give her and he hoped that one day she’d understand. As he drove out of the parking lot, he saw her collapse to the asphalt, sobbing, and he almost turned around…almost.

There were months of ‘almosts’ that followed. On the day that she left to go up to school for color guard try-outs, he almost called to wish her luck. On the day he found out she came back without trying out because her insecurities got the best of her, he almost called to assure her of how great she was. On the day she moved to campus to start classes, he almost went to see her off. And on the day he heard she was dropping out to come home, he almost called to convince her to stay there. But he never did any of it.

When she returned home, she was too late to register for classes anywhere else, so she worked full-time. Drake did his best to ensure they had very few shifts together and tried to maintain the distance that he had put between them. He tried to distract himself by casually dating one of the other waitresses, but it wasn’t enough to get her off his mind. Emily took up with a new group of friends at work and started sneaking into bars underage, took up smoking and started to spiral further into the eating disorders that he knew she had been battling for over a year. He watched, broken hearted as she became someone he didn’t recognize but convinced himself that he couldn’t be the one to save her. She’d find her way through it to her happiness and dreams; it was why he had done it this way after all.

Drake poured another shot of whiskey, hoping the third would do the trick and shut off the memories. “I should have tried harder,” he grumbled, slamming the empty glass onto the table. Still his mind swam with thoughts about how badly he had messed things up.

Instead of helping her when he knew he could, he widened the distance. Unable to watch Emily spiral any longer, he quit the restaurant. Weeks passed without seeing her, until one night he heard her voice outside of his apartment. When he opened the door to look into the hallway, he saw her entering Nick’s. The following day he learned that they had gone on a date and had another one planned. Drake knew she was vulnerable and knew Nick well enough to know he’d take advantage of her. Hoping she’d never find out, he put the fear of god in Nick and warned him to stay away from her. Just as the previous secret he had tried to keep, the truth came out, but she never confronted him. 

When spring classes started, he was leaving campus after his last class of the day and saw her car drive into the lot. It shouldn’t have surprised him that she was there. He’d heard through mutual acquaintances that she’d intended to stay home and attend Taylor, and that she had moved past the destructive phase she had fallen into. But seeing her again, knowing he’d possibly see her more often, made him worry about not only how it would affect her, but also his resolve. If she was doing better, he didn’t want to risk ruining it for her.

For the next three months, he saw her three times a week in passing as they made their way to and from the parking lot for classes. At first they’d walked right past each other as two strangers would, but gradually worked up to a point where one of them would offer a polite nod or smile and the other would hesitantly return it. The disconnectedness of it all made him long for the closeness they once had. After spending a weekend holed up alone with a bottle of whiskey, he made the decision to try talking to her. He knew her schedule well enough to know he’d see her arriving for class on Monday when he was leaving. Sunday night as he laid in bed trying to sleep, there was an unexpected knock on his apartment door. Figuring Nick had locked himself out again, Drake made his way to answer it, cursing his friend under his breath. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Leo Rhys, recently abdicated Prince of Cordonia, standing in the hallway of his run-down apartment building. For the most part, Drake and Liam had lost touch once Leo abdicated. Liam was busy preparing to someday take the throne, and Drake was busy going through the motions of life and school, pretending he didn’t have a broken heart. Leo came into the apartment and told Drake about an assassination attempt on the royal family, Liam included. It had gone unreported so as not to give a voice to the rebels that orchestrated it. Since the attempt, Liam had been living in solitude, withdrawn from court, and was wasting away not eating or sleeping. Leo had returned to Cordonia to offer support but couldn’t reach his brother. Now, he sat in Drake’s apartment convinced that the only thing that could help Liam was having his best friend back in Cordonia. Though Leo had come prepared to beg, Drake hesitated for only a moment before agreeing. That moment of hesitation was filled with only one thought…Emily. His plan to talk to her now extinguished, Drake advised Leo that he’d drop out of school first thing in the morning and fly back to Cordonia. Timing had a funny way of still working out and he saw her as he was leaving the administration office. Even knowing he was leaving something compelled him and he said hello, happy for just a brief moment that she said it back. They made small talk as he fought the urge to tell her everything. Two-years’ worth of lies about who he was and why he’d never truly let her in couldn’t be explained in just a few minutes. When they parted, she said, ‘See you later’ and all he could do was say maybe as he walked away knowing that it was likely the last time.

“The universe and it’s timing,” Drake mused. “It was a sign.” 

It was also history he couldn’t allow to be repeated, he realized. Somehow he needed to ensure that things with Riley never got that complicated. Avoiding her wasn’t an option since he had the duty of guarding her, but there had to be another way. After the fourth shot of whiskey, while images of Riley’s eyes and smile rolled through his mind, Drake made a decision that, right or wrong, he was going to stick to. Riley wasn’t Emily, he needed to accept that and move on. Riley deserved more than someone who was infatuated with her because of how she looked. Drake Walker was not the man to make either Emily Nevin or Riley Benner happy, and he clearly wasn’t capable of separating his feelings for the two. Drake’s focus would be on putting his feelings aside and helping Riley with the reason that she came to Cordonia…marrying Liam.

Minutes later, with the whiskey bottle drained, Drake collapsed into bed with a hazy mind and finally fell asleep.

  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  


Riley had been wide awake since the first rays of sun peeked through her curtains. It was surprising she had slept at all but the tension she carried was evident in her sore muscles when she had sat up in bed. There was a fresh foot of snow on the ground from the storm that she and Drake had braved the night before and no courtly events planned for the daytime hours. Riley had opted to stay in the warmth of the chateau. 

When she went down to breakfast, she wrestled with the anxiety of facing Drake, unsure if her desire to tell the truth would return when she saw him. She wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or not when he wasn’t there. After a quiet meal with Maxwell and Hana, she had returned to her room to try to occupy herself until it was time to meet Hana to prepare for the ball. Her efforts to escape reality were futile and resulted in six different books being downloaded to her tablet; none of which were able to keep her attention. They did however serve to kill enough time and just as she was giving up one chapter into a murder mystery, there was a knock on her door.

Hana stood in the hallway with a pair of strappy, silver stilettos hanging from her fingers.

“Hey Riley. I know we said we’d meet downstairs but I was walking by. Wanna head to the boutique?”

“Yes, please! I need something else to focus on. Whatcha doing with those?” she asked, nodding toward the shoes.

“I’m going to look for the perfect dress to go with these. I know it’s a little backwards but I’ve been dying to wear them so…I figured I’d bring them along.”

“Sounds perfectly reasonable to me,” Riley laughed, pulling her door shut.

At the front of the chateau they entered the room that had been set up with racks of dresses and suits for the visiting nobles. Either everyone else had already dressed or hadn’t even started, because they had the place to themselves. Hana quickly shuffled through a rack of dresses, pulled only one and disappeared into the dressing room. Moments later she stepped out wearing a silver gown that perfectly matched her shoes and had a deep v neckline and sequins that glistened in the light.

“Hot damn, Hana. You are going to set the ball on fire. I think Maxwell might faint.”

Hana blushed. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

“What…what about Liam? Do you think he’ll like it?”

Riley hesitated for a moment. Even though they had been competitors since day one, they hadn’t really talked about Liam in that way and it felt awkward considering Riley had at least some feelings for him and she knew Hana didn’t. “I think he’ll love it too,” she replied softly.

Hana beamed as she did a full twirl in the mirror. “Okay,” she said, turning back to Riley, “time to find something for you.”

Both ladies skimmed through multiple racks until Hana finally pulled a dress. “This is _perfect_ Riley, try this one.”

Riley took the hanger from Hana’s hand and admired the gorgeous gown. It was a winter white, satin, halter neck gown with the deepest V she had ever seen. When she put it on, the neckline was open clear down to her belly button where a rhinestone broach drew the eye to the point. Despite never having worn anything so revealing, Riley felt amazing. As she examined herself in the mirror, she had an unwelcome thought…“ _I wonder if Drake will like it.”_

Thankfully when she stepped out of the dressing room, Hana’s reaction turned her back to more appropriate thoughts. “Damn!” Hana exclaimed. “Forget Liam liking my dress…he’ll be too busy looking at you.”

Riley smiled as she collected her things. After a quick stop back at her room to grab shoes and throw on make-up, they made their way to the ballroom and arrived to find Maxwell waiting for them. As Riley expected, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Hana.

“Ladies, it’s a pleasure to see you this evening,” he said with a bow when he had regained his composure. “Lady Lee…you look…stunning. And Lady Benner, I must say, you look utterly becoming. Truly, a diamond of the first water.”

“That’s um…unusually formal of you, Max. What gives?” Riley asked.

“ _Tonight_ , I am representing the Duchy Ramsford at this important social event.”

“That sounds like something Bertrand would say.”

Maxwell smiled sheepishly. “He’s been calling me all day to remind me.”

“Ah…that explains why I haven’t seen you since breakfast. So, you’ve got to be on your best behavior or else Bertrand will get on your case?”

“Pretty much.”

“Shocking,” Riley joked. “And where pray-tell is our illustrious bodyguard?” She wasn’t sure why she’d bothered to ask but she couldn’t stop herself. 

“Um…you’ll be seeing him soon.”

Riley raised an eyebrow, regarding Maxwell curiously. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I, um…I’m sitting at the head table with Olivia and Prince Liam but you two are at the furthest table in the back and I’d assume Drake will be there too. I guess Olivia put together the seating plan.”

Riley shrugged. “Oh well, she can put me in the back if she wants, the company will be much better at our table. No offense, Maxwell.”

“None taken. Hell, I’d join you guys if I could! Err…I mean, I should say, Olivia has greatly honored me.”

Hana laughed. “Don’t worry, we won’t tell Bertrand.”

“Sorry to leave you guys, but…”

“Don’t worry about us, Maxwell. Riley and I will make the best of it.”

Maxwell looked over at the head table where Olivia was doing her best to flirt with Liam and rolled his eyes before walking away. Riley and Hana laughed at his forced formal persona and started moving through the tables to the back of the room. Maxwell hadn’t been exaggerating, it was literally the last table, right next to the kitchen and just as he predicted, Drake was sitting waiting for them. Riley smiled when she noticed that he had at least made an effort with his attire; black dress pants and a steel grey, collared button-down shirt. Just the sight of him caused her heart to flutter and when she noticed him drinking her in, it beat even faster.

“Welcome to the table of exiles,” Drake laughed, rising to pull out chairs for the ladies.

“Look at you being a gentleman,” Riley quipped. “I am so glad to see you,” she continued before she could stop herself. “I was worried we’d be stuck with some stuffy nobles.”

“It’s probably meant to be an even bigger slight that we’re with a commoner,” Hana said.

Riley saw a small flicker of pain Drake’s eyes at Hana’s words. “Well, Olivia totally missed the mark this time.”

“Thanks, Benner. That…that actually means something, coming from you.” Drake’s gaze was locked on Riley and his eyes had a gentleness that made her have to look away.

“Drake, you don’t seem bothered at all to be seated in the back,” Hana observed.

“What can I say? After enough years of getting treated like this, you build up a thick skin. Besides, back here? Out of the spotlight? At least we can relax.”

Riley thought again as she took her seat, about how Drake may have been at college in the US to escape this life and wondered why he’d bothered to come back. All around them servers were bustling in and out the door to the kitchen that was immediately behind their table.

“The food looks amazing,” Hana said as she watched a server fly by with a full tray. “I hope they serve us soon. I’m starving.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up. Where we’re seated, we’ll be the last to eat. If there’s even any left by the time they get to us,” Drake replied.

“But the lobster bisque…” Hana moaned.

Riley crinkled her nose at the thought of mushy lobster soup. “Would Olivia really do that?”

“The ice queen is capable of anything,” Drake said.

“Not if I can help it…this can’t be too different from hailing a New York taxi.”

Riley scanned the room and when a server started toward them, she stood to her feet, swaying slightly trying to give the illusion that she was unsteady. “Excuse me, please, I’m about to faint…I need food,” she groaned as she reached for the server’s arm and stumbled forward. “I haven’t eaten all day, I think I might…” Trailing off, she dropped her hands from the servers arm and started to fall forward. 

“Hey!” Drake yelled as he dove from his chair to catch Riley before she could hit the floor. “Please…food,” she whispered up at the server from her place in Drake’s arms. She dropped her head to his chest, trying hard not to think about how good his arms felt around her or how electric his fingertips felt on the bare skin of her back. A sigh escaped her lips as she gazed up into his hazel eyes from under her eyelashes, entranced by the way the flecks of green caught the light. Above them, the server sighed and sat a bowl of soup on the table before rushing off.

“I can’t believe that actually worked, Benner,” Drake said as he helped her back to her feet. “Just warn me before you decide to take a dive, next time I might not catch you,” he said, gently placing her back in her seat.

“Oh Drake, you know I like to keep you on your toes,” she teased, still feeling flushed from having been in his arms.

“Well, let’s examine our riches. One piping hot bowl of lobster bisque to split three ways?” Hana said.

“Two ways,” Riley replied. “I’m allergic to shellfish,” she lied.

“All that effort and you can’t even eat it?” Hana asked.

“Don’t worry about me, I am sure I will get something.”

Hana and Drake dug in and savored the soup. “I’m in lobster heaven,” Hana declared.

“Solid work, Benner.”

“Yes! Thank you, Riley. We’d be lost without you.”

“Aw, thanks guys. Glad I could finally put those college acting classes to use. I am sure the rest of the food will show up soon.”

“Acting classes, huh? Is there a story there?” Drake asked eyeing her curiously.

Realizing she couldn’t say too much since Drake remembered more than she realized, Riley played it off. “Just needed some electives to get all my credits. Seemed like an easy class. I thought about putting it to use and auditioning living in New York and all but…it’s not what I want to do.”

“What do you want to do?” Hana asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever quite figured it out,” Riley laughed. “Hence the waitressing gig.”

“Well, I’m sure you give better service than this…this is terrible,” Hana sighed.

“All by design,” Drake said.

“Even if its on purpose, at least its not the worst service I’ve had.”

“You’ve had worse service than this!” Riley exclaimed.

“Believe it or not, I’ve been to a wedding where food wasn’t served till midnight! They got so behind schedule and did an open call for speeches before dinner and it took hours!”

“Oh, heavens,” Drake said in feigned shock. “I can tell you a real horror story…Let’s set the scene. Casual get together, lots of people I don’t know, but that’s fine. There’s a bar, man’s true best friend. So I figure I’ll grab a drink and they are out of whiskey!”

“That is practically a crime!” Riley mocked.

“I couldn’t believe it either. How can you have a party without whiskey?”

“You can’t,” Riley said playfully.

“You really surprise me sometimes, Benner. Thought a girl like you woulda just laughed at me for feeling that way,” he said, holding her gaze.

“Once again, Drake, you underestimate me.”

“I gotta stop doing that, huh? It’s too bad we probably won’t see a real drink with dinner. From what I’ve seen, Olivia’s got quite the stash.”

“From what you’ve seen?” Hana asked.

“I did some exploring, and I happened to stumble across her wine cellar.”

“Really?” Riley said, obviously intrigued.

“Yeah. It’s pretty impressive actually and not a bad place to get away from all of this for a while. Why don’t you join me there for a drink tonight, Benner? If you’re not afraid of sneaking out after hours…”

Riley hesitated at his invitation, wondering why he had singled her out. Alone time and alcohol would probably not be the best situation to put herself in.

Before she got a chance to say anything, a server finally appeared and placed two more bowls of soup on their table, soup that was severely disappointing compared to the first bowl.

“There is no lobster in my bowl,” Hana said, “its just…bisque. This is the saddest soup I’ve ever seen.”

“I am not usually one to complain about free food, but this is ice cold compared to what we had earlier,” Drake said. “Which means Olivia did this on purpose.”

“At least we got to have a taste of the real meal, thanks to Riley’s quick thinking.”

“And we know that Olivia’s intentionally screwing with us,” Riley said.

Their conversation was interrupted when the orchestra began to play. Olivia got up to greet the room and welcomed everyone to Lythikos. She boasted about the festivities and her hospitality which they all knew to be lacking, before inviting the court to join her for the Cordonian Waltz.

“But we haven’t finished eating,” Hana said.

“I don’t think she cares,” Drake replied.

“Well, let’s do this,” Riley said, rising from her seat with Hana doing the same. Drake didn’t move. “Are you sure you won’t join us, just one dance?” Riley asked, her eyes imploring him to dance with her.

“Waltzing isn’t my thing. I’ll be here with the…food”

Riley walked with Hana toward the dance floor, feeling dejected and glancing back at Drake a few times, feeling both uneasy and excited when she realized he hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. When she turned back to the dance floor, she caught sight of Liam asking Olivia to dance and a sudden pang of jealousy washed over her. Looking back and forth between her supposed past at the table and the future she was chasing dancing with someone else, Riley had one thought…“ _I’m in trouble.”_


	15. Beautiful Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley puts her Cordonian Waltz training to the test and is startled by the jealousy she feels when Olivia makes a bold move. Constantine continues to plot. As the ball winds down Riley escapes the stresses of court with Drake and gets some answers she's been longing for but their fragile 'friendship' takes a hit. Ending the night with a visit to Liam, Riley almost does something she'd regret in a desperate bid to feel something.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer than my usual chapters but it just didn't make sense to cut off anywhere but the actual end of the night. Lots of angst and emotional 'mess' in this chapter again...even with a past, Drake and Riley are still the ultimate slow burn. I'm sure savy readers will notice but I just wanted to call out that the conversation in the wine cellar deviates from TRR canon BUT that is because it includes pieces of dialogue from the Italian restaurant scene in TRR2. It just made sense to include here since in this AU, Riley already knows that Drake left court once. Hope you enjoy and as always, any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Oh and I don’t know, I don’t know what he’s after  
But he’s so beautiful, Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on, through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful, or just a beautiful disaster_

“Riley…Riley?”

Riley shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the confused thoughts and feelings that filled it, turning to look at her friend.

“It would be unspeakably rude for Prince Liam not to waltz with the hostess,” Hana explained, reading her thoughts.

“I guess that’s what happens when you have home court advantage,” Riley mumbled as she again glanced back at the table, finding Drake’s gaze still locked on her.

“He doesn’t dance,” Maxwell explained, following her eyes.

“So I’ve heard,” Riley sighed.

“That doesn’t mean you won’t dance though…in fact, Lady Riley, may I have the honor of this waltz?”

“Let’s do this,” she relented.

“Dance, dance, dance!”

Riley laughed. “Would Bertrand approve of that?”

“Ummm…I mean, Lady Riley, let us dance, dance, dance.”

Riley mentally ran through the steps Hana had taught her while Maxwell led her to the dance floor. Once they were in classic ballroom position, a look of panic crossed Maxwell’s face. “Oh god, wait a second. Do you even know the Cordonian Waltz?”

“I practiced with Hana, but a little warning from you would have been nice.”

“Sorry, I knew I was forgetting something.”

“Its fine, Hana was an excellent teacher. Now it’s time to see if that practice paid off!”

As the first strains of music began, Riley and Maxwell moved through the dance with ease. During her lesson, Hana had recommended focusing on one point during the twirl to avoid dizziness. When Maxwell raised his arm to twirl her, Riley found herself focusing on Drake at the table; still watching her intently. The romance of the courtship dance reached it’s peak when she was wrapped in Maxwell’s arms, pressed to his chest after the final spin. As they swayed, Riley did her best to focus on Maxwell and not the confused thoughts and feelings for the other two men that occupied her mind. Suddenly, the movement stopped but the music continued on and Riley turned to look over her shoulder at Maxwell in confusion as he gently started pushing her forward.

Maxwell read the question and panic on her face. “Easy Blossom, just time to switch partners. Just do the same thing over again, you’ll be great.”

Riley turned forward just in time to find herself thrust into Prince Liam’s arms, causing her heart to race and her stomach to do a flip.

Liam’s blue eyes sparkled as he smiled down at her. “Why, hello there.”

Riley giggled. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“You mean on the dance floor of a private ball during a choreographed waltz?”

“Well, when you put it that way, it seems inevitable that I would run into you…but to be fair, I haven’t seen a lot of you lately.”

“True. I have been a little preoccupied. Olivia is the hostess…and I would be remiss in my duties if I didn’t spend time with all of the women here.”

“I understand,” Riley sighed just as Liam started to execute the first twirl. As before, she looked for Drake to focus on and found he had left the table. 

After the second spin, Liam pulled her in, his arms tightly around her and she felt the warmth of his breath on her ear. “But Riley, you should know…you’re special to me.”

Riley’s breath hitched and she looked up over her shoulder, unsure of how to respond, but she never got the chance.

“Ahem…Lady Riley, I believe he is _my_ partner now.”

Olivia stood expectantly as Riley moved from Liam’s embrace, back to the uncomplicated company of Maxwell.

“Watching you two together…I can tell that Liam cares for you a lot,” Maxwell observed as they set off on the final round of the waltz.

“Yeah…sometimes I feel that. But this is all so strange. It’s not like he can sweep me off my feet and carry me out of here…like normal people. And I see him for minutes at a time every few days, how are we supposed to get to know each other?”

“When you’re royalty, the rules are different.”

“I know that, and yet…” Riley stopped when she saw the surprised look on Maxwell’s face. She wanted so badly to tell him that she needed more from Liam, even though she couldn’t tell him why…but Maxwell’s surprise wasn’t in response to her. She followed his gaze just in time to see Olivia lean in and passionately kiss Liam in the middle of the dance floor.

Riley gasped even though she had learned quickly that she should expect this of Olivia. What she hadn’t expected was that Liam would stay so calm, allowing Olivia to wrap her arms around him and deepen the kiss, only pulling away after a moment that seemed far too long. Instead of surprise on his face he had a look of composure, leaning in close to speak in Olivia’s ear before taking her hand and walking out of the ballroom.

Riley stood frozen on the dance floor after the music ended and the ballroom was a buzz over what they had just witnessed. Maxwell took Riley’s hand and guided her to the edge of the dance floor where all the other suitors were speaking in hushed voice’s about Olivia’s bold display. Just out of earshot from the group, Maxwell leaned in and whispered, “We have a chance to play politics here.”

“Is it the type of politics where I slap the fucking smirk off of Olivia’s face?” Riley hissed.

Maxwell laughed. “As entertaining as that might be, you should control that urge to slap her. Deep breathes, Blossom. I’m talking about the type of politics where we get strategic to gain an advantage. Attacking Olivia’s alliances would be the political equivalent of a slap and these ladies are primed for being turned,” he explained, gesturing toward the other suitors.

Riley looked toward the suitors and just beyond them, she saw Drake exiting the ballroom causing her heart to sink inexplicably. A moment later, Liam returned through the same door, looking poised and confident as usual, ignoring the murmurs going on around him.

“I think I’ll pass,” Riley sighed. “I’m learning etiquette and waltzing and acting proper but…I don’t want to scheme my way into a chance with Liam. I’m sorry, Max…if you’ll excuse me.”

Riley returned to the now empty table to retrieve her clutch and headed toward the exit but felt a gentle tap on her shoulder just as she reached the door. When she turned to look up, she once again found herself hypnotized by Liam’s piercing blue eyes.

“Hello, Lady Riley. As usual, you are a vision…you look lovely,” Liam said, taking her hand and leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“Liam…you…you kissed Olivia.” After all of his musing about being fair, after accepting his excuse of maintaining propriety to justify lying to her about bringing her there, to see him act against it had floored her.

“It was an unexpected advance. She caught me by surprise.”

“But you kissed her back…you could have thrown her off of you.”

“I thought it would be better to handle it quietly and cause less scandal.”

“Forgive me, but I don’t think you squashed the scandal at all…it’s all everyone has been talking about.”

“It will die down. I’m sorry if it upset you.”

“I’m not…”

Liam stepped closer and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking deep in her eyes. “You are…and it’s okay. I had just told you that you were special to me…believe my words Riley, not the actions of others.”

“I’m trying, Liam. This whole situation is just so…”

“Different?”

“Complicated.”

“In what way?”

“I…” Riley hesitated as she thought of Drake. To give the real explanation would require the truth. “You’re right,” she relented, “just different. I’m used to having dates, and late-night talks, just…more.”

“What if I could give just a little more? I know this has been a rough few days and we’ve barely seen each other…we could change that.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I have the most wonderful room…upstairs at the end of the quiet east wing. It’s luxurious and comes with everything, even a hot tub under the stars overlooking the mountains. But…I lie awake at night, wishing I could share it with someone. Do you…do you think you could manage, discreetly, to come see it?”

“You mean sneak around?”

“I know you don’t like that part, Riley but we must be careful. I’d just love to have some time with you.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I hope you…”

“Excuse me, Prince Liam,”

Liam and Riley turned to find Penelope waiting to speak with Liam.

“Lady Penelope, how lovely to see you,” Liam said, turning on his princely charm.

“I was hoping perhaps for a dance,” she replied.

“Of course. I know we haven’t spoken all day, I’d be honored to dance with you.” Liam turned back to Riley looking regretful. “Lady Riley…good night.” His good night sounded more like a question which Riley rolled over in her mind as she turned and left the room. 

\-------------------------------------

Constantine sat at the head table with only the company of Bastien. Regina had opted to stay behind, preferring the warmth of the capital to the ice, snow and freezing temperatures of Lythikos. Typically, Constantine skipped the trip himself during the social season but currently he felt a particular need to keep an eye on his son. Seeing the Crown Prince kiss the Nevarkis duchess had angered him, but his blood hadn’t begun to boil until he watched the overly intimate interaction between Liam and the commoner waitress. Raising his hand, he waved Bastien over from where he stood watch at the end of the table.

“Do we know anything more, Bastien? This is getting tiresome.”

“Yes, sir. I was waiting until we could speak in private.”

“Have one of your men keep eyes on my son and accompany me to the study.”

Bastien radioed for his second in command to take over watch of Liam and followed Constantine from the ballroom. After sweeping the study, Constantine stepped inside, poured a glass of Scotch, and took a seat, gesturing for Bastien to join him.

“Well…don’t keep me in suspense,” he huffed.

“The consulate believes her passport is a fake, Your Majesty. The identification number on the passport does not match any number in the US system. It wasn’t caught at the airport since they only did a visual verification when they checked in with private security.”

“So, we have confirmation that she is not who she claims to be. Anything further on linking her to Ms. Nevin?”

“Yes, sir. It is visual evidence so, far from concrete proof, but…”

Bastien rose and retrieved a file from the desk and handed it the king as he regained his seat.

Constantine opened the file and looked at it thoughtfully, sighing. “Another picture. What am I looking at this time, Bastien?”

“That is from the social media account of Andrew Nevin, also known as Drew; Emily Nevin’s older brother. You’ll notice from the date that the picture was taken last November, and the caption reads ‘ _Celebrating my sister’s birthday in New York’_. The woman in the picture…”

“…is Lady Riley,” the king interrupted. “This is much more obvious than the resemblance from a worn, ten-year old photo.”

“Yes, sir. That is why I thought you should see. There are several others, but this was as close to proof as we could get between the caption and photo. I believe we have enough to remove her from the competition.”

Constantine shook his head. “No. My son brought her here suspecting who she was. He won’t ask her to leave because of it. Liam unfortunately inherited his mother’s romantic nature. If his own feelings for this woman weren’t enough reason for him to keep her here, he’d likely do it for the Walker boy.”

“What do you propose then, Sir.”

“I need to ensure this social season ends with the appropriate decision. The only woman worthy of the crown is Countess Madeline, whom my son seems loath to spend any time with. All of his attention has been on Lady Riley or the dreadful duchess currently hosting us. I have a plan for both women that you will lead right up to the Coronation. If orchestrated properly, Liam’s choice will go in my favor. In the meantime, you will continue to search for solid evidence of Lady Riley’s identity, but you will _not_ share this information with my son. Find a way to hold him off and I will instruct you to reveal it when the time is right. While I’d love to be rid of her, as long as she is here and he is in the dark this woman serves a purpose.”

“And what purpose would that be, sir.”

“Driving an irreparable wedge between my son and Drake Walker.”

Bastien did his best to hide the shock he was feeling, and the pain he felt at his continued betrayal of Drake. “And what of her visa status?”

“Tell the consulate it is to be approved, by order of the king.”

\----------------------------------------------

After leaving the ballroom, Riley reached the stairs that would take her to either the East or West Wing. Knowing Liam was still at the ball, there was no sense in heading to his room and with so many people milling around, hanging at the door waiting for him would be too risky. As she moved to make her way up to her own room, a light at the bottom of a spiral staircase headed down caught her eye. “The wine cellar,” she whispered to herself.

Looking around, sure she wouldn’t be seen, she slipped off her shoes and quietly made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she found herself standing in the wine cellar, surrounded by barrels and crates of wine. Across the room were racks of wine lined up like a library and a small sitting area where Drake sat on an oversize chaise, lost in thought with an empty glass in his hand. Riley cleared her throat and Drake’s head snapped up.

“There you are, Benner. I was beginning to think you didn’t have the guts to show. Ya know, out after curfew and all.”

“It’s hardly after curfew…people are still at the ball.”

“So why aren’t you?”

Riley moved across the room toward him and was surprised when he stood to greet her. “I…I just had to get out of there. I’m in desperate need of alcohol and thought it would be nice to have a drink with you.”

Drake looked down at her searching her eyes. “Aw, come on, Benner. You’re gonna make me blush.”

Drake’s proximity and the intent of his gaze made her feel flushed. “Now that I’d like to see,” she breathed out as she moved past him to take a seat; eager to put some distance between them. It didn’t work.

Drake resumed his seat, right beside her, their legs practically touching. “So what are you drinking?”

“What’ve you got?”

“I’ve got old faithful there,” he said gesturing to a bottle of whiskey on the table. “But Olivia has a pretty extensive collection of wines down here. From what I can tell, nothing in here is under a thousand dollars a bottle.”

“Wow….nothing like flaunting your wealth.”

“It’s the way of the world here.”

“While I’m curious to see what a thousand dollar bottle of Moscato tastes like, I think I’ll just have whiskey if you don’t mind sharing.”

Drake grinned. “My kind of woman,” he said quietly, but clearly loud enough for her to hear with how close they were. Riley felt her heart beating in her chest and felt the familiar pulse of electricity when their fingers touched as he passed her a glass.

Shifting nervously in her seat, she took a slow sip, relishing in the warmth and burn of the amber liquid as it went down. “So…you came to a wine cellar to drink whiskey?” she asked, hoping to keep things light. “Doesn’t that seem a little silly?”

“I came down here to get a little commoner time by myself where I don’t have to bow and kiss hands for a few minutes.”

Riley saw an opening to get some answers that she’d been longing for seven years to hear. “Drake…if you hate the nobility so much, why do you stick around?”

“I can see why it might seem ridiculous to you.”

“I just…not ridiculous, I guess; I just don’t see why you put yourself through it.”

“It’s Liam. It’s always been for him. I would’ve left a long time ago, but Liam needs me.”

“But you did leave, didn’t you?”

Drake turned and looked at her searching gaze. “What?”

“College…you mentioned before that you went to college in the US.”

“Right…yeah, that. Um…Liam’s actually the reason I came home then too.”

“Why?” Riley tried her best to sound only passingly interested even though she wanted to burst.

Drake sighed. “A few months after spring semester started in my final year, there was an assassination attempt on the royal family, including Liam…”

“Oh my god,” Riley gasped.

“The King’s Guard stopped it before anyone was injured, but it still shook Liam. To most people, he seemed fine, or they just weren’t paying enough attention. But his older brother, Leo, came to the off-campus apartment I was living in and asked if I’d come back because he was worried about Liam. Behind closed doors, Liam wasn’t himself. He wasn’t eating and was growing distant. I knew I had to be there for him…I still have to be here for him.”

“But Drake, what about you? Liam is going to be king, he’ll have people looking out for him. Whose looking out for you and your happiness?”

Drake threw back what was left of his whiskey and looked at the ground. “I don’t need anyone and…I lost my shot at that a long time ago.”

Tears welled in Riley eyes knowing he was talking about her. She tentatively reached for his hand which he took, but he never looked up as he continued. “He tried to convince me to go back to school once he was doing better but…when I saw how things were for him at court, I knew I couldn’t leave him to these sharks. He’s got nobles and coutiers all around him, but most of them would stab him in the back if they thought they could profit from it. I’ve seen so many underhanded moves that I don’t trust any of them anymore. And these are from our friends. And this latest one…”

Riley quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as Drake turned to look at her. 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to unload all of that on you…I’m usually not so…”

“Chatty?” Riley laughed trying to push away her sadness.

“Yeah, that. Anyway, Liam needs someone cynical like me around to have his back.”

Riley wanted to pry so much more, but she knew she couldn’t and she realized Drake had just referred to something more recent. “So wait…back up…‘this latest one’? What does that mean? What happened?” 

“I…I’m not sure I should tell you. Its still being resolved.”

“Drake, you are always saying I need to watch out…it’d be nice to actually know what for.”

“You remember Liam’s bachelor party?”

“Of course.”

“We found out someone close to us that night was trying to sell pictures to the tabloids.”

“But who? And why would they do that?”

“We haven’t tracked down the source yet, but I just got a message from Bastien that we were able to buy the photos back before they were printed.”

“Call me crazy, but I don’t remember anything that scandalous happening…it was a pretty chill night compared to some bachelor parties.”

“You know how tabloids are. A picture with a drink in his hand, and suddenly the crown prince of Cordonia is on a bender. And then there are the pictures of the two of you together.”

“What? But we weren’t…nothing happened. We talked at the club, I took him on a boat and then I brought him back…”

“When the two of you were talking…let’s just say it was clear to anyone watching or taking photos that he was into you. That’s enough for them to speculate on. The headline the tabloid was going to run was ‘ _Prince Liam’s Drunken Fling Before the Ring_!’”

“That’s so ridiculous. Cleary whoever took them missed the part where I told him I wasn’t going to sleep with him.”

“You did what?”

“When he told me it was his bachelor party…I accused him of looking for a fling and told him he’d have to find someone else.”

Drake laughed. “You certainly have no problem being blunt.”

Riley shrugged. “Nope, that’s me…I have no filter.”

“I ah…I kinda like that about you.”

Riley realized in that moment that she was still holding Drake’s hand and quickly pulled away. “So, you really have no idea who would do this?” she asked, trying to turn back to safer topics.

Drake tried to hide his disappointment and reached for the whiskey, pouring himself another finger. “Not really. There are a lot of people who would be desperate for those photos…I just hope it wasn’t one of the guys. The pictures they had…those would’ve been hard to take unless that person were someone close to us…”

“Drake, I’ll be careful.”

“Good. Money and power make people do crazy things, Benner. I just don’t want to see you get hurt because of it.”

“Drake…” she said, touched that after all these years he was still protecting her, even if he didn’t know it.

“I mean, sometimes I look at you…and I see this wide-eyed baby deer who just stumbled into the hunter’s campsite.”

“A baby deer, huh? Does that mean you think I’m cute?”

“That’s not what I…er..”

Riley couldn’t help but laugh at the look of shock on his face as he stumbled over his words. “My, my, seems like for once you’re speechless.”

“Your unique talent, Benner, seems to be putting me in my place.”

“ _Someone’s_ gotta do it, and I rather enjoy it. But I’m not a baby deer, Drake,” she said, giving into the impulse to take his hand again. “I’ve been knocked down and broken enough times, I’d like to think I’d know a hunter when I see one.”

“What is it about you? You’re so frustrating, but…”

Drake’s eyes locked with hers and she felt herself being drawn in. “But?”

He shook his head, breaking their gaze… “Forget it. How about a toast instead?”

“What are we toasting to?”

“To the moments in between.”

“I’m not sure I follow…”

Drake stared longingly into the glass of whiskey in his hand. “All the nobles think about are the big events. The grand balls, the press appearances, the banquets…they don’t even realize that the moments that matter the most are all the ones they’re missing. Moments like right now, just the two of us and some cheap whiskey. The ones that really mean something. At least…it means something to me, anyway.”

Riley reached over and gently placed her hand on his cheek, turning him to meet her eyes. “Drake…it means something to me too.” 

Desire to lean in and finally taste his lips burned through her but there was pain in Drake’s eyes as he placed his free hand over hers and moved it from his cheek before raising his glass.

“To the moments in between.”

Riley clinked her glass to his and they locked eyes as they each downed their shot. When she was done, Riley placed her glass on the table and leaned her head on Drake’s shoulder, grateful that he didn’t pull away.

“Thank you, Drake.”

“You always seem to be thanking me, Benner. What’s it for this time?”

“For being you,” she whispered.

Drake laughed, a real genuine laugh. “I don’t think anyone has ever thanked me for that.”

“They should.”

Drake sighed. “As fun as this has been, it’s getting late and I don’t want you to get in any trouble. I should be getting you back to your room,” he replied, gently nudging her head with his shoulder.

“Oh…um…actually, there’s somewhere else I need to be,” she said, sitting up.

“What? At this time of night where could you…oh,” he said, looking away when the realization hit him. “Liam?”

“Yeah, he um…he invited me to see his suite.”

“Right… _see_.” Drake stood and headed for the stairs.

“Drake, it’s not like that.”

“You don’t owe me an explanation, Benner. You’re competing to marry the man…I get it.”

“But I…”

“Let’s go, Benner,” he growled, cutting her off.

“What, where?”

“You need to get to Liam’s room without being seen…I’ll get you there.”

“Why would you do that, Drake?”

“It’s my job, Benner, remember?”

Riley knew instantly from his tone that all the progress they had made over the last two days had been ruined and she had no one to blame but herself. Everything about the situation was unfair to all of them; her, Drake, and Liam. But it couldn’t be solved unless she was willing to tell the truth and despite her moment of weakness after the meteor shower, despite getting some answers from Drake, she still wasn’t ready. “Right…your job,” she sighed as she dutifully gathered her things and followed him into the dark estate.

\--------------------------------

Standing outside Liam’s door, Riley watched Drake’s form disappear into the darkness of the hallway he had just led her down. Not a word had been spoken since they left the wine cellar. With his guidance, they passed unseen with ease, avoiding the main stairs in favor of a servants’ passage that he followed while she resisted the urge to ask him why he knew this place so well. Liam had described spending time in Lythikos as a child and with Drake’s father working for the King, she didn’t need to ask to know that he probably came there too. For a moment, she almost turned away to return to her room; to follow him, but she resisted and softly knocked.

When Liam opened the door, he was smiling at her with such affection that she immediately felt lighter, even if her guilt and regret still lingered under the surface.

“Lady Riley, welcome. I take it nobody saw you.”

Riley hesitated. “No, no one saw me…Drake showed me a way through the servants’ passage.”

Liam stepped outside and looked around, confused. “Drake brought you here?”

“Yes.”

“But how…why did he know?”

“I met him for a drink when I left the ball. In his role as my bodyguard, he offered to walk me to my room but I wasn’t thinking and told him I had somewhere to be…and he just knew.”

Liam took her hand and gently pulled her into the room. “Come in and get comfortable, it’s not safe to keep talking in the hall.”

Riley moved further into the room, taking in all the luxurious finishings Liam had alluded to earlier. She stood in the center of a living room appointed with a leather couch and chairs and tables made of mahogany and glass. To her right was a full wet bar with a stocked mini fridge and glassware. To her left was a set of double doors, thrown open to reveal the opulent king-sized bed adorned with more pillows than anyone would ever need and red and gold bed linens.

Liam poured them each a glass of wine at the wet bar and gestured for her to sit, joining her after she chose a spot on the sofa.

“Liam, is it a problem that Drake knows I’m here? I don’t want to get you in any trouble.”

“No, Riley. It’s not a problem in that way, but…it’s complicated.”

“Complicated, how?”

“It’s not something we should be discussing, it is between Drake and I.”

Riley regarded him curiously. “But, it does involve me…doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Liam relented.

“Then don’t I have a right to know?”

Liam sighed. “I suppose you do, but…I’m not sure how to explain it. Suffice it to say that your presence has stirred something in Drake, and I fear he is letting his past cloud how he feels in the present.”

“Feels? Does Drake think he has feelings for me?” Riley gasped.

Liam downed his glass of wine in one gulp, trying to douse the flames of guilt burning in his gut. “Yes, I believe he does,” he replied, looking over at Riley trying to gauge her reaction. Riley for her part merely took a deep breath before slowly sipping her wine. “Riley…I’m sorry, I know we’ve been over this but…”

“Don’t ask me again, Liam. You said you took my word,” she replied, already assuming his question.

“I know, but…Riley, you must understand. Drake is my best friend. No matter how drawn I am to you, no matter what _I_ feel…I would never act on it if there were something between the two of you; from the past or otherwise.”

“From the past or otherwise? You think I have feelings for Drake?”

“Do you?”

Riley sipped from her glass as she gathered her thoughts. “There is nothing there, Liam…from the past or otherwise,” she lied. “I just met him weeks ago.”

“But you’ve spent a lot of time together.”

“He’s my bodyguard!”

“Then why was it you following him into potential danger last night?”

“What…how?”

“Riley, I am the Crown Prince…I have eyes everywhere.”

“He was upset, Liam, and I was trying to be his friend. _Your_ friend Olivia needled him and belittled him until he stormed out. I wanted to make sure he was okay, that’s all.”

“You have a kind heart, Riley and you…”

Riley placed her finger over his lips to silence him, wanting desperately to end the subject so she could stop lying. “I came here for you, Liam. To get to know you better…that’s what tonight was supposed to be about.” It was wrong and she knew it, but she desperately wanted to feel _something_ for Liam; something that could overpower her love for Drake.

Liam kissed the tip of her finger and took her hand in his. “You’re right,” he replied, though he remained unconvinced. “I’m sorry.” Rising from the couch he took her hand and urged her to stand with him. “Come with me, there is something I want to show you.”

Across the room, through another set of double doors, Liam led her out onto a spacious balcony. In the distance she could see the snow-capped mountains and the faint glow from a village at the base. Every inch of the railing was covered in flickering candles and Riley followed them to their end where they surrounded a steaming hot tub.

“Wow, this is beautiful!” she exclaimed.

“Now you see why I wanted to share it with someone.”

“Did you…light those candles for us?”

“Oh! I…well, yes. I wanted this to be…magical.”

Her heart skipped a beat at the romance of it all…Liam was every girl’s dream guy.

“Riley…are you ok? Do you like it?”

“Yes, Liam…I love it,” she whispered.

“You look so beautiful in the firelight.”

Riley blushed and threw her arms around his neck, holding him tight. “Thank you for doing something so thoughtful and…romantic.”

“Riley…I have never really had someone that I wanted so badly to please. I feel like I’d do anything to see you smile and know that I was the cause.”

Riley pulled back and looked up into his eyes with her arms still locked around his neck. Without her shoes she needed to stand on tiptoe as she slowly brought her lips to his. There was a noticeable hesitation from him at first but when she ran her tongue across his lower lip to beg entrance, he granted it. Their tongues explored each other languidly in a slow passionate kiss until Liam finally broke it, stopping to kiss her forehead.

“I don’t know about you, but I am ready to get in the hot tub.”

“We’re…we’re getting in?” Riley asked nervously.

“Of course…you didn’t think this was all just to look at, did you?” he replied as he slowly started stripping off his shirt. In a matter of moments he stood before her in only his boxer briefs. Riley sighed. It was somewhat superficial but, between candles, forehead kisses, and boxer briefs, Liam was a man that was headed toward checking all the boxes. “Your turn,” he said, pulling her from thought.

“Um…this dress is really low cut,” she said hesitantly.

“It is indeed.”

Riley laughed. “No, I mean…low cut as in, no possible way to wear an undergarment.”

“Oh!” Liam smiled sheepishly. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“I, um…I kind of do. Do you have something I could put on?”

“Of course.” Liam disappeared into the suite and returned a moment later with white cotton undershirt.

“This won’t leave much to the imagination once it’s wet, but I suppose it’s better than nothing,” Riley said as she took it from his hand.

Turning her back, she allowed the dress to slip down to her waist and pulled the t-shirt on. It came down just long enough to barely cover her backside which was also very exposed in a white lace thong.

When she turned back to face him, Liam was smiling and there was desire in his eyes. “I’m convinced that you’d look incredible in anything.”

“You are far too kind,” she laughed.

“I only tell the truth. Are you ready to get in?”

“Yes, please! It’s freezing.”

“Then let’s warm up.”

Liam took her by the hand and led her to the hot tub, helping her climb in. When the warm water surrounded her body, she felt all of her cares wash away. Liam took the seat immediately beside her and kept an arm gently draped over her shoulders.

“Riley, I feel like I have been waiting for this moment the entire trip.”

“Is that so?” she asked as she snuggled into his side.

“I feel like I can be myself around you. You don’t know how rare that is for me. I’ve spent so long building up this image for the rest of the world…but you let me just be Liam.”

“I happen to like _just_ Liam. But…what’s that like, having to maintain an image? I have to be honest, I think out all of this, that’s the thing that scares me most, having an image to uphold.”

“I was raised for this, Riley, but I can see where your hesitations come from. If you are true to yourself throughout this social season, the court and the people will already know you for who you are and therefore already love you if you were to become Queen.”

“I guess I’m just finding it hard to be me in the midst of all the training from Bertrand.”

“Bertrand is a useful resource for the ways of court but having Maxwell around will keep you grounded…it’s something he and Drake have always done for me. I’m grateful for my upbringing though. It allows me to approach this social season with caution…especially with you.”

Riley lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up to see him gazing down at her. “What does that mean?”

“You may be the only woman here who sees this side of me, and that alone means I need to be careful with you. I would never forgive myself if I…if I hurt you in any way.”

“How could you possibly hurt me? I knew what I was getting into coming here.”

“Riley…the reality is that every time I am with you, I feel that I could set aside propriety and throw myself into you…really allow myself to fall for you, but…”

“I could throw myself into you too,” she whispered.

“I know, and I probably wouldn’t resist long. But I don’t want to do something you might come to regret, even if you don’t feel that way now. And that, I am afraid is how I could hurt you…I could come to love you and my duty could take me away.”

Riley reached up and cupped Liam’s face. In one swift motion she shifted so she was straddling his lap, holding his face in her hands and brought her lips to his. There was urgency and passion in the kiss; a need inside her that she wanted to fulfill…the need to be enough. Liam’s hands roamed her body, slowly gliding below the hem of her t-shirt and finding their way to the soft, smooth expanse of her back. Riley broke the kiss and reached for the hem, pulling the shirt over her head. The feel of her bare breasts against his chest was exhilarating and she wanted more, once again kissing him like she was desperate to breathe him in. 

Liam slowly moved from her lips, down her jawline to her neck and collar bone and her lips pressed against his ear. “I want this,” she whispered. “I want you…I can be what you want _and_ what you need. I can be the image of a perfect queen.”

“I’d never ask you to be anybody but who you are,” he said softly as his lips moved toward her breasts.

Riley froze. Those words…she had heard words like those before. “ _Drake.”_

“Riley? What’s the matter?”

Riley shook her head. “Nothing…nothing.” She grabbed the t-shirt and struggled back into it, suddenly feeling very exposed. “I just…we got carried away. You’re right, we need to be careful.”

“Riley, did I do something…say something?” He reached up and softly brushed a wet strand of hair away from her cheek. “I just wanted you to know that I…that _you_ are perfect, just the way you are.”

“I know, Liam…and that means the world to me…I guess you saying that just made me realize that you’re right, we can’t do something we’d regret…we should see where this is going before um…what we were about to do happens.”

“I suppose it is good that one of us came to our senses then,” he replied, pulling her close again. “But just know if it had happened…I wouldn’t have regretted it.”

“I know,” she sighed; not admitting that it was her that would have come to regret it.

“It’s rather late, we should probably head in.”

After helping her from the hot tub, Riley dressed in the bathroom and Liam walked her to the door.

“Will I see you soon?” she murmured into his chest as he held her close.

“You know I can only stay away for so long,” he replied.

With another kiss to her forehead, he bid her goodnight. Riley slipped through the dark halls and returned to her room, climbing into bed to cry herself to sleep while back on the other side of the estate, Liam grabbed a bottle of scotch and searched for answers and relief from his guilt at the bottom of a bottle.


	16. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is back from Lythikos and preparing for the Regatta. It's starting to feel like the walls are closing in on her and her secret, all while matters of the heart are still messy. Finally wanting to open up to someone, she tells Hana about her feelings without divulging who she really is or who the feelings are for.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, I am back and I am so sorry for the long wait for an update. I really wish I could promise it won't happen again but...life is kind of full right now. I am wearing multiple hats at work right now and due to home school, I have to complete my work at all sorts of crazy hours of the day. It hasn't left much time for writing. I am writing when I can and promise chapters will still be coming, I just can't commit to a set schedule right now. Anyway, I hope you understand and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have been overwhelmed by the response to this story and love to hear your thoughts and feedback...I appreciate you all so much!
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_I would have given you all of my heart  
But there’s someone who’s torn it apart  
And he’s taking just all that I had  
But if you want, I’ll try to love again_

Riley stood in her suite at the palace, fidgeting with the rope belt that Maxwell had added to her outfit, trying to get it to lay properly. It had been a week since they returned from Lythikos and things had gotten no less complicated. When they had traveled home, Drake sat in the front of the limo with the driver; they still hadn’t spoken since the night in the wine cellar. When they made their overnight stop during the trip, he swept the room, nodded, and left in silence. Liam had traveled home with his father and she hadn’t seen him either. Today would the first day that she faced either of them with the court attending the Royal Regatta.

During the week of downtime, she spent most of her days with Maxwell and Hana, either exploring the grounds or lounging by the pool. Drake had not bothered to join them, either as a friend or in his bodyguard capacity. Instead, Riley noticed that Bastien seemed to hover nearby quite frequently. At first, she had assumed that it was at Liam’s request since Drake wasn’t around but after a face-to-face encounter, she wasn’t so sure.

On the night before the Regatta, Bastien had come to her room to drop off her visa documents. “Sorry for the delay, my lady. There were a few _barriers_ to approval, but we were able to push them through.”

Something in his tone immediately peaked her anxiety and once he bowed and left the room, she scoured the papers. At the bottom of the very last page, she saw a large red stamp that read “denied”. A black marker had been used to strike out the stamp and next to it was a green “Approved” stamp with a note… ‘approved by order of the king’. Under normal circumstances, she might have just assumed that the king wanted her to remain in the competition, but these circumstances were not normal. Riley had a spent a sleepless night, wondering exactly what the King and Bastien knew.

Thoughts of talking to Liam and coming clean before it came out another way had occupied her mind all night. As she stood looking in the mirror, she wondered if she’d even get a chance at such a public event. Once she was satisfied with her attire, she raced down to the dining room, eager to avoid a scolding from Bertrand who had invited her for breakfast. When she entered, she found Bertrand and Maxwell both seated at a table in the back.

“Good morning, gentlemen.”

“Morning Blossom! Are you excited for today?” Maxwell sat smiling while Bertrand had barely registered her arrival.

“That’s not exactly the word I’d use, but…”

“Well, I for one think it’s nice to be back. Don’t get me wrong, I loved our ski chateau adventure, but give me a good beach party any day!”

“Wait…beach party? When you woke me up you said we were watching a bunch of boats race.”

“Well, the Royal Regatta is a morning of boat races, followed by an afternoon beach party!”

Bertrand was oddly silent through their entire exchange.

“Hold up,” said Riley, “something is different today. It’s _Bertrand_. He hasn’t said anything grumpy all morning.”

“Um…what?” Bertrand exclaimed as if broken from a trance.

“Normally you’d be saying things like… ‘Its not a beach party, it’s a dignified beach soirée’ or ‘Don’t embarrass House Beaumont, commoner’”

Maxwell couldn’t help laughing… “He does say stuff like that, doesn’t he?”

“I suppose I’ve been distracted lately. I’ve been dealing with some complicated matters concerning our estate.”

“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that,” Riley replied.

“Thank you, I suppose. Now, I apologize for being distracted. You have my full attention. I have to ask, is that what you plan on wearing, Riley?”

“And he’s back!”

“I’m pleased to see that you chose something seaworthy considering you will be participating in the first race…”

“Wait!” she interrupted, “I’m going to be doing what now?”

“But the Regatta is open to the public, so the press will be there to take photos and do interviews. It’s actually refreshing to see you actually prepared in something appropriately nautical.”

“Ummm…Bertrand, can we go back to the part where I’m racing? Maxwell, why didn’t you mention this?”

Bertrand glowered at Maxwell. “Anytime a social season involves picking a royal bride, the first race of the Regatta is traditionally one that all the suitors participate in. It’s mostly for show.”

“Oh, so no pressure to win then!”

“Oh, there’s pressure. The Regatta is one of the King Constantine’s favorite events. He bestows an honor upon the woman who wins the ceremonial race, so it’s an opportunity to get in his good graces.” Riley bristled at his words, wondering if that was even possible. Bertrand read the expression on her face. “But you needn’t worry, I’ve commissioned a qualified crew to man your boat. You just worry about looking good at the railing,” he assured her.

Once they had finished eating, Riley returned to her room to grab her things with instructions to meet the Beaumonts at the limo. When she opened the door to head out, she jumped back in surprise. “Drake! Um…hi,” she said bashfully, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up at Drake unexpectedly standing in front of her. “What…what are you doing here?”

Drake shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to maintain a stoic expression while avoiding eye contact. “I’m here to escort you to the Regatta safely.”

Riley deflated and looked at him with disappointment. “Right, duty calls.”

Drake sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know what you want from me, Benner.”

“I thought we agreed we’d try to be friends.”

“We did try.”

“Really? That’s your answer…we tried? Some effort.”

“I told you I’m not the friends type.”

Riley stood dazed, thinking back on Liam’s words in the hot tub; the words that had stirred her and brought back a flood of memories, so similar to something Drake had once said. “Well…fine, I’d never ask you to be something that you’re not,” she replied softly as she pushed past him.

Drake quickly pulled her suite door shut and ran to catch up with her, grabbing her by the arm, spinning her to face him. “What did you just say?”

Riley avoided his intense gaze. “You heard me.”

“Say it again.”

“I’d never ask you to be something that you’re not,” she snapped.

Drake felt gutted by the familiarity of it all; the sadness behind those eyes, the defeated tone, the words themselves. “Why would you say that?”

Riley shook her head. “It’s just something people say, Drake.”

“No…don’t just brush it off Benner. Why would you use those exact words?”

“Christ, Drake. You told me who you are, and I accept it. Maybe you can’t be my friend, but it doesn’t mean I can’t try to be yours and that starts with accepting you exactly as you are. I just…I just think that’s one of the most important things you can offer people…acceptance.”

“Benner, please,” he pleaded, staring deep into her eyes, trying to read her. “You gotta be honest with me…”

Riley looked away. “I am, Drake…we have somewhere to be.” With that, she turned and walked away.

\------------------------------

Drake rode to the Regatta in the front of the limo, just as he had after Lythikos. In the week since they’d returned, he’d spent all his time at his family’s cabin, drowning in whiskey and berating himself for losing all control when it came to Riley Benner. One minute he was vowing to be her friend and help her win Liam’s hand and the next he was sharing whiskey in the wine cellar, unable to keep his eyes off of her in that sexy white dress, and wishing she could be his. Between their time together during the meteor shower, the disaster of a dinner at the ball, and their night in the wine cellar everything he was doing to try to separate the woman that he use to love from the woman that he now longed for was beginning to fail. The pull toward Riley was becoming about so much more than her appearance. Riley was everything that Emily had been and more. Riley’s kindness, intelligence and joy for life pulled him in just as much as the familiarity of her appearance but Riley was also experienced and sophisticated, lacking the naiveté that Emily had had as a young girl. Drake would even dare to say that Riley was hardened; jaded like him. All of it made her the perfect match for Liam, a balance, but it also made her everything Drake thought he had given up on wanting years ago. In the long run, during moments of clarity between drunken stupors at the cabin, he’d decided that pining for her wouldn’t do either of them any good. They had tried to be friends but it wasn’t something he could do. He’d returned to the palace with only the intention of being her guard but his resolve lasted less than a day, broken when she said those damn words. She was right of course, people said that phrase all the time, but this was different. Her tone held a deeper meaning and she was repeating the exact words he had used to reassure Emily at a time when she had reached a point of being tired of living up to other people’s expectations. When he had said the words, the tears threatening in her eyes told him all he needed to know about what it meant to her. With all her insecurities, Emily had made it clear that all she ever wanted was to be enough for someone; to be accepted. It wasn’t a coincidence that Riley said acceptance was one of the most important things you could give someone. Drake’s gut was telling him, practically screaming at him, that she was trying to tell him something. He felt even more strongly than the night he’d laid eyes on her that she was Emily and he knew deep down he couldn’t blame her for hiding it. It changed everything, however. Instead of wanting only to be her guard, Drake now had a burning desire to show her that it was okay to tell him the truth.

——————————————-

After arriving at the Marina, Drake advised Maxwell and Bertrand that the area was appropriately secured by the King’s Guard and headed off toward the Royal Tent. Riley and Maxwell basked in the sun, playfully dancing until Bertrand put a damper on things as usual.

“Alright, that’s enough you two. Keep your wits about you. Lady Riley, you must always remember that in a crowded venue like this, a photo could be taken at any time…refrain from silliness.”

“Right…god forbid the people see me having fun. Maybe they’d appreciate a member of the court being more down to earth.”

“That’s not a chance we need to be taking. Conduct yourself appropriately. And a word of advice; if the press corners you, be sure to hint that the Prince likes you, but you don’t want to be too obvious about it.”

 _“Guess I’ll keep the hot tub story to myself,”_ she thought. “Got it.”

Bertrand appraised her uncertainly and then without much explanation, he and Maxwell took off too, leaving Riley to explore on her own. As she wandered down the docks in search of the Beaumont yacht, Riley easily spotted Liam in the crowd, towering over those around him and looking regal and gorgeous. Just as she reached the boat slip with the boat she’d race on, Liam jogged up to her side.

“Lady Riley…fancy seeing you here. It must be a strange coincidence we keep showing up at the same events,” he said with a laugh.

“Coincidence indeed,” she replied as Liam leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“You look beautiful today,” he said, his eyes sweeping over her body. “I like the rope belt.”

Riley fiddled with the belt she had initially found silly. “Hopefully I don’t have to use it…but I do have a race to win today.”

“Ah yes, the ceremonial race. You know, it’s an honor to be a part of the Regatta tradition.”

“So I keep hearing…the tradition of rich people having private boats?”

Liam chuckled and she was relieved that he wasn’t put off by her sarcasm. “The Regatta’s more symbolic than that…” He smiled as he told her of the tradition, based on the humanitarian efforts of the country when one of there neighboring countries was ravaged by a storm.

“Sounds very noble,” she replied when he finished. “I’m honored to participate. Will you be sailing at some point too?”

A dark look came over Liam’s expression. “No…I can’t say that I will be.”

“What’s the matter? Tell me the truth, are you enjoying yourself?”

“Why would anything be the matter? It’s a beautiful day, the staff has been well-prepared, and we’re ready to celebrate our seafaring tradition. My father in particular seems in high spirits. But he always loves this event.”

“That might fly as an answer for _Trend_ or the _CBC_ , but you’re not fooling me, Liam. What’s wrong?”

Liam looked uneasy, shifting his weight from one foot to the other while looking at the ground.

“Well, my father loves the Regatta so much, I’ve never had the heart to tell him that I hate sailing.”

“Liam, you should tell him! Don’t you think he should know?”

“You don’t know my father the way I do. It would devastate him. And besides, pretending to enjoy it for a few hours once a year is the least I can do for the old man. I actually used to enjoy sailing, but one bad experience soured me on it.”

“A bad experience, huh? Why do I get the feeling that it’s a young Liam and Drake story?” she asked, feeling a pang in her gut over yet another thing she didn’t know about Drake.

“I don’t know how you do it, Riley…you see everything! Yes, it’s a young Liam and Drake story. Let’s just say one day I felt the call of the sea and Drake and I snuck out with one of the royal sloops. The weather had been good when we left but turned gray and windy quickly when we were a few kilometers out. With more experience we might have been fine, but the choppy water capsized our boat. We had to swim back. I am not sure which was worse, the cold or the taste of the saltwater, and even worse, we had to push the boat back the whole way so we could return it and not risk getting caught.”

“Wow, good thing Drake was there and you had each other.”

“Actually, Drake saved my life. Moments before the boat capsized, the boom swung and hit me hard, knocking me overboard. I’ll never forget that without even a seconds hesitation, Drake jumped in right after me.”

“Drake really stepped up!”

“Like I said, I trust him with my life.”

“Well I guess that makes me feel a little better about trusting him with mine,” she mused.

“Anyway, I never told anyone that story. No one ever found out what we did…although my interest in sailing did drop quite a bit after that. Drake on the other hand was spurred on by it and learned everything he could about sailing.”

Before Riley had a chance to question Liam any further, the herald sounded and announced the arrival of King. Constantine stepped to the podium and Riley felt an icy chill run through her, goosebumps prickling up on her arms. She couldn’t even look at him without wondering what he knew. Lost in thought she missed most of what he said, only pulled back when he said he had an announcement.

“…as of the end of this social season, I’ll be stepping down as your reigning monarch and in a few weeks time, the season will end with a ball where Prince Liam will be crowned your new King.”

There were audible gasps from the crowd, including the one Riley heard escape from Liam right next to her. His usual composure failed him and he couldn’t hide his surprise. Thankfully the press was still trained on the king. Liam grabbed Riley by the hand and pulled her down the docks, away from the crowd.

“Liam, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. But, its…a shock, to say the least. I always knew my father would retire, just not so soon. To realize that I’m going to become King in a matter of weeks…Well, that’s a lot. Clearly, I can’t let the press see that this came as a surprise to me, hence coming down here.”

“Well, not many people have to ascend to the throne and choose a wife all at once…I’d say your surprise is warranted and not something you should have to hide.”

“It means that my future bride will be thrown directly into the role of queen, which is a lot to expect of someone as well.”

Riley felt suddenly overwhelmed by the thought but tried her best not to show it. “It seems this really caught you off guard.”

“My father usually keeps my counsel on all matters. I wonder why he didn’t discuss this with me. But I will talk to him later. We should just try to enjoy today.”

Riley reached out a comforting hand to Liam but noticed that members of the press had spotted them and were headed their way.

“We should answer a couple of questions to satisfy them. Time to put our best smiles on…” Liam said. A moment later, they were surrounded.

“Your Highness…Donald Brine from CBC…a few questions please?”

“Of course,” Liam said.

“The King’s announcement was quite a surprise! What do you think about it? When did you find out?”

“As much as I’d love to answer, my father has made it clear that he’ll issue a statement later. For now, I can’t comment.”

“If you can’t talk about the announcement, then we’ll have to talk about something else” the reporter said. “You’re looking awfully friendly with the mystery woman…”

Liam laughed. “Is that what they are calling Lady Riley?”

“The public does find her an enigma. But let’s cut to the heart of the real mystery…What’s the connection between you two? After all, the social season is nearly half over. And with the King’s announcement, you’re basically choosing the future queen in a matter of weeks.”

“I was always aware my future bride would be queen. The immediacy of my becoming king doesn’t change much at this time.”

As cameras flashed to grab pictures of them, Riley stepped up next to Liam.

“Prince Liam and I have been spending time together and getting to know one another, which is what this social season is about,” Riley replied. “I have come to care for him a great deal and look forward to learning more about him throughout the remainder of the season.

Liam smiled… “I couldn’t have put it better myself.”

“Do you feel the same way about Lady Riley, Your Highness?” the report asked.

Liam looked down at Riley gently before turning back to the gathered reporters. “Yes, I care for her. But as she said, we are still learning about one another.”

After a few more questions regarding the tradition of the Regatta, they posed for pictures, including one of Riley kissing Liam on the cheek as he wrapped one arm around her waist in an embrace. The reporters departed happily with their story and Riley felt satisfied that she had fulfilled Bertrand’s expectations.

“I think that went well,” Liam sighed when they were gone. “I can tell by now when they like someone. I’m glad…the people take their cues from the press, who seem to have a positive view of you. I think they are as taken by you as I am,” he said, looking around before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “Come on, the race is going to start soon! We should get you to your boat.”

They quickly made their way back down the docks and when they reached the Beaumont yacht, Maxwell was onboard, waving to her. Liam wished her luck and departed to take his place on the viewing platform with the King and Queen. Riley boarded the boat and was surprised to find only Maxwell.

“Where’s the crew?” she asked.

“Um…well,”

Before Maxwell could form his words to reply, Drake came around the corner, wrapping a length of rope around his arm.

“Drake? What are you doing here? Maxwell…what is going on? I thought you were off with Bertrand somewhere and shouldn’t there be other people here?”

“Yeah, _Maxwell_. What happened?” Drake sneered.

“Well…I have good news and bad news.”

“Tell me the good news first,” Riley said.

“The good news is that you _have_ a crew to man the boat for the race.”

“Okay….”

“But the bad news is that _we’re_ the crew.”

“What happened to the people Bertrand hired?”

“Yes, well, our funds being what they are…they dropped out. But not to worry! Drake volunteered to help!”

Riley looked over at Drake appraisingly. “He ‘volunteered’?”

“Maxwell begged me,” Drake said.

“I thought I was rather dignified.”

“Practically in tears, actually.”

“And you both know about sailing?” Riley asked, not wanting to mention that Liam told her about Drake’s skills.

“I used to own several boats and Drake is an excellent boatman!”

“Drake, thanks for doing this,” Riley said with a grateful smile.

“Aw, shucks Benner. I couldn’t leave you…up the creek without a paddle.”

“Ha…ha…really…I appreciate it.”

Drake just shrugged with a soft smile and headed off to finish preparations.

“Wait,” Riley said, turning back to Maxwell. “What about Bertrand? Why isn’t he here?”

“His words were, and I quote ‘ _Have we fallen so far? Is this what becomes of House Beaumont?’_ And then he muttered something about ruin and reducing our name to rubble and then I _hope_ he went for a drink or something after that.”

Drake peeked his head around the corner. “I’m sorry to say, Benner, you’re not going to be cruising around like the other ladies. You’re going to have to do some work to help us win. I hope you’re up to the job.”

“I’m up for it! I hope YOU can keep up.”

Drake was once again struck by familiarity over how competitive she was. “You’re on, Benner.”

Drake tied the last rope inside the boat and declared that they were casting off. He unfurled the sails and steered the boat to the starting line.

Olivia and Hana were lined up on either side of them, both with full crews.

“Good luck to you both!” Hana yelled.

“I don’t need luck. I know I’m going to win! I hope you both like losing!” Olivia shouted.

“Maxwell, how do we win this thing?” Riley asked, solely focused on beating Olivia.

Maxwell gave her instructions on watching the wind indicator and Drake advised they’d instruct her when anything else was needed.

King Constantine was standing on an elevated platform by the starting line with Prince Liam and Queen Regina. He lifted a starting pistol above his head… “Racers, ready!” And he pulled the trigger.

Riley watched as the sails on her boat unfurled and caught the wind. But glancing over, she saw a smug look on Olivia’s face as her boat took the early lead.

The wind picked up and propelled the Beaumont boat forward, closing the gap a little.

Drake masterfully held the boat steady and when Riley noticed the wind indicator shift, she called out to him and Maxwell adjusted the sails, tossing Riley a rope to tie and hold it in place. She took the line and wrapped it around the notch on the deck. She proceeded to secure the line with a strong and sturdy sailors knot. As she looked up, she saw Drake looking back at her and a buoy floating not too far in the distance.

“There’s the halfway point! We just have to turn around the buoy and head back to the finish line!” Maxwell yelled.

Drake tore his eyes away from Riley and returned his attention to the sea a moment too late. “We’re coming in too fast! Brace yourself!” he screamed.

The boat made a hard turn to the right, the edge of the deck skimmed along the water’s surface. Spray was coming up everywhere. Riley grabbed onto some rigging and hung on for dear life as the spray soaked her.

Drake righted the boat out of the turn… “Let’s keep going, we’re almost there.”

As they steadied out, the wind shifted in their favor and Drake yelled out for Riley to secure the jib. After getting a quick explanation, Riley ran to the front of the boat, careful not to slip on the still wet deck and worked to redirect the front sail to the wind. She moved it just right to catch the wind and watched as the sail stretched with the force, sending the boat speeding forward. It was just enough wind speed to pass Olivia. Riley laughed as she heard Olivia screaming at her crew to make the boat go faster, to no avail as the Beaumont boat crossed the finish line.

“We did it!” Riley yelled as she flung herself at Drake, wrapping her arms around him. He tensed up but gave into the hug and embraced her back.

“You really pulled through for us, Benner.”

Riley pulled away as a blush rose to her cheeks, peering up at Drake through her lashes while she brushed her wind blown hair out of her face. Drake reached out to softly brush back a strand she’d missed, his eyes still locked on hers.

“WOOOHOOO” Maxwell yelled breaking them from the charged moment.

When Riley stepped back from Drake, she noticed Liam and Constantine standing on the dock watching her, waiting for the boat to return and applauding her victory. Despite their applause, both men wore expressions that looked anything but happy. Riley glanced back at Drake and then walked away as the boat pulled up to the dock.

Once Riley and her crew disembarked, those on the dock gathered around them in celebration.

“Congratulations, Lady Riley. That was some impressive sailing out there” Constantine said warmly though his gaze was icy and piercing.

Riley laughed uncomfortably. “I can’t take all the credit, sir…Just most of it.”

Constantine chuckled, turning to Liam… “This girl has a sense of humor, Liam”

“I know, Father” he said with a smile.

“Lady Riley. I commend you and…Mr. Walker of course.”

“Don’t forget Maxwell,” she replied nervously.

“Ah, yes, Lord Beaumont as well. Please enjoy the rest of the festivities.”

Constantine headed off toward the Royal viewing area and Liam stepped to her side, taking her hand. “I wish we could stay and chat more, but the official races are about to begin, and we need to head to our places.”

“So, where do we go?” Riley asked.

“I’ll be with the rest of the royal family. You will likely be with the other suitors on the Nevrakis yacht.”

“You mean _Olivia’s_ yacht?”

“I know you two don’t get along…but the party she hosts should be fun. Perhaps you and Hana can keep each other company.”

A trumpet sounded for the start of the official race.

“You should go,” Riley said sadly. “I think that’s your cue. I will be fine, wherever I end up.”

Refusing to set one foot on Olivia’s boat, Riley was thankful when she ran into Hana who invited her for a private party on her yacht. The rest of the morning passed uneventfully while they cruised the harbor, sipping champagne and chatting, waiting for the boats to return. 

“I noticed you were with Liam when his father made his announcement, how did he take it?” Hana asked.

Riley hesitated for a moment, unsure how much she should share. “He was, um…surprised, to say the least. I think the immediacy of it for both him and whoever he chooses makes him nervous, even if he didn’t say that.”

“And what about you?”

“What about me?” Riley asked curiously.

“Riley…I think it’s pretty obvious that Liam favors you.”

“Favoring me doesn’t mean he’ll pick me, Hana. Liam is going to choose with his head over his heart; he’s basically told me as much.”

“And if his head and heart say the same thing, it will be you. Riley, I’ve only known you a few weeks and even I can see that even without royal bloodlines, you could be an excellent queen. You’re someone that can relate to the people and remain down-to-earth while still being graceful and dignified.”

“Hana, you pretty much just described yourself too, and you’ve got the lineage to go with it.”

“Perhaps…but I don’t have Liam’s affections,” Hana said softly.

“Oh Hana…I’m sorry.”

“Riley, don’t be sorry. Even though it’s what my parents hoped for, I didn’t come here expecting much. But you, you could get everything you came here for.”

Riley stayed quiet, looking out over the water, wondering if that was true since she was becoming more and more unsure about being there at all.

“Riley? Are you ok?”

Riley smiled over the edge of her glass and sipped her champagne. “Fine,” she replied softly.

“Does it make you nervous to think of how quickly the coming weeks and months will pass? That you could be Queen by Christmas?”

“I haven’t given it much thought, Hana. I’ve had a lot of other things on my mind.”

“Like what?”

Riley carefully considered how to share her inner most thoughts with Hana. Their friendship had certainly blossomed but it was no where near the level of what she had with Daniel where brutal honesty was always shared between them. And she still couldn’t risk admitting the truth. “Have you ever considered if it’s possible to fall in love with someone if you still love someone else?”

“I really don’t know, Riley. I don’t have much experience with love. Do you love Liam?”

“I think I could if I let myself, but…”

“But you love someone else?”

Riley nodded.

“When we talked in Lythikos you said you’d been in love twice but it sounded like you’d put them both behind you,” Hana said.

“I thought I had.”

“What changed?”

“Before I came here, like literally right before…I bumped into my first love. So much time had passed since I had seen him and he broke my heart so badly that I had spent all those years convincing myself that I hated him just so I could forget him. I didn’t want to pine for him and miss him and go on loving him. But when I saw him…when I saw him I couldn’t face him because it was so overwhelming. I had all these questions; why couldn’t he love me, why wasn’t I enough, why did he leave me? But I was also too afraid of the answers. So, I hid and I held onto my anger but, sometime between then and now I realized that I never hated him…I never could, because I still love him.”

“Do you want to be with him?”

Tears began to well in Riley’s eyes. “I don’t think I could be even if I wanted to…I wouldn’t be able to trust it. I’ve been telling myself I’m just holding onto that notion of first love. He’s the only person that ever really got _all_ of me, before the hurt. And I think I left a piece of myself with him when it ended, because I haven’t been able to give my whole heart to anyone since. I know I told you in Lythikos that I believe in true love, and I meant it, I do, but…I think deep down with that piece of my heart I lost my innocence and that notion that love really can last forever. And my shining example is gone…I found out last week that my dad is seeing someone. My mom hasn’t even been gone a year yet. I guess it’s all just adding up and hitting me hard. Like I’ve lost everything I thought love would be…it’s all been proven wrong.”

“Riley, you have to know that’s not true. Just because one thing doesn’t work out doesn’t mean nothing ever will. And your dad…you can’t possibly doubt that he loved your mom; maybe he’s just lonely.”

Riley nodded as the tears slowly slipped from her eyes and Hana pulled her into a hug.

“Do you think you could move past it if you confronted him?” Hana asked. “I know he’s back home and you’re here but maybe you could find a way to reach out to him.”

Riley shook her head. “I can’t do that.”

“Then, maybe if you can’t confront him, you have to find a way to move forward and accept the fact that you may always love him because he was your first, but don’t let it stop you from finding the man who could be your last.”

Riley laughed softly through her tears. “Damn, Hana…that was deep.”

Hana shrugged. “I may have read it in a sappy love quote article online.”

“I still give you full credit for it…thank you.” Riley embraced her friend and just as they moved back to lighter topics of conversation, the boats came into view on the horizon.

When the race was over and the winner awarded their prize, the court departed the marina to head to the beach. While Riley searched the docks for Maxwell, in the distance she could see Drake walking with Liam down the path toward the beach and she felt her chest tighten and her stomach flutter as Hana’s words raced through her mind.


	17. The Story of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley spends the day with her friends at the post-Regatta beach party. Drake, still acting on his instincts, begins his efforts to convince Riley she can trust him with the truth. Liam whisks Riley off to a secluded, romantic destination and it breaks Drake's heart to see her go. Liam discusses his upcoming decision with his father and begins to feel like the odds are against him. Riley makes an impulsive decision about her future but her plan is thwarted by a domineering Bertrand who makes it clear where her focus should be.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I know we are already going on two weeks since my last update but I'm actually excited about that because I wasn't sure I would find the time. Thank goodness for a half-day of virtual school and some quiet time for me. This chapter takes us to the beach party where the water's are still muddied by everyone's conflicted feelings...Riley, Drake, Liam...they're all a mess over this love triangle that none of them ever expected to be in. It's all part of the slow burn, but as you'll see at the end of this chapter, Riley is about done with it...or is she? There is some expanded/changed canon here, some original content to tie back to the past, as well as a flashback. I hope you enjoy and would LOVE to hear what you think. Thanks as always for reading.

_I used to think one day, they’d tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say, “they’re the lucky ones”  
I used to know my place was a spot next you  
Now I’m searching the room for an empty seat  
‘Cause lately I don’t even know what page you’re on_

Riley tried to push away her racing thoughts as she made an unplanned stop in the marina boutique. With Maxwell only giving her half the details for the day, she hadn’t thought to grab her swimsuit from where it was drying in her bathroom at the palace. There was a limited selection, but Riley found a simple white bikini that she paired with a sheer aqua, skirted cover-up and grabbed a big floppy sun hat to complete the look.

Maxwell waited so they could walk together and when they arrived at the beach, Riley was pleasantly surprised to see that it was nice and private. For the time being, there was no press, no Bastien and no King. For the first time all day, she felt like she might be able to relax. In the distance she could see Liam conversing with Madeline and some other ladies of the court, but there was no sign of Drake. Maxwell, for his part, had made a beeline for the food tables and was drooling over the appetizers with Hana. Riley joined them, figuring she would hopefully find time with Liam later in the day.

“So, what’s good Max?” Riley asked.

“I don’t know, I haven’t tried anything yet. There are so many choices.”

Riley ran her gaze across the table. “What are they?”

“Some kind of avant-garde gourmet seafood things,” Hana replied.

“I guess I’ll be waiting for the main course.”

“It’s not all shellfish…I’m sure there’s something here you’re not allergic to, Riley.”

Maxwell and Riley shared a knowing look. “Well Hana, the truth is…I’m not really allergic. I just hate fish, of any kind. I don’t even like looking at living fish swimming in an aquarium. But I promised Bertrand I would use the allergy excuse like a proper lady. I’m sorry I lied to you,” Riley said, realizing that the weight of this lie was small in comparison to other secrets she kept.

“Oh, don’t be silly, Riley. Feigning a food allergy was covered in my courtly training. My mother always said it’s not a lie if it’s told in the name of decorum.”

“Well that’s one way to look at it, I guess. Thanks for understanding, Hana.”

“Of course! Now, are you sure there’s nothing here that you’d like to try?”

Riley eyed the food wearily. “Ummm…some of it looks like it’s still moving. I’ll just see what else they have when the other food comes out.”

Maxwell and Hana each grabbed what appeared to be an oyster shell with more than just an oyster inside. Riley tried her best not to grimace and looked out to the ocean to avoid watching them.

“Mmmm…squishy,” Maxwell exclaimed. Even the thought was too much, and Riley couldn’t control the reflex to gag.

“Well, it tastes like caviar, and very expensive caviar, at that!” Hana exclaimed.

“Probably for the best that you didn’t try it, Riley. It’s like a salty, fishy, Jell-o. But it looks like more food has arrived.” Riley turned back to see Maxwell gesturing to another set of tables where Drake stood arranging plates. When he turned and caught her eye, the smile that crossed his face was enough to make her heart skip a beat. Even as she felt the familiar flutters that he brought to her stomach, she couldn’t help but think about how hard it was keeping up with his hot and cold mood changes. That morning he’d barely looked at her and now he looked thrilled to see her.

“I hope you all came hungry because the real food has arrived,” Drake called out, waving them over.

Maxwell’s eyes went wide when he saw the spread laid out. “There’s so much of it.”

“Is this…barbecue?” Hana asked.

Drake smiled proudly. “It sure is…classic Americana. You’ve got your pulled pork, brisket, ribs, and some citrus chicken kabobs, plus some vegetables and of course various barbecue sauces.”

Riley’s eyes stopped when she landed on the kabobs. Skewers of perfectly prepared chicken were presented on elegant white platters, stuck into orange halves to stand them on end. She had only ever seen skewers plated that way once before. They looked exactly like the summer special that _Scoops_ had run the summer she graduated high school. All the servers hated having to try to balance skewers stuck into oranges while delivering plates to the tables, but she had found it clever. It also became one of her favorite meals ever; she was addicted to not only the chicken, but the oranges too. Drake had teased her because it was all she ate nearly every shift that summer.

Drake watched her like he could read her thoughts as the memories rolled through her mind. “See something you like, Benner?” he asked, breaking her from thought.

Riley shook her head, took a deep breath and smiled, trying not to think about what this gesture could mean. “It all looks delicious.”

“It seems a little strange to have such casual food here,” Hana said.

“Uh…Liam thought Benner would appreciate it. A little taste of home,” Drake replied.

Riley turned to Drake, trying to read him. “So, this was his idea?”

Drake shrugged. “His concept…my food choices. From a purely selfish angle, I’m not exactly a caviar and oysters kind of guy, so…”

“Got it,” Riley said trying to hide her smile. She knew what he was trying to do; clearly he wasn’t going to let his suspicions go.

Everyone began filling a plate, Drake sneaking glances at Riley as she loaded up on the chicken and oranges, staying away from anything with barbecue sauce, just as he’d anticipated. After grabbing a nearby picnic table, they sat and ate, just talking and sharing stories. They all got a good laugh over Hana trying to find a ‘proper’ way of eating barbecue and Maxwell ending up covered in multiple sauces. Drake stood quietly when everyone had finished and cleared the plates.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I am ready to enjoy the water,” he said when he returned.

“I am ready to stretch out like a beached whale,” Maxwell replied.

“Suit yourself. You coming with me, Benner? Hana?”

“Yes, but hang on. We need to put on sunscreen before we go,” Hana said.

“Do we really?” Drake huffed.

“I know I do,” Riley replied. “I burn within minutes…it’s the fair Irish skin.” “ _Damn it,”_ she thought, hoping Drake wouldn’t pick up on yet another slip about who she was. Without even trying she just kept giving herself away. Deep down she couldn’t help but wonder if it was self-sabotage because she wanted him to know, without having to speak the words.

Hana produced two bottles of sunscreen from her beach bag and Riley turned to take one while Drake waited impatiently. Riley set the bottle on the ground and grabbed the hem of her cover-up to pull it off. Once it was over her head, she looked up and found Drake watching her intently with a slack jaw as a slight blush rose to his cheeks. Turning away quickly, he looked out to the ocean as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, resisting the urge to look back at her. “ _God, she’s gorgeous,”_ he thought, letting his shirt fall to the ground. Riley, however, hadn’t looked away and found herself staring at Drake’s tone back, longing to run her hands down the corded muscles. Without another thought, she picked up the sunscreen and walked till she was standing just behind him. “Here, I’ll do you.”

Drake chuckled and looked back over his shoulder. “That’s what she said.”

Riley couldn’t help but laugh at _The Office_ reference, remembering all their nights watching the _Tivo_ ’d episodes at her house. “I walked right into that one.”

“That’s what…”

“Ok, Michael Scott…once was enough.”

“ _Office_ fan?” he asked curiously.

Riley nodded hesitantly. A heavy silence passed between them as she squeezed some lotion into her hands. One minute they could seem at ease, and the next is was like they were those kids again, meeting for the first time behind the ice cream fountain; obviously attracted to each other but too awkward to do anything about it. The difference now was the weight of their history and the secrets between them; as they stood there quietly, they both knew it.

With tentative hands, Riley reached out and began to apply the lotion to his shoulders.

“This doesn’t really seem necessary,” Drake said. “I grew up on this island, I don’t burn.”

“Sun safety is no joke, Drake. This protects you from more than just a burn.”

As her hands wandered further down his back, she closed her eyes, trying desperately to quell the desire that was rising inside her. It didn’t work. With her eyes closed she could imagine his body hovering above her, making love to her as she gripped his back; it only made her want him more. After passing over his waist and hips, she felt her hand brush the fabric of his swim shorts and her eyes snapped open. Drake turned to face her.

“Is the lady satisfied?”

Riley nervously cleared her throat. “Um…you need some here,” she replied, placing her hands on his chest. She could feel his gaze burning through her as her hands roamed his chest and abs, once again coming to a stop just above his shorts. “And here,” she added, dabbing the excess on her hands to the tip of his nose and cheeks.

Drake rubbed the lotion into his face as she fiddled with the bottle. “I assume you want me to put some on your back now?”

“Hmmmm…” Riley asked absentmindedly.

“Sunscreen…your back…fair Irish skin? You can’t reach your own back. Do you want me to do it?”

“Oh! Actually, um…yes, please.” Riley turned away and pulled her hair over her shoulder away from her back. When his hands touched her shoulders, she felt an electric shock that sent a shiver down her spine and her whole body shuddered. As he worked his way down, a soft moan that she meant to suppress passed her lips.

“You’re killing me, Benner.”

When his hands came back up, over her shoulders and down toward her breasts, she jumped. “I…I can do the rest,” she stammered, turning to face him, surprised to see the desire she felt reflected in his eyes.

“Ready?” Hana asked excitedly, interrupting the charged moment.

“Let’s go,” Riley said, forgetting the rest of her sunscreen, eager for the water to wash away the flames that were engulfing her.

Time passed quickly as they splashed and played in the ocean. Riley did her best to focus on having fun rather than dwelling on the growing tensions between her and Drake. They had a splash war, which the girls won, followed by a race between Riley and Drake. When he beat her soundly, he was humble and offered her a gorgeous shell that Hana had presented him as his prize. With each of them feeling tired, they opted to rejoin Maxwell on the beach.

“Max, you missed all the fun,” Riley said, plopping down beside him.

“I had plenty of fun right here. I’m better off staying out of the sun, Bertrand would kill me if I showed up to an event looking like a lobster.”

“Does Bertrand ruin everything for you?”

“Not _everything_. And I’m having more fun now that you guys are back. What about you? You seem a little… _off_ today. Everything okay?”

Riley stole a glance at Drake who was feigning interest in whatever Hana was talking so animatedly about. “I’m good, all good, I promise.” she replied. “I am gonna go grab a drink though.”

Rising from her spot on the sand, she turned to head down the beach. Maxwell had noticed exactly where her gaze had drifted and wondered for the thousandth time what Liam was up to before leaning back and closing his eyes. Hana continued chattering away, not even noticing that Drake had stopped listening. “Hana…I’m sorry…if you’ll excuse me for a second.” Drake stood quickly without waiting for a reply and headed off in the direction Riley had just gone. Before he could reach her though, before he could even call out to her, he watched as Liam walked up to her with a smile and a drink in his hand. Just the sight was enough to kill his determination to talk to her. With all of his insecurities once again rising inside, he ducked behind a palm tree and sunk to the ground, trying not to listen to the sound of their voices getting closer.

“You were looking for me?” Riley asked as Liam turned her to walk back down the beach toward where she had come from.

“Yes. I haven’t seen you all day and I thought I’d bring you a drink. It’s hot out and I figured you could use something refreshing.”

“It’s like you read my mind,” she giggled, taking a sip of the glass he had offered. “Mmmm, perfect. Tart and sugary.”

“Just like you.”

From his spot behind the tree, Drake rolled his eyes at Liam’s pitiful attempt at flirting. “ _If that’s my Nevin,”_ he thought, _“she’ll call him out on it.”_

“I’m… _tart_?” she asked incredulously.

“In a way. You certainly have an interesting way of letting your opinions be known…”

“Uh-huh. Not hearing the compliment yet…” Riley sighed.

“And you’re incredibly sweet?” Liam said, trying to recover.

“Nice try. You’re lucky you have all these women vying for you and aren’t left to your own devices…flirting is not your strong suit.”

Drake placed his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh, not wanting to give away his position.

“But I’ll give you an A for effort,” Riley continued. “I don’t believe you came looking for me just to give me a drink and a compliment though.”

“Well, to be honest, I was looking for you because I wanted to take you somewhere. I know a special place called the Forgotten Falls. It’s just a short hike from here, but it’s gorgeous.”

Drake waited with bated breath for Riley to answer, knowing full well that Liam had taken many girls to the falls to woo them and impress them.

“Is that the next stop for the court today? I thought the beach party was it?” Riley asked.

“Well, no, this is not for everyone. I used to go there often as a kid. It’s a really special place to me. I don’t want to share it with just anyone. But it would mean a lot to me to share it with you. I’d like to go there now if you are up for it.”

For all of his weaknesses at traditional flirting, this was Liam’s strong suit…the romantic prince charming role had always been the ace up his sleeve, and Drake knew it.

“For someone who said we wouldn’t get much time alone together, you sure seem to be finding a way,” Riley replied.

“You bring out my adventurous side,” Liam said.

Drake’s mind was screaming at him to reveal himself, beg her to be honest about who she was and plead his case for forgiveness, but he remained rooted in place. If his gut was wrong he’d be making a fool of himself. And if his gut was right, he’d done nothing yet to earn her forgiveness. Both of those reasons would be enough on their own to stop him, but what paralyzed him with fear was what he knew to be true; what would always be true…he didn’t stand a chance against Liam.

“In that case, let’s go on an adventure,” Riley replied as Drake’s heart sunk to his stomach from his place in the shadows.

When their voices had faded enough to know they were far away, he stepped out from behind the tree and watched them disappear behind the brush at the end of the beach.

\----------------------------------------

Liam held Riley’s hand tightly as they hiked through the tropical foliage. When the climb began to get steep, he stayed behind her to give her a boost if she needed it or catch her if her footing faltered. She was grateful for the aid since her basic white flip flops weren’t exactly suited for such a climb. Just as she was about to tap out and ask to go back, Liam reached over her shoulder and moved some brush out of the way, revealing a towering waterfall spilling into a crystal clear, glistening lake right in front of them.

“Here we are…” Liam declared. “Forgotten Falls. Do you like it?”

Riley gasped. “It’s gorgeous!” She turned to him with a smile. “You certainly seem to know more about romance than you do about flirting.”

Liam looked up thoughtfully, playfully tapping his chin with his finger. “I think I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should…you absolutely should.”

Their eyes locked for a moment when he smiled back down at her and she felt the same energy pass between them that had in Lythikos. With only a slight hesitation, Liam leaned down and gently kissed her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Riley sighed to catch her breath when Liam slowly broke the kiss.

“You know,” he whispered, “there’s a legend about how this waterfall came to be.”

Riley rested her head on his shoulder and leaned into him, content and peaceful. “Tell me.”

“It’s said that hundreds of years ago, there were two lovers from warring clans. They were forbidden from being together, but they would meet here, at this hidden cove, and make their plans to run away together. When the day came for them to leave, they vowed to meet here at dawn. When dawn came, the woman waited and waited, but her lover never appeared. They say he was caught by her people and killed. But she never had the heart to leave this spot. So she knelt on the cliffs and wept, and her tears became the waterfall, until that’s all that was left of her.”

Riley felt the tears brimming in her eyes. Even though she knew it was merely a legend, it was a tragic story of lost love that she could relate to. “That’s a sad story,” she replied, reaching up to brush away a rogue tear.

“Tell me, Riley. What would you have done if you were the woman in the story?”

Images of the years she pined for Drake ran through her mind. Theirs’ certainly wasn’t nearly such a tragic story but at the time she had felt like she cried enough to create her own waterfall. Liam studied her and watched as emotions played out over her face.

“I think…I think I would have cried too, and probably would have always loved him, but…I’d like to think I’d also pick myself up and find a way to move forward.”

“It sounds like you speak from a place of experience,” Liam observed.

“I’ve loved and lost before,” Riley replied quietly.

“And you keep a place in your heart?”

Riley nodded. “Sometimes I feel like it’s not even a conscious choice…it’s just there.”

As it had nearly every time since they’d met, his instinct told him she was talking about Drake. “But you _are_ consciously choosing to move forward, right?”

Riley looked up at him with an almost hesitant smile. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” she said, trying to convince herself more than him.

“You are one of the fiercest people I’ve ever met, Riley. You never seem to let anything keep you down.”

“I’m not sure I’d agree,” she laughed, “but I will take the compliment to end on a happy note.”

“Well…there is more. A…silver lining to this story, I would say. It’s said that if two lovers climb to the top of the waterfall and jump in together, they’ll get the blessing of the lady of the waterfall.”

“Is that your way of saying you think we should jump in? Have we reached the point of ‘lovers’?”

Liam’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t think…I mean, I wasn’t trying to…”

“Liam…relax. I was kidding. Besides, are you saying you’ve never thought about it…that’s what all this time together is about, right?”

“I’m not saying I haven’t thought about it…I’m only human, Riley. Would it be presumptuous of me to guess that you’ve had similar thoughts?”

“It’s crossed my mind a time or two…especially since our night in Lythikos, even though that was a disaster.”

“It wasn’t a disaster, Riley. We both just need to be sure this is right.”

“And how are you feeling in that regard?” Riley asked curiously.

“It’s…feeling more and more right every time I see you,” Liam admitted, trying to quell the guilt that now seemed to be ever present. Inside he was waging a constant war; wanting to do right by his best friend versus saying Drake had his chance and if Riley wanted to move on…with him…who was he to stop her.

“Jump over the waterfall and declare ourselves lovers ‘right’?” Riley asked, almost nervous to hear the answer. On one hand, the part of her that desperately needed to be enough wanted him to say yes. On the other hand, she knew that she herself wasn’t there yet, and wouldn’t be until she had some kind of closure with Drake. “ _Is closure what you really want?”_ her conscience asked, but she shook her head to push the thought away.

Liam looked up at the waterfall thoughtfully. “How about a pact to return and jump when the time is right?”

Riley let out a small sigh of relief. “It’s a deal,” she replied. Before she had time to think or say anything further, Liam’s lips were on hers again and she was melting into the kiss. They moved slowly, hesitantly at first but the passion grew as their tongues explored. With great effort, Liam pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

“We should get back,” he relented.

Riley nodded and they slowly began to make their way down the cliffs. When they pushed through the brush back onto the beach, they both looked around to ensure they hadn’t been noticed. Liam dropped Riley’s hand as they moved back into view of the rest of the court. Just as they reached the beach path, Constantine stepped in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Father, you’re on the beach,” Liam exclaimed.

Constantine nodded, not even looking at Liam as he sized Riley up, sure that something elicit had just occurred between the commoner and his son. “I have been known to leave the palace to grace our shores from time to time,” he replied coldly.

“I…I just mean we rarely get the honor of your presence at the beach party after the Regatta.”

Constantine seemed to catch himself and took on a much more amicable tone. “You have me there, son. But today, I thought it might be warranted. I am sure you heard my announcement earlier about my retirement. I feel I owe you an explanation. Lady Riley, please pardon us, but I’d like to have a moment alone with my son.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” she replied, eager to get away from his piercing glare.

Liam lifted Riley’s hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles before she turned to depart.

“You seem… _close_ with the American,” Constantine observed.

“Father, I know you are partial to our Cordonian suitors but at least do her the courtesy of using her name.”

Constantine nodded. “You are right, son. My humble apologies. It’s obvious Lady Benner has captured your affections and due to that alone, I will try to be more… _accepting_.”

Liam was taken aback by Constantine’s willingness to apologize. “Thank you, Father. That means a lot to me.”

“Is it safe to assume you’ve made a decision this early?”

Liam turned and looked down the beach to where Riley was sitting quietly alone, under a tree. “I have not,” he replied, turning back. “Choosing our next Queen is not a responsibility I take lightly, Father, and I know I must choose with more than my heart. Suffice it to say however, that it is my hope to have more than a political marriage…with a woman that can be the Queen our country needs.”

“And you believe you know this woman well enough to make that determination?” Constantine asked, curious to see if Liam would be honest about investigating her.

“I am doing all that I can to learn as much about her as possible,” Liam replied vaguely. “Is this all you wanted to speak to me about, Father?”

“No, son, but it is of great importance now in light of my announcement today, so it was prudent to check in on where you stood.”

“That…came as quite a surprise, Father. I’m not sure why you wouldn’t consult me on such a subject and instead allow me to find out in a public venue.”

“It was honestly a last-minute decision on my part. The truth is Liam, for several months now I have been under the care of the top oncologists at the University of Cordonia Medical Center. Before departing the palace for the Regatta today, I received less than ideal news.”

“Oncologists? News? What’s going on, Father?”

Out of character, Constantine placed a gentle hand on his son’s arm. “I have a very aggressive form of lung cancer and unfortunately, based on some results I received today, it will take all my effort to battle it if I wish to stay on this earth. That is why I must turn the reigns over to you so soon.”

Liam battled the tears threatening to fall, knowing his father would see the emotion as weakness. “But, Father, I…”

“You’re ready, Liam. I just…pray your future wife is.”

Liam stared longingly down the beach at the woman who was taking his heart piece by piece and wondered how he could possibly choose her. The reasons not to be with her were piling up, they existed before he ever really knew her, but he felt powerless against falling for her.

\---------------------------------------

After leaving Liam and his father to talk, Riley found a quiet spot, somewhat hidden amongst some palm trees. From her private spot, she could see Liam at the start of the beach path, and it was evident the conversation was serious. Twice she saw them look her way and wondered again how much Constantine knew, and what he was telling Liam, especially since she had once again chickened out on being honest. At the edge of the water, she could see her friends, still laughing and talking. Never had she imagined that she could have Drake back in her life, much less come close to considering him a friend. That was more like a dream than even the idea of vying to marry a prince. Meeting Hana and Maxwell had been the best bonus in all the craziness. It had been a long time since she had a group of friends that she felt so comfortable with. When things had begun to unravel with Lynn in the past, she lost her other ‘friends’ too, and all she had was Drake……

……Emily sat looking at the sterile white walls all around her. It was somewhat surreal that the amusement park had managed to make the inside of a simple trailer feel so much like a hospital. Drake sat next to her, holding her hand and her friends sat across from them, shooting them death glares.

“Why are we sitting here again?” Drake whispered.

“Because if we leave, I’ll never hear the end of it,” Emily replied.

After the miserable post-prom night at the hotel, Drake had come back as promised and they all made their way to the amusement park; Drake and Emily in his car, everyone else in Lynn’s. More and more it felt like their little group was falling apart and Emily was on the outside, looking in, and taking the blame.

When they arrived, everyone surprisingly agreed on a rollercoaster as their first ride but ultimately it led to the day coming to a crashing halt before it even began. Lynn had failed to follow the safety rules and didn’t keep her head against the head rest. With all the jarring motions shaking her head around, she ended up with a massive headache and nearly passed out leaving the ride. Denise had grabbed a staff member and a golf cart came to take Lynn to first aid, which is where they now sat.

“Em…she’s fine. It’s a headache. She’s in there sleeping it off and we’re out here just sitting. I’m sure she’d be fine if we go back into the park.”

“Look at the way they’re glaring at me…does that look like it would be fine?”

Drake sighed and ran his hands down his face. “You are the kindest person I have ever met, with the biggest heart, but that is no reason to let them have all this power over you. You deserve better than the so-called friendship they give.”

Emily could feel the tears coming and knew he was right…she’d known it for a long time but believed it would somehow get better. “I don’t have any other friends.”

“That’s not true and you know it. You have me, and all the girls at work.”

Emily leaned her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand. “15 more minutes,” she whispered. “If she’s not out in 15 minutes, we’ll go.”

It felt like the clock moved in slow motion but just before Emily’s self-imposed deadline, Lynn emerged from the examination room. In total they had sat there for 3.5 hours waiting for her.

Back out in the park, Emily began to wonder what kind of pain meds that had given Lynn. She was overly happy and playful, grabbing Emily’s arm and skipping along; the smile never left her face. It was the complete opposite of how she had been the full 24 hours prior. The rest of the day flew by too quickly. Lynn stayed away from the more wild rides but didn’t stop anyone else from riding. They ate until their bellies were full and even popped into an old-time photo store where Emily, Lynn, Anna and Denise dressed up as saloon girls and had their picture taken. While they roamed among the carnival games, Drake stopped to play the shooting gallery game and won Emily a giant Tweety Bird ®. When she asked him where he learned to shoot like that, Drake simply shrugged. 

After posing for a picture with her prize, Drake turned and walked toward the front gates without a word. Emily watched as he approached the guest services booth and talked to the staff member inside. A few minutes later he was back and took her hand, placing two tickets in her palm.

Emily looked at him curiously. “What’s this?”

“They have a deal where you can upgrade your tickets while you’re in the park to come back another day.”

“So…you got me tickets?”

“I got _us_ tickets. I want to do this day right, just the two of us next time. But you hold onto them and pick the day.”

Emily dropped the stuffed animal she was holding and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Drake.” Even with all the drama, while they drove home that night, holding hands with the stars twinkling above them through the open sunroof, she couldn’t help but feel it was a perfect day and she couldn’t wait to do it again……

……Riley hadn’t thought about that day or those tickets in ages. They were safely tucked at the bottom of her memory box, locked in the drawer in her room at the palace; never used. It hadn’t been long after that day that her friendships had fully imploded and the fallout with Drake came shortly after. At the time she’d lost everything and wasn’t even sure how much she was at fault. Now, sitting here on a beach in Cordonia, looking at the people that filled that hole in her heart, she knew that when it imploded, she’d have no one to blame but herself.

“Riley!”

Across the beach she saw Maxwell waving her over. Drake was already headed toward the beach path with Hana by the time she reached Max. “What’s up, Max?” 

“Party’s over…time to head back to the palace.”

Riley gathered her things and they walked to the limo, laughing about all the fun they’d had. When Maxwell opened the door for her to climb in, she jumped and hit her head, surprised to find Bertrand sitting inside. Maxwell slid in beside her as she rubbed at the lump forming on her head.

“Look who finally made it,” Maxwell said.

“I am sure my absence was heart-wrenching for you,” Bertrand scoffed.

“Aren’t you sad you missed out, Bertrand?” Riley asked.

“Roasting in the sun while watching little boats go by is hardly what I consider stimulating. In fact, I wouldn’t even be here right now if I thought Maxwell could handle this on his own.”

“Handle what? I can handle it…probably…”

“Between forgetting to teach her the Cordonian waltz and not warning her that she’d need swim attire, I am starting to wonder if I can trust you with even the simplest tasks!”

“How’d you know about the swimsuit?”

“I have my ways. And I’ll be keeping a closer eye on Riley, so clear your calendars…we need to prepare for the next event.”

Riley tuned them out and pulled out her phone while the brother’s continued arguing. Another event was the last thing on her mind.

“Can’t we at least take a day off? Today was a long day, we all deserve some rest.”

“You can rest when Riley is crowned Queen of Cordonia.”

“Right, sorry. What I meant was, I would like to spend however much time you deem necessary to train and prepare Riley for the next event.”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement. Now…Lady Riley, how much do you know about apples?”

Riley looked up, startled. “I’m sorry, what where you asking?”

“No, please…by all means,” Bertrand replied sarcastically, “Your whole future may rest on your knowledge of apples but far be it from me to pull you away from something clearly more important.”

Riley glanced down at the one-way ticket to Philadelphia sitting in her online shopping cart and shook her head before locking her phone and putting it away. “No…it can wait,” she relented sadly. “So, apples? Ummm…well, I know they’re delicious”.

Bertrand groaned. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH, she's trying to book a flight! Another one of those unplanned moments but it just flowed out. Riley is feeling done. So, will she leave?


	18. You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley studies and prepares for the next event while alone at the palace. After a talk with Daniel, she admits some things to herself but still feels reluctant to take any action. Everyone heads to Applewood and Riley learns that she completely forgot an important detail about Drake.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for the wonderful response to this story. I am awed and touched that so many people are reading. I once again have to apologize for the delay between chapters. Please know that I really don't want to keep you waiting but with the way life is right now, it can't be helped. I will keep working to get new chapters as quickly as I can. That being said, I apologize if this chapter feels a bit like filler but this is the direction the story took me. I hope you enjoy and would love to hear from you.
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_I keep fighting voices in my mind that say I'm not enough  
Every single lie that tells me I will never measure up  
Am I more than just the sum of every high and every low?  
Remind me once again just who I am, because I need to know  
  
_

Riley sat on the bed in her suite at the palace surrounded by books, thankful to at least be comfortable while she read. For a week, she had spent nearly every waking moment in the palace library studying all the varietals of apples grown in Cordonia as well as their importance as the small country’s primary export. Bertrand was a tougher, more demanding teacher than any of her college professors had been, and that was saying a lot considering half the students in her Econ class dropped it after the first day upon meeting Dr. Strauss. “ _Bertrand makes Dr. Strauss look like a teddy bear,”_ she thought as she opened Word to begin the paper Bertrand had assigned her. Maxwell had been vague about the upcoming events but Riley couldn’t help but wonder if she’d really be quizzed on the risks to the apple crops or export marketing strategies while partaking in an apple tasting and a pie baking contest. 

Sadly, there wasn’t much for her to do other than focus on her studies. Due to the two-week break between the Regatta and the Apple Blossom festival, most of the court had taken the opportunity to return to their own duchy’s to handle business. Even Hana had departed for the duchy where her mother grew up. Maxwell and Bertrand were back and forth between their estate in Ramsford and the palace but usually only stopped by long enough to give her another assignment or dig through her wardrobe to determine if she had anything to wear at the upcoming events. Drake had disappeared without explanation which stirred all kinds of emotions for her and she wasn’t sure what to do with them. Liam spent his time in and out of meetings, following his father around and planning for the Coronation that had been sprung on him. Riley had finally gotten to have a few minutes with him that morning at breakfast and Liam mentioned the possibility of dinner that evening.

With her eyes going cross-eyed from all the reading and writing, Riley closed the laptop and moved the pile of books to a chair, making room to stretch out on the bed. Beside her sat her phone, where she still had a one-way ticket to Philadelphia sitting in the shopping cart of an open tab on the browser. In some of her free time, she had spoken with her dad and brothers but seven texts and calls to Daniel had gone unanswered. She found herself both pissed at him and worried about him thanks to the lack of reply. It was approaching 3 PM in Cordonia which meant back in New York, Daniel would be up and not at work yet, so she decided to try him again. The ringing filled the room and her heart was pounding in her chest while she waited for the video call to connect. Finally, Daniel’s face appeared on her screen.

Tears that she hadn’t even realized were threating spilled from her eyes. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Whoa! Try starting with ‘hi’.”

“I have called or text you seven times and you didn’t reply or call back! I thought you were dead!”

“Riley! You sent four texts in the span of 10 minutes while I was working and then called three times in the middle of the night. Plus, it hasn’t even been 24 hours since the first text! Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic.”

Riley angrily wiped at the tears on her cheeks. “No…no I don’t. I was worried about you, or mad that you didn’t care anymore.”

“Now you’re just talking non-sense. You have no reason to ever think I’d stop caring. In the month and a half that you’ve been gone, I’ve checked on you constantly…it just so happens that this has been a busy week.”

“And just what is keeping you so busy that you forgot about your best friend?”

“Well…I was actually about to call to tell you before you beat me to it and started yelling!”

“Oh…” Riley said, looking down sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I still love you. Anyway…I actually have not one, but two new jobs that have been occupying a lot of my time.”

“Holy crap! Two jobs? What happened to the pub?”

“I’m still at the pub, but…I’m running it now.”

“No fucking way!” Riley exclaimed. “What happened to Joe?”

“Well, Mr. McKillian was in the city meeting with his lawyers and came in unannounced. When he saw the way Joe was treating the staff and running the place, he fired him on the spot.”

“God damn, I wish I had been there to see that.”

“You would have loved it.”

“Serves him right. But, hold on…if you’re running the pub, how do you have time for a second job?”

“Mr. McKillian allowed me to hire some additional staff, including supervisors and he knows about my other position.”

“So, don’t keep me in suspense…what else are you doing?”

“Telehealth…I took a position as a therapist with a web and app-based telehealth company.”

Riley started jumping up and down on her bed. “Oh my god, D…that is _amazing_! I am so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Ri. I actually owe that part to you…you lit a fire under my ass and honestly, all the talks I’ve had with you since you left made me realize I don’t have to open or join a practice to do the work.”

“Haha, who knew that years of dealing with my crap would pay off! Does this mean I have to start scheduling appointments and paying you now?”

Daniel laughed. “For you it will always be free, but my schedule will be a little more packed, so…”

“So, I should take advantage while I have you now.”

“Oh no…I guess I should have known something was up. What’s going on?”

“I think I’m coming home.”

“Okay…care to elaborate? Did something happen?”

“Yes…no…”

“So, you’re making a rash, poorly thought out decision again? Riley, I don’t mind helping you but seriously, we can’t keep going over the same issues.”

“Think of it more like correcting my previous poorly thought out decision to even come here.”

“You’re quite the spin doctor but sorry it doesn’t work like that. What happened?”

“Nothing _happened_ really it’s just…when I’m with Liam, I think about Drake. When I’m with Drake, I think about old Drake…my Drake. And when I’m alone, I think about both of them but I can’t think clearly enough to sort anything out. Plus…I think they’re on to me.”

“Okay…number one, I have been telling you for six weeks to tell the truth. You’re dealing with a god damn royal family, the governing body of an entire country for Christ’s sake, Riley. You couldn’t have possibly thought that this would stay a secret. Number two…I find it hard to believe that you need a shrink to point out the obvious regarding you and your _thoughts._ ”

Riley raised a questioning eyebrow. “Which is?”

“ _Drake!_ ” Daniel exclaimed. “Regardless of the situation, there’s one damn common denominator…you think of _Drake_. It’s as plain as the nose on your face.”

“No, Daniel, it’s not that simple because I do have feelings for Liam…feelings that are real.”

“I believe you, I do…but you told me about the hot tub…you pulled away when you thought of Drake.”

“True, but…I’ve come to the conclusion that I just need closure.”

Daniel shook his head. “Closure is a buzz word, Riley. It’s a made-up concept people fixate on to try to deal with loss. You don’t need closure to heal and move forward.”

“Then what do you suggest I do?”

“I’ve answered that question…multiple times!”

“Tell the truth,” she sighed.

“Yes! Aren’t you tired of trying to hide it?”

“Of course I am. That’s one of the reasons I started thinking about leaving.”

“What are the other reasons?”

Riley dropped her head in her hand and ran her fingers nervously through her hair. “Drake has been so hot and cold with his attitude toward me, but…last week he did all these things like having my favorite food made for the beach party or quoting _The Office_ and it makes me feel like he knows and I just don’t know how to deal with that. And Liam…I like him _so_ much, but I can’t get out of my own way to just trust in it. It’s easier to forget the whole thing and come home.”

“So why haven’t you?”

“What?”

“Why haven’t you come home? The beach party was a week ago. You have another week till the next event according to your text messages, so…why are you still there?”

“I don’t know. I have a one-way ticket to Philly sitting just waiting to be bought.”

“You _do_ know, Riley. You’re lying to yourself even more than you’re lying to everyone there. And the answer doesn’t lie in a plane ticket to a place that isn’t even home anymore…it doesn’t lie in some trumped up notion of closure.”

“Daniel, _nothing_ good will come from telling the truth. It’s painfully obvious that there is no future with Drake and Liam would never want me if he knew because he’s loyal to Drake. I’d end up right where I was before all this…heartbroken and alone.”

“Then what do you have to lose? Because a life built on a lie is not exactly something to strive for.”

“You’re right, but…”

“But nothing, Riley. You called me because you wanted me to give it to you straight, and I am. If you _really_ wanted to come home, you would have done it without talking to me.”

“So where do I start?”

“You know that answer too.”

“Do I?”

Daniel sighed. “Okay Ri, let me ask you this…why Philly?”

“What?”

“You said the plane ticket was to Philly…why?”

“Just an impulse, I guess. It was home for so long.”

“It’s also the last place you were happy with Drake. Open your eyes Ri…you start with Drake.”

\----------------------------------------------

Riley sat in the back of the Beaumont limo going over her conversation with Daniel on repeat in her mind. Nothing he said had been new or surprising; it was all things that she knew but was either too stubborn or too scared to admit to herself. Things hadn’t gotten any less complicated though in the week since her impromptu therapy session. Liam had stayed true to his word and made time after his meetings to have dinner one night. Riley had expected to meet him in the main dining hall but was surprised when he led her to the garden maze where a candlelight dinner for two was waiting under a canopy of trees covered in twinkle lights. It had been like walking into a rom com or one of her old teenage fantasies until her thoughts of Drake crept in like they always did. Despite Daniel’s words, she held onto the idea of closure and convinced herself she’d be able to move on with Liam once she talked to Drake. Unfortunately, the whole week had passed without her ever getting the chance. Drake stayed away the whole time, roaring through the palace gates on his motorcycle that morning, just in time to join them in the limo on the way to Applewood.

The ride had been mostly quiet after Bertrand had finished quizzing her on all of her apple studies. Lost in her thoughts, watching Drake sleep in the seat across from her, she nearly jumped at the sound of Bertrand’s voice.

“Lady Riley, we really should review your role this weekend in earnest.”

“In earnest?” she replied, confused. “I did all my studies, Bertrand. What else could be so serious about an apple festival?”

“You were _at_ the Regatta. You heard the King’s announcement. King Constantine’s retirement changes _everything._ ”

“In what way?”

“We’re no longer playing for the title of princess. If you marry Liam, you will _immediately_ be Queen. The stakes are higher than ever. We must succeed.”

“Bertrand, you know I actually care about Liam, right? I am not _playing_ for a title…any title. This isn’t a game with stakes to me. If he chooses me, it’ll be because he cares for me, and I care for him.”

“That’s good. Use that. Let your sentimental heart fuel your competitive spirit.”

“Bertrand!” she exclaimed in frustration.

“I am merely preparing you. The other ladies are only going to get more competitive, and if you do care about him, then you’ll get serious. We’re running out of time after all. There’s only about a month and a half before the Coronation Ball at the end of the season.”

“So soon?” she replied as her gaze drifted to a still sleeping Drake.

“Time flies when you’re jet-setting around Cordonia,” Maxwell replied.

“Right,” she sighed, “what do I need to do?”

“No time to play coy. Spend as much time with Liam as possible. But if you can’t do that, just try not to get in trouble,” Bertrand added. “According to my reports, you, Duchess Olivia and Countess Madeline are the frontrunners.”

“But I know Liam cares for me.”

“His Royal Highness isn’t the only one that matters. Olivia and Madeline may not be foremost in the Prince’s heart, but they are popular with other royals, the nobles, and the public. They are both going to try to undermine you.”

“As if I needed a reminder. Olivia’s been trying to undermine me since the beginning, but I’ve stood my ground. I don’t know that much about Madeline.”

“Her mother is Cordonian nobility which is where she gets her title of Countess and she is practically royal in England on her father’s side as well. Her family is powerful, and she’s grown up immersed in the intrigues and maneuverings of courtly life. Don’t underestimate her. She’s used to winning. Anyway…you won’t be able to avoid either lady in public but try your best to keep your cool and be diplomatic, especially when the press is around. You’ve done remarkably well so far, but there is still room to fail,” Bertrand explained.

Riley only nodded, sinking further into her seat as the limo turned down a long tree-lined driveway and began slowing down.

“We’re here!” Maxwell exclaimed.

Drake grunted beside him, annoyed by Maxwell’s exuberant bouncing on the seat. When the car came to a stop, Riley stepped out onto the grounds of Applewood. The large stone manor was elegant and surrounded by lush, well-manicured gardens much like the palace. The vibrant open lawns spread far and wide and stretched to where the trees began to take over and the apple orchard started.

“Welcome to Applewood,” Maxwell exclaimed stepping up beside her. Riley turned and saw Bertrand in deep discussion with their driver and Drake at the back of the car unloading the luggage.

“It’s beautiful,” she replied.

“We’ll actually be here for a few weeks and several events, plenty of time to enjoy it.”

Before Riley could reply, Drake stepped up next to Maxwell. “I’ll take up the luggage and do a sweep. After that, I’ll be in my room.”

“You’re not attending the festival?” Riley asked.

“Not my thing,” Drake muttered as he turned to walk away.

“Should we go with him?” Riley asked Maxwell.

“No…best to leave him be today.”

Riley looked at Maxwell curiously but he didn’t elaborate. “Well, do I need to change?” she asked, looking for an excuse to go after Drake.

“Nope, we settled on this dress last week, remember?”

“Right. Okay, lead the way.”

Maxwell escorted her through the crowd of people waiting for the festival to begin. Further into the orchard all of the suitors stood together in the shade of a large apple tree. Riley joined them and found the only place to stand was between Olivia and Madeline.

Olivia looked over with disdain…“Shouldn’t you be in the back somewhere with Drake and the other commoners?”

“Nice to see you again too, Olivia. And Drake’s company would be preferable to present company, thank you very much.”

“Shhh..its starting,” Madeline said.

All of the suitors turned their attention to the King and Queen standing in the center of the orchard, proudly smiling, surrounded by several wicker baskets filled with brilliant red apples. The press was gathered around waiting for their opportunity for questions and pictures.

“Welcome to the annual Apple Blossom Festival!” King Constantine began.

“As is tradition, myself and several ladies of the court will sample the apples of the first harvest of the season!” Queen Regina added as she gestured for the staff to distribute apples to the suitors.

Everyone ooh’d and aah’d over the apple’s deep ruby color while Madeline gushed about looking forward to the tasting every year. Riley noticed that several members of the press had moved closer and were holding their camera’s expectantly as Regina proclaimed, “Ladies, if you will…Please try your apples.”

All around her, the other suitors took a bite. Hana gasped and had a clear look of surprise on her face while Olivia and Madeline seemed composed and declared the apples to be delicious. Riley bit into her apple and was overcome by a sharp, nauseating mix of bitter and sour tastes. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to spit it out but knowing she was essentially on-stage, she fought the urge and swallowed the apple while smiling for the camera.

“That was…tasty” she lied.

“It looks like you enjoyed the Cordonian Ruby, Lady Riley” a reporter inquired.

“It certainly has character.”

Hana looked mortified as the press began to depart. “I wasn’t expecting such a sour taste,” she whispered to Riley.

“It was awful,” Riley whispered back, turning her attention back to Constantine.

“It looks like our ladies enjoyed their apples. I’d like to extend a special thanks to our apple growers and farmers for preserving our noble tradition,” he declared.

“And with that, Happy Apple Blossom Festival!” Regina added.

As the crowd began to disperse, Riley was stopped by the press, along with Madeline and Olivia for what could only be categorized as a tense interview. Each of the ladies tried to one-up everything Riley said, trying their best to stake their claim on being Liam’s choice. Riley could only sigh with relief when it was over and she once again joined Bertrand and Maxwell.

“You did well up there with the press. Madeline didn’t shake you,” Bertrand said.

“Yeah, but I definitely saw what you meant. She managed to take everything I said and turn the attention back to herself.”

“Still, this gives me hope.”

“Well, I’m glad you have hope but you know what I would have liked? A heads up about the apple! When we were studying you said it tasted like honeyed caramel. I have determined that _that_ was a lie! You’re lucky I didn’t wretch on the spot!”

“I said it had an intense flavor!”

“Vomit inducing would have been more accurate than ‘intense’”

“Lady Riley, if you can’t handle something as simple as a sour apple, I shudder to think how you’ll crumble when presented with a _real_ challenge.”

Riley rolled her eyes…“Whatever. So, what happens now?”

“Right now, I suggest you and Maxwell go down this path and enjoy a stroll through the royal gardens. I have it on good authority that the Prince is there. I will catch up with you later.”

Maxwell led Riley through the orchard into a lush garden. They crossed a small white bridge over a babbling brook, deeper into the garden in search of Liam. When they didn’t immediately see him, they decided to split up. Maxwell headed toward the center of the garden while Riley wandered down a path lined with pink apple blossom trees. At the end of the path, she saw a gazebo overlooking the pond and noticed it had an ‘Exhibit Closed’ sign. With no one seemingly around to stop her, she wandered in and found Liam looking contemplatively at the still water of the pond where colorful koi were swimming just below the surface.

“Liam?”

“Riley! I…what…?”

“Is something wrong, Liam?”

“No…no, it’s just…its nothing, never mind.”

“Liam…I can tell something is bothering you. What is it?”

“Riley, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Do you think you could handle being the queen of Cordonia? Truly?”

Riley stood momentarily frozen, unable to put together a coherent thought. “I…well, yes, I believe I could handle it. I haven’t spent as much time at court as the other ladies, but I do believe I could do a good job.”

“That’s…good.”

Riley could sense the hesitation in his response.

“Is that what’s been on your mind lately?”

“That’s part of it. But as for the rest…I…it’s not something I can talk about. With anyone. But trust me, if I could, you’d be the one I’d want to tell,” he said as he leaned in to give her a warm hug before turning back to the pond.

“Honestly, I will be fine,” he said. “Anyway, its just boring royal business, no need to trouble you with it.”

“Listening when someone I care about needs me is no trouble. But I understand if you can’t talk about it. How about a walk in the gardens to clear your head?”

“I’d love that” he said, extending his arm for Riley to take it.

They left the gazebo and wound their way through the expansive gardens, enjoying the view. They walked in companionable silence until the path led them back around to where they had started.

“This has been lovely, Riley. I could truly stay here all day…but I have plans with Drake and should be going.”

“Oh. He um…he’s in his room, I think. I’m sorry to have kept you.”

“That sounds about right,” Liam chuckled, “but you didn’t keep me. We are due to meet soon. You’re welcome to come if you’d like. I am sure he’d be happy to see you. He sort of dreads this day every year.”

“Really? I know he hates most courtly functions, but this isn’t a fancy ball. What could he possibly have against apples?”

“Ha ha, no, it’s not the apples or the festival, Riley. Today is Drake’s birthday.”

Riley’s breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the date on the phone in her hand. “ _How could I have forgotten,”_ she thought, berating herself. It was an occasion she had marked, at least mentally, for the last seven years even though they had only truly celebrated it together once. “Why…why does Drake dread his birthday?” she asked, trying not to stumble over her words.

“You’d have to ask him that, unfortunately. He’s never told me. But he usually spends the day hiding out in his room. Sometimes, like today, I am able to convince him to at least have a drink with me.”

Riley laughed, trying to cover her nerves. “Well, he will do just about anything for whiskey.”

“Yes, that is true…and there he is now,” Liam said, nodding toward the entrance to the gardens to Drake, Hana and Maxwell coming their way.

Butterflies rumbled in her stomach. “Drake!” she exclaimed, plastering a big smile on her face as she waved to him.

“Why do you look so happy to see me, Benner?” he asked hesitantly as realization hit him…“Oh god…god no…”

“YEP! Happy Birthday Drake!” she said in a sing-song voice.

Drake studied her face. “What? How…how did you know?”

Riley looked down at her feet before glancing back at Liam.

“I told her. My deepest apologies, Drake. I forgot that it was such a closely guarded secret.”

“It’s fine. It doesn’t matter, because this is the last we’re going to speak of it ever again.”

“You don’t want to do something fun on your birthday?” Hana asked. “Even I was allowed petit fours and an hour playing with my father’s cat each year.”

“Man, Drake, even Hana feels bad for you.” Maxwell said.

“I don’t need fun to enjoy myself…point me to the whiskey. Besides, what could you jokers possibly want to do that would be fun for me?”

“Are all Americans as fussy as Drake is about birthdays, Riley?” Maxwell asked.

“Drake’s an American?” Riley asked, feeling thoroughly confused.

“Half. On my mother’s side,” Drake answered, “her family is from Texas.”

Riley stared at him in awe. Ever since they’d reconnected and she’d learned he was from Cordonia, she had assumed everything he ever told her was a lie. “I…I didn’t know that,” she stammered, trying to recover from the shock. “I…I can’t speak for all American’s but I love my birthday. This news of Drake’s heritage gives me an idea though…do you have any American Western-themed bars in Cordonia?”

“Official party planner on the case…checking my phone now,” Maxwell said.

“How about that Drake? Some good ol’ American fun, a mechanical bull and all the whiskey you can handle.”

“I guess it doesn’t sound _horrible_ …but I can’t ask you guys to sneak out for that.”

“Nonsense. I’d love to,” Liam said.

“I’d also like to understand more of Riley’s American culture,” Hana said.

“And I’ll take any excuse to drink and dance the night away! Plus, I just found the perfect place!” Maxwell said.

“I don’t know…do you really want to do this, Benner?”

“I almost think we have to go with the outfit she has on,” Hana said.

“I say we are absolutely going out tonight! My cowboy boots have just been sitting in my suitcase since I got to Cordonia, begging to be worn!”

“Yes! Let’s go prepare” Hana said.

“Something tells me this is going to be a night to remember” Drake said.


	19. Walking the Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and her friends spend the night out for Drake's birthday. Memories of the last birthday she was able to spend with Drake come flooding back, including an incident at the bar that leaves her with a sense of deja vu. Feelings continue to bubble to the surface for both Drake and Riley as they balance the line between the truths they know and the truths they're willing to tell.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Once again I start out with a big thank you for sticking with me and this story! This chapter is angsty and full of memories. There are 2 sections of flashback here that I hope are easy to follow with how they tie in to the events of the present day. This is a little long but I didn't want to split it needlessly and with the time passing between my updates, I hope a long one makes the wait worth it. As always I love hearing your feedback and thank you for reading!
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_There’s nights we had that just walk away  
And there’s tears we’ll cry, but those tears will fade  
It’s the price we pay when it comes to love  
And we’ll take what comes, take what comes_

  
……Emily sat in the breakroom at _Scoops_ engrossed in research for a Pro-Con speech she was writing for senior English. While her teacher had encouraged her and her classmates to choose controversial topics, as she read through study after study in support of legalizing euthanasia, she was beginning to wish she and her partner had chosen a lighter subject. It was hard to focus with the clang of dishes and the whirling of the dishwasher going on right across from her. The ‘breakroom’ was more like a table in the middle of the dishroom and stockroom. Thankfully, she was only trying to pass the time and didn’t have to actually complete any work as she was sitting there. Drew had the car for work that night so her dad had dropped her off. Even though she wasn’t a closer, she still finished her shift at a time after her dad was already in bed, so she was stuck waiting to get a ride home. Just before her eyes were about to glass over, a note fell from above her and landed on the page she was reading…‘ _Ready to get out of here, Nevin?’_ Emily looked up from the note in her hand to see Drake smiling down at her and laughed. “I can’t believe you lasted a whole shift with no voice.” Drake just shrugged. 

Earlier in the night when she had arrived for her shift, she stopped at the computer next to where he was entering an order so she could clock in and said hello. It had been a few days since she’d seen him since he took time off for his twenty-first birthday. Initially when her greeting was met with silence, she felt panic in her gut, wondering if something was wrong. “Did I…did I do something to upset you?” she had asked. Drake adamantly shook his head and began scribbling on his order pad… “ _Laryngitis.”_ “You can’t be serious?” she had replied, looking at him doubtfully as he nodded. “Why are you even here then?” Drake began scribbling again and Emily laughed when she saw that all he had written was a bunch of dollar signs. It was Thursday night and for once they had too many servers; he wasn’t going to make much. But, then again, she knew he was off again that coming weekend so with two weekends in a row off for his extended celebrating, he could use the shift. “I guess that makes sense then,” she replied. “Have fun writing notes to your tables…and let me know if I can help.” Drake smiled that wide smile that she loved and then turned to pick-up food from the kitchen window.

Throughout the night, he’d slipped her little notes, including the one where he’d offered her a ride home if she didn’t mind waiting. Of course, waiting wasn’t an issue. She’d always be willing to wait, just to spend any time with him that she could, even if it was just for the ten-minute ride home. Now, as she looked up into his smiling face, every minute of the hour and a half at the crappy break table had been worth it. “Ready when you are, cowboy.” Drake shook his head and managed to squeak out a chuckle at the new nickname she had decided to give him based on his Texas roots.

Once she had loaded up her books, Drake grabbed her backpack and slung it over his shoulder to carry it to his car. For obvious reasons their usual post-work chatter was instead companionable silence but with how close they’d become, silence rarely felt uncomfortable anymore.

Drake placed her backpack in the backseat on the passenger side where she could easily grab it when they got to her house. After walking around to the driver’s side, he stopped and pulled off his work shirt, tie, and apron, flinging them into the backseat as well before sliding in beside her. Before he started the engine, he reached back and grabbed his order pad and pen, scribbling a note to hand to her. “ _Diner?”_

Emily smiled and nodded. “Yeah…school’s closed tomorrow so that works…are you bringing the paper in so we can have a conversation?”

Drake nodded and placed the paper and pen beside him in the console and turned the key. Minutes later they were in their usual booth and their favorite server had dropped off their drinks.

“So, two weekends off…does that mean big birthday plans?” Emily asked.

Drake shook his head.

“What? Why not? Kinda silly to waste the time if you’re not doing something.”

Drake scribbled on his pad and pushed it across the table. _“It’s just a day.”_

“Your birthday is not _just_ a day, Drake. You went out last weekend…with Nick, right?”

“ _His idea…not mine,”_ Drake wrote.

“So…maybe he’s got more plans.”

“ _He already took me out a second time,”_ Drake ‘replied’.

“Really? When? Where?”

Drake looked down quickly as a blush rose to his cheeks. As usual, Emily felt the jealousy bubbling up inside, knowing that Drake could go places that she couldn’t and meet women there…women his own age that he could go out with. “You don’t have to tell me,” she blurted out at his noticeable hesitation. “I probably don’t want to know anyway.”

“ _It wasn’t like that,”_ he wrote. Emily watched as he wrote ‘ _but…’_ and her heart began beating out of her chest. “… _I don’t have laryngitis,”_ he finished.

“You don’t?”

Drake shook his head. 

“Did you go to a concert or a game and scream till you couldn’t talk?”

“ _No…Nick had a stupid idea for my present and I went along with it for some reason,”_ he wrote.

“Oookayyyy. Drake, this conversation is dragging out enough from the writing…stop staling and just tell me.”

Drake laid down his pen and ran his hands over his face. When he opened his eyes and finally looked at her, he stuck out his tongue. Emily’s eyes went wide. Drake’s tongue was swollen and in the center was a metal barbell. “You got your tongue pierced!?!? Are you nuts?”

“ _No…Nick is._ ”

“But you went along with it!”

“ _Thank Jack Daniels for that,”_ he wrote.

Emily rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t make it better. Don’t you know you can bleed more if you get a piercing when you’re drunk?”

“ _Probably why my tongue is twice it’s normal size. Fucking Nick.”_

“So why the laryngitis story?”

“ _Didn’t want the whole restaurant knowing my business.”_

“I can appreciate that,” Emily laughed. “Well…I’m glad you don’t have plans. I want to take you out this weekend so I hope you can talk by then, and we won’t be putting any more holes in your body.”

“ _Sounds perfect,”_ Drake wrote just as their waitress arrived to take their order……

After taking some time to rest and prepare after the Apple Blossom festival, the friends regrouped and took the Beaumont limo into town. Riley walked at the back of their group as they entered the most over the top country western bar she had ever seen. In front of her, Drake walked along side Liam and Riley found herself wondering if he still had the barbell in his tongue. It had been years since she thought about that night and the birthday celebration that followed. It was a good memory and a bad memory at the same time. It had been on that night at the diner that her hopes for them had soared sky high, only to be dashed yet again…she didn’t like to think about that part.

Pushing the thoughts away, Riley took in the bar around her. Whomever had done the décor must have watched every cliché cowboy movie ever made. All the walls had dark, rustic wood paneling and were adorned with horseshoes, lassos, and saddles as the ‘art’. Country music was blaring from the juke box, but Riley noticed as they passed it that they had music of every genre. In the middle of the bar stood a mechanical bull surrounded by bright red gym mats to cushion the fall for those that got bucked off.

“The party has arrived,” Maxwell declared over the music, pulling Riley back from thought.

“Oh? Where?” Hana asked.

“It’s us, Hana. He means us,” Drake explained, shaking his head.

“Exactly, my good man. As in, _we’re_ the life of the party.”

“We are?” Hana asked.

“Well…some of us,” Maxwell sighed.

Riley laughed at Hana’s naivete but the moment of levity didn’t last. It felt like the air shifted around her and she didn’t even have to look up to know that Drake was now standing directly beside her. “I can’t believe you talked me into this Benner.”

Riley looked up to find him gazing gently down at her. “Well,” she replied, “…first order of business…we’ve got to get you a birthday drink, cowboy.” It had come out before she even thought about what she was saying and her breath caught in her throat when she could see the familiarity and realization in Drake’s eyes. She forced out a nervous laugh trying to play off her slip of the tongue.

“Cowboy?” Drake asked.

“Umm…well, we _are_ in a country bar…just seemed fitting,” she lied.

“I’ll buy the first round,” Liam offered as Riley silently blessed him for breaking the charged moment.

Riley shook her head. “On his birthday? Nonsense! Any bartender with a heart would give him a free drink to start the night off.”

“Free drinks are something that happens when you’re a _woman_ , Benner. Even on my twenty-first birthday, I didn’t get so much as a free drop from anyone.”

Riley knew he wasn’t exaggerating. Nick was too cheap to treat when he had taken Drake out for his twenty-first but he had no problem coaxing Drake to buy round after round in celebration. She had heard the story of how Drake had spent nearly two nights worth of tips on the bar-hopping that Nick planned despite that fact that Drake hadn’t even wanted to go. 

“You just have to know the right people, Drake. Let me see what I can do. Come on.” Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and drug him over to the bar. It was crowded so she squeezed into a tight spot and flagged down the bartender. After explaining that it was Drake’s birthday, the bartender agreed to provide a drink on the house and Riley ordered a double of Johnny Walker Black label. When he returned with the glass, Riley turned around with a satisfied smile and presented it to Drake.

“You look awfully smug for someone who just proved my point, Benner?”

“What are you talking about? I proved _my_ point.”

“Nope, it’s just as I said. Free drinks are something that happens to women.”

Riley shook her head. “No…the drink is for you…I told him it was for you.”

“Right, but… _you_ asked for it. And regardless of who is gonna drink it, he did it _for you_ , hoping deep down he’d win some points with you. No guy is gonna say no to a hot girl,” he replied as he brought the glass of whiskey to his lips.

Riley felt her heart begin to flutter and a heat rushed to her cheeks. “Um…did you just call me hot?”

Drake swallowed hard. “No, Benner, I didn’t mean…I meant from _his_ perspective.”

“Oh,” Riley replied, trying to hide her disappointment. “Well…either way, you have your free drink. I’ll grab a round for everyone else, you can go back to the table.”

“I can help you, Benner.”

“It’s fine,” she said, turning away. “I did this for a living, I can handle it.”

Drake stared for a moment, waiting for her to turn back around, but in all her stubbornness, Riley didn’t budge as she waited patiently for the bartender to return. Without another word, Drake turned and found the table that his friends had claimed and took a seat to watch the three of them on the dance floor. One song flowed into another and then another. Both Liam and Hana tried to coax him onto the dance floor, but Drake sat nursing his whiskey. When the last sip had passed his lips, he realized how much time had passed and turned back to the bar, in search of Riley. The spot she had previously occupied now sat open and the bartender was serving other customers. Anxiously, his eyes searched the room, worried that he’d upset her enough to make her leave. Finally, his eyes landed on her; a tray of drinks in her hand, with her back pressed to the wall where a man, only slightly shorter than Drake hovered over her and ran his hand up and down her waist. Riley looked paralyzed and terrified. Slamming his empty glass to the table, Drake leapt from his seat and moved toward her as fast as his legs would carry him. Riley felt him approaching and looked over the shoulder of the man who had her pinned, her eyes pleading for help.

Wordlessly, Drake grabbed the man’s shoulder and spun him away from Riley. Unintimidated, the man puffed out his chest and stepped up till he was nearly nose to nose with Drake. “Gotta problem,” he hissed. Drake stood silent, fire burning in his eyes, his fists clinched, ready for a fight. Riley watched helplessly, a stray tear rolling down her cheek while she was once again lost in a memory……

……Empty plates with partially eaten soft food littered the table where Emily and Drake still sat well beyond midnight. Even with mashed potatoes and apple sauce, eating was a struggle for Drake. Thankfully though, finding ways to communicate had come with more ease the longer they sat together. Using facial cues, hand signals, head nods and of course, Drake’s order pad, they managed to hold something that resembled a conversation without too much trouble. A few times, as they sat together, Emily noticed a scowl on Drake’s face as he looked in the direction of the servers’ station. At the late hour, there was only one server, one bus boy, a cook, and a manager on duty. As the pattern of scowling and staring progressed, Emily noticed it was usually directed at the bus boy, Robby.

Between nights out with her friends or Drake, Emily had spent quite a bit of time at the diner and became friendly with both Robby and their server, Vicky. Often times when it was slow, either of them would stop at the table for extended conversation. It had never bothered Drake before so Emily just chalked it up to frustration on his part that he couldn’t talk and shrugged it off. Vicky had just dropped off the check and Emily excused herself to go to the ladies room.

With the way the diner was set up, there was a door off the dining room that led to a small hallway. In the hallway were both the mens and ladies rooms as well as a door into the kitchen. Just as the door between the dining room and hallway closed behind her, Robby stepped into the hall out of the kitchen and right into Emily’s path. “Hey beautiful.”

Emily smiled shyly. “Hey.”

“So, um…I was hoping I’d get the chance to talk to you alone.”

“Really? Why?”

Robby took a step toward her. “I just really enjoy seeing you in here all the time and I was wondering if I could get your number…maybe call you sometime, take you out.”

“Oh, um…that’s sweet…” Emily replied taking a step back.

Robby stood between her and the door to the ladies room and took another step closer, backing her up toward the wall. “I think we could have a good time.”

“I um…”

Before she could get out another word, Emily heard the door to the dining room open behind her and she turned to see Drake step into the hallway. When Robby saw the look in Drake’s eyes, he took a few steps backwards, away from Emily. Drake placed himself between them, shielding Emily, but with his condition, he couldn’t say a word; he just glared.

Robby put up his hands defensively. “Woah, woah, man…no disrespect. This your girl?”

Emily felt her heart racing, waiting to see how Drake would respond. When she saw him nod his head yes, her breath caught in her throat.

“Sorry, man…I didn’t know. I don’t mess with other guys girls. We’re good, we’re good.” Robby backed into the kitchen under Drake’s fiery gaze. Once he was gone, Drake opened the door to the ladies room for Emily to enter and waited in the hallway protectively to escort her back to the table. After dropping money for the check and tip on the table, he took Emily’s hand and pulled her close, draping his arm over her shoulders to walk her to the car. Emily noticed Robby watching from the kitchen window.

“What the hell was that?” Emily demanded once Drake had slid into the driver’s seat.

“ _He was bothering you,”_ Drake scribbled angrily.

“He just asked for my number. I was about to tell him no when you walked in.”

“ _Well, he shouldn’t have been asking.”_

“And why not?”

Drake just looked at her, his gaze gentle and affectionate. She waited for him to write something, but he didn’t. “You…you told him I was your girl.”

Drake nodded.

“But…wh..”

Drake brought his finger to her lips, stopping her question before she could get it out. Leaning across the console, he kissed her softly on the forehead and pulled her into an embrace. Time felt like it was passing in slow motion as he sat there holding her while she felt like she was on a tightrope. Inside she was balancing between happiness over what he seemed to have just insinuated and confusion because it wasn’t _exactly_ a declaration or admission. It wasn’t like it would change anything anyway. She had been about to say no to Robby, just as she had said no to every other guy that looked her way in recent months, because she had already given all of her heart to Drake……

“You gonna say something, jackass?”

Riley snapped back to the present as her unwanted admirer continued to berate Drake. Without a word, Drake placed himself between Riley and the man, took the tray of drinks from her with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. “Yeah asshole,” Drake retorted, “I’m gonna say something…back the fuck off, she’s not interested.”

Riley watched in horror as the drunk patron pulled back his fist and swung toward Drake’s face. Drake reacted quickly, letting go of her waist and grabbing the man’s fist in mid-air before it could connect. With one swift motion, he twisted the man’s arm into an unnatural position, looking like he could easily snap his wrist. The shorter man’s face contorted in pain.

“Nobody needs a scene,” Drake hissed. “Back off like I asked, and I’ll let you walk out of here with all your bones intact.”

The man nodded, indicating that he was tapping out. Drake dropped his hand, grabbed Riley’s and led her back to the table. Thankfully, Drake had been successful in avoiding a scene and their friends continued to dance, oblivious to what had just happened.

Riley sat shaking, unsure if it was because of the encounter or the intense feeling of déjà vu she had just experienced. Drake slid into the booth beside her and his mere presence seemed to be enough to calm her. Silently, he reached for the rocks glass of whiskey on the drink tray and placed it on the table in front of her. With a much steadier hand, she raised the glass to her lips and let the warmth wash over her as the amber liquid pleasantly burned her throat. Drake placed a hand over hers and she met his gaze with watery eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered, before looking away, staring into the glass in front of her. “I’m sorry you had to be on duty during your birthday celebration.”

“That wasn’t duty, Riley.”

At the use of her first name, her eyes snapped up to once again meet his; his expression full of what she had always thought was love and affection in the past. It left her feeling both disoriented and exhilarated. “But…what?”

“Benner…” he said hesitantly, “I, um…I haven’t done all the right things since we met but, I look out for you because I care, not just because it’s my duty. I know I need to earn your trust, but I want you to know, I’m trying.”

“Is it that obvious that I’m untrusting?”

Drake nodded. “Maybe not to everyone, but I see it and…I _get_ it.”

The meaning and emphasis of his words wasn’t lost on her. “Drake, I…”

“Lady Riley, there you are.”

Riley pulled her hand away from Drake and looked up to see Liam smiling down at her. “Were you looking for me?”

“I was hoping for a dance,” Liam replied.

“Oh, yes, of course.” Riley glanced sadly at Drake who slid out to let her out of the booth.

Riley reluctantly followed Liam, stealing glances back at the table till they reached the dance floor. She could tell that Maxwell had pumped some money into the jukebox because the country music had been replaced by pop hits and he was on the dance floor showing off his best moves.

“This doesn’t seem like your type of music,” Riley shouted to Liam, hoping he could hear her over the noise. 

Liam leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear and his warm breath causing goosebumps to form down her arms, “It’s not, but I will take any opportunity to dance with you.”

Riley blushed as he pulled her close and they moved in time with _Pray for Me._ It was upbeat but seductive at the same time and Riley enjoyed the feel of her body moving against Liam’s. When the song came to an end, Liam thanked her for the dance, kissed her on the top of the head and proceeded to the bar to secure more drinks for everyone. Riley turned back to the table and found Drake nursing another whiskey just as _Old Town Road_ began playing and Maxwell shouted, “This is my country jam,” to a chorus of boos from the other patrons. It seemed to make Drake smile despite himself.

“He’s a piece of work,” Drake said as Riley slid in across from him. 

“Yeah…there’s no one in the world quite like Maxwell. He’s just unapologetically ‘Maxwell’.”

“Howdy partners,” Maxwell exclaimed as he joined them at the table. “You guys need to come with me.”

“I’m not dancing, Maxwell,” Drake huffed.

“I’m not asking you to. Liam just paid the guy operating the mechanical bull. He wants you to ride.”

“Me! No…no way.”

“I figured you wouldn’t want to but Liam says you’re some kind of expert.”

Riley looked at Drake in surprise while he rolled his eyes. “Is that true?” she asked.

Drake shook his head. “There is only one way you’d get to find that out, and I am not drunk enough to make a fool out of myself yet.”

“You’d probably ride better if you weren’t drunk,” Riley proclaimed. “Come on…if this is true, I need to see it with my own eyes.”

“It’s not happening, Benner.”

“I’ll go buy the whole bottle of Johnny Walker if it would get you up there. You almost _have_ to, it’s your birthday.”

“So I’ve been told,” Drake sighed.

Maxwell began bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Drake! Drake! Drake!” Riley quickly joined into the chant and Drake balled up a napkin, throwing it at Maxwell.

“Okay, okay! I’ll do it. Would you jokers quiet down, you’re embarrassing me.”

“That’s kind of the whole point…” Maxwell said.

Drake glared at them as he slid out of the booth and moved toward the bull, with Riley and Maxwell close behind. Liam and Hana were waiting for them just beside it.

“You’re gonna pay for this,” Drake hissed at Liam before mounting the bull.

“I already did,” Liam retorted. 

“Funny…you’re a funny guy.”

Riley stood quietly in awe while her friends cheered for Drake. It was strange how something as simple as seeing him straddling a mechanical animal could stir a feeling of desire deep within her. When the bull started, Drake rocked his hips in time with its motion and the muscles of his thighs bulged under his jeans as he tighten his grip around the bull. Riley felt herself becoming flushed as warmth washed over her. Thankfully her friends were too busy being cheerleaders to notice her getting all hot and bothered.

“Ha, not even a challenge,” Drake yelled out, feeling confident too soon. The bull picked up speed and started to buck more wildly. Drake’s motions became more frantic in an effort to keep time with it and maintain balance. “Ok, that’s a little harder.”

Riley broke from her horny trance and joined the cheering. “Come on birthday boy! You can last longer than that!”

Drake’s eyes found her in the crowd and somehow remained trained on her despite the bull’s frenetic motion. “That’s what she said!” he yelled back and Riley laughed. His face took on renewed determination as he adjusted his grip and settled into a better rhythm, trying to impress her. At that moment, however, the bull bucked hard into a full 360° spin. Drake lost his grip and was thrown from the bull. With no barrier between the bull and spectators, he was thrown right at Riley and they crashed to the ground. Their bodies ended up in a tangle with Drake on top of her.

After gathering his composure, he pulled back slightly, looking down at her. Their faces were dangerously close to one another and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. She felt butterflies in her stomach and warmth in her core as she inhaled his musky scent.

“Whoa. Sorry, Benner. Are you okay?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

“Uh…yeah, yeah. I’m okay. Guess this is what I get for making you do it,” she said, smiling up at him. Their eyes stayed locked on each other; Riley was lost in the feeling of his body on top of her until a loud ‘yee haw’ from the next bull rider brought her out of her daze.

“Umm…Drake…we should get up.”

“Uh…right, right…sorry” he stammered as he got to his feet and extend his hand to help her up. 

“I guess I owe you that bottle of whiskey now,” she said when she was back on her feet. Liam, Maxwell and Hana were quickly at their side.

“Are you alright, Riley?” Liam asked, brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen in her face.

“I’m fine, Liam. The mat broke my fall.”

“As long as no one has broken bones, then we should get back to dancing,” Maxwell declared.

“I don’t think you can waltz to this,” Hana said.

“Yeah, exactly the point. Let’s go!” Maxwell grabbed Hana by the hand, dragging her to the dance floor and Liam followed close behind. Drake walked up to the edge and stopped.

“Not even gonna give it a try on your birthday?” Riley asked, stopping beside him.

“I told you, Benner….I don’t dance.”

“Hmmm…actually, I recall you admitting that you have.”

“That was a one night only event…a lifetime ago. You’re much better off dancing with Liam or Maxwell. Even if I wanted to, I’m not any good at it.”

“That’s it…I’ve heard enough,” Riley said, taking his hand and pulling him onto the floor as Charlie Daniels started blaring from the speakers. “First of all, this is like my favorite country song ever and secondly, there’s nothing to be ‘good’ at…you just sway to the rhythm of the music and you’re set.” Riley placed her hands on his hips and began moving them both in time to the strains of _Devil Went Down to Georgia._

Drake moved reluctantly at first but began to settle in. “This can’t be it… according to Maxwell there is so much more to it.”

Drake pointed to where Maxwell was trying to clear space among the crowd. Once he had room, he dropped to his knees and did a series of break-dancing moves that ended with a gravity defying pose.

“Well, I mean….that was impressive…” Riley said.

“I’m never going to be like Maxwell.”

Riley noticed a hint of pain in his eyes as he looked down at his feet. Gently she reached out and lifted his chin till their eyes met. “You don’t need to be anything but Drake. There’s a reason I’m dancing with you and not him.”

“Didn’t want to leave the birthday boy dejected on the sidelines?”

“Don’t be silly,” Riley scoffed.

“Didn’t want to try to keep up with his acrobatics while wearing a dress and cowboy boots?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe I just like your style better.”

“Come on, Benner. Its more like a lack of style than anything else.”

“Is this a new, humble Drake?”

“Only on the dance floor, my one weakness.”

Riley wasn’t sure what came over her, but she felt bold and took a step closer to him; her hands still rested on his hips as they moved to the music. “I thought I was your one weakness.”

“I…uh..” he stammered.

“I mean, I _am_ the only one who doesn’t let you get away with anything…and I got you out here tonight, didn’t I?”

He smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her body against his. “Maybe I can admit to more than one. As far as weaknesses go, you’re not the worst, Riley.”

Once again she wondered at his use of her first name. Each time he did it, she worried about what he knew. In that moment though, Riley was too distracted to worry for long. She felt the warmth and desire rising inside again as their bodies moved against each other to the last strains of the song before it faded into the next one; a slow song. Recognition struck Riley at the first note and her body noticeably tensed in Drake’s arms.

“ _I will remember you…”_ Sarah McLachlin crooned in her angelic voice, transporting Riley back in time to the dance floor of her senior prom. It was the song that had been the basis of the whole prom theme. It was one of only a handful of songs Drake had agreed to dance to after she tricked him with _I’ve Had the Time of My Life_. The song’s title was even printed in silver foil across the bottom of the picture that graced the lid of her memory box. Over the years it had become like the anthem of her pain after he walked away. Tears usually flowed freely every time she heard it. Instantly her anxiety spiked and she ached to get away. 

“W…we can go sit now,” she stammered.

Drake looked down at her like he could read her like a book. “You got me out here…the least you could do is give me one more dance.”

“Drake…I…”

“What? Say it, Benner.”

Riley looked up into his eyes that were pleading for the truth. In the glints of green sparkling under the lights of the dance floor, she once again swore she saw love and though she relaxed into his embrace, she still held back. She had bought into the belief in his love before and she couldn’t bear the pain if she was wrong again. She couldn’t give him what he was looking for. “Happy Birthday, Drake,” she sighed as she laid her head against his chest. Drake sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around her while she listened to the sounds of his heartbeat. Just before the song came to end, she felt his lips brush gently across the top of her head. All too soon, the room was filled with the pounding notes of a dance song and Maxwell rushed over to pull them into a circle with Hana and Liam. With Maxwell’s insistent encouragement, everyone but Drake took turns in the center of their little circle, showing off their best moves. Maxwell had more impressive break dance moves. Hana incorporated some ballet, while Liam dazzled with a standing back-flip. The friends all cheered and chanted Liam’s name while he moved back and did a front flip, giving credit for his moves to the gymnastics lessons he took as a child.

They continued to dance the night away until just after last call.

“We shut this place _down,_ ” Maxwell exclaimed.

“So…what did you think, Hana?” Riley asked.

“This was scary…but a fun kind of scary.”

“You’ll learn to love going out. Just wait till next time,” Maxwell said.

“I hope there is a next time,” Liam said resting his arms around Riley’s shoulders, “as long as we can find another way to sneak out.”

“You’ve got me…we’ll always find a way,” Riley replied, bumping his hip with hers.

Liam smiled and hugged her close before he, Hana and Maxwell moved toward the door. Riley gathered her things from the booth and turned to go when she noticed Drake hanging back and looking over the bar with a soft smile on his face. 

“Not ready for your birthday to be over?” she asked as she stepped up beside him.

“Heh…maybe. You know, to tell you the truth, I always dreaded my birthday when I was kid.”

Riley took in the unreadable expression on his face. It pained her that there was so much she didn’t know about this man that she had spent nearly a decade loving. “Did something happen to cause that?”

“Chalk it up to growing up around royalty, I guess. My parents tried hard to give me the best birthday they could. But I kind of always knew that no matter what they did, Liam’s parents were going to top it. My parents got me a toy T-Rex…Liam’s parents got the entire palace staff to dress up like dinosaurs for his birthday. I got a cake shaped like a car…Liam’s parents got him a cake the _size_ of a car.”

Riley felt her heart break for him. “Oh, Drake…that must have been so hard.”

Drake shrugged. “I mean, sure, it wasn’t easy, but I knew we were lucky to live at the palace and even be invited to Liam’s birthdays. So I didn’t really care about that stuff. I never saw the parties as a competition but they were hell on my parents. They knew they could never come close to matching what my best friend was getting and it killed them, even when I told them it didn’t matter. So, around the time I was nine or ten, I made the decision to stop trying. No more parties, no more cakes, no more presents…I told them that all I wanted to do was spend the day with my family doing something fun. My parents loved it. Made them feel like they could really give me something special.”

“Drake,” Riley said reaching for his hand. “You should hold onto that and always try to make it special then with people you care about. Memories like that will last a lot longer than any cake or presents anyway.”

“I know, Benner. I’ve had a couple special ones…especially when I got away from this life for a while. I guess since being back here, it’s easier to look at it as just another day rather than try to top those special days.”

“That’s incredibly sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I’m a total marshmallow. Just don’t tell anyone else. I have an image to uphold.”

Riley laughed. “You’re secret’s safe with me…but I like this side of you,” she admitted. “And you know…” She stopped, not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to say.

“What?”

“Well, I just think…you can still make every year special, without taking away from what any memory in the past may have meant to you. People come and go from our lives all the time, Drake and well…forget it, I’m rambling. I just hope I didn’t ruin any family traditions or good memories by dragging you out here tonight.”

Drake smiled at her and shrugged, trying to suppress the hope he was feeling as they talked. “Nah. My family’s not here anymore, so I wasn’t really expecting to do anything tonight. And this, tonight…well its been really _fun._ If I’m being honest with myself, it felt a lot more like those special birthdays than I thought it could. And, that…well, that’s because of you.”

“I’m happy you’re happy” she said as he looked down at her. “This is you happy…right?”

“About as happy as I get…Anyway, we should call it a night.”

Riley pulled Drake into a tight embrace. “Happy Birthday, Drake. I’m glad I got to spend it with you.”

Drake pulled back and gazed down into her sparkling hazel eyes. “Benner…”

“Yes…”

“Thanks.” Drake pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, like he had all those years ago in the diner parking lot when he couldn’t speak. Lost in the comfort of their embrace, neither knew they were both having the same memory, and neither noticed Liam watching them from the door of the bar.


	20. Once You've Loved Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tries to sort through the complicated mess he made by bringing Riley to Cordonia. Tensions continue to mount between Liam and Drake prompting Liam to beg Bastien for any information. Riley participates in another social season event with some success but gets unnerved by a conversation with the Queen. Things don't get any easier when Maxwell arranges for her to have private time with Liam. Anxious to escape reality for a bit, Riley seeks solace in the orchard and has a surprise encounter. More truths are exposed and Riley stuns Maxwell when he fills her in on what's next in the social season.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I'm hoping with work slowing down for the holidays and school being out soon, I'll get a little more writing time but in the meantime, thank you SO much for sticking with me and coming back for more even with the extended time on updates. I would LOVE to give this story so much more of my attention but I wear so many hats I have to find the balance. This chapter is another instance where the actual social season event serves as more of a backdrop for the action and it's jam packed with tension and angst and maybe a few surprises. I really hope you enjoy and love hearing from you in the comments!
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Look what you’ve gone and done  
You’ve ruined everything for anyone, who tries to steal this heart away  
I can’t get you off of my mind  
I’ve tried to tell myself a million times, a little time is all it takes  
Once you’ve loved somebody, it ain’t that easy to do  
Once you’ve loved somebody, like I loved you  
  
_

Liam stood staring out the window of his suite at the orchards of Applewood below. Staff was bustling around setting up the outdoor kitchens where the event of the day, a pie baking competition, would take place. It was probably among the more ridiculous traditions of the social season. Liam himself would not be in attendance so it served no purpose in terms of getting to know the suitors, not to mention the fact that the next Queen of Cordonia would never have the need to bake an apple pie. 

After the events of the previous night, Liam was grateful to be out of the spotlight for the morning. Seeing Riley in Drake’s embrace as he had when he’d gone back inside to urge them along had been jarring. Each day he spent with her, he felt more strongly that she could be the one he wanted to share his life with, which was the last thing he’d expected when he set his plan in motion. With complications mounting, he had asked Bastien to provide him with an update before the day’s festivities. When a knock on his door pulled him from thought, he opened it fully expecting the head of the guard but was surprised to find Drake instead.

“Drake? This is a…pleasant surprise.”

Drake shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet, clearly anxious. “Can, ah…can we talk?”

“Of course. Please come in.”

Liam closed the door and turned to see Drake pacing in front of the windows. “I’m getting a sense of déjà vu, Drake. It’s been a while since our discussion before the derby, yet you seem just as tense and flustered.”

Drake sighed. “Well, shit, Li…we’ve all been going on for weeks now as if all of this is fucking normal and it’s not. I need to know what you know…I need proof.”

“I don’t know anything yet, Drake, not for certain.”

Drake finally halted his pacing and made a beeline for the bar cart. “Man, I’ve been going crazy for weeks,” he said as he poured a finger of whiskey. “Ever since we walked into that bar. I can’t take much more of this.”

“Is this about last night?” Liam asked as he watched Drake down the whiskey in one shot.

Drake’s head snapped forward and met Liam’s searching gaze. “What about last night?”

“I came back into the bar to see what was taking you both so long…I saw you.”

“Liam, I…”

“Do you know something I don’t…”

Drake ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “I don’t know! It’s all these little things. One minute I’m convinced it’s her and the next…I just don’t know. I want to show her that she can trust me to tell me the truth but…”

“There might not be a truth to tell.”

“Is that what you’re banking on?”

“I’m not sure I follow your meaning, Drake.”

“I have eyes too, Li. I know you favor her.”

Liam sighed and turned away from his friend, searching the gathering crowds below. “I won’t deny I’m very fond of her.”

Drake’s frustration began to fester into anger and while he knew he had plenty of reason to be angry at himself, in that moment it was all directed at Liam. “Damn it… You put us all in this situation, Li. A trained diplomat who lives life like it’s a chess match thinking 3 steps ahead yet, even when we talked before the Derby, you couldn’t see this coming?”

“I know, Drake, and I do apologize but…”

“Please…spare me the ‘prince’ speak. We’ve been friends too long for that crap.”

Dropping all pretense, Liam finally let his own aggravation show. “I don’t know what the hell you want to me say.”

“Say you’ll get answers, or for Christ’s sake, at least say you’ll back off until you have some.”

“And do you plan on doing the same?” Liam asked.

“Why should I?” Drake replied defensively.

“She’s a suitor, Drake. I am obligated to develop a relationship with her and while she is a suitor, it is improper for her to carry on with anyone else.”

Drake laughed but there was no humor in the sound. “Ha, convenient. So you just go through the motions, getting closer and closer, filling her head with promises of being queen while I sit on the sidelines.”

“I’ve promised her nothing, Drake.”

“It’s a god damn princess competition, Liam. What you have to offer is right out there on a silver platter,” Drake growled while he poured another whiskey. “How can I even compete with that…” he grumbled softly before throwing back the shot.

“So that’s what this is about? I’ve never known you to think of me as your competitor, Drake.”

“Only my entire life,” Drake scoffed.

“I’m sorry you feel that way. I’ve only ever tried to be your friend.”

“Come on, Li. Don’t you think I know that?”

“Then why the resentment?”

“I don’t resent you man. It just…comes with the territory and all I’ve ever done is just accept it. I guess there’s only so much I can take though.”

“And this…this is the breaking point?”

Drake’s frustration got the best of him and he slammed his empty glass to the bar cart, shocked that it didn’t shatter in his hand. “How many girls came here with me and left with you? How many sought me out just because they _knew_ I was your best friend?”

“I never _tried_ to take anyone from you,” Liam shouted back.

“That’s the _point,_ Li. You didn’t have to try! The minute they found out I was friends with the prince, the minute they saw you after coming to the palace with me…I just faded away.”

Liam’s expression softened at the hurt in his friend’s eyes. “And that never happened with Emily?”

“Why do you think I never told her about Cordonia? The minute I met her I knew I wasn’t good enough for her. But I thought maybe Drake Walker, Texas boy, at least had a shot. And for a while she made me feel good enough but the more I knew her, the more I saw the life she could have without me in it…I stepped back into the shadows, even without you there. And now…forget it, I’m done. Sorry I bothered you,” Drake said turning to leave.

Liam stepped in front of Drake before he could reach the door. “No…I’ve let you keep your walls up nearly all our lives and now here you are letting me in…tell me, Drake. And now, what?”

Drake clinched his fists at his side and looked down at the ground. “Now I have to look into eyes every day that are identical to the eyes of the only person I ever _wanted_ to be enough for and watch her fall for you. Emily…Riley…doesn’t really quite matter at this point does it? Fact of the matter is, regardless of who she is, you’re the type of man she deserves and I’m in the shadows.”

“Drake…” Liam sighed as he laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Drake shrugged it off as his walls snapped back into place. “I’ll see you later, Li.”

With his eyes trained on the ground, Drake didn’t even acknowledge Bastien as they passed in the hall. When Bastien reached the prince’s suite, Liam was still standing in the door, looking dejected watching his friend walk away.

“Sir…” Bastien said with a bow.

“Tell me you have news,” Liam replied, stepping aside for Bastien to enter. “I fear if you can’t tell me something soon, my oldest friend…my brother…might just turn his back on me, on all of us.”

Bastien took in Liam’s words feeling like he was taking a punch in the gut. Constantine’s plan seemed to be working and watching a rift grow between the men he’d help shape since boyhood was torture. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. I wish I had better news but everything I have been able to gather so far is still circumstantial.”

“Have you at least made progress on obtaining the University records?”

Bastien sadly shook his head. “No, sir. They are still refusing to release them without legal justification,” he lied. “Perhaps,” he offered hesitantly, “you could ask Drake some questions that might give us clues.” It was wishful thinking but maybe he could get the two men to work together to discover the truth without it being a direct defiance of his orders from the King.

Liam’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “I think Drake said all he’s going to say on the matter.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Don’t be…I know you’re doing your best. The repercussions that have come from this are solely my fault. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do.”

Bastien silently nodded and turned to take his leave while Liam returned to the window. Down below he watched as Olivia’s team, which included Riley and Kiara, were declared the winners of the pie baking contest. When the other suitors had departed he watched his step-mother lead Riley into the orchard for what appeared to be a short, but serious, discussion before making her way to the stage.

Everyone’s attention turned to Regina for the crowning of the Apple Queen just as Liam saw Drake step into the crowd beside Maxwell; his eyes clearly trained on Riley. Knowing his presence would be required to congratulate the winner, Liam pulled on his suit jacket and reluctantly made his way to the orchard.

\-----------------------------------------------

Out of habit, Riley found herself assisting the staff with kitchen clean-up once the pie baking contest had wrapped up. The whole event had been nothing like what she was expecting. At the start, Queen Regina had announced they’d be baking in teams, naming Olivia and Madeline the captains. Picking teams turned into what high school gym class used to be, with the unpopular girls getting picked lasted. In this case, however, Riley and Hana _were_ the unpopular girls. Despite being separated from her friend and having to endure the torture of dealing with Olivia, Riley gave it her all and was pleasantly surprised when their team had won. All the other suitors had already departed to await the next event and Riley was stacking up supplies when Queen Regina approached her.

“Lady Riley, may I have a word? Let us take a stroll.”

Riley nervously wiped her hands on her apron before untying it to take it off. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

Regina led her deeper into the orchard, away from the direction the other suitors had gone. “First, I would like to compliment you on your historically accurate costume. It is nice to see you embrace the traditions.”

Unconsciously Riley smoothed down her dress. Bertrand had procured an authentic Cordonian peasant costume for her to wear for the day, confident it would be enough for her to win ‘Best Dressed’ and secure the title of Apple Queen. Riley, however, had fretted that it merely highlighted that she was a ‘commoner’, an outsider. In her mind, she once again pondered how hard it must have been for Drake to feel that way his whole life but she pushed the thought away. “Thank you. I suspect this isn’t what you took me on this walk to talk about though, is it?”

A look of surprise crossed Regina’s face and Riley immediately regretted allowing herself to get so lost in thought that her filter malfunctioned.

“Ah, you are direct,” Regina replied, “but not incorrect.” Regina stopped and turned to face Riley. “I wanted us to get to know one another better. It is clear to me already that my son cares for you, and I have been impressed with how you’ve comported yourself so far. You’ve demonstrated grace and composure unlike most.”

After over two months in court, Riley knew better than to take the compliment at face-value but trained her expression to one of graciousness. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“But a queen, no matter how graceful and composed, cannot be everywhere at once. You’ll need to appoint advisors and ambassadors to act in your stead.”

“Effective delegation is effective leadership,” Riley replied, quoting nearly every leadership textbook she’d ever read. It seemed to satisfy the queen while Riley tried to discern exactly where the line of conversation was heading.

“Precisely!” Regina exclaimed. “That is why I would like to hear your opinion on some of those around you.”

“ _Shit,”_ Riley thought, hoping her filter wouldn’t fail her now.

“Madeline is one of your strongest competitors,” Regina continued. “What is your opinion of her?”

“ _Shady bitch comes to mind,_ ” Riley thought, taking a beat to gather herself and appear thoughtful. “She…has the pedigree and the skills to thrive at court, and she uses that to her advantage. She could be a valuable ally or a difficult enemy.”

Regina nodded. “Interesting assessment. Now…Hana has been a competitor since the beginning, and you two seem closer than the others. What do you see in her?”

It wasn’t hard to praise Hana. “Hana is extraordinarily talented. She is basically a court prodigy and she has helped me find my footing when, as a newcomer, I didn’t know where to step.”

“She is someone you’d want to keep in your inner circle, I assume.”

“Absolutely,” Riley replied despite the nagging feeling that this discussion was extremely premature. Surely the Queen had deeper motives.

“I’ve had similar thoughts about her myself. What you say about your friends can reveal more about you than about them. And…Prince Liam’s commoner friend, Drake?”

Riley felt the goosebumps sprout on her arms. “Drake?”

“You’re by his side quite often despite him having little to do with the competition.”

Riley gracefully shifted and clasped her hands behind her back, hoping to conceal the shaking and praying that her voice wouldn’t give her away. “Drake is…reliable and supportive. I am thankful to have him acting as my bodyguard. He’s loyal and I understand why Prince Liam trusts him. I do too.”

Riley held her breath as Regina eyed her for a beat longer than she had after her previous answers before finally nodding. “It’s good to surround yourself with people you can trust. A true queen must have a network of allies she can call upon. It is clear that you have been assessing how those around you may help you one day.”

A soft sigh escaped when Riley replied, “thank you ma’am. I am grateful for the friends I have made here who already help me, every day.”

“Thank you, Lady Riley. We should get to the stage. It’s time that I announce the next event.”

Riley followed Regina and took her place beside the other suitors already on stage. It took great self-control to avoid nervously fidgeting as hundreds of Cordonian citizens cheered for the ladies. With all of her theatrical training, it had been a long time since she felt stage fright, but still rolling over her conversation with the queen, she knew her nerves had nothing to do with the crowd. While smoothing her dress for the hundredth time, her eyes fell on Drake and Maxwell and she felt herself relax.

One by one, the Queen presented each of the ladies to the crowd, commenting on each of their unique outfits. When they’d all received their introduction, the Queen encouraged the crowd to cheer for their favorite. At first the names being shouted were indistinguishable but slowly the voices started to come together in unison. Riley swore she could hear Maxwell and Drake and when her eyes found them again in the crowd, they were rallying people to cheer her name. Moments later, the only cheers that could be heard were, “Riley, Riley, Riley,” and the Queen stepped up, raising her hand for silence.

“It seems we have a winner. Lady Riley will be this year’s Apple Queen.”

As the other suitors filed off the stage, reporters gathered around and flashbulbs went off furiously when Riley stepped up to take her place next to Regina. Below her stood a reporter that Riley remembered from the derby, Donald Brine from the _CBC_ network. Beside him was a reporter from _Trend_ magazine, Ana de Luca. They appeared to be broadcasting the event live. 

“Breaking news…Lady Riley has been elected Apple Queen,” Donald announced. “Ana…your thoughts?”

“Exciting news, Donald, but what we all want to know is…what will it mean for the race to win Prince Liam’s hand? Our expert panel will weigh in shortly. Stay tuned.”

Riley stood frozen, overwhelmed by the thought that her love life had become fodder for expert analysis on the evening news. Thankfully Maxwell brought her out of her daze before that too could be caught on camera.

“Woo hoo! Go Riley!” he shouted. “Party like it’s 1299! All hail the Apple Queen from the Big Apple.”

Riley laughed, grateful once again for Maxwell’s ability to lighten any mood.

“Lady Riley, it is now time for your Coronation,” Regina said, placing an apple shaped scepter in Riley’s hand and presenting her with a tiara. “I pronounce you, Queen of the Apples. Long live the Apple Queen.”

Riley stood tall with the tiara on her head and raised the scepter to the crowd. “Your Majesty, it is an honor. Thank you all for electing me to represent you as the Apple Queen. I am happy to accept this esteemed position, and I will treat it with the utmost respect.”

All around her the crowd whooped and cheered. Riley allowed herself to wonder if this was what life would be like if she became the actual queen. When Regina raised her hand, the crowd once again grew silent, showcasing the power a queen could have.

“My Queen,” Regina said, “I will serve as your acting seneschal and guide you through the ceremony. Before we proceed, we must fill out the Apple Court. These are the courtiers who will parade behind you. Who will be your cup-bearer? This person should be a close confidant that you would trust with your life.”

Riley scanned the crowd and immediately her eyes found Drake, watching her with an almost hopeful expression. Over the last few days, despite the pain of the past, she had found herself wanting to trust him again. Aside from her family, no one in her life had ever had her back the way Drake had. It wasn’t enough though to break through her fear and with the queen already seeming suspicious, she couldn’t bring herself to say his name. 

“I choose Lady Hana Lee,” Riley declared. Hana happily approached the stage but Riley’s eyes were still on Drake as she watched his shoulders slump in defeat.

Rounding out the court was Maxwell whom Riley chose as her jester. He was all too thrilled to play the part. With his hat firmly in place, they were all ready to board the wagon for the parade. A beautiful black horse that Riley recognized as the Derby winner pulled the wagon through the orchard with Drake walking at the horse’s side. Hana and Maxwell handed Riley apples which she lobbed gently into the crowd. When they approached the final turn, Riley noticed Olivia standing on her own with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

“Would you look at that,” Olivia taunted, “Walker isn’t even good enough to be in a fake court.”

Fueled by anger, Riley grabbed an apple forcefully from Maxwell’s hand and hurled it at Olivia. With little time to react, Olivia made a frantic attempt to catch it, but it sailed through her hands and hit her in the chest with a thud.

“How do you like them apples?” Riley yelled, laughing as Olivia looked ready to spit fire.

“You little…”

“The Apple Queen’s power is absolute,” Riley shouted over her. Drake looked up at her but instead of the pride or humor in his eyes that she had hoped for, there was sadness and he just shook his head.

When the apple cart finally came to a stop, Drake unhooked the horse and disappeared into the crowd headed for the stable. Riley wanted to follow but Regina and Madeline stood waiting to complete the ceremony. Riley was tasked with planting a sapling and giving a speech.

“Thank you, gracious Apple Queen,” Regina said after Riley had finished. “As your final honor…”

Regina’s voice trailed off and Liam appeared in front of Riley, bending down to one knee. Riley’s heart hammered in her chest. It felt like….no, it couldn’t be, it was too soon. “You are entitled to a kiss, my Queen,” Liam explained. Riley sighed in relief and smiled. She felt her pulse quicken watching him rise to his feet and gaze down at her affectionately. They hadn’t kissed since the beach party, but Riley was left feeling deflated when he leaned in and kissed her cheek. With the kiss received, they turned and waved to the crowd as the press snapped pictures. When the crowd began to disperse, Liam offered a polite nodded and without a word, took his leave. Riley stood watching him go, wondering what she’d done wrong just as Maxwell came rushing up.

“There’s our glorious Apple Queen!”

Riley offered a forced smile. “Thank you for the support. I heard you and Drake cheering out there and encouraging others.”

“You deserved the win and it’s good for our efforts. Speaking of which, I have another plan.”

“Oh no…I don’t think I like the sound of that.”

“No, it’s good….I promise. I _might_ be able to get you some time alone with Liam. I happen to know that he just made his way over to the manor’s conservatory and he’s alone right now, waiting on some other nobles for a meeting. I could distract them long enough with offers to donate to their favorite causes so you can slip in for a romantic moment with Liam.”

Riley hesitated. “I don’t know Maxwell. Something felt off just now when he was here. He didn’t say anything.”

“Well…then if nothing else, this will give you a chance to talk to him alone. It’s not like that’s something you get often.”

“No, it’s not,” she replied, looking off in the direction Drake had gone earlier. Her mind couldn’t seem to decide which man to go after, or if either of them were even worth the effort or heartache.

“Come on, Ri. I’m sure he’s just got Prince stuff on his mind. If anyone can change that, it’s you.”

Riley sighed, finally relenting. “Okay, lead the way.”

Maxwell walked swiftly across the manor grounds to the back of the estate where a large glass conservatory stood with the afternoon sunlight glistening off the glass. “Ok, you get in there and romance our Prince, I’ll take care of the rest,” he said, heading off to distract a group of approaching nobles.

Riley peered through the glass and saw Liam looking lost in thought as he had been the day before in the garden gazebo. When she opened the door to enter, Liam turned to the sound.

“Lady Riley, what an unexpected surprise. I didn’t get to compliment you on your authentic peasant costume. You look lovely.”

Studying his face, Riley noticed that his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Thank you. I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t really say much of anything to me at the ceremony.”

“Yes, well…I unfortunately only had a small official role in today’s festivities which didn’t leave much time for socializing.”

“Is that really all it is?”

Liam stepped up and reached for her hands but stopped himself. “Yes, I assure you. What else would it be?”

“I don’t know, Liam but we’ve barely spent time together since the beach party. We haven’t kissed since then unless you count that peck you just gave me in the orchard and well…just now, you were going to reach out but you stopped yourself.”

“I’m due to meet with some of my mother’s friends and don’t want to risk putting us both in a comprising position. Since my father announced his abdication at the Regatta, I’ve been suddenly overrun by nobles wanting to spend a few moments with the soon-to-be king.”

Riley ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed at the tension she could feel growing in her neck. “I must be making a great impression, sounding all needy.”

“I don’t think that of you at all.”

“I’m sorry, Liam. I just still have so many doubts and questions. I know you said you might not be able to follow your heart…is that why you seem so distant? Are you pushing me away because you already know you can’t choose me?”

Liam saw the tears welling in her eyes even as she tried to fight them. Despite the fight with Drake, despite the guilt he carried like an anchor, he went with his heart and pulled her into his arms. “I’m not pushing you away, Riley. I’m sorry. I care about you so much.”

Riley nuzzled into his chest enjoying the warmth of his embrace, blinking back the tears that threatened. “No, I’m sorry. You have so much pressure on you already. I shouldn’t be adding to it. I just…it takes a lot for me to open myself up, Liam, and I don’t want to do that and be hurt again.”

“The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“I think all the suitors realize that…honestly, I think some of them lack the heart to hurt if they don’t get picked,” she laughed.

Liam smiled sadly. “I don’t just mean the suitors.”

Riley pulled back and looked up into his eyes. “What are you talking about then?”

Liam turned and gazed through the glass into the open field at the back of the estate where the stables stood. “Riley…I know he’s hard to read sometimes but I’ve known Drake nearly my whole life. He’s come to care about you…not just who he thinks you are, but _you_.”

Riley stood stunned, not sure how to feel because of all the lies swirling around them complicating matters. “No,” she whispered, “it’s just because I look like her.”

“It’s so much more than that,” Liam replied, turning to face her.

“Liam, I…”

“Do you care about him, Riley?”

“I’m trying to be his friend,” she lied.

“That’s not what I asked.”

“How am I supposed to answer that? People care about their friends, Liam. I care about all of you.”

Liam stepped toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her gaze, trying to read her. “I’ve never wanted a political marriage, Riley. Now I am to be king, and choose a bride…soon. My coronation used to feel like a distant event but now it’s happening.”

“Liam, you are going to be a great king.”

“That’s not what this is about though. This is about having a queen by my side who wants to be there. Do you?”

“The closer we get the more I feel like I do, yes, Liam. I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t. I’m not one of these other ladies chasing the title and the crown. I care about you.”

“If you were to be my selection, is this a life you want? A life with me and only me? You’re such a free spirit, Riley…and I love that about you. But there are expectations that come with being queen. Royal events, life at the palace…children. Do you see your place at my side?”

“Can I be frank, and speak honestly?”

“I’d expect nothing less” he said.

“I’m a little less sure about that part,” she said, watching Liam’s hope deflate. “But, wait…let me finish. If, by the end of this, we’ve found love, I know that I do have what it takes to be the woman at your side. I want children and a happy family and if that family just so happens to run a small country, well…then that’s my place.” She wondered if he noticed that she never addressed loving him and only him. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t seem to get Drake Walker out of her heart.

Liam smiled softly. “I appreciate that you are being thoughtful about it. I know it’s a lot to ask. I’d honestly be surprised if you _didn’t_ have doubts. Just know, that no matter what, meeting you in New York was one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. You changed my life.”

“My life has changed too.”

Liam stroked her cheek and leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. When they finally pulled apart, he rested his forehead on her’s as images of her in Drake’s arms swirled through his mind. “Riley, whatever happens, please know that I am grateful for the time we have spent together.”

“I am too,” she sighed.

Liam reluctantly stepped back. “Its been wonderful having this time with you, but I am not sure how much longer Maxwell can stall. While he is full of tricks and surprises, he certainly can’t entertain _all_ of my appointments.”

“I’ll leave you to your meetings.” Riley stood on her tip toes and gave Liam one last kiss before departing.

When Riley stepped outside, the air had cooled and the sun was getting low in the sky casting shadows on the fields and orchards around her. After leaving the conservatory, she saw Maxwell reluctantly give up on his distraction efforts and head back toward the manor. She decided to take the long way around back to the front of the estate, hoping a nice walk would clear her head. It only took a few minutes to reach the front courtyard and she still wasn’t ready to return to reality. Members of the court would be sitting down for dinner soon and Riley just wanted to be alone. Jumbled thoughts crowded her mind and it didn’t help that grief had begun hitting her hard. The competition and events had kept her busy enough to forget for a while, but with the anniversary of her mom’s death only a few days away, she had begun reliving that whole awful experience on top of everything else.

As she continued further into the orchard, so lost in thought, Riley didn’t realize how far she had walked until the trees ended and she came to a clearing at the edge of the manor grounds. Tired and in need of a break, she was thankful to find a bench where she could sit for a few minutes. It shouldn’t have surprised her that things were as complicated as they were; she knew they would be from the minute she’d agreed to go to Cordonia. After over 2 months there, she still believed that Liam was investigating her but the fact that he seemed to be developing real feelings, as did she, made it even more confusing. Drake’s suspicions seemed to be growing by the day as well and she wasn’t helping it any by constantly slipping up, showing pieces of her real self, and still holding on to her feelings for him too. Nothing made sense anymore and she still had weeks…months of doing this. Riley sighed, realizing she wasn’t even sure of what was next and decided to head back to the manor and find out what Maxwell had likely forgotten to tell her. She hoped it was enough to get her through the upcoming days. She hoped she’d even be able to function while the painful memories crept in more and more. Rising from the bench she turned back down the path she had come, which was slightly less visible now in the dark. Before she made it even three steps, a shadowy figure stepped into her path and Riley screamed.

“Benner, Benner…stop screaming before the guard arrives with guns drawn.”

Riley fell silent as she recognized Drake’s smooth baritone voice and looked up into his hazel eyes as he stepped close enough to come into focus. Reaching out, she slapped his chest and Drake covered her hand, clasping it to his body. “Fucking Christ, Drake! You scared the shit out of me. Why the hell are you sneaking up on me?”

“I wasn’t. I was looking for you. Maxwell text me and said you hadn’t come back to the manor after…after meeting with Liam.”

“I needed a break,” Riley said as she started walking back toward the manor.

“Do you..ah…wanna talk about it?”

“No,” she replied coldly.

“Benner…I know you don’t trust me yet, but…”

Riley stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, his face now clearer under the lights coming from the nearby manor. His eyes showed the same emotions she had seen on his face when she chose Hana as cup-bearer. “Drake…I do, it’s just…”

“No, I haven’t given you reason to yet. I know that. But court isn’t always the easiest place to navigate and that’s coming from someone that grew up here. I just want to help you if I can.”

“I know you do, I believe you and I am…coming around on the trust thing. I’m sorry for earlier, for choosing Hana.”

“You don’t owe me an apology.”

“But I do…and I am sorry.”

Riley started walking again and Drake easily kept pace beside her, reaching the manor and heading to the west wing.

“I don’t understand what you think you have to be sorry for,” he finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Riley stopped in front of her suite door. “More than you know,” she whispered.

Drake was immediately stuck by the words. “Wh…what?”

“Nothing…just, please accept my apology.”

“I do,” Drake said, reaching out, his hand nearly stroking her cheek as she looked down sadly but he quickly pulled back. “Benner…I need to ask you something…”

Riley looked up finally meeting his eyes, the nervousness written all over her face, but she remained silent until he continued.

“Why did you come to Cordonia?”

“Drake…you know the answer to that. Liam told Maxwell to invite me.”

“Come on Benner, I know that. I mean, why did you say yes? What were you hoping to find here?”

Riley turned to the door, her hand poised on the knob…she knew she wouldn’t be able to look at him once she answered; not if she was honest.

Drake held his breath, waiting. “Benner?”

“To find someone who thinks that I’m enough…” Riley said softly.

Drake’s hand came to her shoulder, but he didn’t try to turn her around; he wanted her to do that on her own. “Enough for what, Benner?”

Tears burned in Riley’s eyes and a sob caught in her throat. “To stay,” she replied, pushing open her door, “just enough to stay.”

Before Drake had time to respond, Riley rushed into the room and closed the door behind her, sinking to the floor. Drake stood in the hall, leaning against the door and knocking. “Come on Benner, don’t do that. Just talk to me. Riley, please,” he begged.

Riley sat with her head back on the door, eyes closed, and tears falling freely while Drake’s pleas continued.

“Riley, what’s going on?”

Startled, Riley opened her eyes and looked up to see Maxwell emerging from her bathroom, drying his hands. “Is that Drake?” he asked.

Riley just nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. The room fell silent, the knocks and the pleading ceased, and Riley stood to her feet.

“Ri, tell me what’s going on? Is this about…”

Riley held up her hand, stopping Maxwell mid sentence. “Don’t…it’s nothing.”

“Blossom…”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Max.”

Riley kicked her shoes into the closet and grabbed her yoga pants and a t-shirt while bringing the garment bag for her dress over to the bed. “I’d like to get changed and go to bed. But I’m glad you’re here. I want to know what’s next so I can prepare.”

“Um…sure,” Maxwell said hesitantly, realizing she wasn’t going to budge on talking. “Now that the festival is over, we actually have some downtime while the staff prepares for the next event.”

“Which is?”

“A fox hunt,” Maxwell said with air quotes.

“We’re hunting fox?”

“Not a fox hunt, a ‘fox hunt’. Didn’t you see my air quotes the first time?”

“Sorry, Max. I’m a bit distracted at the moment. So, what exactly is a ‘fox hunt’ if we’re not hunting?”

“Basically a horseback ride through the old hunting grounds followed by a ceremonially dinner.”

“Lovely, yet another thing I’ve never done.”

“Not to worry my little Blossom, we have plenty of time to give you some riding lessons.”

Riley was suddenly struck with a thought. “How much downtime are we talking, Max?”

“Um,” Maxwell said, scrolling through his phone, “the hunt is 2 weeks from today.”

“Two weeks?” Riley exclaimed.

“Yep…see, plenty of time.”

“Do we have to stay here the entire time?”

Maxwell shoved his phone back in his pocket. “I mean…I think some of the nobles are going back to their duchies again…but we don’t have a staff or anything at Ramsford right now so it’s not worth going there.”

“I wasn’t thinking about Ramsford.”

“Oh, what did you have in mind? Sight seeing? Beach trip? You know I’m game for anything.”

Riley shook her head. “No, Max…none of that. I’m going home.”


	21. If We're Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell prepares to face the fallout of Riley's decision. Riley sets off with only part of a plan, hoping it doesn't backfire. Drake tries to make amends. Bastien pushes the limits to get to the truth.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! I feel like every note is going to start with an apology. When I last posted I made a comment about life slowing down so I could write and I was either lying to myself or living in a fantasy land. While work began to wind down for the end of the year, I still had school and the holidays taking ALL my time. Between cookies for charity, baking for family and my husbands co-workers and having to put together Christmas myself since hubby works 14 hour days, 7 days a week this time of year, I just had my hands WAY too full. I finally sat down and got a chapter out. I will be honest and say I had hoped for better from myself but this is what came out. I am going to start working on the next chapter before work and school start up again and pray that it won't be long before I can update again but I can't make any promises. I hope you aren't too disappointed in this chapter and would love to hear any feedback or constructive criticism. Hope you are all well and enjoying the holidays!
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Truth is harder than a lie, the dark seems safer than the light  
And everyone has a heart that loves to hide  
I’m a mess and so are you, We’ve built walls nobody can get through  
Yeah, it may be hard, but the best thing we could ever do, ever do_

Bright light streamed into the Beaumont’s Applewood suite as the incessant ticking of the clock on the wall continued to mark the passing of time. Maxwell had laid in bed all night, with a racing mind, hoping that the _tick, tick, tick_ would eventually put him to sleep. It seemed it had the opposite effect; he hadn’t slept a wink.

Throughout his twenty-five years of life, Maxwell had found a way to stay optimistic and generally cheerful even when life threw him curveballs. It became what he was known for, so much so that no one at court seemed to take him seriously anymore, including his own brother. Under the current circumstances, however, he was having a hard time staying positive and he had no idea how he was going to handle the fallout of Riley leaving. Sure…she had sworn up and down that she was coming back but despite how close they had become, Maxwell wasn’t sure if he believed her.

Truth was, he had known for weeks that there was more going on than anyone would admit to him but, things were going so well with the social season that he hadn’t given it much thought. Until they reached Applewood that was. Almost the moment Riley uttered the words ‘I’m going home’, every single red flag since the time that she’d come to Cordonia started flying through Maxwell’s mind. There were so many pieces to the puzzle; Drake thinking he knew Riley in New York, Liam naming Drake to be their body guard, tension between Riley and Drake, Riley following Drake in Lythikos and then wanting to dance with him at the ball, Riley and Drake suddenly seeming to get closer, Drake making Riley cry, and even some obvious tension between Liam and Drake. Between her declaration and the scene he had witnessed when she returned to her room, Maxwell was convinced something had happened. Try as he might, he couldn’t get her talk about what had happened with Liam in the conservatory, or about why Drake was pounding on the door while she was tears.

Riley brushed it all off, begging Maxwell to forget what he had seen and asking him not to push. Panic mode however prevented him from thinking rationally and he wouldn’t let it go until finally Riley snapped…or broke down more accurately. Through tears, she told him she wanted to be home with family for the anniversary of her mom’s death which was three days away. The more she talked, the harder it got as sobs wracked her body and she struggled to catch her breath. Maxwell felt like a colossal ass. In an effort to calm her, Max offered to make the trip with her…it would ease his own mind too in terms of her coming back, but Riley insisted on going alone. And that was how Maxwell ended up where he was now…laying in bed, exhausted, staring at the ceiling and wondering what he was going to say when he went down to breakfast without Riley.

Reluctantly, he threw back the covers and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower to jolt himself into wakefulness. Once he was dressed, he opted to stay in his room for just a while longer and bite the first bullet…telling Bertrand. His mouth went dry and his heart hammered in his chest as he waited for the call to connect.

“Maxwell! I trust your calling with an update on preparations for the hunt. We must ensure Lady Riley’s riding skills are impeccable.”

Maxwell took a deep breath. “Good morning, Bertrand. I, um…yes, I am calling with an update. I just wanted to let you know that our plans to train Riley will be have to be rearranged to happen over one week instead of two.”

“And what, pray tell, would create such a delay?”

“Well…Riley had a family issue and she, ah…she had to return to the US for a bit.”

“YOU LET HER LEAVE!”

Maxwell pulled the phone from his ear as Bertrand’s shrill voice filled the room, plenty loud enough to hear as if he was on speaker. Knowing he wouldn’t get a word in edgewise, he just allowed the ranting to continue until Bertrand went quiet. If Bertrand was this irate now, Maxwell wondered how angry he would be when he found out that Maxwell let Riley take the Beaumont jet. Though it probably wasn’t the best idea given their financial situation, he thought it might be useful in ensuring she actually did come back.

“Bertrand…can I talk now?” Maxwell asked, returning the phone to his ear.

“I’m not sure what you think can be said that would make this latest foolhardy decision acceptable.”

“I know you think I do stupid things all the time, Bertrand, but Riley needed this trip. Her mom died last year and the anniversary is in a few days. With her mind on that, I am not sure how much she would have been focused on training even if she was here.”

Bertrand was silent for a beat, much to Maxwell’s surprise. “Oh…” he finally breathed out, his mind surely on their mother, just has Maxwell’s had been as soon as Riley told him. “I suppose you are correct. Perhaps the trip will do her some good and she will return ready to prepare for the hunt. I presume you know her flight itinerary so we can plan for her return?”

“Actually…”

“Maxwell Percival Beaumont…you’ve convinced me to be understanding of the circumstances but what aren’t you telling me?”

“Riley doesn’t have a set itinerary. I, um…I let her use our jet so she could come back when she was ready.”

“Maxwell! Do you have any idea the costs we incur on a transatlantic flight?”

“I have some idea…”

“I sincerely hope you are ready for rigorous preparations and that our Prince’s intentions toward Lady Riley are as they seem. Our house is teetering on the brink of ruin, thanks in part to your frivolity, so I should expect that you will do whatever is necessary to salvage it.”

“I will,” Maxwell replied, trying to sound confident even though he felt anything but. Bertrand didn’t know the half of what was happening and Maxwell, for his part, even with so many pieces to the puzzle, nothing seemed to fit. There was something missing and he couldn’t see the bigger picture. Right now all he had was a poorly strung together thought process that led him to the idea that both of his friends had feelings for the same girl, and who could blame them. Even with his giant crush on Hana, he wasn’t blind to Riley’s appeal. Deep down though, he knew there was more to it. All he could do was hope that whatever it was, wasn’t enough to keep her from coming back.

After Bertrand had hung up without another word, Maxwell dressed and headed down for breakfast, bracing himself for the onslaught of more questions. When he walked into the dining room he wasn’t surprised to find it nearly empty. Liam and Constantine were at the head table with Bastien standing guard in the corner. Drake and Hana sat one table away, seemingly struggling to maintain polite conversation between just the two of them. At the back of the room, he noticed that Tariq had arrived and was sitting with some lesser nobles that Maxwell wasn’t very well acquainted with. After stopping at the buffet table and loading up a plate for his stress eating, Maxwell decided to do what he always did; put on his best happy face as he joined Drake and Hana.

“Good morning!” he chirped, sounding much more chipper than he felt.

Hana beamed up at him. “Good morning, Maxwell.”

“Morning,” Drake grunted.

“Is Riley coming down to join us?” Hana asked.

Maxwell hurriedly took a bite of his toast to give himself time to think and held up a finger while he chewed. “Actually,” he said after swallowing hard, “Riley decided to follow the lead of the rest of the court and spend some time away from Applewood between now and the hunt.”

Drake looked up from his plate. “What? Where did she go?”

“She um… she’s flying back to the US today.”

Behind him, Liam looked visibly alarmed and rose from his seat to join his friends’ conversation as Bastien and Constantine shared a knowing look. With Liam engrossed with his friends, the King and his head guard left the dining room to seek out privacy in the study.

——————————————

“Did you know about this?”

Constantine’s voice boomed as he stormed into the office without a sweep being performed.

“My apologies, Your Majesty, but no, I did not,” Bastien replied.

“I need you on this, _now!_ When she left, where she went and whether she is scheduled to return? She is here on fraudulent papers, it shouldn’t be so easy for her to come and go from the country.”

“Sir, forgive me for saying so, but wouldn’t it be a good thing if she were not able to return?”

“Bastien…did you not see my son’s reaction to the news? I cannot afford for him to have divided attentions when he takes the thrown. We must see this through according to the original plan to achieve the desired outcome. Call our contacts at the airports and the US State Department . I want details of this trip, as well as assurances that there will be no issue getting her back to Cordonia. For the time being, assign someone else to my son. I want this to have your complete attention.”

Bastien bowed. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

—————————————————

Riley sat nervously in the plush, brown leather seat of the Beaumont jet, mindlessly spinning the star sapphire ring that had been her mom’s, around the ring finger on her right hand. Part of her regretted not taking Maxwell up on his offer of company since being alone allowed for the all consuming memories to flood in……

 _My mom is gone, my mom is gone…_ the thought ran over and over and over again in her mind as passengers board the plane around her. Most were happy families, headed home from a magical Disney trip, but not Riley…Riley had just experienced the worst day of her life and now she had to fly home from Florida alone. Her dad and brother were driving back to Pennsylvania so they could bring up all the Christmas gifts that Em J had already purchased for her kids and grandkids; she was an early shopper. Riley and her Aunt Sarah had wrapped them all in the days following Em J’s death, just as a way of keeping themselves occupied. Though they had moved to Florida, Chad and Em J had kept their home in PA to return to for family visits and they had held plots at a cemetery in their hometown for years. That was where Em J was to be buried. Chad wanted his wife laid to rest with specific jewelry including her engagement ring, wedding band and a mother’s ring that he and her children had bought her one Christmas. Riley had tried to insist that she be buried with her treasured Pandora bracelet as well, but Chad insisted on Riley keeping that. “She thought she’d never fill it,” he’d said. “I want you to fill it for her.”

Rather than pack the jewelry, Chad asked Riley to wear the rings home. Em J’s hand had been a bit larger than Riley’s so she had placed them on her thumbs. As a generally nervous flier to begin with, Riley sat on the plane on the tarmac of the Orlando airport waiting to taxi with her eyes closed and without even realizing it, she stroked and touched and turned the mother’s ring on her thumb over and over again. About an hour into the flight, she found herself fighting tears, her grief still so fresh. She opened her eyes briefly to accept the drink and snack service and saw a kind woman in the next seat watching her with a gentle expression.

“May I ask you something?” the woman said.

Riley nodded. “Sure.”

“Did you just lose someone?”

The tears she had been fighting started to flow as Riley nodded. “Yes…but how…”

“The ring,” the woman replied, anticipating the question. “You haven’t stopped touching it the entire flight. It just seemed like you were touching it with such reverence and seeking a connection.”

“It was my mom’s,” Riley replied. “She just passed two days ago,” she continued at barely a whisper.

Without a word, the woman had laid her hand over Riley’s and the comfort and peace it provided was amazing. For the next hour and a half, they talked all the way up until the plane landed. Riley left the experience convinced that this woman had been sent to her by her mom for comfort. Her name was Judy which Riley found meaning in due to her mother’s love of Judy Garland and _The Wizard of Oz_. Judy was a nurse, just as Riley’s Nana, Em J’s mother, had been. They parted with a hug after finding each other on social media to stay in touch……

Now, once again sitting on a tarmac waiting to taxi, Riley looked down at the nearly full Pandora bracelet on her wrist that she still wore every day, wishing she had someone to talk to this time. Bringing Maxwell, however, would have complicated an already risky trip. Riley had actually breathed a sigh of relief when he offered her the jet. When she had made the split-second decision to make the trip, she hadn’t thought about _how_ she would actually pull it off with her two sets of travel documents. Once she had departed Applewood in the earlier morning hours, still under cover of darkness, the driver had stopped at the palace for her to collect a few things, including both sets of papers. For a brief moment she considered bringing her memory box because it was the only thing she couldn’t bare to leave behind if she didn’t return, either by choice or circumstance. After some internal debate, she managed to reassure herself that coming back was the right thing to do, and that she’d be able to do it if she was careful in her planning.

Her first step in covering her tracks was to have Maxwell file the flight plan for New York. There she’d rent a car for the drive to her hometown outside of Philadelphia. It was extra travel that she would have preferred to avoid but she didn’t want to have to answer any of Maxwell’s questions and she figured it would at least allow her to see Daniel. Perhaps, she thought, she could ask Daniel to rent the car so it wasn’t in her real name. There would be no hotel records since she could stay in her childhood home. Nothing else had really been figured out though and it was beginning to feel like she was a fugitive on the run trying to avoid a paper trail. Better safe than sorry, though, because she wasn’t sure how closely the King and his henchman were watching her. The manifest listed her as Riley Benner and she had once again gone through private security with an escort from a member of the Royal Guard so her passport was only visually verified. It was landing in the US that had her stressed. If she was sent through regular customs, her passport would be scanned and her ‘Benner’ passport likely wouldn’t pass muster. If she used her valid passport, based on her quick Google search, there was a chance that at the very least she’d be held for questioning upon reentry since they had no record of her ever _leaving_ the country. If she could just get through that without incident, she hoped returning to Cordonia as Riley _Benner_ wouldn’t be an issue since she had her approved visa with her. “I can’t believe I got myself into this mess,” she muttered to herself.

“Excuse me ma’am, did you need something?”

Riley looked up, surprised to see the flight attendant looking back at her. “No…no, sorry, I was just talking to myself.”

“Very well,” the woman nodded. “We just received clearance to taxi. We will be in the air for six hours today and can provide full meals, snacks, and drinks at your request at any time during the flight.”

Riley nodded. “Thank you.”

As the plane began its slow departure from the gate, toward the runway, Riley sent off texts to both her brother and Daniel before putting her phone into airplane mode and settling in for a nap.

————————————————-

“…yes, yes…I understand. I need to be alerted immediately if there is any activity observed entering or leaving the country for either name. Thank you. And I trust you’ll be…”. Bastien stopped at the sound of a knock on the open door of the security office. “…discrete,” he finished, looking up to see Drake standing in the doorway.

Bastien hung up the phone and gestured for Drake to enter.

“Was that about Benner?” Drake asked.

“No,” Bastien lied, certain that his best poker face would hold up even if Drake did know him better than anyone.

Drake raised a questioning eyebrow. “Are you sure? Timing seems kind of odd. Maxwell announces Benner left the country and you’re watching someone’s moves coming and going.”

“Drake, I am the head of the Royal Guard…we are constantly on alert for threats both known and unknown. You know I am not at liberty to discuss such things but suffice it to say that both the Crown and the Ministry of Civil Defense have lists of names that we continually monitor to ensure the safety of our country and its people.”

Drake just nodded though he remained unconvinced. “Anyway…I was wondering if you had a number where I could reach Benner in her file?”

“I’m surprised you don’t already have that.”

“Most of the time I’m either with her or Maxwell texts me when they need something…it just never came up to get it from her.”

“Should I ask why you want it?” Bastien replied, standing to grab a file from the nearby cabinet.

“We, uh…we had a bit of a disagreement last night and with her gone, I didn’t get the chance to apologize.”

“She’ll be back, son,” he said, noticing Drake’s sad expression.

“I’m not so sure…”

“Drake…”

Drake held up a hand as his eyes remained trained on the ground. “Listen…I know you know everything that goes on around here. I know you’re probably even looking into it, even if you won’t tell me…I just _know_. But I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Perhaps that is precisely why we _should_ talk about it.”

Drake’s head snapped up to meet Bastien’s gaze. “What…why?”

Bastien laid down the file he held in his hand and moved past Drake to close the door before returning to take a seat at his desk. “You were old enough to see how guarded your father had to be, even with his own family, so you understand that there is much I am not allowed to say…”. Drake nodded as Bastien continued. “You also know what you mean to me and the promises that I made once your father passed, so…I will just ask you this…do you believe that Lady Riley is Emily?”

Drake felt his heart clinch in his chest, still so consumed by a confusing mix of certainty and doubt. “With _nearly_ every fiber of my being,” he said. “But I just can’t be sure. All I do know is…either way, I don’t want to see her get hurt by this world and it’s people; myself included.”

Guilt washed over Bastien as he handed a slip of paper containing Riley’s phone number to Drake. “I should hope it would never come to that,” he replied, knowing it was an empty sentiment.

Drake turned to go but stopped just before pulling the door open. “If you do find something…anything, that you might be able to share, will you?”

“I will do what I can, Drake.”

Drake smiled sadly and left the office. Once alone, Bastien picked up the phone and called his second in command. “Asher, you’ll be taking over lead here at Applewood for a few days. I have need to return to the palace.”

———————————————

Riley sat outside LaGuardia airport, waiting for her Lyft to show up, thankful it would be her transportation instead of an ambulance or a squad car. As she had feared, things got dicey at customs when she used her real passport. When she was escorted into the security office, her heart was racing so fast, she was convinced they’d have to call the medics to treat her for a heart attack. Thankfully between her theatre training and her time in Cordonia, she’d become skilled at putting up a front and managed to hide the fact that her anxiety was at peak levels. All in all, they’d held her for about an hour and the information they gathered in that time was nothing short of amazing. Riley explained her departure from the US on a private plane but was honest in telling them she didn’t recall the name of the charter company. Despite the possibility of finding conflicting information, she also shared with them that she had been in Cordonia at the invitation of the royal family. 

An old lesson from high school had actually come in handy as Riley told her story. During their lessons in speech writing, they had to write a true/false speech…one story of something that had actually happened to them and one story that was a falsehood. They’d receive bonus points if they could stump the class on which was which. Her teacher had explained that the more details a story provided, the more true it seemed. In her current predicament, Riley needed a balance between details to give the illusion of truth, and details that would reveal the real truth. Starting from the beginning, she provided her Brooklyn address, her employment history at the pub, as well as details of her stay at the palace and travels in Cordonia. Throughout the questioning and the time she was left alone in the room, Riley used breathing techniques to stay calm and went against her very nature to slow herself down when she spoke, giving herself time to think first. By the time the Air Marshal had returned to the room, he had verified her employment at McKillian’s as well as her abrupt resignation. They had also managed to pull her cell phone records to confirm the locations where it pinged over the last several months which corroborated her stay at the palace, her travel to Lythikos and her recent visit to Applewood. Once the State Department called with confirmation that her passport was valid, despite not being able to track her departure, based on her citizenship and the information they’d gathered they determined she could be released. If she was being honest, she couldn’t believe that she had made it through the ordeal but she wasn’t about to question her luck.

When she’d turned on her phone to summon the ride share service, she’d had three text message notifications come through. Figuring the messages were from Daniel and her brother, she let them sit till her car was confirmed. Opening the message app, she saw that two of the messages were what she expected, but the third was from a number she didn’t recognize.

**_Unknown: Benner…_ **

**_Unknown: I’m sorry._ **

Riley felt her pulse quicken at the realization that the message was from Drake. The feeling of anxiety was even worse than when she was under interrogation. With shaky fingers, she hovered over the keyboard, hesitant to reply. Never one to be at a loss for words, she was stunned when she couldn’t think of anything to say. Drake didn’t owe her an apology, yet here he was giving one and had clearly gotten her number from someone for solely that purpose. Without responding, she shoved the phone back into her bag just as her car pulled up. She needed time to think.

Twenty minutes later, the Lyft had dropped her off in Brooklyn and she was climbing the stairs to her apartment. When she let herself in, music was coming from the kitchen and she smiled to herself when she saw Daniel dancing over the sink doing dishes.

“Shake what your mama gave ya’,” she yelled, giggling when Daniel nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Damn it, Riley! Don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

Daniel dried his hands on a nearby towel and rushed across the room, pulling Riley into a tight hug and spinning her around before putting her back on her feet. His hands rested on her shoulders and he looked down at her with a huge smile. “Do you have any idea how much I have missed you?”

“Probably not half as much as I’ve missed you,” she replied as tears of joy crept to her eyes.

“Always a competition,” Daniel laughed, rolling his eyes.

Riley dropped her bag on the nearby chair before they moved to the sofa to sit.

“So…” Daniel began, “I know why you’re back, but…how are you?”

Riley wiped at her eyes. “Well, I mean, I’m not gonna collapse to the floor screaming and wailing like last year when I got the call but…I _feel_ it all, Daniel. It’s like a movie playing in my mind on repeat, except I lived it so it just hits me and I feel like I have an elephant sitting on my chest.”

“I can’t imagine what that must feel like, but it _was_ a trauma, Ri, so it’s understandable.”

“I guess,” Riley shrugged.

“Are you going to be okay driving home on your own?”

“It’s less than a two hour drive, Daniel. I’ll be fine. If I could handle the drive from Orlando to Inverness to get to my mom in the hospital, I can handle this. But, about the drive…I do need a favor.”

“Anything, name it.”

“Will you rent the car for me?”

“What? Why?”

Daniel sat in stunned silence while Riley told him all about her trip home and her encounter with the Air Marshal at the airport. “I’m just trying to be careful…” she said, stopped from continuing by the ding of her phone. Riley stood up and grabbed the phone from her bag, surprised to find another message from Drake; Daniel could read the expression all over her face.

**_Drake: Benner? I know I’m not your favorite person right now, but can you at least let me know you’re okay?_ **

“Who is it?” Daniel asked.

“It’s um…it’s Drake.”

“Why do you look upset about that?”

“I just don’t know what to say to him. We had a bit of a disagreement before I left and it’s all my fault…all of this is my fault; but he’s the one apologizing. And now he just wants to know that I’m okay. I’ve given him no reason to care, but he does.”

“Because he loves you, Riley. And you love him. You have to stop complicating this…stop the lies.”

“But…what about Liam?”

“What about him? Do you love him?”

“I think…I think I might…”

“It’s not impossible to love two people, Ri. But the two loves aren’t equal, and only you can decide which one you can’t live without.”

“Maybe…but I can’t decide that right now,” Riley sighed. “I am clearly not in the best headspace.”

“No, you’re not, but I think you need to try to give it some thought before you go back. You’re in deep now, Ri. You’ve kept this charade up for months and in a matter of weeks, Liam will be choosing.”

“I know,” Riley said sadly, throwing her phone back in her bag.

“You’re not responding?”

“No…not now. Now, we need to head to the car rental lot. My brother is expecting me to be there tonight.”

“Is this all I am going to see of you while you’re back?”

“Hell no,” Riley replied shaking her head. “I’ll be back in a few days to stay a day or two before I fly back and you better make yourself available because if I’m up for it, we have some celebrating to do.”

Daniel raised a curious eyebrow at her. “What are we celebrating?”

“Well…your jobs for one, but also…my birthday.”

Daniel laughed. “Your birthday was last month.”

“I know! But I didn’t get to celebrate because Riley _Benner’s_ birthday isn’t in November. You have no idea how hard it was for me to ignore it.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, knowing Riley was birthday obsessed. “I’m sure it was torture.”

Riley playfully slapped him. “Shut up. Let’s go.”

As they walked out the door, Riley’s phone dinged again in her bag. Reaching in without even looking at it, she flipped the button to silence it. She needed to not think about Cordonia.

——————————————————

After a series of meetings to ensure he would not be missed, Bastien finally left Applewood just after lunch. He had hoped to use the royal chopper to make it a quick trip, but Constantine didn’t want to draw attention to the head guard’s departure, so he was forced to drive. Evening had just begun to fall when he pulled through the palace gates. To keep up appearances, he did a quick check-in with the members of the guard left to secure the palace before making his way to his office. Grabbing his set of master keys from the safe, he made his way as discretely as possible up to the west wing, stopping only when he reached the room assigned to Lady Riley. Bastien used his key to open the heavy mahogany door and stepped into the room, closing it softly behind him.

A quick sweep of the room turned up nothing; just clothes and a few personal effects that didn’t reveal anything. Bastien moved to the side table that held the safe and once again used his keys which could open any safe in the palace. Just as the lock clicked open, his phone rang.

“Bastien Lykel,” he answered.

“Mr. Lykel, this is Herb Johnston at the US State Department. I’m calling because we’ve had a hit on the name from your watchlist. Riley Nevin entered the US at La Guardia International Airport today. She was held for questioning but ultimately released when her citizenship was confirmed.”

“And where did she arrive from?”

“Cordonia. Is there anything further you need us to do? Is this person a threat to US or Cordonian security?”

“No…no…nothing further.”

Bastien disconnected the call, dropping his phone to the table as he lifted the lid on the safe. Inside was a single item; a box. Bastien lifted it out carefully, his eyes locked on the lid…a picture…a picture identical to the one Drake carried in his wallet. “Emily,” he whispered.


	22. Supermarket Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley returns home to face her grief and be with her brother, and has an unexpected conversation with Drake in the process. Bastien gets more details about Riley, Emily, and Drake. After leaving her hometown, Riley spends some time in New York with Daniel before heading back to Cordonia. Despite the new information he's found, Bastien is ordered to proceed with the King's plan. Finding a loophole in his order, Bastien makes a decision.
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING - this chapter deals with death and grief. Please be warned and skip if this is a trigger for you.***
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I hope everyone is doing well in the new year. So far it looks like 2021 is a continuation of the 2020 craziness! Things are still as busy as ever in my world so unfortunately I am still running at a 2-3 week clip in terms of posting new chapters but I appreciate you all SO much for sticking around! Writing has truly been an outlet for me in these crazy times and I love hearing from you all.
> 
> This chapter is split between what Riley is doing while she is back in the US and the action and intrigue going on back in Cordonia. I put a trigger warning in the summary but in case you missed it, this chapter is 'heavy' and deals with death and grief, so please feel free to skip if it's a trigger for you. I am happy to fill anyone in on the major plot drivers through the comments if you choose to skip the chapter. Next chapter we will be fully back to Cordonia. One thing to note, there is a flashback scene at the beginning that has my typical lead in of ....... but the one difference is, since it's a more recent flashback, MC's name is Riley, not Emily, in this flashback. Hope it's not too confusing.
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_I hope that I see the world as you did ‘cause I know  
A life with love is a life that’s been lived  
So I’ll sing Hallelujah  
You were an angel in the shape of my mom_

Two and half hours after saying goodbye to Daniel in New York, Riley pulled up outside her parents’ house in Hill Heights, Pennsylvania. In the driveway, she sat in the car paralyzed by fear, not wanting to go inside. She hadn’t spent a night in that house since her mom’s funeral. But she didn’t need to be inside for the memories to come; the memories had already taken over......

......Riley slept restlessly in the twin bed in her childhood bedroom that had remained unchanged since she moved out years ago. After years of being able to stretch out in the slightly larger double bed that fit in her apartment, a twin was an adjustment. Thanksgiving had just passed and Riley took a few days off of work to head home and decorate for her parents’ upcoming visit at Christmas. Daniel had been kind enough to make the trip to help her.

Technically, it was morning, but it was way too early to be up. Riley pulled on an extra blanket; her room had always been colder than the rest of the house, and she tried to get back to sleep. Just as she was about to doze off, her phone rang. When she saw “ _Mom’s Cell_ ” across the screen, her heart leapt to her throat. It was barely 6 AM and the last time her mom had called that early was six weeks prior to tell her that her aunt had passed away.

“Mom? What’s wrong?” she answered without a ‘hello’.

“Riley, it’s Dad.”

“Dad? What’s going on?”

“Honey, I don’t want you to panic but I just wanted to let you know I brought mom to the hospital a few hours ago. She was having abdominal pains and asked me to bring her in. They think it’s her gallbladder. Most likely, they’ll take it out and she’ll be fine.”

Riley took a deep breath, fighting back tears and struggling to not let her dad hear the worry in her voice. “You’re...you’re sure?”

“They sound pretty sure but have more tests to run. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Ok,” Riley replied hesitantly. “I love you and tell mom I love her.”

“I will. Love you too baby girl.”

Knowing she wouldn’t get back to sleep, Riley grabbed her laptop and went downstairs to the living room. She had begun doing some freelance legal transcription work on the side for extra money. It would be the perfect mindless activity she needed to keep herself occupied while she waited for news. 

A few hours later, Daniel had joined her, but she hadn’t received any further call from her dad. Daniel had just gone to the kitchen for coffee and Riley was emailing out a completed transcript when her phone finally rang; but it wasn’t her dad.

“Hi Aunt Donna.”

“Hi sweetheart. How are you holding up?”

Riley sat trying to make sense of the question, unsure of what her aunt even knew about a situation her dad had made seem minor. “Ummm...okay, I guess. I’m waiting to hear from Dad, have you...have you talked to him?”

“Not directly but Aunt Sarah did and she called us. I don’t know when your dad is going to be able to call sweetie, but I wanted to let you know the most recent update.”

“Aunt Donna, you’re scaring me...what’s going on?”

“Well, honey, it’s not her gallbladder. The doctors think she has an abdominal abscess and they said she is septic.”

“I...I don’t know what that means,” Riley sobbed as tears started flowing freely.

With her heart racing and mind swimming, Riley only partially heard her aunt’s explanations about aggressive antibiotic treatment and her attempts to offer comforting words. Hanging up still in a daze, she opened her browser, quickly typing in “septic”. Daniel came back into the room as Riley’s eyes scanned the words on the screen.

“Was that your dad?”

Riley looked up at Daniel who immediately noticed her tear stained face and puffy eyes. “Ri, what is it?”

“My mom...my mom is septic.” Riley glanced back at the medical article on her screen...“she...she could die, Daniel.”

“Don’t do that Ri. You can’t think the worst. Did the doctors say that?”

Riley shook her head. No one had said it, at least not to her, but they didn’t have to; it was right there in black and white on her computer.

Time passed tortuously slow as Riley sat panicked and sad, waiting for more news. She tried to distract herself by starting another transcript but it didn’t help. She only made it through ten minutes of dictation of a three-hour long deposition because she was unable to stop herself from flipping back and forth to the internet for more information. All she wanted was a reason to hope but all she found was more reason to worry until Daniel finally took the laptop from her. They sat in silence, Riley wrapped in Daniel’s arms, until her phone rang again. Nothing could have prepared her for what she heard on the other end. Breathless sobs wracked Chad Nevin and he couldn’t even get out the words...”She’s not...oh god, Riley, I can’t...I can’t...”

“Daddy talk to me, what’s going on?” Riley pleaded.

“She’s not gonna make it,” he cried.

The sounds that came from Riley were otherworldly, guttural pain as though her heart had been ripped from her chest as her legs gave out beneath her. 

“I can’t lose her, we can’t lose her,” Chad cried. “They’re taking her in for surgery baby,” he croaked out through his sobs, “they said she only has a 10% chance of making it through.”

“No! God, Daddy, NO! Please, please…tell them to save her,” Riley wailed, rocking on the floor. “They have to save her.”......

......Riley sat gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were white. Her head rested back on the headrest as she regained control of her breathing and the tears slowed down. Finally opening her eyes, she once again looked at the house, took a deep breath, and steeled herself for going inside.

When she opened the door she was struck by the slightly musty odor. In the years since her parents had moved, she and Drew partnered as caretakers of the house, taking turns each month to open it up, air it out, and do any cleaning that was needed. It dawned on her that November would have been her turn, so the smell was likely due to no one being there since October. Riley sighed…Drew was a great brother but common sense and reliability weren’t his strong suit. If roles had been reversed, she would have picked up where he could not, but clearly it hadn’t occurred to Drew.

Despite the cold December air, Riley walked around the first floor and opened a few windows before making her way upstairs. At the top of the stairs, she stopped for a moment outside the closed door of the master bedroom. Chad and Em J had told her several times that she could sleep in there when she was at the house on her own but she never did, and now, she knew she just couldn’t. Continuing down the hall, she came to her old room and stopped just inside the open door. On her bed laid the hunter green dress that she had worn to the funeral. It was her mom’s favorite color so she had opted for honoring her that way over the traditional black for mourning. When she had returned to New York after the funeral, she left the dress behind, certain she’d never be able to bring herself to wear it again.

Crossing the room, she lifted the dress from the bed and threw down her suitcase before hanging the dress in the closet and closing the door. Though she and Drew had originally planned to meet up when she arrived, he had text her during her drive that his wife Leigh had committed them to having dinner with her family. It made her heart ache for him, because she knew he was probably going through the same emotions she was, but he’d have to mask it. 

Tomorrow, she’d have to figure out what to do to occupy her time because they weren’t going to the cemetery until the day after that. For now, she was content to curl up on the tiny bed and let her tears wash her to sleep. Before she could, however, her phone once again dinged in her bag. Riley hopped up, hoping it was Drew, only to see that Drake was trying again despite it being after midnight in Cordonia. Staring at the screen, Riley carried the phone back over to the bed and plopped down, pulling her feet up underneath her.

 **Drake:** _I’m not asking for much, Benner, just…just tell me you’re okay._

Riley’s fingers hovered hesitantly over the keyboard. “ _Drake…”_ she started. Each time she tried to add to the message, she found herself deleting…

 **Riley:** _I’m fine <—-—-_  
I’m okay, thanks for asking <—-—-  
Why do you care? <—-—-

Nothing felt right, she had no idea what to say to him.

On the other end of the line, back in Cordonia, Drake sat with his phone in his lap and a glass of whiskey in his hand. Finally, he had been able to breath a small sigh of relief when he saw the reply bubbles pop up on his screen but they kept stopping and starting; no reply ever came. Tired of waiting, Drake tapped Riley’s name at the top of the message and clicked the video chat button.

Riley jumped when the phone in her hand rang, surprised to see Drake video calling. “ _Damn it_ ,” she hissed under her breath. Thanks to daylight savings it was already dark and she couldn’t risk turning on a light. If Drake caught even a glimpse of her surroundings, he’d know exactly where she was. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her old makeup mirror from her dresser and placed it on the nightstand, turning it on high. Sitting close, it was enough to illuminate her face, but nothing else. Riley reluctantly slid the answer bar just before the call would have disconnected. If only she had glanced in the mirror, she probably wouldn’t have answered.

When the videos connected Riley could read the shock and concern all over Drake’s face. Anxiously she peered at the small picture in picture of her video to make sure he wasn’t seeing anything she didn’t want him to see. That’s when she noticed her eyes.

“Benner…you’re crying.”

Riley reached up and gently touched her aching puffy eyes and shrugged. “A little I guess. Why…why are you calling me Drake?”

Drake sighed. “You just…left and, well, the last time we talked I was an ass and I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“You don’t owe me an apology, Drake.”

“But I do.”

Riley laughed, but there was no humor in it.

“What are you laughing at?”

More tears escaped Riley’s eyes and rolled fat and hot down her cheeks. “We just keep doing this...going around in circles. One minute we’re getting along and the next…I think…I think it’s time to accept that we’re not going to be friends, Drake.”

Riley could see the hurt in Drake’s eyes as he shook his head at her. “No, Benner…I don’t accept that. This is all on me. I’ve been…I’ve been an ass.”

“Drake…”

“No, listen please…this is somehow easier to say when I’m not actually right in front of you.” Riley nodded silently for him to continue. “I haven’t been fair to you, Benner. My, umm…my past was messy, and complicated, and just…sad. And because you remind me of the past, I’ve been taking it out on you and that’s just wrong. I have no one to blame but myself and I guess that I’ve just been…angry. Meeting you in New York stirred up so much and I’m angry at myself for ever letting it get to that point and for not being able to do anything then or now to fix it. I’ve got to work on dealing with all that without drawing you into it. If being back home is what you want, I get it, but please don’t give up on Cordonia…on all of us, just because of me.”

Riley wiped at the tears on her cheeks as fresh ones brimmed in her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I appreciate you opening up and telling me all that, Drake. But, I didn’t leave because of you, or anything you said or did, and…I’m 99% sure I’m coming back.”

“Then why did you leave? Why only 99%? And…where are you? It’s so dark.”

Riley chuckled through her tears. “So many questions…you’re spending too much time with Maxwell.”

“Ha, tell me about it,” Drake laughed.

“Do you remember me telling you about my mom in Lythikos?” Drake just nodded. “Well, uh…” Riley continued, “the anniversary, for lack of a better word, is in 2 days. I was having a hard time at Applewood the last few days because the memories from the days leading up to it suck too. So, when Maxwell said we had such a long break, I came home to be with my family while we go through this first. That’s where I am…home.”

“I’m sorry, Benner. I get it…”

“Thanks, Drake. I figured you’d understand.”

“I do. But, you missed a question…”

“What?”

“Why only 99%?”

Riley sighed. “I’m just not sure I belong there, Drake.”

“You do, Benner. You just…fit here.”

“I’m glad you think so. I have a lot to think about but right now I just need to focus on why I came here and getting through it. Plus, you’re a betting man, I think you know that 99% is good odds.”

Drake’s shoulders visibly relaxed as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I, uh…I’m here if you need to talk while you’re getting through it, Benner. Otherwise, I’ll see you when you get back.”

A sad smile crossed Riley’s face as she imagined Drake being there and holding her while she got through it but she shook the thought from her head. “Thank you. Good night, Drake.”

“Good night Benner.”

\-----------------------------------------

Bastien slipped from the West Wing unnoticed, carrying the small box mostly concealed under his arm, and returned to his office. After locking the door, he sat down at his desk, pulled up the camera app on his phone and opened the box. Once the contents were revealed to him, he took a photo of the box fully intact. It was a careful operation, like disassembling and reassembling his firearm as they had been trained when he joined the guard. He documented each step so he’d be able put things back just as they were when he was done cataloguing the box. What he found wasn’t any kind of earth-shattering evidence, but it was proof positive that Riley Benner was in fact Emily Nevin and had had a deep connection to Drake.

Bastien couldn’t help but laugh when he removed the first item; a bent spoon. Without a doubt, he knew Drake had created the silverware ‘art’. After Jackson’s passing, Drake had become a little rebellious and Bastien had to cover for his antics more than once. None had been more challenging than when he had to commission a silversmith to replicate several pieces of the royal family’s silverware set which was one-of-a-kind. Drake had snuck into the royal dining room and Bastien found him there, silverware in hand, bending it into various shapes. Shaking himself from reminiscing, Bastien snapped a photo and continued on.

By the time he was finished, Bastien had a small album compiled that painted a clear picture of what the two young people had meant to each other and his heart broke a little for them. There were countless movie stubs, theme park tickets, as well as notes and pictures that Drake had written or drawn. A purple bow was wrapped around a small bunch of dried flowers that seemed to match the bouquet Emily held in the picture on the lid. Finally, there was an envelope that contained items that seemed to go together. Inside was a faded Polaroid of a gorgeous bouquet of two dozen yellow roses, several pressed rose petals, a handwritten note, and a card was taped to the back of the photo…“ _Congratulations on your graduation. I’m so proud of you. Great things are ahead of you! Love, Drake”._ As for the note, it appeared to have been ripped from a notebook and was written in the style of a journal entry:

 _Drake sent me the most beautiful yellow roses this week_. _They were delivered the morning of my graduation day. Mom and Nana were gushing about them…“a boy doesn’t send flowers like that to ‘just a friend’,” they said. Lynn of course didn’t agree…“you know yellow just means friendship, right? It’s not like he sent red.” I’m not letting her get me down though. I know he chose yellow because I told him they were my favorite. Honestly I mentioned it in passing ages ago and he remembered, that has to mean something, right? Or maybe I just want it to because I love him so damn much. If only I had the nerve to say something. Maybe someday. Until next time – Em._

Bastien felt overcome with guilt after reading something so personal, on top of the guilt already consuming him over the orders he’d been given. He tried to imagine what could have happened between them. Why would two people so clearly in love not want to tell each other? There was nothing however to give him answers; he only knew that Drake had come home at Leo’s request, leaving Emily behind. From the moment Drake was back in Cordonia, it was clear that he was carrying a torch, and did so for years but refused to talk about it. With the discovery of the box, it seemed Riley was still carrying one too; especially if she thought the box important enough to bring with her.

After carefully returning the contents to their original place within the box, Bastien closed it up and prepared to depart his office. Before leaving, he unlocked his filing cabinet and pulled a single document from the file on Riley, made a copy, and returned the original to its place with the copy safely in his attaché case. Once the box was securely locked back in the safe of Riley’s room, he departed the capitol to return to Applewood.

\----------------------------------------

Riley laid on the sofa of her apartment in New York, having just woken up from a nap. Daniel was working a day shift at the pub and they were supposed to go out that night before she left for Cordonia the next day, but Riley knew they wouldn’t be going anywhere. The three days she had spent at home had taken their toll on her and she still felt like an emotional wreck.

After talking to Drake on her first night, she cried herself to sleep. The following day, she managed to drag herself out of the house to purchase some flowers at the local supermarket as well as a Christmas grave blanket from the produce market. Drew was working and they planned to meet up on the anniversary day, so she’d promised to pick-up what they were taking to the grave. When they finally did go to the cemetery, Riley felt her heart break all over again. At the funeral, the headstone hadn’t been ready. Now, a year later, there it was in cold, hard stone…her mom’s name…her mom was gone. Try as they might, she and Drew couldn’t stop themselves from reliving that day as they stood holding each other and looking at their mom’s final resting place.

“When we first got there, I thought she’d pull through,” Drew had said.

“I did too,” Riley cried. “I had to believe she could hear us telling her to fight. And I told her I didn’t fly all the way down there to say goodbye.”

“I still can’t understand how quickly she took the turn,” Drew sighed. Riley knew what he meant. When they had arrived at her side she was sedated and mostly stable. Riley knew without a doubt that Em J could hear them because there was movement in her eyelids, like she was trying to open them, when they spoke to her. When they had played a recording of her grandkids voices, a tear had escaped Em J’s eye. Overnight however, things changed. The doctor had begun to lift the sedation to prepare for finishing the surgery that Em J desperately needed, but when they did, her condition got worse and by the time they arrived the next morning, her brain activity had nearly stopped. When Riley heard the news, she had fled for the chapel to pray for a miracle but her strangled prayer came out differently. “Dear lord,” she had begged, “if you see fit to grant us a miracle, please save my mom, but if she’d be in pain by staying, please take her peacefully.” Just as she said ‘Amen’ the chapel door had opened, and a nurse told her to get back upstairs quickly. When Riley arrived in the room, her mom had flatlined and her dad collapsed, screaming and begging the doctors to bring her back. In the absence of a DNR, they answered his grief-stricken pleas and brought her back. A nurse pulled Riley aside and explained her mom’s dire condition, that bringing her back was only temporary, and there was nothing more they could do. Riley walked back into the dark room, just a sliver of the Florida sunshine breaking through the curtains, and wrapped her arms around her father. “We have to let her go,” she had whispered. Together with her brother and father, they made the decision to do nothing further. Em J’s ventilator was turned off and they all held her hands, watching with breaking hearts as she slipped away. Just before she took her last breath, Drew and Riley both whispered ‘I love you’, wanting it to be the last thing Em J heard, just as she had always done for them. That was it…just fifty three hours between the first call where they’d thought she’d be fine till the last breath when they said goodbye. Fifty three hours.

Drew had asked her to spend the rest of the day with him so she had a brief reprieve from the sadness while she played with her niece and nephew. Tim and Emma were always good at getting Aunt Riley to smile. They said their goodbyes late in the evening and Riley promised to let him know when she arrived back in Cordonia.

Driving back to New York that morning had been exhausting considering her lack of sleep and aching, puffy eyes. In the two-and-a-half-hour drive, she stopped at least four times. With the rental car dropped off, she made it to the apartment in time to see Daniel before work. As usual he greeted her with a hug and left her to get some sleep. Riley was surprised by how quickly she had drifted off, and now she sat awake, feeling at least somewhat refreshed. 

Getting up from the couch, she took a quick shower and then ran out to grab some wine for a quiet evening at home. She knew Daniel would understand. Her instincts were proven right when he walked in the door with a pizza, a bag of Chinese food, and the closest thing to a cheesesteak that New York had to offer.

“You are a god send,” Riley gushed.

Daniel dropped the food on the coffee table and kissed Riley on the top of the head before plopping down next to her. “It was written all over your face this morning. I figured junk food, wine, and Netflix are in order.”

“You’re not disappointed?”

“Me? No…god, I’ve hardly been out since you left. I’ve been way too busy and Maci isn’t exactly into the bar and club scene.”

“Maci? Um…that’s new. Who’s Maci?”

“Not so new, Ri. I went out with her the night before you jetted off to fairytale land.”

Riley slapped Daniel’s shoulder. “Daniel Johnston! You’ve been dating a girl for months and you didn’t tell me?”

“We always had other things to talk about.”

“Yeah…my shit. I’m sorry, I’m a shit friend. I don’t want to just dump my crap on you. I want to hear about your life too.”

“It’s fine, Riley. You needed a friend. And I know you’re always there for me when I need you. It’s not a big deal. Things are actually going really well.”

“So…she might be _the one_?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. But…yes, I could see it going that way eventually.”

Riley clapped her hands excitedly, happy to have something to smile about. “Oh.my.god. I get to be your best woman, right? Right?”

Daniel laughed. “If it gets to that point, there is no one else I’d want up there with me.”

Riley rested her head on Daniel’s shoulder and sighed. “You really are the best, you know that?”

“I try.”

“Just promise me you’ll give me plenty of notice before I have to find somewhere else to live.”

Daniel pulled back and looked down at her. “I was going to ask _you_ for notice of needing a new roommate.”

“Woah…who’s getting ahead of themself now?”

“Well, I mean…you go back to Cordonia tomorrow and there are no guarantees that you’re coming back, Ri.”

“And there’s no guarantees that I’m not, either. I have no idea what will happen over there and honestly, I haven’t thought about it the last few days, and I’d rather not start right now. Whatever happens though, I promise you will be the very first to know.”

“Deal.”

Daniel grabbed the remote and queued up a movie, and Riley settled in under her blanket, feeling at home, at peace, and more herself than she had in a long time. It wasn’t lost on her that in a matter of hours, she’d be on a plane, headed back to what had become a land of make-believe.

\-------------------------------------

Bastien had returned to Applewood and brought the King up to speed on his findings. Despite the hard evidence, Costantine remained committed to his original plan and ordered Bastien to proceed. The days since had been spent ensuring everything was in order. It wasn’t hard to find an unscrupulous reporter willing to take a big payday in exchange for damning photos. That part had been easy. Also easy was asking the maintenance team to make the necessary changes to the doorknob on Lady Riley’s room. Sadly, Bastien had spent enough time observing Drake’s habits as a bodyguard and knew that he only swept the room upon arrival, therefore the missing lock would go unnoticed. Unfortunately, the final piece of the plot wasn’t as simple. Lady Penelope was naïve, but kind to a fault and had wavered on playing the role Bastien asked her to play. Thankfully, with the King’s blessing, a simple promise of more alone time with Prince Liam in the coming weeks, in hopes of bettering her chances, was enough to sway her.

All the while, the copied document from Riley’s file sat in his bag, locked in his room. With only a week remaining until the next event, word finally reached Bastien that Riley would be returning to court the following day. Armed with that knowledge, Bastien bided his time through dinner until he was dismissed for the night and another guard took over the post outside the King’s suite. Returning to his room in the servants wing, he retrieved the document and made his way to the guest suites. His heart thundered in his chest as he wrestled with his conscience. Technically, he wasn’t disobeying orders. His direct order had been to withhold information from Liam. Plus, he reasoned, the document didn’t _prove_ anything per se, it just instilled reasonable doubt and his motives were honorable. If he could instill that doubt, maybe the truth would come out organically without him betraying his orders and before anyone could be hurt by the king’s machinations.

When he reached his destination, he knocked and waited with baited breath. True to form, Drake answered the door with a glass of whiskey in his hand, grumbling at the intrusion.

“So sorry to bother you, son.”

Drake sighed. “Sorry. Thought you were Beaumont. He’s been up my ass all day about Benner coming back.”

“Is he nervous that she won’t return?”

“Who the hell knows when it comes to Maxwell. He got confirmation of the flight plan, but I guess he won’t settle down until she’s actually here. Until then…I choose to avoid him.”

“Lord Beaumont has a habit of being a little…intense.”

“If that’s what you wanna call it. So, what’s up? It’s not often you’re knocking on my door. Is there another scandal brewing that we have to worry about?”

Bastien shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat, keeping his face in his carefully trained stoic expression. “Not as such. No. I am here because of our previous conversation. You asked me to share anything I could tell you.”

“About Benner? What’ve you got?”

“Nothing about Lady Benner. This is about…Emily.”

Drake’s expression turned sad and confused. “So not about Benner, but about Emily…so that mean’s they’re not…she’s not…?”

“I have not made a determination as to what it means,” Bastien lied. “But it is something I thought you’d at least want to know.”

Bastien held out the paper he’d been clutching in his hand and watched Drake’s expression morph through emotions as he read it over. When Drake finally looked up, Bastien could have sworn there were tears brimming in his eyes.

“She…she changed her name? Before I even left…she changed her name and never even told me.”

Bastien just nodded while Drake crumpled the paper in anger. 

“Of course, why the hell would she tell me? I cut her off…I walked away,” he growled, turning his eyes back to the now wrinkled document. “It doesn’t say what she changed it to.”

“No, it does not. That part was redacted in the copy I was able to obtain. I’m sorry, Drake.”

“So this means…this means…”

“I don’t know what it means, Drake. And you must know that even if I do find out…that won’t be something I can share.”

“Damn it, Bas. I need to know!”

“I understand, Drake…I do, but I have an oath to uphold.”

“Fine…I get it. And I appreciate you even doing this much. If you can’t help, I guess I’ll just have to do it myself.”

Bastien nodded. “Good luck, Drake.” When he was safely in the hallway, Bastien breathed a sigh of relief. “Work quick, son,” he whispered to himself. “Work quick.”


	23. King of Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley makes her return to Applewood and has an unexpected conversation with Maxwell. Preparations begin for the fox hunt as Riley tries to find ways to keep Drake at arms length and seemingly fails. Drake feels himself opening up but his own investigation isn't going well.
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest, deepest apologies for the lateness of this chapter once again and huge THANK YOU to all that are reading. Again, I am overwhelmed by the response. Warning, this is a LONG chapter...I'm sorry but I hope in some small way, a long one makes up for the extra time it took to post. I once again explored the hidden depths that I believe Maxwell has as well as had Drake step out of his comfort zone and open up a bit. Enjoy and as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_All my life I’ve tried to make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it’s my turn to decide  
Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?_

  
Riley fidgeted anxiously in the backseat of the royal SUV that had picked her up from the airport. Getting back into Cordonia on a private plane with her falsified papers and approved Visa had been easier than she anticipated, almost too easy. Now, her anxiety was due to the prospect of actually facing everyone again. “Not everyone…” she muttered to herself behind the privacy glass. Maxwell and Hana had text her nearly daily, and Liam even checked in once or twice with comforting words, but she hadn’t heard from Drake since that first night. It shouldn’t have bothered her, it was honestly better that way, but it didn’t feel better. It hurt, and though she hadn’t admitted it to even Daniel, she missed Drake while she was away.

It was already dark as they rolled through the Cordonian countryside. Normally Riley would be napping, thanks in part to the jet lag, but she was too anxious to sleep. It was nearly 10 PM when she finally saw the illuminated manor and orchards come into view. Not surprisingly, an overly exuberant Maxwell stood outside the main entrance, bouncing on his feet, and rushed to the car as it rolled to a stop.

“BLOSSOM! You came back!”

Riley laughed despite herself. “I told you I’d be back, Max.”

“I know…I just…well, never mind. You’re here now and we should celebrate!”

“If it’s all the same to you, I am not really in a celebrating mood, Max. I wasn’t gone long enough to adjust to the time change so I have jet lag on top of jet lag and it fucking sucks!”

“Sure, sure. Let’s get you settled in. There’s plenty of time to celebrate later.”

Maxwell grabbed her bag and bound towards the door. Riley followed behind, taking in the manor, seeing it nearly deserted as they made their way to the West Wing.

“Most people are still away,” Maxwell said as if reading her thoughts. “And anyone that’s here already retired to their rooms for the night. I was gonna gather the gang for the celebration but…”

“Thanks Max. I mean it though, it’s really not necessary. I was only gone a few days.”

“I know, but it wasn’t the same here without you. We all missed you; even Drake in his usual ‘I pretend not to care but I actually care’ way.”

“I’m not sure I believe that,” Riley muttered as she stepped into the closet to unpack.

“What was that, Blossom?”

“Nothing Max. I was just saying I missed everyone too.”

When Riley stepped back into the room, Maxwell was sitting on the end of her bed looking lost in thought and wringing his hands.

“Max?”

“Huh?” Maxwell replied as he snapped his head up to meet her gaze.

“Um…you went from ‘Maxwell’ to ‘Bertrand’ in 2.2 seconds. What you are you thinking about?”

Maxwell looked away and then back at Riley sheepishly. “Can, uh…can we talk?”

Riley nodded and joined him on the bed. “Why do I get the feeling this is not a fun ‘hey, I have a crush on Hana’ talk?”

“I…what? You…you know…you know about that?”

“It’s sort of obvious and Hana and I are like best friends…so, yeah…I know about that. But this isn’t that, right?”

Maxwell shook his head. “Listen, Ri. I know we’ve only been pseudo-siblings and besties for a few months now, but, I um…I think we’ve gotten really close and I think we trust each other, right?”

Riley laid her hand over Maxwell’s. “Maxwell…I care as much about you as I do my biological brothers, and that’s saying a lot. Of course we trust each other. What is this about? You’re scaring me.”

Maxwell blew out a deep breath. “Ok…here goes…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the night before you left on your trip. You crying, Drake banging on the door. You wouldn’t tell me anything and I tried to give you space because of what you were dealing with but, it’s just…well, it’s just another weird piece of some mystery that I can’t seem to make sense of that started the night we met you in New York and it’s just gotten stranger. And…”

“Maxwell, I…”

Maxwell held up his hand. “Ri, before you say anything, I just have to tell you I’ve seen how things go back and forth from fine to strained between you and Drake. You’ve told me how weird Liam acts sometimes, like he’s holding back. I’ve even seen how you and Drake look at each other when you think no one notices and now…well now, there is definitely something up with Liam and Drake. I know I wasn’t honest with you at the start and I hope we moved past that. Please, Ri, talk to me.”

Riley wiped angrily at the tears welling in her eyes. “I can’t, Max.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for starters, you might hate me. And I’m just not ready to share this with anyone. If I did, as much as I trust you, I can’t expect you to keep secrets for me.”

Maxwell looked down at his hands. “If you had any idea how good I am with secrets, you wouldn’t worry about that.”

“What…what does that mean?”

“It just means we all have them, and I just so happen to be really good at keeping them if someone decides to confide in me.”

Riley chuckled despite herself. “I really miss ‘Party Max’ right now. ‘Serious Max’ is trying to breach my walls…”

“And you’re too stubborn to let me in.”

“I want to,” Riley sighed. “I’m tired of keeping it all in.”

“Blossom, we’re family now and I know something is going on. I have spent the last few days testing out my master detective skills trying to figure out what is going on and the only thing I come up with is that both Liam and Drake have it bad for you.”

Riley couldn’t control the gasped that escaped her.

“Is that it? Did I get it right?” Maxwell exclaimed.

Riley ran her hands over her face and sighed. “Swear on your peacocks that whatever I say to you doesn’t leave this room.”

Maxwell’s eyes went wide. “You want me to swear on The Godfeather and his mafia?”

“Maxwell!”

“Okay, okay…damn, this must be important to you. I swear on my peacocks.”

Riley stood up and started pacing. “I don’t even know where to start…”

“How about telling me what happened the night before you left?” Maxwell said.

“Of course you’d start with the hard part.”

“Was it that bad?”

“No, but it’s a lot to explain. Drake came looking for me when you told him I hadn’t come back to the manor. He found me in the orchard. I told him I just needed a break and he asked if I wanted to talk. When I told him no, he seemed hurt that I didn’t trust him…he’s been trying to get me to trust him. Then he asked me why I came to Cordonia…what I wanted to find here. I told him I was hoping to find someone who thought I was enough…enough to stay.”

“So, wait…why don’t you trust Drake? And what do you mean ‘enough to stay’?”

“I don’t trust anyone, Maxwell…at least not easily. And there are a lot of reasons for that. Enough to stay is exactly what it sounds like. I’ve just…gotten used to people leaving.”

“Geez, Blossom, I love you, but you think I’m the one that talks in riddles? Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

Riley plopped in the chair across from him, his intense gazing making her exceedingly nervous. “Okay, well, for starters I am not from New York. I grew up in a small town outside of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.”

“Okay…”

Riley looked down at her hands and fiddled with her mom’s star sapphire ring, mustering the courage to continue and unable to look at Maxwell. “When I was 16, I got my first job working at an ice cream parlor and restaurant. A couple of months after I started working there, some other new people started; college kids working summer jobs. One of them was a guy who…who I immediately developed a crush on. He was funny and smart, so nice and pretty much gorgeous. With him being older I should have known I didn’t have a chance in hell but once we eventually became friends, I couldn’t stop myself from hoping. I fell and fell hard; he was my first love.”

“Ri, I know I said start at the beginning but…what does any of this have to do with Liam and Drake?”

Riley wiped a tear from her eye. “I’m getting there, Max.”

“Okay…sorry, continue.”

“So…this guy…over all the time we spent together, there were times where I thought he felt the same but…something always seemed to be holding him back. I guess I was too young to realize it back then but it was the craziest emotional roller coaster. Sometimes he’d make me so happy I felt like I was walking on air and once or twice he did stupid things that absolutely crushed me. But no matter what, I just kept right on loving him, wanting to be loved back, but it never happened. Eventually he started to push me away and then stopped talking to me altogether. That was the first time that I felt like maybe I just wasn’t enough; I wasn’t worthy of love.”

“So he left?”

“Not right away. We ended up going to the same university and I’d see him around, but he acted like he didn’t even know me. He’d walk right by me without so much as a ‘hello’ or even a nod of recognition for months. Then one day out of the blue, he said ‘hi’ and we talked briefly. I tried not to get my hopes up over it, but the truth was I still loved him very deeply. So, I looked for him the next day…and the next, and the next. But he just disappeared, and I never saw him again until…”

Riley looked up hesitantly and Maxwell sat staring at her, enthralled. “Until? Come on, Blossom, don’t leave me hanging.”

“Until…until he walked into my bar in New York as part of a bachelor party and asked for a bottle of whiskey and four glasses.”

“No,” Maxwell gasped, his jaw going slack. “But…you said you’re not…you said.”

“I know what I said, Maxwell. I told him, and all of you, that I wasn’t who he thought I was.”

“That guy you described doesn’t sound like Drake at all.”

“He was much different back then…still snarky and sarcastic but much less grumpy. You said yourself he never fit in here…maybe I knew him as who he could be away from all this.”

Maxwell stood from the bed, now pacing just as Riley had. “ Maybe…” he mused. “But, why? Why lie, Ri? Wait…is your name even Riley?”

Riley sighed. “Yes, Maxwell. My name is Riley…now. When Drake and I met, my name was Emily. I changed it when I turned 18. Benner isn’t my last name though; it’s Nevin. And after what I just told you, can you blame me for lying? I’m sure you hate me for it, but you have no idea how hurt I was, and no idea the path it sent me down. It took years but I finally got to a point where I stopped thinking about whether or not I would ever see Drake again.”

“I could never hate you, Ri. I just knew something was going on, pretty much from the time Liam kicked this whole scheme off in New York. I may look like all parties and peacocks but your old pal Maxwell has a sixth sense for these things.”

Riley laughed as Maxwell continued. “So that’s why Liam brought you here?”

“I know for a fact it’s why Liam invited me to join you at the club in New York and I’ve believed all along it’s why he brought me here.”

“Well…that’s much better than what I originally thought.”

Riley looked at him, puzzled. “How is that bet…nevermind…I don’t think I want to know.”

“This definitely explains why there has been so much tension between you and Drake. Way too much tension for strangers…but wait, so do either of them _know_?”

“I don’t think either of them have ever stopped suspecting it. Drake seems to get more suspicious the longer I am here; which is part of what you saw the night before I left. And I am pretty sure that Liam has Bastien investigating me.”

“And the tension between Drake and Liam?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. I’ve only seen a little of it.”

“They didn’t speak, not even once, the entire time you were gone. That never happens. My guess is…Liam may have brought you here to find out who you were for Drake’s sake but ended up falling for you himself and since Drake clearly still has feelings for you, that’s pissing him off.”

Riley stood and grabbed Maxwell by the shoulders. “Have you listened to a word I said? Drake _never_ had feelings for me. Not then and not now. Your sixth sense has gone haywire and you’re jumping to conclusions.”

Maxwell reached up and grabbed Riley’s hands from his shoulders, holding them gently in front of her. “My sixth sense is _flawless_. So, there is only one thing to do…”

“And that is?”

“We have to tell Drake.”

Riley huffed in frustration and pulled her hands from Maxwell’s. “Maxwell Beaumont! We are doing no such thing. You _swore_! And I will hold you to it!”

“You wouldn’t dare threaten The Godfeather?”

Riley arched an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t I?” she challenged.

“Riley! How could you?”

“I am generally a kind and caring person Maxwell, but a teeny tiny piece of my heart is black with abject hatred for one or two select people and _all_ birds!”

Maxwell looked as if he could almost cry. “How can you hate birds? They’re so majestic; especially my peacocks.”

“They scare the shit out of me, okay! They chase people and peck people, and dive bomb people…it’s just my quirky phobia…which we will also be keeping between us!”

Maxwell pulled Riley back to the bed, sitting her down beside him and placing a comforting hand on her knee. “Blossom…you clearly told me because you are tired of the lies. Wouldn’t it just be better to put an end to it all around?”

“Max, if I wanted Drake to know, I would have admitted it in New York. Or in Lythikos when I came so close to breaking down or hell, on any one of the other hundreds of occasions where I had the opportunity, but I _cannot_ tell him…I won’t.”

Riley went into the bathroom and busied herself with starting her nightly routine, hoping she’d had the last word. But, in true Maxwell fashion, he was unwilling to let it go and followed her. “What happened in Lythikos?”

“Nothing,” Riley said, shoving her toothbrush into her mouth.

“Ri? Are you afraid to tell him because you still have feelings for him?”

Riley pointed to the brush in her mouth. “Caaan’t ‘alk,” she mumbled.

Maxwell shuffled his feet, trying to control the urge to stress dance. “Riley! If you still have feelings, you _really_ have to be honest. With both him and Liam. They both care about you.”

Riley angrily spit her toothpaste out. “Who died and made you king?”

“Woah…feisty. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your anger directed at anyone but Bertrand and Drake.”

Riley sighed. “I’m sorry. I love you Max, and I know you’re only saying what you think is best, but it’s not for you to decide. I have to do what _I_ think is best. And for the sake of my torn and tattered heart…being Riley Benner is best.”

“He really hurt you, didn’t he?”

“Only the first of many. Listen, I’m sorry I burdened you with this secret, but I need you Max. I need you to help me get through the next couple weeks keeping Drake at arm’s length and seeing where this could go with Liam. I really do care about Liam.”

Riley left the bathroom and started pulling clothes from the closet to get changed and relax before bed. Maxwell sat down on the chair across from her bed. “So…” he started, “I guess now wouldn’t be the best time to tell you that Bertrand arranged for Drake to give you riding lessons before the hunt then?”

Riley spun around. “He did what?”

“You’re supposed to be at the stables at 7 tomorrow morning for your first lesson.”

“Then I guess I will text Hana to meet me at 6:30 and you or Bertrand can tell Drake that you didn’t know I had already planned it with Hana.”

“Riley…”

“Please just do it, Max.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll have Bertrand let Drake know. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Blossom.”

Maxwell left the room and Riley collapsed onto her bed as the tears she’d been fighting overcame her.

\--------------------------------------

Seventeen apples. That’s how many Drake had counted on the ornately painted ceiling of his suite in Applewood as he laid on the bed listening to the voices on the other side of the wall. Their words weren’t distinguishable, but it was evident that Benner was back, and Maxwell had been eager to greet her. His counting had begun in an effort to keep himself from going over to her room. Long abandoned was his laptop, open to a search engine that had yielded no results based on the document that Bastien had given him.

Despite having the evidence of her name change, he’d started with a social media search for ‘Emily Nevin’. There were more results than he could count, and he’d clicked on so many of them hoping to see her face on the profile. Many came up with married names and his heart clenched in his chest at the thought of her promising her life to another man. Instinct took over however and he changed his search term to ‘Riley Nevin’. While little details that Riley had provided didn’t quite add up, he still thought there was a chance that she was in fact Emily. Once again, however, his search hit a dead end. Even with a small list of search results to go through, none of them matched.

Taking one last chance, he decided to search for Emily’s brother, Drew. They had only met a handful of times, but it was worth a shot. When the result populated, Drake’s heart started to thunder in his chest as he scanned the page. The second profile listed was for Drew Nevin in Hill Heights, Pennsylvania and the picture was unmistakable; Drew, Em J and a woman he didn’t recognize at what appeared to be Drew’s wedding. Drake clicked on the profile, hopeful it was the first step on a path that would lead him to Emily, but his hopes were quickly dashed when he found nearly every aspect of the profile to be private. Drew didn’t appear to be one for updating his profile picture too often. Aside from the wedding photo, there was a photo of a little boy, a photo of Drew and his wife at the beach and a throwback photo of Drew and Emily as young kids. Drake stared at little Emily’s bright smile for what felt like an eternity. Though she couldn’t have been more than eight or nine years old in the photo, Drake couldn’t help pulling out other pictures to compare. In addition to the prom photo he kept in his wallet, he pulled out one of the Cordonia tabloids that had Riley gracing the cover. There was no mistaking the similarities in the eyes and the smile, but it was hardly proof. Defeated, he had given up when he heard the door to Riley’s room and the voices start. Not long after he ran out of apples to count on the ceiling, he heard Maxwell depart. With nothing left to distract him, Drake turned off his phone and decided to resist the temptation to see Riley or text her by getting some sleep. 5 AM would come fast and he wanted to be at the stables early to prepare for Riley’s lesson.

\-------------------------------------------

“Everything is in place, I presume?”

Bastien stood at attention inside the King’s personal study at Applewood, staring at Constantine’s back as the king gazed out the window.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I have secured the necessary clearances to get Ms…”

Constantine threw up a hand as he whirled to face his guard. “I don’t want to know her name. The less I know, the better.”

“Very well, sir. Everything is in place for the evening of the country picnic in five days time. There is the matter however of her personal guard.”

“And what matter would that be?”

“Typically, Mr. Walker escorts her to her room after such events. While I have confirmed he doesn’t sweep the room, he is staying in the same corridor only one suite away.”

“If our chosen Lord does as he should, we can still get what is required before Walker could do anything about it. All we need is the appearance of impropriety. And if not…then perhaps Mr. Walker will end up serving as an unwitting accomplice.”

“Understood, sir.”

“Now…what is the plan for my son?”

“I have compiled duplicates of the file on Lady Riley’s background, one will go to the press with our additional ‘evidence’ and one will go to Prince Liam when the time is right.”

“Excellent. You’ve done well, Bastien.”

Bastien swallowed a lump in his throat as he bowed to take his leave. “Thank you, sir.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Riley rose with the help of an actual alarm at 6 AM the next morning. Maxwell was likely still sound asleep down the hall, but she found herself thankful for the impersonal wake up call. After confiding the truth in Maxwell, she had hoped to feel somewhat lighter but instead she struggled to sleep while battling the urge once again to run from Cordonia and never look back. Even though Maxwell had agreed to keep her secret, she knew she’d spend each day wondering if he’d slip up and feeling guilty for asking him to hide something so big. As she pulled on her casual clothes and braided her hair, she hoped that a couple hours of learning to ride would be enough to keep her mind off all things related to Drake and her secret.

A light mist of dew covered the lawn between the manor and the stables. All around her was quiet except for the sounds of birds and insects awakening to the dawn of a new day. When she stepped into the stable, Riley found that Hana hadn’t arrived yet. Before her stretched a barn that was at least one hundred feet long lined with more stalls than she could count, each filled with mares and stallions in preparation for the entire court to ride in the coming days. Stepping past several of the stalls, many of the horses were contentedly munching on hay or drinking from a trough. Riley wondered to herself if there was an overnight caretaker who had prepared things so meticulously with how early it was. One horse, a beautiful black mare, stood looking over the stall door and let out a soft “hhmmpf” that caught Riley’s attention.

“Good morning, girl,” Riley said, cautiously letting the mare sniff her hand. When the horse nuzzled into her palm, she took it as a sign that it was okay to pet her. “Aren’t you gorgeous?” Riley ran her hands through the mare’s soft black mane, almost feeling silly for asking questions to an animal that couldn’t answer. “You look so familiar. Aren’t you the Derby winner?” she asked, laughing at herself.

“That she is…” a husky reply came from behind her. For a moment, Riley silently prayed she was simply having a bad flashback to her childhood of watching really old _Mr. Ed_ reruns but she’d know that voice anywhere; and it certainly wasn’t from a horse.

When she finally turned around, she felt her heart skip a beat. Drake stood just inside the stable doors, somehow making even his usual denim on denim attire appear extra appealing. Dark jeans hugged his muscular lower body more than she’d ever noticed before. His denim shirt hung open and a white tank top undershirt clung enticingly to the ripples of his chiseled chest and abs. In his hands was a bale of hay, the weight of which caused his forearms and biceps to bulge in plain view thanks to his rolled-up sleeves. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, over come with the urge to run her fingers over each corded muscle. Only a hat would have made him look like the sexy cowboy of her teenage fantasies back when she’d given him the nickname.

“You okay, Benner?”

Riley closed her eyes and shook her head. “Yeah…yeah. Fine. I just…wasn’t expecting you. I’m waiting for Hana.”

Drake looked her with obvious confusion. “Hana? Is she joining us for your lesson?”

“Um…no, she’s ah…she’s giving me lessons.”

Drake laughed, dropping the hay outside two stalls that still needed tending. “Looks like Beaumont messed up again, Benner. I’m your instructor. Duke ‘Do-Good’ himself asked me to start working with you as soon as you got back.”

“I know. Maxwell told me last night, but I had already asked Hana before I even left. Maxwell or Bertrand were supposed to let you know.”

Drake pulled out his phone and sighed, holding it up to her. “Off. Guess I should have thought to turn it back on.”

“Sorry you got dragged out of bed to come down here for nothing.”

Drake waved her off. “I’m at the stables every morning anyway, usually earlier than this. It’s nothing new.”

Riley giggled nervously. All hope of ending the conversation and escaping the awkwardness was gone since Drake clearly wasn’t leaving. “Why would you willingly get up that early?”

“I don’t just sit around being a professional best-friend and pseudo bodyguard, Benner. I have a job.”

“Oh,” Riley exclaimed more emphatically than she’d intended, causing Drake to laugh again.

“Don’t sound so surprised, Benner. You of all people know I’m not here for the endless events and fancy balls.”

“The free food doesn’t hurt though.”

“Touché.”

Drake grabbed a pitchfork and broke into the hay, working to fill the stalls. Riley fiddled nervously with the end of the braid that hung over her shoulder, trying not to watch and drool. “So…um…what’s your job?” she asked, turning back to the black mare. “Stable hand?”

“Assistant Stable Master, actually and vet tech.”

With her back to Drake, Riley smiled at his response. Despite how things had ended years ago, and how tense it was now, she was happy to see him living out his dream to some extent. Though he had always told her his intention was to run his mom’s ranch, she knew he had studied veterinary medicine and minored in business at Taylor. She wondered to herself if he had ever finished his degree. “Wow, I had no idea,” she replied, feigning surprise.

“Been on this path since I was a kid. Never knew if I’d end up in the US or here but I figured one way or another I’d be working with animals and running the business side of things.”

“That’s great that you followed your dream,” she replied, turning back to find him leaning on the pitchfork and watching her.

Drake shrugged. “Mostly.”

“What do you mean?”

“I always saw myself ending up on my mom’s ranch. Plus…still have a semester of undergrad to finish before I can go to be a real vet.”

Riley nodded, struck by how he had seemed to read her mind. With a shaky hand, she reached into her pocket and checked the time on her phone. Something was up because Hana was late, and that _never_ happened. As she shoved the phone back in her pocket, she walked over and peered out the stable doors but there was no sight of Hana. Riley sighed and turned back inside, plopping down on a stack of haybales just beside the door.

“So what about you, Benner?”

“What about me?” she asked, pulling out her phone again and sending a quick text to check on her tardy instructor.

Drake walked over and retrieved another bale of hay next to where she sat. Dropping it at another set of stalls, he looked back at Riley over his shoulder before he set to work once again. “Can’t expect me to believe waitressing was a long-term gig if you gave it up so easily to come here. You said you went to college, right?”

Riley thought back to the ball in Lythikos where she had managed to avoid his questions about the acting classes she took in school. “You’ve got me there. But I told you before…I never quite figured out what I wanted to do,” she lied.

“Well, what did you major in?”

“ _This could be safe,_ ” she thought, knowing that they had already stopped talking by the time she enrolled in Taylor and declared a major. “Political Science with a concentration in Constitutional Law and a minor in history.”

“Holy shit, Benner. That sounds…”

“Silly? Since it didn’t get me a career, I mean.”

“I was gonna say intense.”

“It was, but I loved school.” “ _That’s safe too, right?”_ she thought. “ _Plenty of people love school.”_

“Never took you for a nerd, Benner.”

Riley laughed. “Goody goody is more like it. Always played by the rules of what felt like someone else’s game.”

Drake peered back at her again, exploring her face, reading her in a way only he had ever been able to. “Make your own rules, Riley. This is your game now.”

Riley stared at him for a long moment, the sound of her heart thundering in her ears, a charge passing between them. A moment later, Hana burst through the door, breathless, in her riding uniform.

“Oh my goodness, Riley. I am so sorry. I hadn’t figured on having to prepare my riding uniform until the hunt. It was buried in my trunk and I…”

“Don’t worry about it, Hana,” Riley interrupted, not wanting Hana to let on that she had just asked her the night before. Rising to her feet, Riley looked quickly back at Drake and then pulled Hana into a hug. “You’re here now…that’s all that matters. Thanks for doing this for me.”

“Are you ready, then?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Drake propped his pitchfork on the door of the stall where he was working and moved toward the wall of tack. Pulling down two of everything, he handed one set to Hana. “Why don’t you prep your horse and I’ll walk Riley through prepping her’s…get you out on the trail faster?”

Hana smiled. “That’s a great idea, Drake.”

Drake turned to Riley, “Wanna ride Marabelle?” he asked, nodding toward the black mare.

Riley’s eyebrows shot up. “Can I?”

“She’s retired now and part of the crown’s string…at least until they sell her.”

“She’s being sold?”

“Prize derby horse like that is sought after in hopes of continuing the line.”

Riley returned to Marabelle’s stall; the horse nuzzled her cheek and Drake watch with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “I hope you find a great home, girl.”

Drake stepped up beside her with his hands full of tack and grooming supplies. With careful instruction each step of the way, he and Riley had Marabelle groomed, tacked up, and ready to ride in about fifteen minutes. Riley asked thoughtful questions throughout and displayed a gentleness with the animal that left Drake in awe. By the time they were finished, rider and horse had already bonded. “She trusts you,” Drake said softly watching Riley press her forehead to the mare’s and look her in the eyes. “That’s going to make it really easy on you when you get on the trail.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Just remember, horses are very in tune to emotions. She’s gonna feel what you feel, so try not to be nervous. She’s already picked up on your ah…” Drake hesitated, running a nervous hand through his hair. “…on your kindness. That’s why she bonded to you so quickly.”

Riley blushed and smiled at Drake. “Thank you.”

“Ready to go?”

Drake and Riley turned to see Hana standing behind them with a chestnut mare all tacked up, leading her toward the doors. 

“Let’s go.”

Drake watched the ladies as they walked to the practice ring to go over basics before hitting the trail. Once he was satisfied at seeing Riley safely mount, he resumed his duties, finally settling into the stable master’s office once the stalls were done. Hands began arriving for work at 7 AM, stopping in the office for direction. Drake gave instructions on preparing the tack for the hunt and the grooming schedule, quickly delegating all of the required work. When things were quiet again, he pulled out the roster of the crown’s string and smiled while he made a few notes.

\-------------------------------------

Days passed quickly with Riley, Hana and Drake settling into a routine. Despite her hesitancy to be around him at first, Riley found herself enjoying the time when it was just the two of them before Hana or the hands arrived at the stables. On her last day of lessons, Riley was the first to arrive and set to work grooming Marabelle and getting her tacked up. Drake arrived just as she was tightening the girth around the horse to secure the saddle.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Hana and I got hustled.”

“Christ!” Riley jumped at the sound of his voice, her sudden movement causing Marabelle to startle and whiny.

“Sorry, Benner. Didn’t think you’d scare that easy.”

Riley pressed a hand to her heart, feeling it return to somewhat normal as Drake stood smirking at her. That smirk had been a weakness for her from the first time she’d ever seen it. “I’m actually a giant scaredy cat.”

“I’ll remember that before sneaking up on you again.”

“So…what was that about being hustled?”

“I’m just impressed. You’ve got her groomed and tacked like you’ve been doing it for years.”

Riley laughed. “This is the easier part. You haven’t seen me on the trail; I’m still not quite comfortable riding. Plus…this took me much longer to do on my own and I’m still not sure I could get the bit in without you here.”

“I can show you a couple tricks with the bit.”

Drake walked Riley through how to prompt the horse to open it’s mouth, using flavor on the bit if needed to make it more enticing for the horse to take, and even tips to warm it in cold weather so the horse wouldn’t get bit shy due to an ice cold bit. With his guidance, Riley successfully got the bit in place.

Drake looked up at the clock, realizing they still had some one on one time. “Wanna hit the practice ring while you wait for Hana?”

Riley hesitated. “Umm…yeah, okay…sure.”

A few stalls away, Drake stopped and placed a lead rein on an auburn stallion and Riley watched him with a questioning gaze.

“This is Lone Star,” Drake replied, reading her question. “He’s a good boy. We’ve been together for a while now.”

“He’s yours?”

“Yep! Straight from my mom’s ranch.”

“Aren’t you gonna tack him?”

Drake shook his head. “Don’t need to. Tack or no tack, Lone Star and I…we, ah…we have a connection. We’re always ready to ride.”

When they reached the practice ring, Drake dropped Lone Star’s lead and stood in a protective position, ready to help if needed as Riley mounted. Once she was securely in the saddle, Drake turned and patted Lone Star, who bowed low allowing Drake to easily mount bareback. They rode in comfortable silence around the ring as the sun continued to rise and Drake watched as Riley smiled, caressing Marabelle. A gentle breeze swept all around them and Riley closed her eyes, leaning her head back and letting the breeze flow through her hair as the sun shone on her face. It was an almost angelic scene that took Drake’s breath away. It was the most at peace he had seen her since she had come to Cordonia. When Riley looked up, she caught his gaze and blushed, looking away quickly.

“You look good, Benner,” Drake said, trotting up beside her.

“We’re going in circles at an ambling pace, Drake,” Riley laughed.

“I didn’t mean the riding. I meant…well, you look…at peace. It’s just nice to see after what you just went through.”

Riley sighed. “I guess you’re right,” she said thoughtfully. “I’m glad I came back when I did. These last few days have helped get me out of a funk. If I had stayed home any longer, I would have just been wallowing alone in a house that’s just a reminder of my mom being gone.”

“I thought you were staying with family?”

“No…I stayed at my parent’s old house on my own. They kept it even after moving to Florida. My one brother lives near there so I spent time with him, but my other brother and my dad are both in Florida and didn’t come up.”

Drake mentally noted again the differences…Emily only had one brother.

“Dad will go to the grave when he visits at Christmas,” Riley continued. “I did call to check on him though.”

“I’m sure he appreciated that.”

Riley nodded. She wasn’t sure if it due to the freeing feeling that riding gave her, or just a need to be heard, but for the first time, she didn’t feel afraid to talk to Drake. “He did. Is it weird to say that even a year later the whole thing feels like a shock?”

Drake regarded her thoughtfully, thinking back to when his father was shot, and how long it took him to accept that it was real. “I don’t think so…I guess it depends on a lot of things, but I’m not an expert. Was she sick long?”

Riley momentarily felt her shoulders tense, and Marabelle tensed in response. Taking a deep breath, she let it out and rolled her shoulders to let it melt away. “That’s a more complicated question than it should be.”

“Oh…I…I’m sorry. You told me before you weren’t ready to talk about it. You don’t have to answer; I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No…it’s fine, Drake. My, um…my mom had colon cancer, and the doctors estimate that the tumor had been there for about eight to ten years but my mom refused to get screening so she didn’t know she had it…none of us knew till it was too late.” Riley hastily brushed away a stray tear trying to escape her eye. “She never showed any signs of being sick until about three weeks before she passed and even then, it was just some abdominal pain. When the pain got unbearable my dad took her to the ER and they thought it was just her gallbladder till she became septic. They had to do an emergency surgery to see if it was maybe an abscess and that’s when they found the cancer. It had caused a perforation which led to the sepsis and from there, her body just…shut down. It was so fast. I had just talked to her the night before my dad took her in. We talked everyday. So, it was like she was here one day and gone the next.”

Riley looked over at Drake hesitantly and saw the care and concern in his eyes as he nodded his understanding. “It makes sense that it’s still a shock, Benner. When a big part of your world is gone so suddenly…yeah…that makes perfect sense.”

Riley could see the hurt the behind his eyes that led to his understanding. “Your dad?”

Drake nodded and quirked an eyebrow, oddly hopeful over her knowing about his dad. “How did you…”

“Liam and Max both mentioned it,” Riley quickly interjected.

“Oh,” Drake sighed. “I, um…I can relate is all. One morning I was fishing with my dad and that night, he was gone.”

Riley gasped. It was already more than he had shared when they were younger. “What happened?”

“A neighboring kingdom was here on a diplomatic visit, seeking an alliance. Constantine had just ended one alliance with the Queen’s home country and people were angry. Some militant groups became more active in response. When word got out about the diplomatic visit with a different kingdom, protests sprang up outside the palace gates. My dad was supposed to be off that day, so we had gone on an early morning fishing trip, but he got called to the palace when the crowds grew. Militants had been spotted among the group of mostly peaceful protestors. They were well organized and used explosives to blow the main gate as a distraction while they breached the grounds in other areas. Once they were inside the palace, options were limited for getting the royal family to safety. Leo and Liam were thankfully in the private wing and moved to a panic room. Bastien got the Queen to the tunnels but Constantine was surrounded. My dad was Constantine’s personal guard…it was his duty to shield the king. More guards came in from behind the militants and the shooting started. Dad was the only thing between Constantine and the guns. Bastien returned for Constantine once Eleanor was secured…the king made it out but only because my dad had taken three bullets for him before the guard gained control.”

Riley realized that they had both stopped their horses as Drake talked. Reaching out, she placed her hand gently over his where it rested on Lone Star. “I’m so sorry, Drake.”

Drake turned his hand over so their palms met and interlaced his fingers with Riley’s. “I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone that full story before,” he mused.

“Drake…”

Reassuringly squeezing her hand, he looked up from their joined hands and met her gaze. “I’m just saying the shock fades, Benner. It won’t go away…but it will get better.”

If she thought she could do it without falling off her horse, Riley would have reached out and hugged him. Despite her best efforts to the contrary, she still felt drawn to him and this side of him that she had never seen only made the feeling more real.

“Hey guys!”

Drake quickly pulled his hand away as they turned to see Hana walking into the ring with Autumn’s Ember.

Hana beamed at them, unaware of the moment she’d just interrupted. “Are you coming with us today, Drake?”

“Nope…just keeping Benner company, making sure she didn’t end up in a runaway horse situation while she waited for you.”

Riley smacked his shoulder. “Gee, thanks…ass!”

Drake laughed. “Have fun out there…be careful.”

When Riley and Hana had departed, Drake took to the office and returned a call from a buyer interested in both Marabelle and a stallion in the string. By the time the ladies had returned, the sale of the stallion was complete and arrangements were made for transport after the hunt. Drake rose from his chair to greet them and collect the tack for final cleaning but through the office window, he saw Liam step into the barn. All he could do was watch as Hana returned to Autumn’s Ember’s stall, leaving Riley and Liam to talk. Riley’s hair was wind blown and somehow beautifully wild from the ride, and it was Liam’s hand that gently brushed a strand out her eyes, cupping her cheek. Benner was all smiles while they talked and before departing, Liam pulled her into a lingering embrace and gently kissed her forehead. Drake wearily sat back down in the office chair and waited…he’d collect the tack when the barn was empty.

\----------------------------------------------

“Rise and shine!” Maxwell cried as he entered Riley’s room.

“Ugh…go away, come back later! And for Christ’s sake, start knocking!” Riley groaned.

“Wake up. No one’s getting any younger here,” Bertrand said.

“Oh. MY. God. Isn’t it a little early for this? What the fuck?” Riley said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Dear lord, Lady Riley, _language!_ Obviously, today’s event starts early. Do you think we enjoy standing outside your door in the early hours like some sort of postal delivery service?”

“That’s not what they…never mind. Today’s going to be awesome! Riley, you are going to commune with nature along Cordonia’s majestic countryside.”

“Fine…lets get to it I guess,” she said, dragging herself out of bed. “If I’ve learned anything this week, other than riding, it’s that sunshine does me good.”

“Like a plant,” Maxwell said.

“Sure, Max…like a plant.”

Maxwell whisked Riley off to the manor boutique where she purchased a plum colored riding uniform similar in style to the one Hana had been wearing all week. Once she was dressed, she grabbed the black boots that had been her mom’s that were well suited for riding. It had become a habit to try to have a piece of her mom with her at all times, especially now being so far from home. 

Drake met with the stable hands bright and early to prepare for the ride. All of the horses were tacked by the staff and Drake divided them into groups with rosters. One group would be providing loaner horses for members of the court that required them. The other group had a list of horses and their owners so they could be brought to the manor and paired appropriately.

Riley stood with Maxwell and Bertrand at the front of the manor. Both brothers tried to convince her to seek out Liam in the stables. When Riley refused, Maxwell gave her a knowing look, but Bertrand was content to let it go once she told him she’d had alone time with Liam the day before.

Bertrand stood tall and regal, straightening his lapel as a staff member approached with horses.

“Your Grace, My lord,” the hand said with a bow to both men, “your horses for the day.”

Maxwell and Bertrand grabbed the reins and the hand turned to depart when Riley called out. “Don’t you have a horse for me?”

Turning back, the hand bowed his head, “apologies for the wait my lady. Your horse should be around in moment. Another group of hands is in charge of that roster to ensure each horse gets to their owner.”

“I think you mean ‘loaner’,” Riley stammered.

“No, ma’am. I helped Mr. Walker with the rosters myself. Your name appeared on the owners list.”

Riley looked at Maxwell who just shrugged and mouthed, “ _Liam?”_ A moment later, another hand approached, leading Marabelle to Riley. “Your horse, my lady.”

Riley took the reins and stroked Marabelle’s mane. “Thank you, but I believe there has been some sort of mistake.”

Looking down at the paper in his hand the man replied, “You are Lady Riley Benner, correct?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“And this is Marabelle?”

“Yes.”

“There is no mistake then, my lady. Says right here that you are the owner of Marabelle.”

“But, that’s impossible…I never bought her.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but you will have to take that up with the stable master or his assistant. They handle all transactions for the royal string.”

“Thank you,” Riley said as she watched the man depart.

Riley joined the rest of the court that was waiting for the official kick-off of the hunt.

“How are you always the last to arrive, Riley? And how the hell did you get the Derby champion for the ride?” Olivia asked.

“Maybe you should be more concerned with yourself and this competition, Olivia, rather than always keeping tabs on my comings and goings” Riley said. Before Olivia could respond, the crowd fell to silence as King Constantine rode to the front with Liam at his side and gave the opening address before the court started off on their journey. 

Riley hung back, looking for any sign of Drake but she didn’t see him in the crowd. Liam was occupied with his family and Madeline who rode with them, so Riley knew she’d have to wait for time with him later. On the trail she was able to ride with a little confidence thanks to her days of lessons and had pleasant conversations with Hana and surprisingly, Olivia. Maxwell finally joined her just as she had searched once again for Drake. Max looked beaten down from another Bertrand lecture.

“Are you okay?” Riley asked noticing Maxwell deep in thought.

“I’m fine. Just Bertrand being Bertrand.”

“What was that all about?”

“Oh, you know, estate things…the consequences of failure and eternal ruination of our family name and fortune. Just the usual, really.”

“I’m sorry, Maxwell. Don’t let Bertrand get to you.”

“How can I not? Knowing what I know,” he asked, dropping his voice to a whisper. “You and Liam are obviously close. Even when he is busy with his family, he sneaks glances back at you,” he said, nodding to the front of the trail where Liam was looking back at them. “But what if this fails? Bertrand thinks you are a sure thing since Liam brought you here. I’ll keep my word to you, Ri, but its hard to not at least warn him.”

“I’ll handle it, Max. I already told him once that there were no guarantees…I’ll just have to remind him again and again until it gets through that thick skull of his.”

“You can try if you think it will help, but…”

“But what?”

“I just can’t help but think that it would better for everyone if you’d decide what…and who, you want. All of Bertrand’s eggs are in your basket. I just want him to have a chance to change course if he needs to because the fail of our house would crush him.”

“Maxwell, I’m taking this competition seriously. I am here for Liam.”

“I don’t fault you and I’d never tell you how to feel Blossom, but your searching eyes all morning have been saying something completely different.”

“Maxwell, please, listen to me…”

“We’re coming to our stop, Riley.”

Maxwell rode ahead, leaving Riley feeling dejected by his dismissal. Moments later they came through a tree line at the top of trail that opened up to a clearing with an old mountain village.

Constantine dismounted and climbed a small platform at the front of the crowd.

“Everyone, we have reached our hunting lodges. Our forebears would dine on the day’s hunt here, and though we no longer hunt, we will still have a great feast. But first, we race to celebrate our ancestors.”

In the distance, Riley could see Liam, still on horseback heading to the tree line at the far end of the village.

“If the suitors would line up, please,” Constantine said, “the first to reach Prince Liam will be served first at the feast.”

After the race, which Riley was way too inexperienced to win, the court started mingling among the tables while dinner was set out. Hana had won the race but had no interest in being served first. Riley stood, only half listening as Hana inquired about nearby ruins, expressing her desire to visit them. Liam was up for the trip but hesitated when Riley said she didn’t wish to go. Hana looked downtrodden and Riley insisted that they go without her.

Sitting alone, lost in thought, Riley was taken by surprise when someone slid into the chair beside her.

“Hello, Lady Riley.”

“Tariq! I haven’t seen you since New York, it’s been so long. How was your ride today?” she asked to make polite conversation.

“It was a long journey, but I happen to own a pair of boots as soft as a newborn kitten.”

“Mmm…that’s an odd comparison. They aren’t actually made of kittens though, right?” It seemed like a bizarre question, but Riley never knew what to expect from these nobles.

“Hardly,” he said. “I can only hope your ride was at least half as comfortable.”

“It was enjoyable though I am a little sore. Thank you.”

“I’d be happy to recommend a masseuse. I know I will be partaking in a massage when we return.”

Riley wasn’t sure what to make of Tariq’s sudden friendliness. They had barely spoken two words to each other in New York and she found him to be pretentious and rude. She didn’t want to be too dismissive though since she was constantly being reminded that she needed the favor of those at court.

“That actually sounds lovely, thank you, Tariq,” she said, trying her best to sound genuine.

“Splendid. I’m happy to see that you also appreciate the finer things in life.”

Riley was about to explain that she didn’t much care about finer things, but they were thankfully interrupted by Liam and her friends returning from their journey. Maxwell seemed to have regained his jovial spirit in their travels.

Liam led them over to the buffet and Riley marveled over how many selections of meats there were to choose from. Hana went in search of fruit.

“I wouldn’t mind putting a bunch of fruit on a stake and waving it around like a sword,” Maxwell proclaimed.

“Alright, lets grab our food before Maxwell gets any other crazy ideas,” Riley said.

“And I could wear a watermelon as a helmet…I’d be unstoppable.”

Everyone laughed at Maxwell’s antics while they piled their plates high. They found a table to sit together and Maxwell stood to propose a toast to their friendship. No one acknowledged the unusual absence of Drake in their group. Everyone dug into their food and enjoyed the quiet company and good conversation of friends before mounting up for the ride back to the Manor.

After returning their horses to the stable, Riley tried to avoid the rest of the court who were gathering for nightcaps and she headed straight for the West Wing. Bypassing her suite, she came to a stop outside Drake’s door and knocked, but there was no answer. Disheartened, she turned toward her suite and found Maxwell and Bertrand standing at her door. Riley sighed, she was exhausted and ready for bed.

“Is something the matter, Lady Riley?” Bertrand asked looking at her quizzically.

“No…I just had a question for Drake, but he doesn’t seem to be around. Now I think I am going to soak in the tub and then sleep forever.”

“Or at least until the country jamboree starts tomorrow,” Maxwell said. “Hope you are ready for another _parrrtyyyy_!!!”

Bertrand rolled his eyes. “This is how I die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One note on some terminology. I am not a horse expert so I relied on Google. Apparently, a group of horses owned by a single owner is called a 'string'...who knew!


	24. Whiskey Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake wallows in self-pity and whiskey. Riley gets a private moment with Liam but ends up seeking out alcohol as well in an effort to drown her sorrows. Riley and her friends, minus Drake attend the Country Jamboree. After an awkward encounter at dinner leaves Riley unsettled and she returns to her room for a quiet night until its interrupted by an unwelcomed guest.
> 
> Trigger Warning- description of sexual assault 
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I am super excited that it has only been 10 days since my last update and I actually have a chapter to post. And the even better part is that this went so long, that I ended up splitting it, so half the next chapter is written too! I hope to have that completed soon as well. This is a mix of original content and some canon when it comes to the jamboree and dinner. I have been dying to use this song title in one of my Drake & Riley fics, and while the song is so much more tragic than what these two are dealing with, it still seemed to fit in the context of both of their actions here. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to share you thoughts, I love hearing from you!
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank away her pain a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
  
_

Drake stood at the window of his suite, watching the members of court return from the fox hunt. If there was one event in the entire social season that he actually _liked_ , it was this one; but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to go. After a week of spending time with Riley and feeling somehow closer to the truth despite his dead-end search, just seeing her in Liam’s arms was enough for it all to come crashing down. Once he had delegated horse assignments to the hands that morning in the stable, he had gone through the motions of tacking up Lone Star for the ride. He had even ridden around to the front of the manor to join the rest of the court; but when he saw her, he knew he couldn’t be with her all day and watch her with Liam.

Liam had text him and called him multiple times during the event, but Drake ignored them all. They hadn’t talked in nearly two weeks, there was no reason for that day to be different. Drake knew they’d have to talk eventually. There was too much history between them to allow a woman, any woman, to come between them; at least he hoped there was. It was his own anger causing the rift, and Drake was not good at two things: controlling his anger or saying sorry. 

While he was watching from the window, he had seen Riley approach the manor alone, looking thoroughly exhausted. It wasn’t a surprise, even with nearly a full week of lessons, the hunt was a rather long ride for a beginner. Seeing her made his stomach knot and his hands twitch as he imagined massaging her sore muscles and drawing a bath for her to relax in. Inevitably, the bath made him think of her body, and her body made him think of how much he wanted her; all thoughts he shouldn’t be having about a woman who was too good from him.

Drake turned from the window, headed straight for the mini bar. If there was a perfect amount of whiskey to get her out of his head, he hadn’t found it yet, but he was determined to keep trying. Once he had poured himself a generous portion, he sat down in the leather chair, where his laptop once again sat open to unfruitful search results on the table beside it. As the amber liquid rolled down his throat, he closed his eyes and threw his head back on the chair, savoring the taste. It was the only sip he’d savor…drinking slow wasn’t exactly the right approach if he wanted the haze to take hold of his mind. Throwing back the rest of the glass, he moved to the bar again, grabbing the whole bottle. A glass was just a waste at that point. As he settled back into the chair, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Drake’s room was the last one in that particular hallway, so he waited with anticipation to hear her door, but instead the footsteps drew closer. Frozen, he sat holding his breath when there was a knock on the door. It could have been anyone, but he knew without a doubt that it was her, and that he couldn’t face her. When the first knock went unanswered, she didn’t bother to try again and he heard the footsteps depart. A moment later, he could hear the distinct voices of Maxwell and Duke ‘Pain in the Ass’ talking to Riley in the hallway, followed by the sound of her door opening and closing.

Applewood was one of the oldest manors in Cordonia and had paper thin walls. It had never bothered him to hear sounds from an adjoining room in the past, but wanting to be a part of everything he heard on the other side of the wall now had changed that. When he heard the sounds of water filling the bathtub and soft music playing, the unwelcomed images once again occupied his thoughts. Knowing he couldn’t just sit there anymore, he grabbed the whiskey and headed out into the now quiet hallway. When he reached the manor’s entrance, he took a servant’s passage to avoid the members of the court that had gathered in the parlor. A short walk through the passage took him to the kitchen where he was able to slip out the back unnoticed and head into the orchard. At least there, he could get drunk in peace, alone among the apple trees.

\------------------------------------------

Riley stayed in the bath until the water was ice cold and her fingers had turned to prunes. She had no concept of how long she had been in there, but she was more than ready for a drink and sleep. After pulling on her yoga pants and tank top, she went to the mini bar. On instinct, she reached for the tequila before thinking better of it. It was a favorite if she kept herself in check, but if she drank too much of it, it made her emotional and she knew she’d end up a blubbering mess. Moving bottles in search of a better option, her hand came to rest on a bottle of whiskey and a memory of Drake’s eyes in the light of the Lythikos wine cellar came unbidden. Riley pulled back her hand and sighed, settling for a bottle of wine; emotions and memories were the last thing she wanted.

With her glass in hand, Riley propped the pillows on her bed and curled up with a throw blanket and her tablet but before she could get comfortable, there was a knock on her door. With her heart thumping her chest, she moved to open it, unsure if she was feeling hope or fear at the possibility of it being Drake. To her surprise, however, Liam stood in the hallway, close enough to the door to be concealed in the shadows. When his eyes landed on Riley, they lit up.

“Liam? What…what are you doing here?”

“Good evening, Lady Riley. I felt as though we didn’t get to see much of each other today, and I thought I’d pay you a visit.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet. What a nice surprise.”

“I’m glad you think so. May I?” he asked, gesturing to the room. “It would not be good if I were to be seen here.”

Riley nodded, suddenly feeling self-conscious in her white spaghetti strap tank top that left little to the imagination. “Of course, sure…come in,” she stammered.

Liam moved into the room, looking around while Riley shut the door. Steam was still visible on the bathroom mirror, her towels were carelessly draped over the bathroom and closet door, and the wine glass and full bottle sat on the bedside table where she had left her tablet and blanket balled up on the bed.

“It looks like you’ve settled into a nice relaxing evening after the long ride. I’m sorry to have disturbed you.”

“You’re not disturbing me, Liam. I’m always happy to see you.”

Riley moved to sit back down on the bed and pulled the blanket back over herself. Liam, ever the gentleman, turned one of the chairs from the sitting area so it would face her and then took a seat.

“Did you enjoy today’s event? I must admit, I was surprised to see how well you rode.”

Riley laughed. “You’re being too nice. ‘Well’ is not what I would call it. But thanks to Hana and Drake, I got comfortable on a horse over the last week.”

Liam’s lips tightened into a thin line before he squeezed his hands together to compose himself and resumed his trained smile. “I am sure they were both excellent teachers. And you lucked out with riding one of the crown’s most reliable mares.”

“Hmmm,” Riley hummed, “I guess it was more than luck though, right…and I suppose I have you to thank for that?”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

Riley raised a curious eyebrow. “It was strange. When the stable hand brought me Marabelle today, he said that I was listed as her owner. I know for certain that I didn’t make that purchase, so…well, I just assumed it was you.”

“Very strange, indeed. That is quite the grand gesture you credit me with,” Liam replied, feeling a knot grow in his stomach. “Unfortunately though, I cannot take credit. I did not purchase Marabelle. I was surprised to see her in service today.”

“Wait…but if not you, then who? The Beaumonts surely can’t afford her…I imagine even keeping up with my wardrobe is a hardship for them.”

“Perhaps you could inquire at the stables,” Liam said hesitantly, knowing in his gut whom was responsible. “Drake is running things here since Thomas is back at the palace, but they both handle the books, all sales, and the roster of our string.”

“Right,” Riley sighed. “Maybe it was Hana. She knows how much I fell in love with Marabelle during our lessons. That has to be it.”

Liam just silently nodded. Knowing Drake as he did, Liam knew that Drake probably didn’t want it known, but he found it curious that Riley didn’t seem to consider the possibility…or maybe she didn’t want to.

“So…you never answered my question,” he said, changing the subject. “Did you enjoy the ride? We missed you at the ruins.”

“It was a pleasant ride, but, maybe a little long and exhausting. I’m sorry I was too tired to join you at the ruins.”

“No apology needed, I understand. We may not have gotten that moment away from the court, but we’re here now. I must admit, it’s much nicer to be truly just the two of us.”

Riley smiled. “I’m glad you came by.”

“And _I_ am glad you’re back. It hasn’t been the same without you.”

“Maxwell said the same thing.”

“Well…you know what they say about great minds.”

Riley couldn’t stifle a giggle. “I’m sure Max would love hearing himself referred to as a ‘great mind’.”

“The good Lord Beaumont doesn’t give himself nearly enough credit.”

Riley scooted closer to the end of her bed, closing the distance between them. “It’s funny you should say that. Max and I got into a pretty serious discussion when I got back last week, and I wanted to ask you about something he said.”

“Of course. You can ask me anything, Riley.”

Riley began wringing her hands together and looked away before looking back and holding Liam’s gaze. “Max said you and Drake didn’t talk the entire time I was gone. Is that…is that true?”

Liam opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, looking away.

“Liam…talk to me.”

Liam looked up again, this time not hiding the hurt on his face. “Does it strike you as odd that somehow we always end up discussing Drake when we are alone together?”

“He’s your best friend, Liam. And I care about you both. If I’m causing problems between you, don’t I have the right to know? I want to help.”

Liam stood and moved to the bench at the foot of the bed, taking Riley’s hand in his. “Riley, Drake and I have been friends for twenty-two years. This is not the first time we have had a…disagreement and I am sure it won’t be the last. That tends to happen in lifelong friends, but you get through it.”

“I wouldn’t know anything about that…I’ve never had anyone that sticks around for ‘life’. But I do know the value of it and you guys are lucky to have that. Please…if this has anything to do with me, please don’t let me be the cause of problems.”

Liam kissed the back of her hand gently. “I assure you, it will all work itself out in the end.”

Riley squeezed his hand affectionately. “I’m holding you to that.”

“I hope you do,” Liam replied. With a tentative hand, he reached up and brushed Riley’s cheeks with the back of his fingers. Their eyes locked for a moment before Liam’s gaze flicked down to her lips and a magnetic pull drew them together. Their lips met, moving together softly at first, until the passion grew when Liam’s tongue grazed her lower lip, begging entrance. Riley granted it and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing herself closer to him, before finally coming up for air.

“It’s been much too long since we did that,” Riley sighed.

“Yes…yes, it has.” Liam stood and straightened his shirt, brushing nervously at non-existent wrinkles in his dress pants. “I, ah…I should be going.”

“Liam…”

Liam bowed and kissed her hand again. “It was a pleasure spending this time with you, Riley.”

Riley followed him to the door and he gave her one last longing look before he turned to go. When Liam stepped into the hall, Riley moved into the doorway and they were both shocked to see Drake stumbling his way down the hall. Riley held her breath, not sure of what to say or do.

Drake just nodded. “Liam. Benner,” he slurred slightly. Then he silently continued on his way to his suite. Liam shook his head and left without another word.

After closing the door, Riley fell backwards onto her bed and let out a shaky sigh. Loathed to admit that Maxwell was right, she knew that nothing would get better as long as this secret hung over all of them. Things with Liam were still awkward, Drake was getting drunk and avoiding her…it was a mess. She found herself hoping now that Maxwell _would_ slip up. If she didn’t have the courage to be honest, maybe him doing it for her was the next best thing. Downing the last of the wine in her glass, she returned the bottle to the mini bar and swapped it out for the whiskey. All worries of getting emotional or lost in memories where gone. At that moment, all she wanted was the ability to forget. Convinced she’d find the ability at the bottom of the bottle, Riley drank and drank, more than she had drank since Drake first disappeared, until the room started to spin. It failed to have the desired effect as thought after thought swirled through her drunk mind until all she could do was curl up in a ball on the bed. Resisting the urge to reach out to Drake felt impossible but thankfully she succumbed to an alcohol induced slumber.

\------------------------------------------------

“Rise and shine, Blossom!”

Riley groaned and rolled over to find Maxwell standing over her bed with a bright smile on his face.

“Max, I love you, but why do you insist on coming into my room without knocking?”

Maxwell bounced excitedly on his feet, unaffected by Riley’s obviously annoyed tone. “Sorry, Ri. Won’t happen again. I swear.”

“How are you always so fucking chipper in the mornings?”

“It’s easy when fun and exciting things are happening!”

Riley sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. “I thought the fair wasn’t till this afternoon?”

“It’s in a couple hours, but now, we pre-game!”

An uproarious laugh escaped Riley. “What are we, a bunch of twenty-year olds getting drunk at home before sneaking into a club?”

“Okay, okay…that was lame. But, we do have somewhere to be. Bertrand is waiting for us downstairs to have breakfast.”

“Fine,” Riley huffed, throwing off her blankets. “Let me change.”

Once she was dressed in one of her maxi dresses that the Beaumonts had approved of, she joined Maxwell in making their way to the main hall. A large group of nobles had already gathered, sharing in a brunch buffet and admiring the paintings that decorated the room. The champagne was already flowing and Maxwell began to buzz with excitement.

“Focus, Maxwell. There is no time for your party antics right now” Bertrand scalded.

“But I have so many new tricks.”

“Come on Bertrand, what is the point of all these parties if we can’t celebrate like there’s no tomorrow,” Riley protested.

“For House Beaumont, there may very well be no tomorrow.”

“So...perfect time to party!”

“Hardly! Our first order of business is to make you presentable for the country jamboree. You shouldn’t have even come to brunch without visiting the boutique.”

“I happen to think I am naturally presentable, thank you very much! And you approved of this dress before we came here.”

“Be that as it may, the stakes are too high to have you walking around an open event looking like…like that.”

“Fine,” Riley said, dropping her fork and pushing her food away. “I guess I’ll visit the boutique since Duke Ramsford commands it so.” Riley bowed dramatically and stalked out of the room.

“What are you doing still sitting here?” Bertrand barked at Maxwell. “Go and ensure she finds something appropriately rustic.”

Maxwell looked sadly at his full plate. “Yes, sir,” he sighed, running to catch up with Riley.

Once inside the boutique, Maxwell moved quickly through the racks and immediately found the perfect rustic dress. It was white with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. Adorning it was a delicate peach and pink floral print and a white ruffle hem that hit mid-thigh. Back in her room Riley accessorized with a braided belt, knee-high brown boots and her treasured heart shaped locket.

“Now we’re ready to turn this party into a country party,” she declared to Maxwell.

“Darn tootin’.”

Riley’s eyes sparkled as she giggled. “You’re on quite a roll today. Probably don’t say that again.”

“Yep! Knew it was a mistake as soon as I said it.”

When they departed Riley’s suite, they encountered Hana on the phone in the hallway. Riley gestured to Maxwell to go on ahead and stayed with Hana. It was a heated discussion and Riley knew right away it was her parents. As usual, they seemed to be unwilling to listen to anything Hana had to say.

“I’ve tried everything...I’ve remembered my training...yes...yes, I know.....honestly, no, I do not think it likely that the Prince will choose me,” Hana stammered.

Riley knew that what Hana really wanted was Maxwell and she wasn’t disappointed that Liam wouldn’t choose her, but Hana hated disappointing her parents. Laying a comforting hand on Hana’s shoulder, Riley whispered words of encouragement.

“Don’t let them decide your life...tell them what’s best for you. You are more amazing than anyone I know and you know what’s in your heart…what you want.”

Hana became empowered by Riley’s words. “Mother, there is more to my life than pleasing you. I have done everything you have ever asked of me and all it has done is made me miserable. If you really want me to be happy, you’ll let me figure out what that means for me” she said before hanging up the phone.

“Hana, I’m so proud of you!”

“I’m proud of me too. I can’t believe I stood up to her, that felt...great! I...oh my goodness...I can’t believe I said those things, I hung up, she’s going to be furious!”

“She’ll get over it, Han. You have to stay strong and go after what you want.”

““Maybe you’re right. It is my life. Thanks for helping me do that.”

“All I did was remind you how fucking awesome you are. You had the courage to do the rest. Now, let’s go, we have a party to get to!”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Riley and Hana arrived on the manor grounds and found Maxwell on the lawn mingling with the other nobles. The jamboree was in full swing with lively activities set up all around. In the courtyard there was badminton and croquet; archery was set up closer to the orchards away from the larger crowds.

“Not bad... could use more music but that archery looks pretty sweet,” Maxwell said.

“Not to mention dangerous,” Hana replied.

“Looks like Maxwell’s got his sights set on archery,” Liam said as he walked up, joining the group.

“You think they’ll let me shoot an apple off someone’s head? You’re a Prince, you could decree it, right?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Hana exclaimed.

“I bet I could do it blindfolded. I saw it in a video once,” he said as he took off toward the targets.

“Ummm...maybe we should alert the paramedics to be on standby,” Riley said

“I sincerely hope that won’t be necessary,” Liam replied.

Riley laughed. “This is life with Maxwell,” she whispered to Hana.

Hana giggled. “I’ll keep him from hurting anyone. You two enjoy yourselves,” she said as she took off after Max.

Riley took a moment to gaze around the grounds, unwilling to admit to herself who she was looking for, but feeling the tug on her heart nonetheless when she didn’t see him.

“Shall we find a game to play?” Liam asked, breaking her from thought.

“Yes…yes, let’s go have fun,” Riley replied, plastering on the smile that she was getting all too good at faking.

The afternoon passed quickly as they played several rounds of ring toss. After each winning one game, they decided to play a third as a tiebreaker which Riley won easily. Liam smiled as Riley broke into her victory dance.

“Well played, Lady Riley. It was nice to have this time together.”

“I enjoyed it too, Prince Liam. I’m beginning to see how hard the time is to come by.”

“I had hoped for some more time alone. This manor has a maze like the palace, and we had such fun there. Sadly, it appears the games are winding down and I am due to give the opening address at dinner.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be late to your own speech. Maybe next time.”

“Yes, perhaps. It’s too bad,” he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek, “I probably could have been convinced. Maybe we will have more time to explore the mazes after the Coronation.”

Riley’s heart skipped a beat at the implication of his words. Liam would be making his choice at the Coronation and the only way they’d have time after the fact would be if his choice was her. Though it had been her whole reason for coming to Cordonia, she’d barely allowed herself the luxury of hoping for it, and knew that there was much to tell him if somehow they were to be together.

“I look forward to coming back,” she replied, trying to hide the nervousness that was sure to be in her voice.

“As do I. But now, we should be going. Dinner is about to begin.”

Riley took Liam’s arm at his offering and they walked in companionable silence to where dinner was being served in the orchard. There were banquet tables set up beneath the canopy of the trees while white fairy lights were strung from the branches above. Nobles were mingling while the servants hurried about to keep the tables stocked with food and drink.

Liam bowed to Riley before excusing himself to join the King and Queen at the head table. Riley joined the mingling, stopping to unabashedly eavesdrop when she heard Kiara and Penelope telling Madeline they believed Liam would choose Riley. Madeline stood up and stomped away, causing Riley to turn quickly to avoid being seen and she ran right into Tariq.

“Oh, Tariq! I apologize.”

“It’s nothing Lady Riley, truly. It is always a pleasure to see you.”

“Thank you. How have you been?”

“As splendid as you look, my dear.”

Riley stepped back away from him. Tariq had made her leery even in New York and nothing had changed. They weren’t friends. “Woah, Tariq...isn’t it improper to compliment a suitor of Prince Liam like that?”

“I would hardly consider it improper to recognize beauty in any form.”

“Uh, thanks?” Riley said, attempting to move passed him.

“You know, I have to tell you,” he said, undeterred, “after speaking with the other ladies here, I find myself having such an…appreciation for you.”

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean by that.”

“You are a breath of fresh, New York air.”

“I don’t think anyone says that...New York air is anything but fresh.”

“The other suitors are absolutely boring. One only talks about her dogs. Another only sulks. And don’t get me started on Olivia.”

“They all have their charms, Tariq.”

“If they do, I’ve yet to find them. They all have good breeding, wealth and manners but they are absolutely dull. How disappointing. Whereas you, Lady Riley...you grow more interesting every time we speak.”

“I’m not sure how interesting I can be after two very brief conversations, but...thanks, I guess.”

“I must unfortunately take my leave. May you have a fantastic evening.”

Riley stood dumbfounded, watching Tariq disappear into the crowd just as Maxwell came up beside her.

“There’s our little social star! Was that Tariq you were just talking to?”

“Uhh…yeah, what the hell is his deal? That was awkward! I guess he thinks we’re friends now, but it felt more like he was hitting on me.”

“That’s just Tariq, he’s always been...different. Don’t worry about him. Come on, Bertrand got us a table.”

Riley followed Maxwell to the table and took her seat just as Liam stood to give his opening address. Seeing him up there commanding the crowd made her smile, but she couldn’t help the thought that filled her mind over Drake’s continued absence from the festivities.

“If I may have everyone’s attention, please. I’d like to say a few words before we close this evening. First, I’d like to thank you all for joining us out here at the country estate. I’ve had the honor and the privilege to have you in my court, and I couldn’t have asked for better company. As I step into my father’s place in a few days, I only hope that I can be half the man that he has been for Cordonia.”

The crowd cheered and applauded and in true Maxwell fashion his voice rose above them all...“long love Prince Liam.”

“Thank you, thank you all. When we next meet like this it will be the last event of the social season. As per tradition, this event will be hosted by the illustrious House Beaumont.”

The crowd cheered again while Maxwell continued to hoot and holler and Bertrand beamed with pride. Riley stared at them wide-eyed before shaking Maxwell’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Maxwell...does he mean us?” she whispered.

“Awww...you said ‘us!’ You really do think of yourself as part of our house.”

“Well, yeah, of course. But aren’t we a little...err...strapped for funds right now? Can we afford to host a party?”

“I don’t think we have a choice. Like Liam said, it’s tradition. We can’t exactly back out.”

“Yes,” Bertrand chimed in. “If we back out, we might as well announce in the daily papers that we are officially ruined.”

As the applause from the crowd died down, Liam continued.

“The Beaumont’s will surely give us another legendary night to remember. Until then, I thank you again, and wish you a good night. Cheers.”

Dinner passed quickly and the members of the court all made their way back into the Manor to retire for the evening. Riley was in her room with the lights dimmed and had just slipped out of her dress when she heard the door open.

“Maxwell, what the hell, I thought we had finally come to an understanding about knocking!” she called out as she turned toward the door. In the dim light, the unwanted visitor’s face was still in shadow, but she could tell it wasn’t Maxwell and she screamed.

“Good lord! Riley! Disrobing in my room, what a forward gesture.”

She immediately recognized the pretentious voice...

“Tariq! Your room? But...” Riley began to back away as she anxiously searched for something to cover herself.

“Please, don’t misunderstand. I’m not upset...”

“I AM! GET OUT” she cried, but still he persisted.

“I suspected we would get here but I never thought it would be this soon,” he said, now looming over her, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

“Tariq! Wait...”.

Before she could speak any further, he took her hand and placed it on his chest. Riley tried to pull away but Tariq increased his grip on her wrist.

“Lady Riley, I must say your feelings are ardently returned. You have thoroughly enchanted me, just as you enchant everyone you come across and now I know you feel the same way about me.”

Dropping her wrist, he forcefully pulled her hips until her body was flush against his and began running his hands all over her. Riley’s arms were pinned against his chest as she pushed against him, shouting his name and telling him no but she couldn’t seem to put any distance between them. Tariq wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, holding her in place. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of her neck and roughly started to kiss her. When he finally broke the kiss, Riley screamed again. She attempted to break away when Tariq turned her around and placed her back against his chest, but his grip was still too strong. A mixture of sobs and screams escaped her as he aggressively groped her breasts. Tariq’s hand moved for the clasp of her bra and tore at it. Riley managed to free a hand and clutched it to her chest to keep it from falling as she struggled to get away. Tariq began pushing her hard toward the bed, nipping at her neck and moaning. Riley’s stomach clenched at the revolting sounds. Locking her legs, she tried with all her might to prevent him from pushing her onto the bed. Just as she was sure she was about to puke, Riley heard the door open again.

“Get the hell away from her!”


	25. If The World Was Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is a mess in the aftermath of the attack by Tariq. Trying to be strong, she tends to Drake's injuries, but when things turn to a serious discussion, her walls clamp shut again. Wanting only to protect Riley, Drake swallows his pride and gives her what she needs. Memories of life with Emily consume his thoughts while he lays awake trying once again to figure out what is true, and what he only wishes were true.
> 
> Trigger Warning- description of sexual assault 
> 
>   
> "Of all the people my heart could have chosen, it decided on a boy who didn't have enough room in his own heart to love someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers! Thank you so much for being here and sticking it out with me as this story continues to come together. I have had a large piece of this chapter written for months because it came to me in the middle of a sleepless night and I had to get it down before I forgot it. Then, I heard this song and knew it had to be the chapter title...two people who used to love each other, coming together when the world is going to hell, and after this attack, it certainly feels for Riley like everything is going to hell. I hope you enjoy and as always, I love to hear your thoughts and feedback.
> 
> ***All characters, as well as some storyline and dialog belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory, original content and original characters.***
> 
> ***All chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of these songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_I know, you know, we know you weren’t down for forever and it’s fine  
I know, you know, we know we weren’t meant for each other and it’s fine  
But if the world was ending you’d come over right?  
You’d come over and you’d stay the night_

Tears streamed down Riley’s face and she cried out with relief when she recognized Drake’s voice. In a blur, he grabbed Tariq by the shoulder and tossed him to the ground. Riley scrambled to the far side of the bed and crouched in the corner crying and desperately trying to hook her bra with trembling fingers while the two men fought.

“Unhand me. How dare you enter my room without permission!” Tariq yelled, throwing a punch straight at Drake’s face. Drake momentarily lost his balance but recovered quickly and tackled Tariq back to the floor. For a moment, Drake had Tariq pinned to the ground, straddling his torso and all Drake could see was red as he pummeled Tariq’s face.

“Drake, _stop_! You’re gonna kill him,” Riley screamed.

The sounds of her cries broke Drake from his rage long enough for Tariq to land a hard blow to his ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Tariq reared up and rolled Drake off him. They rolled around and continued exchanging body blows until Drake finally got the upper hand again, standing to his feet and dragging Tariq by the collar up with him. Drake picked Tariq up off his feet and threw him across the room with such force, he hit the wall, cracking the plaster, and crumpling to the ground.

“Who the hell do you think you are bursting into my room?” Tariq demanded, struggling back to his feet.

“This is Riley’s room! And I heard her scream. It’s pretty clear you’re not wanted here.”

“Drake, please get him the hell out of here,” Riley cried through her tears.

“So, this isn’t meant to be a romantic interlude where we declare our love?” Tariq said.

“NO! Get the fuck out!” Riley screamed as she continued to rock and cry on the floor.

“I am deeply sorry. I apologize for this transgression. I was incredibly wrong.”

“Damn right you were. You heard the lady, get the hell out!”

Drake grabbed Tariq by the collar and threw him out the door, slamming it behind him. Cautiously, he approached the end of the bed where Riley was still cowering in the corner.

“Benner, are you ok?”

Riley looked up at Drake crouched down in front of her. His heart lurched when he saw her face soaked with tears and in an instant, she threw herself into his arms.

“Oh, Drake…you came…you saved me…you’re here,” Riley choked out through her sobs.

“I’ll always be here for you,” he said softly, holding her tighter.

Riley pulled back and looked into Drake’s eyes. The warmth in his gaze sent a shiver through her body. Despite everything, in that moment, she believed him.

“Uh...Benner,” he said, nodding down at her. Riley looked down suddenly aware that she was still only in her strapless bra and panties. Drake turned away and Riley quickly pulled a blanket from the bench at the foot of the bed to wrap around herself. When she was covered, she sat on the edge of the bed and Drake still had his back to her. The silence between them was anything but comfortable until Drake finally broke it.

“I’m sorry I had to barge in...I heard you scream and then saw you half naked with Tariq all over you...you can understand, it looked bad.”

“I get it...I’m glad you barged in.”

“Are you okay?” Drake asked, turning back to see her looking small and frightened on the bed.

Riley shook her head as fresh tears brimmed in her eyes. “No,” she whispered. “I don’t…I can’t…” Riley couldn’t catch her breath as she struggled for words. Drake saw her struggling and moved quickly to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

“Breath, Benner. Slow down, and just breath with me.”

Riley took deep, panting breaths. “If you hadn’t…I don’t think I could have lived through that again if you hadn’t been here,” she sobbed. Tension coursed through both of them as Drake was struck by the implication of her words.

“What do you mean...again?” Drake asked, cupping her cheek and looking down at her.

“Nothing....nothing, Drake,” she lied. She had never meant to share that.

“Benner? Were you...I mean, have you been...” He didn’t want to say the word, it was just too awful to think about.

Riley couldn’t bring herself to respond, only nodding as she buried her face in Drake’s chest, soaking his shirt with her tears.

“Damn it, Benner...you didn’t deserve that, you didn’t deserve this. No guy has the right...if you were mine...”

Riley pulled back, surprised by the intensity of his words. Drake put more distance between them and nervously ran his hands through his hair, unable to complete his thought; unable to concentrate with the way Riley was looking at him.

“Drake…”

“I should go, Benner...before someone gets the wrong idea about me being in here,” he said as he got up to walk to door. Riley reached out to stop him, her hand grazing his side when she reached for his arm. Drake let out an audible hiss and Riley saw him visibly wince and reach for his ribs.

“Drake, you’re hurt.”

“Nothing a few shots of whiskey won’t fix,” he said, continuing toward the door.

Riley moved from the bench toward Drake, the blanket still wrapped around her. “Let me look, it’s the least I can do for you saving me.”

“You trying to get me to take my shirt off, Benner? Shit...sorry, that was insensitive, I didn’t mean...”

“Drake, it’s fine. I know you were kidding. Please, I just want to help.”

“I’m fine, save your fussing for someone else.”

Riley stepped passed Drake and blocked the door.

“Jesus Christ, Drake...you got hurt for me. I’m not letting you leave this room until you let me take a look at you! And yes...you can start by taking off your shirt. I think he hit your ribs pretty hard. They could be broken.”

“Wow, you’ve got a real bossy side, you know that?”

“And you’ve got a stubborn side, now stop being an ass and take off the damn shirt.”

Drake stood in stunned silence at Riley’s demand. After all she had just been through, the strength she was showing in her concern for him left him even more amazed by her. Drake reluctantly pulled the shirt up and over his head. He was a smart enough man to know when he was losing an argument.

Riley began slowly moving her hands over his ribs and back, feeling for breaks. Drake held his breath, trying to remind himself that he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying her touch.

“So, see anything alarming, Doctor Benner?”

“You’re going to have a few spectacular bruises, but I don’t think anything is broken.”

“Tariq hits harder than I expected. He almost impressed me.”

Riley looked away and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling again.

“What is it, Benner?”

“I just can’t believe you got hurt because of me. It’s all my fault.”

“NO!” his voice boomed. He placed his hands on her arms and looked her deep into her eyes. “I got hurt because of Tariq. Nothing that happened tonight was your fault. Don’t ever let yourself think that, okay, Benner?”

Drake reached up and ran his fingers through Riley’s hair, never once breaking his gaze. Riley felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. “You can be so...never mind,” he said, shaking his head and finally looking away. “Weren’t you supposed to be tending to my wounds?”

“Oh...right,” Riley said, breaking from her own trance. “I think I have ice. The servant fills the bucket every night in case I need to chill champagne or something,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Or ice down a friend’s bruises” Drake laughed. “And it looks like you have a stocked mini bar as well.”

Riley moved across the room and wrapped some ice in a cloth at the sink. Drake pulled a bottle of whiskey from the mini bar and poured them each a glass as they sat next to each other on an oversized chaise. Riley’s blanket slipped slightly from her shoulders when she reached out to press the ice to Drake’s chest.

“Hey, that hurts,” he exclaimed.

Riley eased up on the pressure she was applying. “Is that better?”

“Yeah, much. Didn’t realize you could be so gentle, Benner.”

“I’ve got a gentle side...You just don’t see it very often.”

“I could stand to see more of it,” he said, turning and catching her gaze again. After a moment he looked away, his eyes drifted to her bare shoulders and a blush rose to his cheeks.

“Thank you,” he said, reaching to pour himself more whiskey. “I know I don’t act very grateful for anything most of the time, but I do...care about you.”

Riley looked up to find him staring at her with that too familiar gaze, filled with affection, as words of truth spilled from her lips. “I care about you too, Drake.”

“You...you do?”

“Yes, I do...very much.” It terrified her to be so honest about how she felt, but with all that had just happened, she didn’t have it in her to try to hide it. On impulse, Riley reached up and touched her hand gently to his cheek.

Drake placed his hand over hers, leaning into her touch for just a moment until images of her and Liam flashed through his mind and he pulled away.

“You shouldn’t say things like that, Benner.”

“Why not?”

Drake shook his head sadly. “I’m nobody, Benner. I don’t deserve anything from a woman like you, least of all your care and concern. Not after everything…”

“Drake, I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

“Hell, Benner...don’t make me say it...” Drake looked down at his whiskey and finished it in one gulp. Riley waited with bated breath for him to continue. Drake chose his words carefully, wanting to convey what he thought he knew about the possibility of their shared past, as well as where they were now. “If we had met somewhere else, another time, another place...in school or at a club in New York, at an airport or at a party...if you hadn’t been our waitress that night and I hadn’t been sitting next to Liam...do you think all of this...do you think it could have been different...between us?”

Riley held his gaze as he reached up to touch her cheek. His warm brown eyes searched her face, desperate for her to answer. His expression was both vulnerable and pleading, penetrating her to her core. In her chest, her heart was pounding, crying out for him. For once in her life though, Riley heard the cries of her head over her heart. Thoughts of their past raced through her mind like a montage, reminding her that they _had_ met somewhere else and it didn’t work. She had loved him with the kind of reckless abandon that defines first love and she ended up broken. Slowly she pulled his hand from her cheek. “No,” she whispered. Tears began welling in her eyes as his face contorted with the pain of her one-word answer. She had to look away.

“No?” Drake replied, an obvious quiver in his voice.

“Drake, I...”

“No, you don’t have to explain, Benner. Forget I ever said anything.”

“Drake, please, don’t be like that. I’m sorry, it’s just...”. The words of truth were right there on the tip of her tongue but felt strangled. While the truth would have hurt him, what came out cut even deeper. “...I came to Cordonia for Liam.”

It was a punch to the gut and Drake recoiled, stepping back to put distance between them. “I get it...he’s a real-life prince that can offer you the world, and me...I’m nobody.”

“Drake it’s not like that,” she said stepping toward him. “None of that means anything to me.”

Drake side-stepped and moved toward the door. “You’re lying to yourself if you think that, Benner. It matters to everyone that meets him.”

Riley gasped as if the wind had been knocked out her. “You think I’m chasing a crown? You really think that little of me?”

Drake kept his back to her, not wanting to see the pain that her voice conveyed; the pain that he inflicted.

“No, Benner…you’re wrong. I think…I think you’re amazing and that’s why I can’t fault you for wanting Liam. Even if the crown isn’t what you’re after, it’s what you deserve…Liam can give you everything.”

“Drake...” Riley called out but he didn’t stop.

“Get some sleep and this time, for both our sakes lock your damn...”. Drake stopped abruptly and looked down at the doorknob in his hand.

“Drake? What is it?”

“Your door...there’s no lock. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I...I thought they were all like that,” she stammered.

“No, all the other rooms on this floor have locks. _Yours_ had a lock when I swept the room our first day.”

“Should I be worried?”

Drake examined the door thoughtfully. “It’s probably nothing...”

“Probably?” she interjected.

“I’ll talk to Bastien. If you’re that worried, prop a chair under it when I leave,” he said, turning to go.

“You can’t leave...” she exclaimed.

Drake looked back at her in surprise. Gone was the seemingly fearless woman who took shit from no one and in her place stood a scared girl, trembling with anxiety.

“Benner, I...”

“Please don’t leave me. I can’t live through that again.” The pleading and panic in her eyes washed away his resolve. Instinct told him she wasn’t just referring to Tariq coming back. It felt like Emily, begging him not to walk away all those years ago. Though his ego was bruised, and he was angry, she still held a piece of his heart and he couldn’t tell her no. Reluctantly stepping back into the room, he closed the door and grabbed the desk chair to wedge under the knob. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Riley silently walked to the bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket, returning to the couch to hand them to Drake. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Drake nodded, laying down the pillow and turning to spread out the blanket. As he got settled, Riley turned out the light and slipped into bed. Moonlight illuminated the room just enough that he could see her curled up under the comforter as silent sobs wracked her body. All he wanted to do was comfort her but he wasn’t sure if her tears were for the drama of the night, their talk, or the pain of what she had alluded to in her past.

“Benner?” Drake whispered.

“Yes,” she finally replied through her tears.

“Earlier, when you said…”

“Drake, please just forget I said anything.”

“Do you wanna ta...”

“No,” she interrupted. “I don’t talk about it.”

“I...ah...okay. I understand.”

Silence once again fell over the room. Drake lay staring at the ceiling, stealing occasional glances toward the bed. Minutes ticked by as he watched Riley tossing and turning. Just as he was about to succumb to the weight of his eyelids, he heard her small voice whisper into the void between them.

“Drake? Are you awake?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t sleep.”

Drake sat up to see her sitting on the bed, clutching the comforter to her with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. “Can I get you something that would help?”

“Well, I was wondering...I’ll understand if you say no but...would you lay with me?”

“Benner, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Okay...” she sighed.

“I’m right here, Benner. I’m not going anywhere.”

Riley knew it wasn’t fair to ask, but it was what she needed to feel safe. “I know,” she said. “I know it in my head, I just...I just thought it would help if I could _feel_ you.” 

A tug ripped through his chest as once again the vulnerability in her voice caused him to cave.

“Okay.”

Drake stood from the couch and carried the pillow and blanket over to the empty side of the bed. Staying on top of the comforter, he laid down beside her, facing her. “Better?”

Riley reached out and took his hand, interlacing their fingers beneath his blanket. “Better,” she whispered as she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

Drake watched as her breathing slowed and she finally slept. As he watched her, he was once again overcome with thoughts of Emily, wondering as he had for weeks if the woman beside him was her and if that’s why Riley made him feel the things he felt. Even if he wasn’t her bodyguard, he’d still want to protect her. The thought took him back to a time where he had had the same instinct with Emily......

…… It was late and Drake was racing to get Emily home on time. He respected Em J too much to defy curfew. Initially, they were supposed to hang out with Emily’s friends, but Lynn had tried to insist on a girls night and Emily refused to break her plans with Drake. At first, he felt guilty for coming between them again, but deep down he knew she deserved better friends. 

When he learned it would just be the two of them, Drake asked her what she wanted to do and as usual, Emily had a plan. Everyone at school had been talking about this place called Gravity Hill. It was an urban legend about a road where, if you stopped your car on the train tracks and put it in neutral, it would go in the opposite direction of the way gravity should pull it because there was supposedly some paranormal force pushing it. It was rumored that a bus full of kids had been struck by a train there and that the spirits of the children stuck around to keep others from experiencing the same fate. Adding to the intrigue of the location was a house that her classmates claimed was a base for a cult that kept animals tied up and caged outside for sacrifice.

Drake laughed at her dramatics as she tried to convince him to take her there. “If that’s where you really want to go, Nevin, we’ll go.”

Drake followed her directions out into the more rural parts of the next town over, expecting very little but amused by her excitement. Throughout their drive, she was getting texts from her friends, each one increasingly upsetting her, but she tried to hide it.

When they arrived, he had to admit that at the very least, it was creepy. Emily insisted they check out the cult house first. It turned out to be a mistake that led to them never making it to Gravity Hill. At her urging, he practically crawled by the house so she could see as much as possible. One of the houses occupants happened to be outside, and quite possibly being tired of cars full of teenagers stalking his home, decided to give chase. Drake saw the headlights of a truck fire up and sped up to leave but the truck stayed with him. Not knowing the area, he made turn after turn, trying to get them away; his thoughts consumed with keeping Emily safe. They ended up on a dirt road that came to an abrupt end at the top of a tree covered hill. Cornered, with no other choice, Drake sped into the woods, deftly maneuvering around trees as Emily sat shaking beside him. With his eyes locked on the literal obstacle course of the hillside in front of him, it wasn’t until they reached the bottom that he realized that the truck hadn’t followed them into the forest. After a brief stop on the road where they just held each other to catch their breath, they made their way to the diner and tried to calm down. Drake stared at his coffee wishing it was whiskey and Emily stirred her bowl of chicken bow tie soup but never actually ate it. Eventually their hearts stopped racing and they fell into their usual easy conversations, losing track of time which led to the race to get her home.

When they turned the corner onto Emily’s street, she gasped and reached over to grip his hand. Drake saw it too.

“What the hell are they doing here?” she groaned.

“I have no idea...but I don’t like it.”

Drake stopped short of the driveway, having no choice unless he wanted to hit the unexpected midnight visitors. Lynn, Anna and Denise were sitting on the curb, but they weren’t alone. Em J was sitting in the middle of them with an arm around Lynn who appeared to be crying.

Drake placed a gentle hand on Emily’s chin and turned her to face him. “Do you want me to stay?”

Emily shrugged. “I have no idea what she’s trying to do this time. Honestly...my guess is it’s about you again. Ruining prom night and Great Adventure wasn’t enough. She can’t stand that I forgave you and she doesn’t think I should be with you. She’s been texting me all night trying to make me feel guilty for coming out with you. They’re only a year older than me yet they act like I’m a child and they know what’s best for me. And to try to get my mom on their side? Unbelievable. They expect me to be this perfect, innocent girl and...I’m just so tired of being who everyone else thinks I should be.”

Drake wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. “I’d never ask you to be something that you’re not.”

Emily melted further into his embrace. He fought the urge to tell her that she was perfect just the way she was. Nobody should be trying to change her. “Give your mom a chance. I don’t think she’d take sides. She just wants what’s best for you.”

“I know” Emily sighed, fighting tears. “I should go, god forbid I keep them waiting.”

“I don’t want to leave you with them.”

“I wish you could stay but it would probably make whatever this is worse.”

“Ok,” he said. Her response was becoming a repeated refrain. It hurt to think that he could be making anything difficult for her, it was the last thing he wanted to do. Drake sighed and gently placed a kiss to her temple. “Call me if you need me.”

Drake’s hand stayed on her waist a moment longer, holding her in place. He truly didn’t want to let her go. After giving him one last lingering hug, she slowly got out of the car. Drake drove away as she walked over to her so-called friends and mom. With her focus on them, she never noticed that Drake stopped just around the corner, cutting off his headlights. He wanted to be close, needed to be close, in case she needed him……

……Drake laid in the silence just watching Riley. Bathed in the moonlight, he could see the easy rise and fall of her chest. Seeing the peaceful look on her face, he found himself glad he had stayed. It was hard being so close to her and not being able to hold her. A desire to pull her close was nearly overwhelming him. If he could just hold her, he felt like he’d know for sure. The one and only time he’d ever gotten the chance to hold Emily as she slept, she just _fit._

Fighting exhaustion, Drake stayed awake by her side until night turned to day and the sun began to rise. Afraid to leave her in an unsecured room, he gently brushed her cheek, whispering her name until her eyes fluttered open.

“Drake,” she whispered, in a low sultry tone that threatened to get a rise out of him. “You stayed.”

“Of course I did, Benner. I told you…I’ll always be here for you. But the sun is coming up. I have to get back to my room before anyone sees that I was here. You need to put the chair back under the doorknob when I go.”

Without a word, Riley inched closer, curving her body into his and throwing her arms around him. “Thank you, Drake.”

Hesitantly, Drake wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and holding her tight. As she snuggled her head into his chest, his breath caught in his throat…she _fit._

_*********************_

Bastien stood at attention in front of the desk in Constantine’s Applewood study, while the king paced behind it.

“Tell me we didn’t just get royally screwed!” Constantine shouted.

“There were some…complications, sir. But the plan is still on track.”

“What ‘complications’?”

“Sir, the reporter was caught taking the photos. The security badge I had procured for her allowed her on the grounds but photos were still prohibited. While I had advised her to be discreet and stay hidden and tried to account for all variables, a rookie guard heard the shutter clicking in the tree and apprehended her. She was escorted from the grounds and let go on my orders. They confiscated her camera, but she was able to remove the memory card before they did. If not for her quick thinking, we would have been left with nothing since we couldn’t risk publishing photos that were known to have been in our possession.”

Constantine stopped pacing and leaned across the desk. “Do we have the photos or not?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. All images were sent to the burner email. I have downloaded them to an untraceable portable drive and deactivated the email.”

“Good…then we have no issue. Ensure the network is in place to get them to the tabloids with the necessary instructions.”

Bastien felt the knot in his stomach unclench, thankful that Constantine hadn’t asked to see the photos. The reporter had captured much more than Tariq and Bastien was determined not to let that become known. “Well, sir…while the photos aren’t an issue…there is the issue of Lord Tariq.”

“What about him?”

“Sir, Lord Tariq was escorted to the hospital last night by two members of the guard. I managed to keep it quiet but…he was involved in an altercation with Mr. Walker. His injuries include a broken nose, two broken eye sockets, and several broken ribs.”

Constantine sat down and folded his hands on the desk. “Clearly Walker has it bad for this woman…that works in our favor.”

“I believe it’s more than that. I will be meeting with Drake shortly, but from what I know so far, it seems Lord Tariq was a little too eager after receiving the letter Lady Penelope arranged. From my vantage point where I was stationed in the hall, it appears as if Tariq attempted to rape Lady Riley.”

Constantine rose from his seat with such force that his chair flew back and slammed into the wall just as his fists connected with the desk top. “That pompous, no good son of a bitch…”

Bastien stepped back, surprised by the outburst. “Sir?” he said curiously.

“Do you take me for a monster, Bastien? I am many things but I would never set a woman up for that!”

Bastien nodded somberly. “I know, sir.”

“I don’t care what you have to do, rip him from his hospital bed for all I care, but get that man out of my country.”

“Yes, sir,” Bastien replied, taking his leave to go meet Drake.

***********

After what was an exceptionally short nap, Drake made quick work of packing his bags at Applewood. While the rest of the court wasn’t leaving until the next day, between his de facto guard duties and the frantic text he’d received from Maxwell, Drake was departing for Ramsford a day early. Before he’d laid down that morning, he had reached out to Bastien to set up a meeting about Riley and Tariq. As soon as that was done, he hoped to slip out of the manor unnoticed. With the last of his things in his duffle bag, he threw it on the floor next to the door just as there was a knock.

Drake opened the door but instead of Bastien, he found Liam standing in the hall, looking somber.

“Li?”

“May I come in, Drake?”

Drake silently moved out of the way and held his hand out gesturing Liam to enter.

“I thought it was time we talk,” Liam said, turning to Drake, he noticed the bag on the floor. “Going somewhere?”

“I’m leaving for Ramsford today. I have guard duty and Maxwell needs my help with party prep.”

“Are you sure that’s all?”

Drake sighed. “Really, Li? You think we should talk and you’re gonna start with insinuating I’m going there for what? Alone time with Riley? Sneaking around with her is your game, not mine.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. I just know how much you care for her.”

“I told you before, none of that matters.”

“Drake, if you would just be honest with me, maybe I would have a better understanding of what you’re going through.”

“What more is there to say Li? I loved her, I hurt her, it ended. Now it could be her, right here and finally back in my life but all she sees in me is the guy who left her, and you’re her chance at happiness. I was stupid to even hope.”

“You weren’t…you aren’t,” Liam replied hesitantly. “It was I who was foolish to bring her here. You were right, I should have thought about how complicated it would get. I won’t lie and say I don’t care about her deeply, Drake. And as someone trained to read people, I would venture to say she cares about us both. I think whatever happens from here needs to be Riley’s decision whether we ever get the truth or not.”

Drake looked over at his laptop, still on the table with the document inside, and thought back on the previous night. Riley admitted that she cared about him, and even without hard evidence, getting to hold her that morning had brought him to believe he knew the truth. Drake nodded his agreement. “Okay…yeah. Listen man, you’re my brother. The last thing I want is for _anyone_ to come between us. Whatever happens, we both gotta agree to be okay with it, it can’t be a choice between our friendship or a girl, I’ve done that and it sucks.”

“When you came home from school?”

Drake nodded. 

“I’m sorry I put you in that position, Drake.”

“You didn’t. I already told you, I don’t blame you. And I don’t blame Leo for coming to get me. My mistakes with Emily were my own making.”

“Did you tell her why you were leaving? Did she not understand?”

“I never told her. We weren’t exactly talking at that point. Hadn’t been for months.”

“Why?”

Drake sighed and sat into the leather chair, Liam taking a seat across from him. “I already told you, I pushed her away.”

“I know, Drake, but I don’t understand.”

“I had nothing to offer her, Li. I was in school for business and veterinary medicine. My career paths were either running my mom’s ranch or running the stables here. Taking Emily with me down either of those paths would have been taking her from her dreams. From the time she was 12 years old she had planned her whole school career around going to college and law school and I couldn’t screw that up for her anymore than I already had.”

“What do you mean?”

“During her senior year when we were spending all our time together, she ended up dropping her advanced classes. She said it was because she didn’t _need_ them to get into school but really it was because she wanted more free time to spend with me. Then, out of no where, she decided not to apply to her dream school because she didn’t want to go too far, so she enrolled in Layton University to stay in Pennsylvania. That was when I made the decision to end things. I thought without me hanging around, she’d change her mind again and go to William and Mary like she’d always wanted. Or at the very least, she’d stay at Layton, four hours across the state, and be free to just enjoy the experience of college without being tied to me.”

Liam’s ear perked up at the mention of Layton, recalling Bastien’s last update. “I always thought she went to Taylor with you.”

Drake nodded. “She did. After three weeks at Layton, she dropped out. I never asked why since we weren’t talking but I heard through people at work that it had something to do with a nightmare roommate. Emily had this ‘friend’ Lynn who had a thing for me. Apparently, Lynn had Emily’s roommate go through Emily’s mail and screen her calls to see if Emily and I were still talking because Lynn hoped she had a chance with me. It was a mess, man. Once she was home, she enrolled at Taylor the next semester.”

“But you still kept your distance.”

“It was torture, but yeah. I was about to cave and tell her everything till Leo showed up.”

“So what did you tell her instead?”

“Nothing. I saw her on campus the day I withdrew and I said hi, just to hear her voice one last time. We talked for a bit, she headed to class and I hopped on the plane with Leo.”

“You didn’t even tell her you were leaving?”

“No. There was no point. But now you know why she would hate me…maybe even enough to pretend she is someone who doesn’t even know me.”

“You could have brought her here, Drake. We have excellent universities and law schools. She wouldn’t have had to give up on anything, I don’t know why you’d think that.”

“If I took her to Texas to run the ranch, she’d give up everything. If I brought her here…if I brought her here, she would have ended up like every other girl I’ve brought around. I’d be showing her this fancy life that I could never give her. Either way, it just comes down to a girl like her deserves more than a guy like me.”

“I wish you wouldn’t sell yourself so short, Drake. Royal blood or not, you are the best man I know and if you and Emily had something like that, I think you sell her short too by assuming she’d ever think so little of you.”

Drake shrugged and looked down at his feet. “I guess we’ll never know. Or hell, maybe we will. Now I have even less to offer and if Riley is Emily, clearly I messed up her dreams anyway.”

“How can you say you have nothing to offer when you bought her Marabelle?”

Drakes head snapped up. “What…how?”

“She thought it was me.”

“You didn’t tell her, did you?”

“No. I told her it wasn’t me, but I didn’t tell her it was you. I figured if you wanted her to know, you’d have told her. But she’s a smart woman, Drake. She’ll figure it out.”

Drake shrugged. “So what? I bought her a horse. I can’t give her a palace and crowns, fancy dinners and balls…I can’t give her what you can.”

“Did Emily ever strike you as someone who wanted those things?”

“I don’t know. All I know was she was obsessed with Cinderella. She told me once that when she was a little girl, she’d look out her window and wish on a star for a pretty dress and true love. We all know how Cinderella ends. Why are you pushing this, anyway? It’s pretty clear that you want to choose Benner.”

“We just agreed to let the choice be Riley’s. She’ll only know she has a choice if she has all the information, Drake…if she knows how you feel about her.”

“Well, that’s not gonna happen, so I guess we’re good here and you can move forward, guilt free.”

“Drake…”

Before Liam could continue, there was another knock on the door. Drake opened it and let Bastien into the room. “You wanted to see me, son?”

Drake clapped Bastien on the shoulder. “Come on in.”

Bastien entered the room and caught sight of Liam, bowing immediately. “Your Highness.”

“Bastien…what brings you by?”

Bastien looked to Drake with questioning eyes. “We have some things to discuss regarding security at Ramsford,” Drake jumped in. “Since I’m getting there early, I told Bastien I would help.”

Liam nodded. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

When Liam departed, Drake turned back to Bastien with anger in his eyes.

“What’s the matter, son?”

Drake’s jaw clinched and his voice came out in a growl. “Are you really going to stand there and pretend you don’t know?”


End file.
